El viaje de Shiji y La Máscara I:RWBY
by Cetoelverse
Summary: Shinji junto a su máscara de algún modo acaban en el universo de RWBY ¿que harán? y como lidiaran con los nativos en cuanto se crucen caminos.
1. Testigo Verde

**No soy dueño ni del La Máscara ni de los personajes que La Máscara imite diga o parodie tampoco soy dueño de RWBY**

* * *

Bien a decir verdad esta es una saga que estará protagonizada por el protagonista de mi crossover **Eran Pocos y Llego La Máscara.** Y..."

"Espera no puedes ponerte a escribir una secuela cuando todavía no has terminado la primera.

"Cállate estúpido gorila albino con sombrero."

"No puedes mandarme a callar soy producto de tu imaginación estresada por falta de sueño debido los exámenes y recta final de curso."

"A callar."

"Y que hay de tus otras historias."

"Estoy bloqueado por fin es verano y me pondré a ello."

"Pues a mí no me inspira confianza."

"Vete a comer plátanos.

* * *

"¿Que me ha pasado?" Dijo Shinji mientras se levantaba con dolor de cabeza y se la rascaba con la mano izquierda mientras se levantaba del suelo. Estaba desorientado y no se acordaba de nada. Estaba en medio de un callejón rodeado por edificios a plena luz del día.

"Como he llegado hasta aquí vamos a ver piensa un…." De repente se interrumpió a si mismo cuándo noto la presión en su vejiga salió deprisa del callejón al fijarse vio una ciudad pero desde luego no era la que él conocía pero eso podía espera ahora mismo su misión era buscar una baño dio vueltas buscando uno publico pero al no encontrarlo decidió entrar a una tienda que estaba abierta era una liberaría por dentro sus estantes estaban llenos libros rodeaban la habitación Shinji con prisa se dirigió y pulso rápidamente el timbre de la tienda.

"Enseguida salgo." Dijo el que dedujo Shinji que era el dueño de la tienda mientras saltaba para aguantarse las ganas al límite.

"Bienvenido a la tienda de libros de Tukson." Dijo un hombre saliendo de la trastienda llevaba una camiseta color beige de manga corta con detalles negros en los lateares de la misma también llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de la misma y unos pantalones negros. Mientras dejaba una pila de libros en el suelo. Se viro para ve a su posible cliente ahí Shinji pudo apreciar que una pelo corto y unas patillas notables también vio que era muy fornido "Hogar de cualquier libro bajo el sol. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" Entonces Shinji maldijo su suerte porque no entendía al dueño de la tienda que hablaba en un idioma que el identifico como ingles.

 **(Nota Shinji recordemos que es japonés RWBY se habla inglés como idioma universal.)**

Shinji se mordió el labio varias veces mientras trataba de recordad como se decía en ingles se podía usar el baño "¿Puedo….usar..baño?" Dijo Shinji mientras no aguantaba mas y cerraba los ojos mientras saltaba mas y mas rápido.

"Lo siento ¿puedes repetir?" Dijo Tukson mientras veía al chico que tenía delante de él puedo apreciar un pelo corto negro desordenado además de rasgos asiáticos una camisa manga corta color negro una chica sujetando una katana mientras en frente de su cara de blanco con ojos rojos y un pantalón remache azul claro.

"Baño." Dijo Shinji mientras se llevaba las manos a su entrepierna de su pantalón y se inclinaba señal de que estaba a punto se ceder.

"Oh….en la trastienda a la derecha." Dijo el compadeciéndose del chico abrió su mostrador para que pudiera pasar.

"Gracias." Shinji paso corriendo con una velocidad sorprendente corriendo a la trastienda. Pero se quedo parado preguntándose donde. Tukson apareció detrás de él y le señalo por donde tenía que ir. "Gracias otra vez." Dijo él mientras iba corriendo.

"¿Arigato?" Dijo el hombre mientras vio a Shinji ir oyó el timbre de su tienda salió para ver a sus dos nuevos clientes que entraron a su establecimiento.

Una chica joven con piel oscura y ojos de color rojo oscuro. Su pelo era de un color esmeralda claro, corto de manera recta y flequillo recto también, excepto por dos mechones de cabello que ocupada a cada lado utilizaba un uniforme revelador en la parte superior una camisa sin mangas de cuello alto blanco con bordes negros debajo de lo que se asemeja a un sujetador color oliva. También usaba pantalones blancos y chaparreras cafés que terminan en la parte superior de sus muslos y sujetados en su correa, sujeta de manera doble.

Otro chico joven su pelo era color gris al igual que el color de sus ojos llevaba una chaqueta negra pero la parte delantera era gris también utilizaba protectores en los brazos así como una guantes sin nudillo y un pantalón con una franja gris sostenido por un cinturón así como sus piernas que tenia protección en las canillas a si como una punta metálica en los zapatos.

"Bienvenido a La Tienda de Libros de Tukson." Dijo Tukson amablemente y con tranquilidad a pesar de sabia quienes eran y a lo que venían.

Lo siguiente fue una conversación aparentemente calmada con la joven preguntando el titulo de libros pero llego uno que convirtió el ambiente en tenso. Un libro que la chica llamó la tercera cruzada. Tukson tranquilamente respondió "Yo…no creo que tengamos ese." El sonido fue roto cuando el chico cerro un libro lo bastante brusco como para que el sonido del cierra resonara por toda la tienda.

"Otra vez, ¿cómo se llamaba este lugar?" Dijo la chica mientras ponía una de sus mano sobre mostrador.

"La Tienda de Libros de Tukson." Respondió Tukson aun calmado.

"Y tú eres Tukson." pregunto la chica al gerente.

"Entonces supongo que al que se le ocurrió el eslogan." Supuso la chica.

"Si." Replico el hombre.

"¿Y cómo era?" Esta vez la pregunta la formulo el chico que estaba al fondo de la tienda.

"La Tienda de Libros de Tukson, hogar de cualquier libro bajo el sol." Dijo de nuevo el dueño de la tienda de libros educadamente.

"Excepto la tercera cruzada." Dijo el chico sarcásticamente mientras abría sus brazos para enfatizar su sarcasmo.

"Es solo un eslogan." Respondió Tukson la paciencia y tranquilidad que mostraba no coincida con el ambiente de la habitación que cada vez era más tenso.

"Es publicidad engañosa." Dijo el chico recriminando al dueño el mentir en el eslogan de su tienda.

"No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir Tukson." La luces de las tienda comenzó a oscurecerse debido a que chico de pelo plateado comenzó a bajar la persianas utilizando el interruptor y apagando las luces mientras la conversación continuaba. "Irte hasta Vacuo a tus hermanos del Colmillo Blanco no les gustara eso.Y a nosotros tampoco." Dijo la chica de manera amenazante.

"¿Sabes quienes somos no es así?" Le formulo de nuevo otra pregunta a Tukson

"Si." Dijo el sabían quienes era y a lo que venían mientras se preparaba para la inevitable confrontación que iba a tener lugar.

"¿Y sabes porque estamos aquí?" Dijo la chica continuando con su interrogatorio.

"Si." El sabía que habían venido a deshacerse de él.

"Entonces… ¿vas a defenderte?" Le pregunto la chica mientras su compañero se acercaba y Tukson daba un par de pasos hacia atrás para coger cierta distancia.

"¡SI!" La uñas de Tuckson se afilaron y salto sobre el mostrador sobresaltando a los dos chico que retrocedieron Tuckson rápidamente salto y trato de utilizar sus garras para atacar a la chica que era la más cercana de su rango pero ella se agacho evitando el ataque sorprendiendo a Tukson antes de que le golpeara dejándolo expuesto al chico que realizado una patada alta con la que golpeo al librero.

 **Dentro de la trastienda.**

Shinji salió del lavabo " _Sea lo que sea apuesto a que es culpa tuya ahora como voy a volver."_ Dijo mirando la máscara en sus manos una máscara color marrón al salir de la trastienda vio a dos jóvenes y después al dueño de la tienda tirado en el suelo boca arriaba contra el mostrador con su cabeza ensangrentada miro al dueño antes de volver a mirar a los dos chicos que le estaban mirando.

"Mala suerte." Dijo el chico de pelo plateado mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba a Shinji.

Shinji corrió a meterse en la trastienda aunque consiguió cruzar la puerta algo vino volando y lo envolvió en una cadena mientras era arrastrado cogió la máscara y se la puso antes de salir de la trastienda

"Le ten…" La chica a comenzó a girar a una enorme velocidad levantándola del suelo y mandándola a volar mientras el joven se tiro al suelo para evitar ser golpeado por su compañera ella choco contra la derecha de la tienda donde las estanterías tirando junto con ella varios libros al suelo. Tras sacudirse la cabeza la chica se reincorporo mientras el chico se levantaba del suelo y entonces miraron a la puerta trastienda.

La Máscara salió de la puerta de la trastienda. Acompañado de aplausos al más puro estilo serie de los 70 cuando aparecía un personaje famoso. Con su ropa. Una camisa blanca con la misma chica solo que estaba vez estaba cambiada de posición de manera que en vez de amenazadora estaba recostada boca arriba en ropa interior sugerente con la espada entre sus pecho a garrado por sus dos manos ahora llevaba una chaqueta manga larga azul pantalones azul oscuro con cadena en el bolsillo derecho y zapatillas blancas.

"SSSmoking." después de decirlo en sonido de carcajadas se oía por todas la tienda mientras los dos jóvenes miraba por todos lados preguntándose que estaba pasando.

"¿Y tú eres?" Dijo el chico mirando a su próximo oponente mientras lo evaluaba.

"¿Que has dicho de mi madre?" Dijo La Máscara.

"¿Entiendes lo que dice?" pregunto la chica a su compañero mientras hablaba en un idioma que para ella era indescifrable.

"Oh si personalmente soy de esos de echarle sal a todo no obstante creo que debería empezar a preocuparme por mi colesterol." Dijo La Máscara.

"Creo que solo está diciendo palabras al azar." Dijo el chico lo que era lo mas probable.

"De eso nada y me da igual que se me considere Hater El Despertar de La Fuerza prácticamente se puede considerar una copia del episodio IV haciéndola poco original repetida muy previsible con ausencia de elemento filosóficos por no hablar de que todo pasa demasiado rápido y no resulta creíble el enamoramiento y no lo digo porque sea amor interracial sino por lo rápido que pasa todo." El chico ataco con una patada voladora que golpeo a La Máscara que recibió el golpe que le viro la cara pero se recupero y volvió a su posición original lo siguientes que vino fue una lluvia de golpes del chico que golpeo una y otra vez a La Máscara usando una combinación de patada pero pese a la paliza que estaba recibiendo la máscara ni se defendía.

"¿Por qué no caes?" Le pregunto el chico mientras lo veía en pie y aparentemente sin un solo arañazo o rasguño.

"Es la verdad y no puedes soportarla." Entonces se fijo en la chica o más concretamente en su escote revelador. Cuando el chico iba a soltarle otra patada la máscara con una velocidad sorprendente corrió a la chica pasando por el chico rozándolo que comenzó a girar y girar sobre si mismo.

A continuación sujeto a la chica seductoramente inclinándola "Y hablando de interracial ¿haces algo esta noche?" Entonces aspiro aire para captar su fragancia "¿Por qué haces algo esta noche?"

Ella se libero rápidamente y cogió su otra arma que parecía una pistola que se convirtió en una cadena con la que comenzó a golpear a La Máscara. Del mismo modo La Máscara esquivaba cada golpe provocando que la librería sus estantes quedaran destrozados y los libros y sus páginas volaran. "¿Eso es que te va el rollo dominatrix o qué no? Cuando intento golpearlo otra vez haciendo que su cadena extendida se dirigiera hacia el horizontalmente el los esquivo inclinándose hacia atrás como si fuera una barra de limbo. Cuando se reincorporo el chico desde atrás le asesto una patada voladora que lo mando contra la puerta chocando con los libros de la entrada que cayeron a su paso mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Oh perdón no sabía que estabais juntos ¿hace un trió?" dijo La Máscara mientras se reincorporaba cogió uno de los libros y comenzó a ojearlo.

"Lo lamento por golpear a tu novio." Dijo el chico qu sonreía mientras se preparaba para acabar con La Máscara

"Jaja acabemos con esto estamos haciendo demasiado ruido." Ella le rió la gracia sarcástica girando su arma en un movimiento circular.

A continuación La Máscara tiro el libro abierto mientras con un giro se convertía en un pescador con una camisa a cuadros roja y negras un gorro de pesca lleno de anzuelos y un peto de pesca azul con bostas negras y una caña de pesca. A continuación tiro la caña al libro que entro como si fuera un lago. Dejando atónitos a los dos preguntándose qué narices iba a hacer finalmente pico La Máscara hizo ahincó de todo su fuerza tal fue que las venas de su cuerpo se remarcaron mientras chillaba brutalmente y finalmente salió del libro la ballena blanca Moby Dick.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo la chica no creyendo lo que veía al salir la ballena blanca mientras miraba destrozar el techo de la tienda.

"¿Eso es?" Dijo el chico como era incapaz de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Finalmente la ballena comenzó a descender destrozando todo a su paso y arrollando a los dos jóvenes claro que debido al tamaño La Máscara también quedo atrapada contra el escaparate de la tienda que poco a poco iba cediendo a la presión y finalmente se rompió mandando a volar a La Máscara a la calle.

"Bien eso les mantendrá ocupado y ahora a volver a casa." Dijo sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y marca el número de su hermana.

"Diga." Contesto una chica pero lejos de sonar como la edad que correspondía a su hermana parecía una chica más mayor bueno eso y que hablaba en ingles.

La Máscara se sorprendió antes de cambiar a una mirada seria y en tono grave se dirigió a la chica. "Escúchame bien no tengo ni idea de quién eres posible pederasta lésbica secuestradora pero como toques a mi te encontrare te encontrare te invitare a cenar tendremos sexo del guarro con cabras y mutilación y después te matare." Dijo él en japonés.

"¿Qué?" Dijo la chica no habiendo entendido nada de la conversación.

"¡Ponme con mi hermana!" Exigió chillando llamando la atención.

"¿Esto es un broma?" Pregunto la chica al otro lado de él teléfono.

"¡Que me pongas con mi hermana!" La cabeza de La Máscara se agrando mientras soltaba tal chillido que arrastro parte del asfalto.

"¿Que estás diciendo? no te entiendo." Replico la chica en un tono molesto.

"La cogeré yo mismo." Dijo La Máscara metió su mano por el audífono del teléfono y salió por el otro lado La Máscara agarro algo y presiono era un bulto grande y suave. Un grito se oyó al otro lado de la línea.

"Estoy…"La Máscara apretó y jalo arriba "Parece que es una….pero para estar seguro." Agarro de nuevo y comenzó al girar en un movimiento circular. Fue interrumpido cuando oyó una explosión proveniente de la otra línea.

"No sé quién eres pero como te encuentre y haya acabado contigo necesitaras un ¡quiropráctico!" Oyó a la chica decir claramente enfadad y con ira homicida. "Un pervertido. Que me llama hablando raro y para colmo me ha metido mano." Dijo chillando a alguien en el lugar donde estaba.

"Os lo juro la mano salió del teléfono." Del oyó decir a la chica.

"Ya me tienes harto puede que sepa lo mínimo de ingles pero ¡bitch eso lo entiendes no pedazo de bitch go to the shit, mosnter, mother fucker you undertand eh bitch!" La Máscara chillo al teléfono de nuevo. El sonido de un cristal rompiéndose se oyó. Para después oírse un golpe seco.

"¿Por qué?" Oyó decir a un chico dolorido.

"¡Jaune!" Oyó decir a una chica al otro lado de él teléfono.

"Diga." Otra chica cogió el teléfono.

"Aya." Dijo La Máscara con la esperanza de que fuera su hermana.

"Nora."

"Aya."

"Nora."

"¡AYA!" Chillo La Máscara por la otra línea.

"¡NORA!" Chillo La chica molestando los oídos de La Máscara.

"Muy bien probemos otra vez ¿esta Aya Takahashi ahí?" Dijo La Máscara.

"No soy Nora." Respondió la otra voz en un japonés perfecto.

"Espera hablas japonés." Dijo La Máscara contento porque al fin alguien lo iba a entender. "Genial puedes decirme si esta está ahí Aya Takahashi." Dijo La Máscara tranquilo poniendo su mano izquierda en la cadera.

"Nora." Dijo la otra voz alegremente.

La Máscara chillo en su desesperación antes de tirar su móvil contra el suelo y reventarlo contra la acera.

"Muy bien estoy en un universo paralelo obviamente normalmente bastaría con coger una cremallera y abrir una brecha dimensional a mi dimensión pero para eso necesito ser consciente de donde estaba por lo que no puedo y ahora he de hacer lo que se hace todo viajante multiversal enfrentarme al imperio que rige este mundo con mano de hierro y mantiene….oprimido….Sabes la verdad es que veo este lugar muy pacifico así que no necesitan un héroe venido de otra dimensión." Dijo La Máscara al darse cuenta de que aquí la gente era muy pacifica siendo el que perturbaba la paz y llamaba la atención de hecho todo el mundo se estaba congregando en la tienda viendo el destrozo producido por la ballena que agitaba su cola destrozando el inmueble.

"Bueno no se cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí pero si se algo lo que se necesita en cualquier mundo es Pasta gansa y en abundancia." Dijo La Máscara cambiando las pupilas de sus ojos por el símbolo del dólar y salir corriendo.

 **Más tarde banco de Vale.**

"Caballero, señoritas niña con globo y piruleta mantenga la mas absolutas de las calmas." Entro La Máscara con su cabezón verde llevando una camisa manga larga un chaleco marrón junto con un pantalón marrón que tenía un fajín rojo y dos cinturones unas botas negras y una pañuelo rojo sobre su cabeza tenía un pelo largo oscuro con rastas y una barba de chivo recogida en dos trenzas imitando la apariencia de Jack Sparrow "Al igual que ustedes he venido a participar en una transacción económica con la diferencia de que será unilateral y puramente egoístas no obstante si colaboran y se mantienen tranquilos todos podemos hacer esto más llevadero y no necesariamente tendrá que ser una experiencia aterradora para ninguno." Mientras avanzaba al mostrador y se dirigía a la encargada de una de las cajas ahora señorita si es tan amable por favor indíqueme el camino a la caja fuerte si no le importa." Le pidió educadamente claro que no le entendió una palabra.

"Por favor señor debo pedirle que se situé al final de la cola." Dijo la mujer.

-Suspiro- La Máscara saco una pistola y disparo hacia arriba. "Uno aquí lo intenta por las buenas y ya veis lo que pasa." dijo apuntando con su arma a la cajera. Todo el mundo se arrojo al suelo "Muévete llévame a la cámara acorazada."

"No le entiendo." Dijo la cajera aterrorizada.

"¡Money,Money Fucking Money!" Chillo La Máscara para que le entendiera.

"¿Quien ha hecho sonar la alarma?" Dijo apuntando a los presentes.

"Uno aquí intenta ganarse la vida delinquiendo honradamente y no, no dejáis a uno se un ladrón de guante blanco no tenéis que hacerlos los héroes obligarme a matar a este extra que no aporta nada a la trama." Dijo disparando al vigilante de seguridad que recibió un disparo cayendo. Mientras se dirigía a la caja fuerte y obligaba a la cajera a abrirla cuando llenos dos sacos con el símbolo del dólar se dirigió a una de las paredes no antes de virarse a sus rehenes por última vez. "Señores hay una falta muy seria de disciplina en este atraco por lo que a mí respecta me lavo las manos en este asunto buenas tardes." Dijo sacando de la nada y colocando una cantidad excesiva de explosivos y colocándola en la pared antes de prender la mecha y volarla por los aires. Cuando salió a la calle una pareja de policías le apuntaba con sus armas. "¡Al suelo coloque las manos encabeza freak!"

"No me atrapareis tengo el jetpack del San Adreas nunca me atrapareis jajajajajaj." Dijo Máscara sacaba y se ponía el jetpack y salió volando con la mochila a reacción mientras era disparado por la policía.

 **En otro lugar**

En una especie de almacén un montón de gente uniformada con un uniforme que consistía en completamente negro con capucha y un chaleco blanco y tenía un tigre rojo sobre las mascas de garra además llevaban máscaras. Estaban trabajando cargando descargando mercancías de una aeronave.

No todos lo empleaban. Un hombre llevaba un traje blanco-rojo rayado y una pequeña bufanda gris con guantes de color negro con mangas redondeadas, así como pantalones negros largos y zapatos negros. Además de un sobrero tenía el pelo naranja con un ojo color verde oscuro y el otro cubierto por su peinado. Junto a él estaba los dos jóvenes de la librería y una mujer joven un poco mas mayor que los dos que fueron a la librería. Con el pelo negro cayendo hacia delante ocultando parte del lado izquierdo de su cara y ojos color naranja amarillento llevando un vestido rojo corto con diseños amarillos en la zona de los brazos y el pecho y una pluma azul en su cadera derecha.

"¿No os había ordenado específicamente a vosotros mantener vuestra manos limpias en Vale?" Dijo una mujer visiblemente disgustada mientras se dirigía a los mismos jóvenes que habían tenido el breve enfrentamiento con La Máscara.

"Solo pen.." La chica trataba de excusar sus acciones con visible temor mientras un hombre se burlaba de ella y su compañero haciendo el gesto de que les iban a cortar la cabeza lo cierto es que la chica aun no sabía cómo decirle que habían dejado escapar a un testigo de su asesinato.

"No pienses obedece." Ella le replico haciendo a la chica bajar la mirada avergonzada.

"Y tú." Se dirigió al mismo hombre que hace un rato se burlaba de ellos poniéndolo nervioso.

"Eh creo que hay algo que deberías saber." Dijo el chico captando la atención de la mujer vestida de rojo

"¿El qué?" Dijo ella molesta por haber sido interrumpida.

Tras mirar a su compañero que asintió la chica finalmente confeso. "Bueno es posible que haya un testigo."

"Oh oh." Dijo el hombro mientras tomaba cierta distancia sabiendo lo que probablemente iba a pasar. Y no se equivocaba no tenia que mostrarlo con expresiones faciales la mujer estaba furiosa prueba de que sus ojos empezaron a brillar intensamente.

"¿Me estáis diciendo que no solo me habéis desobedecido sino que habéis dejado un testigo de un asesinato?" Dijo tranquilamente mientras los miraba.

"Íbamos a ocuparnos de él." Dijo la chica tratando de justificarse.

"Pero de algún modo se convirtió en una especie de meme troll de esas imágenes de internet." Dijo el chico queriendo evitar la posibles represarías.

"Pero en verde." Dijo la chica.

"Y nos hecho una ballena blanca encima." El chico dijo algo incluso a pesar de lo había vivido ni el mismo se creía esa parte solo podía esperar que la mujer lo creyera.

"¿No hemos pasado del dust a las drogas y nadie me ha dicho nada?" Pregunto el hombre a la mujer ante la descabellada historia que acababa de escuchar.

"Lo que importa es que habéis dejado a un testigo que puede delataros." Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ellos "Y habéis puesto en peligro todo."

"No exactamente habla un idioma desconocido." El chico siguió tratando de salir del apuro argumentando que la comunicación con él era imposible o al menos ganarían algo de tiempo para encontrarlo.

"¿Me estáis diciendo que es un alienígena?" Pregunto ella a los otros dos los conocía muy bien había dedicado tiempo para prepararlos para sus planes y también sabía que no eran tan estúpidos como para mentirle o al menos si inventaran una mentira no sería tan descabellada como la que estaba escuchando.

"Lo más sorprendente de todo esto es que tu sepas lo que es un alienígena." Comento el hombre ganándose una mirada de ella.

"Señor hay algo que debería ver." Dijo uno de los hombres que estaban en el almacén y le mostraba una especie de móvil con pantalla holográfica. Él lo cogió y se acerco a la mujer y se lo mostró.

 **Pergamino**

"Estamos en directo en la persecución donde la policía de Vale trata de reducir al atracador del banco de Vale hay lo vemos huyendo en una mochila turbo propulsora a una velocidad uniforme de 30 km/h." Decía la enviada de las noticias a bordo de un helicóptero mientras la cámara enfocaba a La Máscara en su huida.

"Como puede observar ha provocado una gran atasco mientras la policía intenta razonar con él." La cámara paso a la carretera donde una fila de coches de policía iba tras de él a una velocidad uniforme.

"¡Se lo repetimos por ultima aterrice ese trasto échese en el suelo!" Dijo una de los policías en el primer coche patrulla y chillaba atreves un altavoz.

"Control nos acercamos al sospechoso." Dijo la presentadora cuando el helicóptero se acerco lo bastante a La Máscara. La presentadora se acero a él "Buenas en directo para Vale News ¿cuáles son sus planes ahora?" Le pregunto.

La Máscara cogió el micro con su mano derecha "Fuck Her Right in the Pussy!" Dijo el dejando a todo Vale consternado.

"Ehhhh devolvemos la transmisión." Dijo la presentadora.

"En nombre del estudio pedimos disculpas por esta eh obscenidad y dejaremos el resto a las autoridades competentes."

"No puedo creerlo." Dijo el chico que se había acercado a ver el pergamino.

"Si es él." Dijo la chica.

"Ni yo se puede decir fuck por televisión." Dijo el hombre ante la obscenidad que acababa de oír.

"Dijisteis que no hablaba nuestro idioma." Le replico la mujer a sus subordinados.

"Y no lo habla solo se trata de hacer el gracioso." Dijo el chico.

"Lo hable o no es un testigo, un testigo que está a punto de ser arrestado por la policía." Dijo la mujer.

"Atención ha saltado del jetpack y ha caído sobre el coche policía y se ha convertido una bárbaro." Dijo la mujer de las noticias provocando que todos volvieran al pergamino.

"¡KATPLANCK"!" chillo La Máscara arriba del coche vestido con un casco vikingo con una armadura que tenia la piel de un lobo como capa y una falda marrón sujeto por un cinturón descalzo. Llevaba un hacha enorme sujeta con sus dos brazos y la hundió en el coche partiendo el techo de por la mitad asustando a los dos agentes que aceleraron aterrorizados.

"El coche se sale de la carretera o no ha salido de la autopista y ha caído dando varias vueltas de campana hasta quedar bocabajo y está saliendo humo y o Dios mío ha explotado una trágico final para esta persecución que ya era absurda de por sí." La presentadora describió todo los que pasaba.

"Problema resuelto." Dijo el chico pero fue interrumpido

"Un momento surge como si nada de entre los restos y se dirige a esa tapa de alcantarilla y se ha metido en ella. La Policía no logra abrir la tapa significara esto el escape de este prófugo de la justicia le mantendremos informados." Dijo la presentadora mientras veía el final de la persecución.

"Gracias en otro orden de cosas continúan lo robos de dust pot to…." La mujer apago el pergamino antes de dirigirse a su grupo.

"Bien a procederemos a la fase dos y vosotros os quedareis quietos y ocultos hasta que diga lo contrario." Se dirigió a los jóvenes que asintieron.

"Roman prepara el dust esta noche te daré los detalles y una cosa mas encuéntrale y encárgate de él antes de lo que hagan ellos." Dijo al hombre iba a quejarse pero sabiendo quera inútil simplemente suspiro y empezó a pensar en manera de encontrar a ese tipo.

"Y vosotros dos ya me habéis fallado una vez que no haya una segunda." Dijo aun molesta.

"Si señora." Dijeron ambos cabizbajos antes de seguir a la mujer a la salida.


	2. Empieza el día expropiando

"Hay un punto donde se inclina, un punto donde se rompe." La cámara se acerca a la Academia de Beacon mostrándola desde lejos en un cielo azul con nubes. Mientras entra en el camino principal y avanza mientras vuelan pétalos de rosa.

"Soportarlos más." Se muestra a Ruby mirando al frente de la academia. Mientra de ella sale pétalos de color rojo, al lado esta su equipo Weiss ,Blake y Yang de ellas emanan los colores blanco, negro y amarillo. "Hay una línea que cruzaremos y no habrá retorno."

"Hay un momento y lugar no más puentes que que…." La imagen se congela y como si fuera una película y se oye el sonido de un disco rayado.

"Corten." Dice La Máscara mientras llevaba una boina un chaleco marrón con mas 20 bolsillos una camisa blanca unos pantalones negros y una bostas negras mientras esta sentado con un megáfono, mientras está sentado en una silla de director de cine.

"No,no,no,no." Dijo negando la cabeza con cada no mientras suspiraba "Hay que dar otro enfoque a esto. Esto necesita más más." La Máscara para la última frase antes de ponerse delante de la cámara "Necesita más yo." Empieza a sonar música de orquesta de baile.

La Máscara giro rápidamente arrastrando toda la realidad con él.

Shinji se levanta de la cama coge La Máscara y se la pone.

"Sonrió y soy un ganador." La Máscara agarra a Ruby y con sus manos en sus labio la abre para mostrar su dientes mientras el sonríe y junto miran de frente a una cámara que dispara un flash.

"Estilo clase lujo clase doy." La Máscara le coloca un puro a Roman y le da fuego antes de que el pulo explote dejando la cara de Roman negrecida y su pelo sin sombrero y de punta hacia atrás. "Tu sentirás por mi admiración."

"Soy surrealista." La Máscara vestida como un ama casa le da a Neo una cucharada de chili.

"Bizantino" La Máscara vestido como una patinador sobre hielo agarra a Weiss mientras patinan sobre el hielo con ella sujetada por su mano derecha en su estomago mientras ella grácilmente estira su brazos y piernas mantenida en un equilibrio perfecto.

"Romano." La Máscara se disfrazado de Román salvo por su cara verde rodeado por el White Fang y faunus reclutas.

"Barroco." La Máscara baila salsa con una falda larga morada junto con una camisa morada con un sombreo de frutas en la cabeza en el club de Junior.

"Rococó soy yo." La Máscara destroza una puerta mientras aparece como una niña de diez años con una boina verde con un vestido verde con una banda de insignias y una caja de galletas.

"Romántico." La Máscara agarra a Cinder con su cara convertida en un lobo animado mientras la sostiene entre sus brazos seductoramente levantando sus cejas de manera sugerente.

"Que me detengan." Dijo La Máscara mientras vestido como un pescador pescaba a Moby Dick en la tienda de libro de Tuckson enfrente de Mercury y Esmerald.

"Mi rostro es verde no hay otro igual." La Máscara le hace un tira calzones al general Ironwood y se lo pone encima de la cabeza de él general.

"No vine de serie." La Máscara sale corriendo dejando una imagen de polvo de sí mismo ante la mirada atónita de Jaune. "Pues yo soy especial."

"Cuando me hicieron el molde quebré." La Máscara cae al suelo dejando una silueta de sí misma en el asfalto mientras él está sumergido en el cemento.

"Sano y formal." La Máscara se sienta en la oficina de Ozpin con una peluca llena de rulos larga vestido como un noble británico con una chaqueta azul con un chaleco rojo con una camisa con un pañuelo ejerciendo de corbata y un pantalón negro con medias blancas y zapatos negros, toma té antes de escupirlo en la cara de Ozpin

"Educado y cordial" Yang va a golpear a La Máscara cuando este ante pone las manos sobre sus pechos.

"Loco totalmente estoy." La Máscara sostiene a un Grimm con aspecto de lobo negro con un collar rojo mientras lo sostiene con una correa.

"Buenos." Los equipos RWBY,JNPR,CRDL,CFVY aterrizan en el suelo desde el aire. Como en el opening original.

"Y malos." Se muestras un primer plano de Cinder y su grupo mientras la cámara le hace un primer plano a ella y su ojo y decorados de su vestido se iluminan.

"Por igual me odiaran." El equipo RWBY es capturado por tentáculos mientras estos se meten por zonas poco apropiadas.

"Pero sentirán el verde que combina bien." La Máscara vestido como un pintor con una bata con varias manchas de diferentes colores pinta el rostro Salem de verde. "Lo ven."

"Por ultimo les tengo que decir." La Máscara sale con un casco iluminado por una luz roja de debajo de la tierra mientras Nora se prepara para golpearlo mientras La Máscara chilla con cráneo saliendo de su cara."Coge mucho aire y grítales."

"Yo soy." Dijo La Máscara mientras se ponía bocabajo sujeta por su cabeza y comenzó a girar para parece de pie con una micrófono gritando "¡La MÁSCARAAAAAAAA!"

"Sssmoking." Dijo La Máscara mientras aparecía un enorme cartel verde con luces de neón de color verde que ponían The Mask y debajo un cartel violeta que ponía "Applauses."

-Bostezo- Shinji tumbado en su cama fue despertado ligeramente por la luz del sol antes de levantar la parte inferior de su cuerpo y desentumecerse se volvió a acostar antes de tomar una ligera mirada -grito- "Llego tarde a clase." Corrió al baño a lavarse y empezó a buscar su uniforme pero se dio cuenta de algo no estaba en su casa la habitación era más pequeña solo tenía una ventana. y no tenia su colección de objetos de anime y cómics. "Pero que." Cuando salió vio el salón con un sofá y un televisor un baño relativamente pequeño y la cocina que se combinaba con el salón la ventana estaba al fondo a la izquierda que daba a una escalera de incendios Shinji vio dos sacos en el sofá y se acerco cuando metió la manos lo que saco fue una fajo de billetes pero no eran yenes era de un modelo que no conocía eso si sabía que no eran dólares.

"Otra vez no." Dijo Shinji llevándose la mano derecha a la cara con consternado por las travesuras de su alter ego.

" _Otra vez sí."_ Le hablo su yo interino.

"¿Qué has hecho?" Le pregunto aunque ya se hacia una idea.

" _Oh no me seas cínico ahora te quejas pero quien es el que siempre te salva el culo cuando te persiguen demonios ángeles caído ángeles protestantes y por esa pseudo copia de Vergil y Vegeta por no hablar de Freddy."_ La Máscara le recriminaba su cinismo como siempre se quejaba de él cuando el siempre le salva el trasero literalmente.

"Estamos aquí por tu culpa." Le recrimino Shinji enfadado a la máscara.

" _Esta vez yo no tengo nada que ver."_ Dijo la máscara escurriendo el bulto que no tenían ni idea de cómo habían acabado en esa dimensión.

"Y ¿qué narices es esto?" Dijo cogiendo un fajo de billetes de la bolsa.

" _Money._ " Dijo la máscara señalando lo que era obvio.

"¿De dónde lo has sacado?"Le pregunto mientras abría la bolsa para echarle un vistazo y contemplaba tono el dinero.

" _Oh pues veras fui a un banco pedí cita y amablemente les pedí que me prestaran dinero."_ Dijo la máscara con tono de inocencia.

"¿Atracaste el primer banco que encontraste verdad?" Le dijo Shinji conociendo perfectamente como era su personalidad oculta.

" _Y vestido de pirata. Por cierto no te extrañe si nos buscan por atraco a mano armada, asesinato y maltrato con omisión de socorro a un pez."_ Le dijo posiblemente los crímenes de los que iban a acusar si lo atrapaban.

"La ballenas son mamíferos." Dijo Shinji que en su cabeza tenía una laguna de una ballena blanca en una tienda de libros.

" _Cuéntaselo al juez."_ Le respondió la máscara.

"¿Es que no podemos ir a ningún lado sin meternos en problemas?" Le dijo a la máscara mientras la agarraba con su mano derecha y zarandeaba a un lado.

 _"No porque si no esta historia sería demasiado aburrida."_ Le dijo la máscara rompiendo la cuarta pared.

"Como sea debemos averiguar cómo volver a nuestra dimensión." Dijo Shinji queriendo volver a su dimensión preocupado por sus hermanas y padres a sabiendas de que podían ir a por ellos para buscar a la máscara.

" _Espera por que volver tan rápido tomemos tiempo y consigamos algunas waifu como la morenaza de la tienda de libros."_ Dijo la máscara recordando a la chica de la tienda de libros.

"Es una asesina. ¡Oh Dios mío! Dijo Shinji llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

" _Espera todavía sigues siendo católico Está muerto."_ Dijo la máscara.

"Es la palabra de ángel caído vestido de proxeneta." Dijo recordando a Kokabiel pero esa es otra historia."Soy testigo de asesinato un cabo suelto van a matarme si me ven por la calle y son mafiosos y si pertenece a una organización criminal que quiere apoderarse del mundo." Dijo Shinji con miedo mientras se imaginaba todo lo que le podían hacer.

" _Oh no una organización malvada que quiere apoderarse del mundo a que original no es el cliché más utilizado en la historia del anime."_ Dijo la máscara restándole importancia al asunto. _"Bueno al menos no es el sobreexplotado de los estudiantes que asisten a una academia."_

"Claro y esta el típico prota inocente de buen corazón, La tsundere fría como el hielo que actúa como que lo importa pero en el fondo valora la amistad, el emo y como no a la fanservice tetona." Dijo recordando varios clichés que se le ocurría."No estamos desviando de él tema ¿como volvemos?"

" _Le tiramos casa encima a una bruja le robamos sus zapato y_ _golpeas tus talones juntos y repite las palabras No hay lugar como el hogar." Dijo la máscara recordando al Mago de_ Oz.

"Oh claro pero primero vamos a encontrar al mago de Oz claro que primero debemos encontrar a un espantapájaros, un hombre de hojalata Y un león cobarde y echarle agua a la bruja mala." Dijo Shinji recordando esa historia que había oído hace mucho tiempo y que gracias a la máscara se había acordado.

" _Buena referencia larga facilona pero no está mal."_ Dijo la máscara. _"¿Sabes cómo podemos arreglar la situación? poniéndote la máscara._ Dijo la máscara en un intento de volver a ser la masa.

"No." Shinji tiro la máscara a su habitación y salió a dar una vuelta.

"Salió del apartamento abriendo una puerta marrón que ponía 3A mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y bajaba la escaleras trataba de atar cabos pero no recordaba cómo había terminado ahí.

Cuando finalmente llego a la recepción una puerta de abierta de par que daba a la calle y hacia dentro una recepción pequeña ahí en la recepción estaba el dueño de los apartamentos. Era un anciano calvo en la coronilla y pelo en los laterales de su cabeza tenia cejas del mismo color que su pelo gris llevaba un delantal rojo una camisa verde y un pantalón gris Shinji le saludo con la mano y hombre le devolvió el gesto.

Cuando salió Shinji vi a su alrededor en verdad no se parecía en nada a su ciudad mientras miraba por los alrededores vio comercios también vio que en las farolas estaba colgados banderines de colores como si la ciudad estuviera preparando una fiesta. Carteles por todas partes que anunciaban el festival de Vytal.

Mientras caminaba notaba algo raro en la ciudad había visto personas por la calles con atributos de animales como los cuernos de un ciervo o orejas de gato. "Guau supongo que el cosplay vende igualmente en todos lados." Finalmente le entro el hambre y se paro en un puesto de ramen al entrar no creyó lo que vio. Era el mismo hombre de los apartamentos donde se alojaba. "Pero..Pero…usted…estaba." El hombre lo miro y lo invito a tomar asiento Shinji acepto creyendo que eran imaginaciones suyas.

"Un plato de ramen normal." El hombre se quedo quieto sin entender nada. Shinji cogió la carta y señalo el primer nombre de la carta que era el que menos condimentos tenia y el más barato.

"Itadakimasu." Dijo Shinji juntando las manos antes de juntar la manos y preparase para comer ganándose una mirada del dueño de la tienda que simplemente cogió elevo sus hombros ignorando y encendiendo la tele.

"La policía todavía trata de localizar el paradero del criminal que ya ha sido bautizado como Big-Head que ayer por la tarde atraco el banco de Vale de la ciudad."

Dijo a la presentadora de noticias que llevaba el cabello blanco corto y mostraba un retrato robot de La Máscara. Shinji se atraganto con sus fideos mientras tuvo que golpearse el pecho para poder bajarlo.

"Entro vestido como un pirata y hablaba un idioma desconocido." Dijo una de los testigo que había vivido ayer el atraco de La Máscara.

"No seáis ridículos no lo veis cabeza verde hablando un idioma desconocido es un alienígena pero los reinos no quieren que se sepa es una conspiración. ¡ACEPTALO NO ESTAMOS SOLOS EN EL UNIVERSO!" Dijo un hombre con una camiseta de un alienígena con anteojos a la cámara.

"La Policía solicita colaboración de cualquiera que pueda aportar información sobre el sospechoso. También numerosos testigos confirman haberlo visto en el distrito comercial el mismo intervalo de tiempo que apareció el ejemplar de cachalote albino que destrozo el edificio y se cobro la vida de dueño de la Tienda de Libros de Tuckson. Cabe destacar que dicho ejemplar por desgracia no sobrevivió pese a la cantidad de esfuerzos de voluntarios y ecologistas. Lo que la gente se pregunta ahora es ¿Dónde está ahora?"

Cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta Shinji había desparecido dejando billetes encima de la mesa mientras salía corriendo. Tengo que regresar ahora antes de que se complique más. "Oh no." Dijo el cabizbajo cuando se dio cuenta de algo tan simple que debería haber pensado antes de salir y es tener idea de cómo iba a volver.

 **Mientras tanto en un Club en la ciudad**

"Tú." Un hombre increíblemente alto que lucía una traje negro pero sin chaleco con una corbata roja y una camisa de manga blanca larga con zapatos negros pelo corto y barba.

"Junior cuanto tiempo." Dijo Román entrando en el club abriendo sus manos mientras se acercaba a Junior.

"Roman Torchwick ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?" Dijo Junior sorprendido por ver al hombre del sombrero entrar a su local.

"Yo también me alegro de verte." Dijo él con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a Junior."Reformas" Dijo al ver como los chicos de Junior estaban arreglando el local.

"¿Qué fue de mis hombres?" Dijo Junior mientras a él dos chicas gemelas con el mismo peinado se ponían a su lado eran gemelas usaban un vestido sin tirantes rojo y blanco respectivamente con maquillaje en sus sombre de ojos la de rojo lo llevaba rojo y la otra lo llevaba color cían . También llevaban el mismo tipo de zapatos tacón de aguja pero una lo llevaba color rojo y la otra blanco.

Roman hizo una risa sarcástica "Valieron hasta el último centavo." Dijo el manteniendo el sarcasmo dejando a Junior con otra pregunta pero antes de formularla Roman volvió a hablar. "Bueno tengo prisa así que iré al grano. ¿Qué sabes de cierto atracador de bancos con cara verde?"

"El de los noticiarios. No sé nada de él." Dijo Junior a Roman que lo miro decepcionado.

"Pensaba que tu lo sabías todo." le dijo él.

"No sabía nada ni de ese golpe ni de quien lo estaba organizando. Tuvo que ser improvisado o sobre la marcha." Le dijo a Roman.

"Bueno entonces supongo que no tienes nada que valga algo para mí. Señoritas" Dijo Roman a las chicas mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"¿Lo habéis encontrado?" Le pregunto a uno de sus hombres que se acerco a él.

"Uno de los nuestro le vio de madrugada en los apartamentos al Oeste de la ciudad." Le informo a su jefe mientras esperaba instrucciones.

"Coge un par de muchachos y encuéntrale y tráeme ese dinero." Le ordeno a su subordinado que asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida con un par de sus hombres tras salir de local avanzaron hasta que fueron interceptado por alguien.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto a la que los había interceptado. Llevaba una chaqueta blanca con un interior de color rosa, pantalón marrón y botas grises con tacones muy altos. Bajo la chaqueta es un corsé negro, curvada en el medio y en la parte inferior, dejando al descubierto sus caderas y como accesorio un par de collares en su cuello. Su rostro estaba oculta bajo un paraguas aunque se podía apreciar un pelo largo mita marrón y mitad rosa.

 **De noche En el apartamento de Alquilado por Shinji.**

"Maldita sea soy un freak de la animación ¿por qué narices no me quede aquí viendo dibujos animados?" después de caminar durante horas para encontrar la manera de llegar a su casa provisional después tiro los saco de dinero al suelo y se recostó en el sofá. Cuando estaba cogiendo el sueño fue interrumpido por el sonido de su puerta sonando. _"Nadie sabe quien soy así que no puede ser para a mí."_ Cuando la puerto dejo de sonar Shinji fue otra vez despertado pero esta vez el sonido venia de su ventana. Cuando miro en la escalera de incendios había una chica con melena mitad rosada mitad color marrón con una raya blanca sosteniendo un paraguas y sonriendo el iris de sus ojos eran de color rosa pálido en la derecha y marrón en el izquierdo que cambio tras un parpadeo suyo el derecho a blanco y izquierdo a rosa pálido.


	3. Para Bailar Hacen Falta Dos

Neo salta y asesta una patada voladora a Shinji golpeándole en la cara por el lado derecho provocando una marca en su mejilla mientras parte de sangre y saliva es escupida y su cara es obligada a virarse pero antes de eso algo pasaba en Beacon porque para un crossover hacen falta dos mundos bueno en realidad también puede ser solo un personaje que viaja a otro mundo un mundo donde un personaje pudo haber nacido y mejor continuamos.

 **Academia Beacon habitación del Equipo RWBY al mismo tiempo**

En una de las habitaciones de Beacon la del equipo RWBY una habitación era una estándar pero era diferentes a las demás debido a que sus camas estaban apiladas una sobre una pila de libros y la otra atada con una soga un mesa entre ambas llena de libro que daba a una ventana así como un póster de un grupo de chicos y mesas de escritorios.

El equipo lo había hecho bien desde que llegaron a Beacon habían impedido un robo de dust en los muelles una verdadera hazaña el nuevo semestre estaba a punto de empezar y El Festival de Vytal estaba a la vuelta de la esquina sin embargo una de los integrantes no estaba muy entusiasmada. Blake Belladona una joven de 17 años su tez era pálida con ojos color ámbar y una melena negra ondulada adornada con un lazo sobre su cabeza como complemento la sombra de sus ojos de luz purpura, llevaba botas de tacón bajo y medias negras que parten negro en las caderas, pero se desvanecen poco a poco a morado, ya cerca de sus zapatos también Llevaba cintas negras en ambos de sus brazos, con una manga individual negro y una banda de plata en su brazo izquierdo. Su indumentaria principal era un chaleco abotonado negro con faldones, y una camiseta sin mangas blanca que expone parte de su estómago con pantalones cortos blancos que se pueden conectar a su camisa y una bufanda collar color negro. La B del equipo últimamente había estado comportándose más antisocial de lo normal sobre después de preguntarse como el White Fang había empezado a trabajar con Roman Torwick fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando aparecieron por la puerta sus compañeras de equipo.

La primera en entrar fue Yang era una chica Tenia ojos morados y cabello rubio largo despeinado con un mechón que sobresale en lo más alto de su cabeza utilizaba una chaqueta marrón manga corta con guantes de nudillos color negro también tenía una especia de protector en las muñecas color amarillo y una bufanda naranja y un cinturón marrón que usa para una minifalda marrón también utilizaba pantalones cortos negros y botas marrones hacia las rodillas.

Le seguía Ruby su hermana menor llevaba el pelo corto su pelo era negro pero con decoraciones rojas en las puntas tenia ojos plateados y vestía un blusa negra y una falda del mismo color con decoraciones rojas así como una capa del mismo color que le serbia como capucha, utilizaba medias y unas botas negras con decoraciones de rojo.

Y finalmente Weiss una chica joven vestida de azul blanco, claro y algo de rojo. Ella lleva una chaqueta blanca tipo bolero manga larga sobre su vestido que llega hasta sus muslos y de un color similar, con encaje negro que componen el escote del vestido. Sus botas eran color blanco con punta de tacón.

Habian vuelto de la biblioteca donde Yang estaba irritada por haber perdido a un juego de mesa mientras su hermana le quitaba hierro al asunto y Weiss las seguía no participando en la conversación cuando su equipo llego Blake se iba a marchar de la habitación.

Cuando e preparaba para salir de la habitación fue interrumpida por Weiss que se había subido a una silla para señalar con el dedo a Blake y preguntarle que estaba pasando. Mientras sus compañeras de equipo la miraban atónitas.

Blake finalmente se decidió a hablar "Es solo…que no entiendo como todos pueden estar tan calmados." Dijo ella mientras elevaba su brazo derecho para enfatizar.

"¿Sigues pensando en Torchwick?" Le pregunto Ruby preocupada por su compañera de equipo.

"En Torchwick , White Fang el atraco al banco la pasada noche quien nos dice que eso no tiene que ver con todo lo que está pasando." Dijo ella al resto el motivo de sus preocupaciones.

 **Justo en el momento exacto en el que decía quien nos dice quien nos dice que eso no tiene que ver con todo lo que está pasando. En el apartamento alquilado de Shinji.**

Shinji voló hacia el sofá tirando "Auuuuu Zo**a." Shnji salió de debajo del sofá ahora su cara estaba llena de marcas tenía una brecha en el lado derecho de su cara y su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente rojo por un vaso sanguíneo dañado solo para ver a Neo mirarlo con una sonrisa segura de sí misma con su paraguas cerrado descansando sobre su hombro. "Necesito un Adulto."

 **Vuelta a la habitación del equipo RWBY**

"Algo grande está ocurriendo y nadie hace nada." Dijo Blade a su compañera acompañado del movimiento de sus brazos como si estuviera colocando una bandeja.

"Ozpin dijo que no nos preocupáramos. Entre la policía y Los Cazadores estoy segura de que pueden manejarlo." Yang trato de quitarle importancia al asunto creyendo que las fuerzas del orden de Vale podían manejar la situación.

"¡Bueno no yo!" Dijo Blake."¡Ellos no conocen al White Fang como yo!" Dijo Blake recordando su pasado con el White Fang organización de la que ella era miembro.

"Muy bien, al destruir cubs nocturnos detener ladrones y pelear por la libertad. Estoy segura de que ustedes tres creen que ya están listas para salir y coger a esos buenos para nada." Dijo Weiss al igual que Yang tratar de calmar los animos.

"¿Quiénes?" Pregunto Ryby preguntándose quienes eran esos buenos para nada.

"Pero déjenme ser la voz de la razón una vez más." Dijo ella recordando como a menudo era la cabeza del grupo en lo que a lógica se refería. "Somos estudiantes no estamos listas para manejar este tipo de situaciones." Dijo ella no porque no se sintiera segura de su capacidad sino remarcaban que todavía estaban estudiando en su primer año y no debían precipitarse.

"Bueno si, pero…" Ruby trato de justificar que si pero fue interrumpida bruscamente por Weiss "No estamos listas."

"¡Y puede que nunca lo estemos!" Dijo Blake casi desesperada sintiéndose impotente y sin poder hacer nada "Nuestros enemigo no se quedarán sentados esperando a la graduación. Están ahí fuera en alguna parte planteando su siguiente movimiento. Y nadie sabe qué es, ¡Pero ya vine! Estemos listas o no." Cuando Blake termino Ruby empezo a hacer movimientos extraños mientras se iva emocionando poco a poco

"Todo aquél que esté a favor de que nos volvamos las más jóvenes cazadoras en acabar por cuenta propia con una Organización que conspira contra el Reino de Vale y si nos pilla de camino parar la invasión alienígena." Dijo acabando mientras imitaba a un señor del mal como si estuviera a punto de reír maniáticamente, Solo para cambiar de postura y levantar la mano "Que diga yo."

"¡Si! Amo cuando..." Yang dio una coz y cerro el puño pero se dio cuenta de algo malo en esa frase. "Espera ¿invasión alienígena?"

"El tipo de la tele con esa cabeza y esos dientes tan grandes que tiene." Dijo Ruby refiriéndose al atracador del banco de Vale.

"No es un alienígena." Dijo Weiss de brazos cruzados.

"Pero es verde habla en otro idioma y tiene un mochila propulsora." Dijo Ruby con pucheros como un niño defendiendo la existencia de algo que le dicen que no existe.

"Hablaba exactamente igual que el que me llamo ayer por teléfono y me metió mano." Dijo Yang recordando el incidente de ayer mientras Weiss y Ruby la miraron escépticas.

"Y yo te repito que eso no es físicamente posible." Dijo Weiss como la historia de Yang violaba la lógica y física existente.

"Y yo te vuelvo a jurar que su mano salió del pergamino me agarro el pecho." Dijo Yang tratando de que la creyeran.

"Y lo tiraste por la ventana le diste a Jaune que tuvo que pasarse la tarde en observación donde tuvo que aprender a sumar y restar otra vez." Dijo Ruby lo que habia pasado después con su dedo índice levantado.

"Eh...nos estamos desviando de tema." Dijo Blake tratando de volver a centrar la conversación.

"Suena divertido." Dijo Weiss.

"Ninguna dijo Yo." Dijo Ruby apartando la mirada deprimida.

"Bien entonces estamos juntas en esto." Dijo Blake con una sonrisa al saber que podía contar con el apoyo de sus compañeros de equipo.

"Hagamos un plan." Dijo Ruby con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa.

"Si." Dijo Yang señalando a su hermana con sus manos imitando a una pistola.

"Deje mi juego en la mesa de la biblioteca." Dijo Ruby preocupada.

"Estamos condenadas." Dijo Weiss mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la cabeza y negaba con ella.

"¡Ya vuelvo!" Dijo Ruby que salió de la habitación a toda velocidad.

 **Apartamento de Shinji minutos antes**

Neo le saludo mientras Shinji la miraba se preguntaba que hacia ahí pero no iba a acercarse para averiguarlo no supo que paso exactamente pero la chica desapareció en medio de su ojos solo para encontrarla a su lado segundo después.

" _¿Como ha hecho eso?"_ Shinji intento hablar pero no pudo no por su nerviosismo con las chicas sino porque la chica le golpeo con su paraguas más rápido de lo que su ojo podía seguirla. Ella sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia Shinji que saco tres opciones.

" _Ok golpeo a una chica que es más rápida de lo que pudo ver que equivale básicamente a que me meta una paliza."_ Dijo el descartando la opción de lucha.

" _2 Le ofrezco el dinero y le suplico de rodillas que por favor me deje vivir."_ Dijo pensó Shinji imaginándose a si mismo dándole el dinero a la chica con la esperanza de que se marchara.

" _3 corro a por La Máscara o hacia la salida las dos implican darle mi espada en bandeja de plata."_ Dijo sabiendo que se exponía a darle su espalda en bandeja de plata a su enemiga _._

" _Muy bien hagámoslo."_ Shinji Tomo una decisión llena de confianza.

"¡POR FAVOOOOOOOR DÉJAME IR TOMA QUÉDATE CON EL DINERO PERO DÉJAME Y MÁRCHATE!" Le dijo con ojos llorosos suplicantes mientras se ponía de rodillas y juntaba las mano y las ponía delante dando mas énfasis en la suplica. La chica lo miro con una mirada de decepción y negó con la cabeza ante de soltarle una patada que lo mando que lo tiro al suelo. Y aparto el dinero.

"Muy bien quiere pelea vale pero se lo advierto he conseguido la maestría con Scorpion de Mortal Kombat. Get over here." Dijo Shinji mientras hacía catas mientras adoptaba la postura de combate de Scorpion.

Neo salta y asesta una patada voladora a Shinji golpeándoles en la cara por el lado derecho provocando una marca en su mejilla mientras parte de sangre y saliva es escupida y su cara es obligada a virarse. Cuando se viro Neo le aplico otra patada a su lado izquierdo girándola al otro lado cuanto aterrizo Neo salto hacia atrás en el momento exacto en el que la cara de Shinji volvía mientras ella le dio otra patada con su pie izquierdo seguido de su pie derecho cuando Shinji se tambaleaba Neo le hizo un barrido utilizando su paraguas para tirarlo.

" _¡VAMOS ST! no puede rendirte ven a por mí."_ Shinji oía a la máscara gritar desde el suelo de dormitorio. Para que viniera a por él. Pero Neo se lo impedía al ver como Shinji no llegaba hasta él tomo medidas drásticas.

" _NA NA NA NA NANA NANANANNANNANA NA."_ Comenzó a cantar la máscara a Shinji "Rising up back on the Street." Neo golpeo a Shinji un rodillazo en la zona de su entrepierna cuando lo tubo abajo cogió su paraguas y lo coloco del revés para golpear a Shinji en su ojo izquierdo dañándole un tubo sanguíneo.

"Took my time, took my chances." Siguió golpeándole con el paraguas.

"Went the dinstance now im back on my feet." Neo le sigue golpeando. Shinji desesperado gatea hasta la cocina y se apoya ahí cuando mira de frente Neo no está en ninguna parte.

"Just a man and his will to survive." Neo reaparece en el aire golpeando a Shinji que se golpea provocando que caiga y su cabeza se golpea contra encimera de la cocina abriéndole una brecha en la cabeza.

"So many time, it happens to fast." Neo ataca moviéndose más rápido que Shinji sin que este pueda reaccionar.

"You change your passion for glory." Shinji recibe un patada en su pierna derecha que le hace inclinarse seguido de otra en su izquierda que lo pone a la altura de Neo que lo agarra utilizando su paraguas poniéndolo delante de ambos y lo sube hasta el cuello de Shinji.

"Dont lose your grip on the dreams of the past." Shnji empieza a perder aire mientras intentaba inútilmente quitársela de encima en un acto desesperado salta con la esperanza de caer encima de su asesina y esta lo suelte pero ella pone su pie en su espalda y los lanza hacia atrás produciendo que Shinji caiga sobre el sofá y lo tiro.

Shinji voló hacia el sofá tirando "Auuuuu Zo**a." _"!Se supone que tenias que remontar motivado por la banda sonora.!_ Dijo la máscara viendo como no pasaba lo que el pensaba que iba a pasar.

Shinji salió de debajo del sofá ahora su cara estaba llena de marcas tenía una brecha en el lado derecho de su cara y su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente rojo por un vaso sanguíneo dañado solo para ver a Neo mirarlo con una sonrisa segura de sí misma con su paraguas cerrado descansando sobre su hombro. "Necesito a un Adulto." Shinji entonces vio la máscara e intento acercarse a ella, comenzó a arrastrase a la habitación a coger la máscara.

Neo lo miro seguía sonriendo pero en su interior estaba bastante decepcionada por lo menos esperaba algo más de resistencia estaba siendo demasiado fácil ni siquiera estaba usando el 95% y ya lo tenía prácticamente a su merced podía haber acabado con el pero decido jugar con su presa pero ya había dejado de ser divertido. Así que decido terminar sosteniendo el mango de su paraguas saco una cuchilla mientras sus ojos cambiaban de color a marrón y blanco y se acercaba a Shinji. Fue caminando de manera que le dio tiempo pero cuando estaba a pocos metros de la máscara. Neo hundió la mano con la que sostenía el paraguas Shinji se viro y cerró los ojos.

En un acto milagroso Shinji la agarro la cuchilla en el último segundo–suspiro de alivio- "Whoa lo hice la pare." Dijo el sonriendo entonces vio a Neo que también sonreía lo que le dio miedo a la retiro la hoja rápidamente y con fuerza.

Shinji chillo de dolor cuando la cuchilla se arrastro fuera de sus manos que estaban tocando la hoja produciendo cortes en sus manos que comenzaron a liberar sangre. Shinji solo se desesperaba mientras veía cambiar los ojos de su oponente otra vez que se acercaba a él Shinji hizo un último esfuerzo para intentar llegar a la máscara pero lo último que sintió fue sus manos tocando el suelo con sus heridas abiertas y una punzada en su estomago siguió avanzando pero la punzada giro dentro de él abriéndole la herida "aaaaaaaarg." Shinji vio los zapatos de Neo cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de la máscara ella retiro su cuchilla y la oscilo para librarla de sangre y se dio la vuelta para marcharse Shinji cayo. Y cerró los ojos.

 **FLASHBACK**

Shinji no puedes morir ¡Shinji!" La voz de Aya chillando resonaba en su cabeza.

"Rápido acepta es una evil piece convierte en mi siervo podrás vivir vamos." Dijo Rias Gremory mientras le daba la pieza de una torre en un intento por salvarlo.

"Soy…..basura….un…cobarde….pero….lo único….que…." Shinji en este momento no oía nada no veía nada se estaba muriendo pero se negaba mientras pensaba en todo lo que iba a perder hubo algo que lo ayudo.

 **Fin de Flashback**

Shinji abrió los ojos mientras escupía sangre avanzo con su mano izquierda. Neo noto esto y se viro para verle. Shinji uso su mano derecha para avanzar ya dentro de la habitación casi podía tocar la máscara.

 **Flashback**

"Rendirse es lo que destruye a la gente, cuando te niegas con todo tu corazón a rendirte entonces trasciendes tu humanidad, incluso ante la muerte nunca te rindas." Dijo Alucard en la televisión mientras Shinji lo veía en su ordenador cautivado por la belleza de ese anime que tanto le gustaba Ultimate Hellsing.

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Tengo…..que…..volver….ellos….mi familia." Shinji finalmente llego a La Máscara y le dio la vuelta solo para caer a su lado prácticamente rozándola.

Neo que lo vio todo quedo sorprendida no había sido su presa mas difícil pero estaba ligeramente impresionada por su voluntad pero se había acabado claro que no vio con la máscara de madera poco a poco se iba adhiriendo a la cara de Shinji que aun tenía una chispa de vida. Cuando Neo se viro un destello y tornado se genero en la habitación antes de que Neo pudiera ver que era noto algo enorme detrás de ella incluso podía sentir su aliento.

"Máscara furioso Máscara meterá paraguas de Mary Poppins por culo de enana dos colores heterocromínica y lo abrirá por dentro." La Máscara era una masa verde puro musculoso transformado en el increíble Hulk solo con unos pantalones escarlata.

"La Máscara destroza." Cuando Neo se viro que sorprendida Hulkmask la agarro y tiro contra la pared Neo se rompió en pedazos "Vaya Mascara no se refería a literalmente destrozar pero el resultado a Mascara le parece positivo." La Máscara con un giro volvió a la normalidad pero algo le ataco por detrás tirándolo al suelo.

"Has vuelto cariño ¿qué tal tu día?" Dijo La Máscara mientras se limpiaba. Neo ataco con su paraguas pero La Máscara se agarro la nariz y la estiro hasta que se volvió afilada como si fuera la de un pez espada.

"En guardia." Dijo La Máscara que intento una estocada que fue bloqueada por Neo saco su espada de su bastón y comenzó un intercambio de golpes de esgrima.

Entonces ambos chocaron La Máscara empujaba su nariz y Neo su cuchilla cuando finalmente se miraron a los ojos La Máscara hablo. "Sabes cuál es el problema de nuestra relación la falta de comunicación." Dijo La Máscara que entonces agarro los labios de Neo y empezó a moverlos "Vamos di m-o-s-t-a-z-a." Dijo La Máscara moviendo sus labios de Neo para que dijera cada vocal de la palabra esta se disgusto y dio una voltereta hacia atrás para ganar distancia. Pero La Máscara no estaba por ningún lado.

"¡Y la Maravilla enmascarada pilla a su oponente desprevenida y la tira contra puerta!" Neo salió volando por la puerta. "¡Y pierde la fianza! un duro golpe para su economía." Dijo La Máscara mientras veía la silueta de Neo en la puerta destrozada seña de que no iba a recupera la fianza.

Neo se reincorporo en el pasillo. Todo estaba silencioso, pero algo apareció de repente un ninja vestido de verde que se quito la máscara que ocultaba su rostro y vomito a Neo una sustancia verde salida de su boca pero Neo había desaparecido.

Pero el mismo ser que la había atacado también desapareció. Era La Máscara mimetizando a Reptile y había activado su invisibilidad. No había nadie en la zona que fuera visible.

"Oye así no vamos a acabar nunca aparecemos a la de tres vale uno dos tres." La Máscara se mantuvo invisible y Neo seguía igual desaparecida.

"Vaya veo que no eres fácil de engañar." Dijo La Máscara "Ahora en serio." Dijo La Máscara que tras decir tres reapareció pero Neo no "Tramposa hicimos un trato." Dijo La Máscara indignado.

Neo apareció y intento golpear a La Máscara con su paraguas pero La Máscara se inclino hacia atrás y en esa misma pose tiro a Neo contra la pared pero ella cayo grácilmente de pie. Pero La Máscara no perdió el tiempo he izo crecer sus brazos antes de coger el suelo y sacudirlo como si fuera una alfombra haciendo que Neo perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por las escaleras.

La Máscara se acerco con una velocidad sorprendente mientras veía a Neo caer a cámara lenta rodando por las escaleras mientras su paraguas caía por delante de ella al más puro estilo Another.

"El suspense me está matando." Dijo La Máscara mientras veía la escena comiendo palomitas y bebiendo refresco con una gorra que tenia posavasos en su lado derecho y una manguera dentro que conectaba a su boca.

"Finalmente Neo cayó y se rompió en pedazos junto con el paraguas. Vaya Heterocromia, muda, bicolor de cabello, ilusionista esa loli lo tiene todo aunque siendo justo vas bien servida de materia pri¡maaaaaaaaaa!" La Máscara fue empujado por Neo escaleras abajo y la bajo rodando.

Al minuto el ascensor sonó abriéndose las puertas. "Tercera planta viviendas diseños de interior cosméticos, ¡Venganza!" Dijo La Máscara vestido como un botones de hotel con sombrero rojo y camisa manga larga de botones roja con pantalón y zapatos negros.

La Máscara y Neo se miraron mientras se preparaban para tener su choque final pero La Máscara entro dentro su apartamento.

Neo abrió la puerta para encontrase a La Máscara como una señora obesa con un pañuelo a cuadros rojos y blancos a juegos con una camisa del mismo diseño con una falda amarilla y un delantal blanco.

"¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar a casa?!" Neo miraba sin entender nada "¡Te lo tengo dicho cando salgas a matar que me llames para dejarte la cena preparada. Siéntate!" Neo obedeció y se sentó en la mesa mientras La Máscara empezaba a cocinar chili." Vosotros sabéis por dónde van los tiros." La Máscara cocino hasta que añadió el ingrediente final "Los inmisericordes chiles de Quetzaltenango el chili que pudo derrotar a Homer Simpson en el episodio El misterioso viaje de Homer Temporada 8 episodio 9." Dijo La Máscara sacando el chili picante brillante como el fuego y arrojándolo al caldero una mini explosión atómica se genero dentro de él.

"Listo aquí tienes." La Máscara le sirvio el chili a Neo que lo tiro al suelo cansada de los juegos de La Máscara. La Máscara comenzó a llorar mientras un rió de lagrimas salió de sus ojos Neo uso su paraguas para evitar mojarse. "¡¿Cómo has podido?!" Dijo La Máscara chillando sin dejar de llorar.

"Trabajo como una esclava para que no te falte de nada y así me los pagas ¿por que?en que me equivoque contigo no puede encontrarte un padre pero siempre trate educarte lo mejor posible y que no te faltara de nadaaaaaaaaa." Neo se puso triste y trato de consolarla cuando parecía que iba a hablar.

"Me estas pidiendo perdón." Neo asintió y ella y La Máscara se abrazaron "Oh mi niña vamos a comer Neo se sentó mientras La Máscara recogió el chili que quedaba en la cuchara.

"Bien abre la boquita. Antes de que pudiera La Máscara se la metió rápidamente en la boca. Neo sintió su lengua que se convirtió en carne viva cuando iba a chillar.

Explosión

El apartamento quedo completamente destrozado en la explosión Neo estaba en el centro de el apartamento cubierta completamente de negro con la mirada perdida y su pelo completamente de punta debido a la explosión.

La Máscara apareció y le ofreció agua "¿Agua?" Neo cogió la botella y la desenrosco pero en vez de bebérsela la abrió y la derramo por el piso antes de caer de espaldas inconsciente. La Máscara se acerco al cuerpo inconsciente de Neo y abrió su chaqueta para coger su pergamino

"Que práctico." Dijo La Máscara ojeando su nuevo móvil. Antes de mirar a su oponente o mejor dicho su cuerpo "Nena no sé como la política de este mundo respecto a las lolis o cuanto es la mayoría de edad pero cuando te despiertes ya sabes tú numero llámame." Dijo La Máscara mientras se marchaba de la escena.


	4. La Noche es Joven

La Máscara iba por las calles tarareando contento tras haber vencido a Neo había perdido su piso de alquiler todo el dinero se perdió en la explosión pero eso no le importaba de hecho todo en récord en tan solo dos días se había convertido en testigo de asesinato, atracado un banco y la guinda del pastel eliminar a una loli con extra de accesorios y había conseguido lo que parecía un móvil y hablando de eso.

 **Mensaje de texto**

¿Está hecho?

 **Fin del mensaje**

" _Oh vale piensa el que le vas a decir debemos ser inteligentes."_ Dijo La Máscara mientras pensaba en las posibilidades.

 **Mensaje de Texto**

Yes

 **Fin del mensaje.**

 **Menseja de Texto**

Bien muy bien te veo más tarde ya sabes dónde.

 **Fin del Mensaje**

" _Debo responder vamos piensa ha visto miles de series y películas subtituladas algo habrá aprendido."_

 **Mensaje de texto**

Me pareció ver un lindo gatito

 **Fin del mensaje.**

"Bien le he engañado completa…" El sonido del pergamino sonando llamo la atención de la máscara.

"Hola." Dijo La Máscara se convirtió en Stich al contestas el teléfono pero en vez de azul era verde.

"Ok ¿te importa decirme quien eres tú y que has hecho con Neo?"

"Bazinga." Dijo La Máscara.

"¿Que significa eso?" Pregunto al otra voz a lado del el teléfono.

"¡Soy Batman!" Dijo La Máscara con voz y vestido con un traje de batman idéntico a de las películas de Nolan.

"Muy bien Batman ¿qué has hecho con Neo?" Le pregunto la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"Somos los campeones del mundo." La Máscara vestido en un traje de mallas rosas con muñequera rojas cantaba emocionado con el pergamino en la mano.

"Mira aunque me gustaría estar hablando contigo toda la noche y seguir disfrutando de esta conversación. Debo pedirte que me digas ¿de dónde has sacado ese pergamino?" Insistió una vez más la voz sin perder la calma.

"Hasta el infinito y mas allá." Dijo habiéndose convertido en Buzz Lightyear señalando hacia el techo y con las alas desplegadas.

"Ni siquiera estas intentando mantener una conversación ¿verdad?" Dijo La otra voz tras soltar un suspiro perdiendo la paciencia.

"Va a ser legen…..¡Dario!" La Máscara giro llevando un taje negro con camisa blanca y corbata de patitos amarillos con zapatos negros retraso la ultima parte de la frase.

"Empecemos de cero ¿Quién eres?" Propuso la otra voz al otro lado de la línea.

"Yo soy tu padre." Dijo La Máscara con el casco de Darth Vader.

"Muy bien papa ¿donde estas?" Dijo la voz siguiéndole el juego.

"The Winter is Coming." Dijo ahora tenía la cara de Sean Bean.

"Voy a encontrarte y vas a desear que no te hubiera encontrado y créeme ese momento está más cerca de lo que piensas." Dijo la otra voz con un tono más de amenaza pero educado.

"Hasta la vista baby." La Máscara se convirtió en Terminator con media cara robótica y una chupa de negro con una camisa de negro y pantalones negros con bostas a juego. Y colgó el pergamino.

"Lo he conseguido he alejado toda sospecha de mi. Ahora puedo campar a mis anchas." Dijo La Máscara orgullo de su conocimiento

"Tengo gusa pero el dinero voló pero como decía mi querida hermanita arpía ladrona avariciosa guarda siempre algo en el colchón por si acaso.O en mi caso en el calzón." Dijo la máscara sacando un fajo de billetes de ese mundo de sus calzaoncillos.

 **En una Pizzería**

"Si jefe unas pizzas para celebrar mi buena racha ¿Si?" Dijo La Máscara pero se dio cuenta de algo. "No puede ser ¿como puedes estar aquí? no es posible." Dijo La Máscara señalando al anciano que era el gerente del puesto de fideo su antiguo casero y ahora pizzero. "En serio hay una crisis mundial o algo nunca había visto a alguien pluriemplearse tanto." En fin dijo La Máscara apoyando su mano en el mostrador "Una pizza de…sabes dame que una de cada." Dijo La Máscara pero el dependiente no entendía nada "una" La Máscara hace el gesto con el dedo índice levantado mientras la arrastraba de arriba abajo señalando todas las pizzas del menú. El dependiente levanto los hombros.

"Me estoy enfadando y eso no es bueno para usted además le va a hacer falta el dinero después de que volara el apartamento." Dijo La Máscara no muy paciente pero lo siguiente fue aun más inesperado unas esposas salidas de la nada se envolvieron en sus manos.

"Departamento de Policía de Vale. Esta detenido por robo a mano armada, disturbios, resistencia a la autoridad y asesinato." Era un hombre con pelo corto marrón con una barba y gafas de sol negras con una camisa manga largar y una corbata negras con un pantalón negro unido con un cinturón y zapatos negros.

"¿Qué?" Dijo La Máscara que no se creía que lo hubieran cogido tan fácilmente aunque eso no iba a durar mucho.

"Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra ante un tribunal, tiene derecho a un abogado si no puede pagárselo se le asignara uno de oficio." Dijo otro exactamente igual pero despeinado con pelo negro.

"Muy bien no me queda opción que…largarme." La Máscara salió corriendo libre y los policías cuando se miraron se dieron cuenta de que estaban esposado entre ello no tardaron mucho en salir corriendo hacia de él esposados cuando miraron La Máscara paso a toda velocidad en su propio coche patrulla haciendo S y totalmente descontrolado.

¡ALTO! Dijeron al unisonó y corrieron inútilmente tratando de atraparlo.

 **Un cartel aparece en medio de la pantalla**

Grand Mask Auto

 **Nivel de se busca:** 2 estrellas

 **Fin del cartel**

"Oh tío tenias que haberles visto la cara cuando les robe el coche en sus propias narices." Dijo La Máscara al volante. "¿Por cierto tu quien eres?" dijo La Máscara virándose hacia atrás viendo a un hombre de finales de los veinte principio de los treinta.

"¡CUIDADO!" Dijo el al ver como La Máscara iba directo a un supermercado entrado por el escaparate y se movia por los pasillos destrozando todo a su paso. "Abuela aquí no hay ningún paso de peatones." Dijo mientras perseguía una anciana por los pasillos tocando la bocina. La Máscara bajo las ventanillas y alargo su mano recogiendo todas los refrescos, aperitivos, patatas fritas. "¿Te apetece algo Cuidado?"

"¡Voy morir!" Dijo chillando el hombre que estaba detenido golpeando las ventanillas intentando salir del coche.

"Si ya sé que no hablamos el mismo idioma para que me molesto." La Máscara siguió metiendo cosas hasta que finalmente la parte de delante se lleno y no podía ver nada. La Máscara paso por el puesto de fruta y paso de largo pero enseguida dio marcha atrás y los destrozo con el coche.

Siguieron hasta que salieron por las puertas perdiendo los retrovisores. Siguieron a ciegas "Que buenos están estos nachos." Dijo La Máscara mientras comía una bolsa.

"¡MALDITO LUNÁTICO VAMOS A MORIR! Dijo desde atrás chillando y golpeando las rejas de la parte trasera como un loco.

"Tengo la ligera impresión de que no te gusta como conduzco." Dijo La Máscara que ahora conducía con los pies mientras en su otra mano se tomaba un refresco. "Oye sabes si esta cosa tiene juegos." Dijo La Máscara enseñándole el pergamino que le había quitado a Neo antes. Curiosamente o no tanto se oía el sonido de claxon de los coches y insultos.

"¿Pero qué le pasa a todo el mundo?" La Máscara bajo las ventanillas y fue sacando todo lo que había cogido del supermercado cuando finalmente el coche se vació La Máscara chilló sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas. En la parte de atrás el también chilló cuando vieron que iban en dirección contraria en una autopista y se dirigían a un camión.

La Máscara se convierto en un psicópata de Borderlands con máscara verde sin camisa y pantalones naranja con bostas negras. "La vida, viene la vida se va, vámonos, vámonos ¡VAMOS!" La Máscara acelero en línea recta mientras era acompañado por los insultos y lloros de su compañero "¡ASI ES CUIDADO HERMANOS ABORDO DEL TREN DE LA MUERTE!" dijo La Máscara acelerando al máximo. El camión se aparto girando bruscamente hacia otro lado choco contra una especia de valla azul que se apago lo último que se vio de camión fue como caía al vació. La Máscara capto un olor raro.

"¿Te has meado encima?" Pregunto a La Máscara mientras el de la parte de atrás se tiraba en los asientos. "Oh esta fatigado." Dijo La Máscara "Espera ¿cómo es que ya no hay más coches?" La Máscara no espero mucho para saber la respuesta una barrera policial que bloqueaba el paso. La Máscara piso el freno pero no llevaba el cinturón debido a la velocidad salió volando arrastrándose por el asfalto que le arranco la piel y destrozo su ropa. Hasta parar delante de los policías cuando la máscara se levanto se veía su cráneo y esternón. La Máscara agarro su torso y se arranco su cuerpo apareciendo otro suyo intacto.

"No te muevas." La Máscara se preparo para correr pero una marea de coches de policía apareció detrás de él un helicóptero lo enfoco con su foco. Mientras los policías de atrás desenfundaban sus armas y le apuntaban.

"No debemos ser originales, No debemos plagiar la escena." Dijo La Máscara mientras se resistía pero era superior a el cuándo se quiso dar cuenta llevaba un sombrero negro con bolitas rojas colgando una camisa azul celeste con una pañuelo naranja pantalón blanco y zapatos negros "Juro que tanto el autor como yo tratamos de resistirnos pero a ¡A TOCAR!" Pero no eran maracas era una guitarra eléctrica y tenía unos enormes amplificaciones y La Máscara lo puso al máximo y comenzó a tocar pero no se oía nada.

"Señor ¿qué está pasando?" Pregunto un agente a su oficial superior mientras le apuntaba con su arma.

"Creo que está tocando en un frecuencia que el oído humano no lo puede captar." Entonces el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y desplomarse cayendo La Máscara y dos los coches y policías debajo de ellos había una autopista otros un tuvieron tanta suerte. Y cayeron por fuera. Todo lo que quedo fue asfalto destruido coches destrozados varios y heridos y algún que otro cuerpo inerte.

"Oh Hermano tengo que probar hacer esto en el puente de Londres no crees Cuidado." Le pregunto claro que un fragmento de la autopista había caído arriba de él y aplastado la parte superior de su cuerpo. La Máscara se marcho de ahí.

 **Club de Junior**

Las puertas del local se abrieron de repente aplastando a dos matones en proceso.

"¡Es aquí la fiesta!" Dijo La Máscara después de entrar girando y pararse en la pista de baile comenzó a bailar salsa vestido con una larga falda morada junto con una camisa morada con un sombrero de frutas en la cabeza. Todo a su alrededor estaba desierto excepto por los hombre de Junior, el propio Junior y la gemelas.

Ante la mirada de los hombres de Junior que no sabían muy bien qué hacer.

"Es el del banco." Dijo Junior señalándole a él.

La Máscara dejo de bailar y negó con la cabeza "Pero qué clase de música es esta. Tu oso de peluche el tecno moderno disco no vende hay que volver a una época más sencilla." La Máscara cogió al dj con un giro su discos convirtiendo la mesa de mezclas en una batería y el comenzó a tocar. A continuación agarro a tres a dos de ellos los convirtió en trompetistas y al último en un saxofonista luego cogió a otro y lo convirtió en un cantante. La Máscara al conseguir la banda comenzó a chasquear los dedos marcando el ritmo y comenzaron a tocar.

 **Suena la música de La Máscara en el Coco Bongo durante la película.**

La Máscara saca un espejo de su bolsillo y aparece otra Máscara ambas va rápidamente a la gemelas y las sacan a bailar ante las miradas atónitas de estas.

La Máscara se mueven en perfecta sincronía al igual que la gemelas al agarrarla la ponen contra su pecho comienza a bailar. Tras llevarla a bordes opuesto la hacen girar antes de cogerlas e inclinarlas hacia atrás.

"Jefe ¿que hacemos?" Dijo un subordinado mientras le veía bailar con las gemelas. Cuando iba a dar una orden un gripo de jóvenes apareció.

"Whoa eh es aquí de donde viene esa música." Un grupo de jóvenes entro siguiendo el ritmo y sacaron sus móviles para llamar a sus amigos y correr la voz.

"Ve a por el almacén y trae a las bebida abrimos antes de tiempo." Dicto a uno de sus hombres.

"Tú corre la voz de que el Local vuelve a estar abierto." Dijo Junior a otro que corrió hacia fuera para hacer precisamente eso.

Las Mascaras y las gemelas Malachite siguen bailando cada mascara en lados opuesto con una gemela delante La Máscara estira su brazos derechos y estiran su pie izquierdo ellas repiten el mismo movimientos pero inverso después cambian de brazo y pie entonces La Máscara las agarran la hacen gira en tornado y le arrancan la ropa pero no se ve nada porque la chicas siguen girando entonces se la intercambian y mente la ropa dentro cuando las detienen Miltia lleva el vestido blanco de Melanie y esta leva el vestido rojo de Militia La Máscaras las sostienen en su brazos en el aire la sueltan las agarran y las pasan entre sus piernas ante de levantarlas y bailar un tango mientras mas y mas gente aplaudía o se sumaba a la pista de baile mas llegaban a club.

Al llegar al centro Las Máscaras lanzan a las chica al aire mientras se convierten en cosacos y realizan el baile. Tras un giro como niños vestidos con camisas de arcoíris y pantalones azules comienzan a dar palmadas en uno contra el otro. Y otro giro se convierten en El Fonz y se viran al público y comienzan chasquear los dedos antes de ambos extender sus brazos cayendo la gemelas justo tiempo y con una precisión milimétrica.

Ambas Máscaras sonrieron a las gemelas y trataron de besarlas.

-Splash- Ambas Máscaras recibieron una bofetada y las gemelas salieron si hacerle caso pero de repente se pararon "Fue divertido" dijeron al unisonó mientra se iban de allí.

La Máscara volvió a juntarse "La historia de mi vida ni una dimensión alternativa a la mía soy capaz de ligarme a una chica." Dijo La Máscara ante su éxito con las mujeres "Bueno la vida sigue y hay peces en el mar además las hice reír se acordaran de mi." La Máscara se arrodillo en el suelo y extendió su mano derecha al cielo "Pero a Dios pongo por testigo que no me iré de aquí sin haber pillado una waifu o en su defecto conseguir una noche de pasión."

"Tu." Dijo Junior que se había acercado a La Máscara.

"Si si no tengo –suspiro de sorpresa- la 4:30 am tengo que irme." La Máscara salió corriendo a una velocidad increíble en un visto y no visto.


	5. Caótico Neutral

**Era por la mañana en Vale.**

 **Beacon Academy**

"Aun se está investigando la causa que provocó del derrumbe en la autopista donde numerosos coches de policía y heridos han sido trasladados al hospital hay numerosas sospechas que apuntan desde un fallo en la estructura a un ataque terrorista del White Fang. La policía se ha negado a dar información mientras en otro orden de cosas un supermercado 24 horas fue arrasado ayer por lo que los testigos afirman que fue un coche patrulla." Dijo Lisa Lavender mientras imágenes de la autopista derruida aparecían por la tele.

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

"Esos puente autopista no se cae solos." Dijo Ironwood Llevaba un abrigo blanco, con una capa de color gris, suéter negro, junto con una corbata roja y un guante blanco en la mano derecha. Su pelo era corto negro y con algunas partes grises y color de ojos azules. Dijo comentando la noticia.

"Aun están buscando la causa." Dijo Ozpin el director de la Academia Beacon mientras sentado analizaba los últimos acontecimiento. Ozpin era un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo gris alborotado y los ojos marrones. Lleva sombreadas gafas de cristal y un pequeño alfiler púrpura en forma de cruz en la cubierta alrededor de su cuello. Su atuendo se compone principalmente de un traje negro desabrochado sobre un chaleco abotonado y una camisa verde. También lleva zapatos negros y pantalones largos de color verde oscuro.

"Y la versión extra oficial." Le pregunto Ironwood sabiendo que no todo la información se puede dar a la prensa.

"El mismo que atraco el banco el día anterior." Dijo Ozpin habiendo sido informado por el departamento de Policía dado que su último encuentro fue bastante nefasto solicitaron ayuda.

"¿Crees que él?" Le pregunto después de cierto mensaje críptico que recibieron de cierta fuente de información.

"Si obviamente lo es ha dañado matado y herido a personas es una amenaza." Dijo Ozpin que esa persona era un peligro público y había echo méritos para ser encerrado "Pero sus objetivos lejos de tener un fin están más relacionados con el azar y la circunstancias." Dijo Ozpin que era incapaz de identificar un patrón claro de acción y dedujo que sus objetivos lejos de tener un fin era un medio sin sentido.

"Pero todo lo que hace podría atraer a los Grimm." Dijo Ironwood era lo lógico si los ciudadanos de Vale notaban que este ser era una amenaza y estaba suelto podría provocar el miedo.

"Si le damos más atención de la que merece sí." Dijo Ozpin. "De momento lo pondremos en la lista de recompensas y seguiremos dejando el asunto en manos de las autoridades." Dijo Ozpin restándole importancia a decir verdad a él lo único que la parecía era un criminal cualquiera.

"Pero el mensaje de Qrow." Dijo Ironwood a sabiendas de que tenían que prepararse para algo desconocido y eso le molestaba por lo menos necesitaba un objetivo al que apuntar.

"Aun no tenemos evidencias suficientes como para determinar si está relacionado de alguna manera nos mantendremos al margen." Ozpin mantuvo su decisión ese personaje era demasiado raro y extravagante como para pasar desapercibido y no parecía obedecer a nadie.

"Espero que sepas lo que haces." Dijo Ironwood dudoso.

 **En algún lugar en Vale entre las 17:30 y las 18:30**

"¿Qué narices hice anoche?" Dijo Shinji la pregunta más frecuente de su vida mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a desentumecerse pero sentía dolores del todo el cuerpo algo lógico pues había dormido en medio de un callejón en el asfalto.

Mientras se quejaba finamente se levanto para su sorpresa no hubo comentarios ni bromas malas de la máscara. "Bueno siempre supe que algún día acabaría en la indigencia lo que no me esperaba es que fuera a los 17." Salió caminando sumido es sus pensamientos. "Muy bien hemos de tocar el problema central de todo esto averiguar cómo volver a mi dimensión y dado que la máscara es incapaz de concentrarse tendré que hacerlo yo." Dijo el sabiendo que el trabajo serio le iba a tocar a él.

" _Me hecho una pequeña siesta y ya me pones verde."_ Dijo La Máscara indignado a Shinji.

"Es que no has hecho nada solo nos has convertido en criminales." Dijo él como recordaba como La Máscara solo había necesitado un día para convertirlo en unos de los más buscados.

" _No la culpa es tuya."Dijo La Máscara echándole la culpa a él._

"Culpa mía." Dijo Shinji indignado ante tamaña estupidez.

"Si no hubieras entrado en esa librería no hubieras visto el asesinato y no te hubieran intentado matar entonces no habría necesidad de sacarme al partido y yo no hubiera atracado el banco, no habrían enviado a Kyoka Suigetsu y yo no le habría robado el lo que sea eso en nuestro bolsillo y habrías pasado una noche normal. Oh es verdad una tía te metió una paliza oh ojala hubiera tenido una cámara." Dijo La Máscara burlándose de él.

"Solo busquemos la manera de volver a casa." Dijo Shinji suspirando y juntando sus manos frustrado. Recordando como extra los golpes que le propino Neo.

" _No podemos."_ Dijo la máscara.

"¿Por qué'?" Pregunto Shinji.

" _Porque a Dios puse por testigo de que de aquí no me iba si pillar una waifu."_ Dijo la máscara negándose a salir de ahí sin haber cumplido su objetivo primario.

Shinji lo ignoro y decidió centrarse. _"Muy bien creo que lo tengo en los cómics esto suele pasar somos enviados a pasar una especie de prueba o ayudar al héroe a salvar su mundo como cuando Ichigo fue al gaiden de la lámpara mágica pero era un sueño. Quizás es estilo Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. O Flashpoint aunque eso no acabo muy bien."_ Pensó para sus adentros mientras trataba de descifrar como una manera de volver a casa.

" _Misión cumplida."_ Dijo la máscara en el interior de su cabeza.

"¡Que! si no has ligado." Dijo Shinji preguntándose a que se refería.

" _Yo me refería a tu misión para mantener tu virginidad intacta."_ Dijo la máscara riéndose de su alterego.

"Oh mierda." Dijo Shinji dándose cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

" _Esa boca."_ Dijo la máscara no por un sentido moral ni decente sino por fastidiarlo.

"Ella sabe quién soy." Dijo Shinji recordando como ayer sin mediar palabra una de las palizas de su vida.

" _Tranquila es muda estas a salvo."_ Dijo la máscara ignorando la gravedad del problema.

"Pero ¿por qué?" Se preguntaba ¿por qué? querrían matarlo.

" _Porque no pueden soportar mi sex appeal y saben que no pueden tenerme para ellas solas por eso quieren matarnos."_ Dijo el movido por su narcisismo y confianza en sí mismo.

"Yo me refería a ¿por qué quería matarnos?" Dijo Shinji.

" _Haber genio relaciona testigo de asesinato igual a cabo suelto que es igual a amenaza para X que es igual a obstáculo para su plan Y que contrata a Z para matarte."_ Dijo máscara atando los cabos a por que querían matarlo testigo igual a molestia para mente maestra que era un obstáculo para él y mando a esa asesina a por él.

"¿Y Qué?" Dijo Shinji no siendo capaz de darse cuenta de que esa Y no era y continuación de la frase.

" _Y de sentido ecuacional no y de continuación de la frase."_ Dijo La Máscara.

"¿Ecuacional eso es una palabra? ¿Cuánto dinero nos queda?" Pregunto Shinji como todo el anterior se perdió ayer en la lucha con la asesina.  
 _"Me lo confisco ayer la policía."_ Dijo la máscara recordando cómo fue detenido.

"¿La policía?" Ya tenía que haberse acostumbrado pero acostumbrarse a la máscara era algo que casi le parecía imposible.

" _Yo quería pizza entonces me arrestaron entonces yo me tuve que escapar y fui acorralado y escape usando mi guitarra eléctrica. A decir verdad quería hacer la escena de Cuban Pete pero creo que mejor me la guardo."_ Dijo La Máscara el resumen de lo que hizo ayer por la noche.

"Así que en vez de buscar ¡una maldita forma de volver a casa te dedicaste a buscar una pizzería!" Dijo Shinji algo irritado.

" _Whoa sabes que te noto muy tenso creo que mejor me voy a echar una siesta en la parte profunda de tu cerebro."_ La Máscara se desconecto dejando a Shinji solo. _  
_

"Esta discusión no ha terminado." Dijo Shinji a la máscara que era la única al menos de momento que podía ayudarlo."¡Oye se que estas ahí dentro no puedes ir a otro sitio!" Dijo Shinji furioso al sentirse ignorado por sigo mismo lo cual era muy triste.

"Mama es chico está hablando solo y extraño." Dijo una niña que pasaba por allí señalando a Shinji que estaba captando la atención.

"Sigue andando no le mires." Dijo la madre mientras continuaban su camino ignorándolo.

"Bah no te necesito descubriré como volver yo solo." Dijo Shinji confiado mientras comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una especie de plaza. "¿Pero por donde empiezo?" Dijo Shinji mientras caminaba cabizbajo preguntándose como iba a volver _"Solo espero que estén todos bien."_ Dijo el pensando en lo que dejo atrás mientras avanzaba cuando llego a una especie de parque. "¿Qué es eso?" Dijo cuando se acerco con la multitud en un escenario veía a al general Ironwood hablando mientras a su lado tenía 6 robots 3 a la derecha, 3 ala izquierda detrás de ellos habían una especie de cajas con el símbolo de Atlas."Los AK-130 han sido parte de la seguridad estándar de Remmant por muchos años, Y han hecho un buen trabajo."

"Un comunicador holográfico como en Star Wars es una pasada." Dijo Shinji admirando la tecnología de esa dimensión. La había visto cientos de veces en series y películas pero de de primera mano era increíble.

"¿No están de acuerdo?" Los robots hacen una reverencia mientras son aplaudidos por la multitud."Pero reino de Atlas es un reino de innovación, y fino. Bueno eso no es lo bastante bueno ¿No?"

"Whoa robots humanoides son una pasada." Shinji seguía admirando la tecnología de ese mundo que estaba más avanzada que la de su tiempo.

"¡Les presento al caballero Atlasiano-200!" Las puerta se abren de abajo arriba y seis robots humanoides con una armadura blanca con su cuerpo robótico de color negro. Estos patearón como si fueran basura a los otros algo que no le gusto a Shinji.

" _Son solo un plagio combinado de los Storntroppers y los Ns5 de Yo Robot."_ Penso el no pudiendo evitar sacar la comparativa aunque aun seguía algo impresionado.

"Más listos, más inteligentes y ciertamente más elegantes." Dijo el general orgulloso. Mientras los soldados robóticos se ponían a hacer poses exageradas.

" _Orden 66 In coming"_ pensó Shinji "He visto suficientes películas,series,videojuegos y una película de Doraimon como para saber cómo acaba esto." Dijo Shinji siguiendo el argumento clasista del género postapocalíptico con rebelión de las maquinas solo quería pirarse de allí antes de que pasara.

"Estos modelos se activaran a finales de año, pero no estarán solos- Ahora el ejercito Atlasiano siempre ha apoyado la idea de alejar a los hombres de los peligros de el campo de batalla Sin embargo Aun hay muchas situaciones que requieren un toque más humano. Las mentes más grandes de nuestro Reino en cooperación con la Schnee Dust Company Está orgulloso de presentarles ¡Al Atlesian Paladín!" La imagen del general fue remplazada por La de un inmenso robot.

" _¿Eso no salía en RoboCop?"_ Shinji automáticamente saco la relación y comparativa.

"No pudimos traerlo aquí hoy pero este año se podrá ver este traje de batalla mecanizado protegiendo los limites de nuestro reino."

" _Bueno me iré a...no se supongo que a una biblioteca pero no tengo ni idea de Ingles. Bueno solo lo básico de clase pero eso no es suficiente."_ Siguió caminando pero no se dio cuenta de que le estaban siguiendo hasta que llego a un callejón.

"Eh ¿Hola?" Dijo Shinji virándose encontrando a tres personas que le estaban persiguiendo.

"Es él." Dijo uno era alto musculoso y pelo corto negro igual que sus ojos y astas de ciervo vestido con una camisa marrón con marrón mas claro en las mangas con pantalón negro. Mientras de su pergamino consultaba la descripción que le habían dado.

A su lado había otro era más esbelto tenía una cola de rosada que recordaba a la de una rata su pelo era gris con ojos verdes su camisa era manga corta blanca y pantalón verde con sandalias.

Y otro más bajo pero tenía cuernos de cabra con ojos marrones usaba una camisa blanca de botones y unos pantalones negros con zapatos.

Los tres se pusieron mascaras grises con cuatro viseras la máscara finalmente terminaba en dos colmillos en la parte inferior y avanzaron hacia él.

Shinji salió corriendo hasta un contenedor y se metió en el, el trió sonrió pensando que ya lo tenían atrapado y se acerco hacia el mismo contenedor que empezó a temblar mientras algo se preparaba para salir.

"Ssssmoking" La Máscara salió sonriente pero comenzó a oler y finalmente descubrió la fuente de la peste "Oh tío dos días sin bañarte y ahora rematas tirándote a la basura." La Máscara saco una cortina de ducha y la puso en medio ignorando a los asaltantes y colgaba un grifo de ducha mientras se oía a La Máscara cantar mientras se duchaba. "Hakuna Matata vive y se feliz ningún problema debe hacerte sufrir lo más fácil es saber decir Hakuna Matata." Trió se miro y se acerco pero cuando abrieron la cortina de la ducha.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto el más alto al ver en la ducha a un hombre vestido con una armadura de samurái completa compuesta por placas de metal cubiertas de hojas en los hombros, los antebrazos, las manos y espinilleras También lleva un casco de metal con un adorno en forma de tridente en la parte superior, y una máscara metálica que cubre su rostro, dejando sólo sus ojos visibles.

"Soy Maskredder para evitar polémicas de doblaje y el de la versión la serie animada 2003 para ser mas precisos .Volvemos a vernos Splinter." Dijo Mirando al fauno con cola de rata que no entendía a lo que se refería. "Y ahora en cuanto te destruya nada parara al Clan Mano."

La Máscara pone la mano delante de él y susurrar para la audiencia "Si decimos Pie nos acusaran de plagio." Entonces La Máscara se paró en seco.

"¿Podemos cambiar la voz por el modulador de Ben Afleck de Batman vs Superman?" Pregunto él mientras se tocaba el cuelo y ahí salían opciones de voz y seleccionaba la de Batman de Ben Affleck

"Mi voz en increíble. Ok vale hagamos la prueba…Tell me...do you bleed?" Dijo él en un inglés perfecto con la voz de Ben Affleck en el traje de Batman.

El trió se puso en guardia "Esto es tan guay vale, vale la ultima FATALATY." La Máscara comenzó a reír "Simba debes vengarme." La Máscara siguió riendo "Whoa esta va ser mi nuevo voz en el contestador." La Máscara saca el pergamino que le robo a Neo. "¿Alguno sabe si esta cosa tiene grabadora?" El fauno con traje tiro el pergamino al suelo los ojos de Maskredder se ensancharon mientras lo miraba.

La cámara enfoco en un primer plano al fauno cabra el mundo se volvió gris mientras se oía una voz

 **Voz en off:** It was at this moment that he knew, he f*cked up

 **Al mismo tiempo** **a la vuelta de la esquina un par de metros al fondo.**

"No soy una chica de verdad." Dijo una chica mostrándole sus manos a Ruby. Que eran de piel sintética y mostraba unas manos metálicas debajo de ellas. Penny tenía el pelo corto color naranja hasta la barbilla y tenía una lazo rosa llevaba un anticuado vestido corto con manga larga color crema así como un peto con un tono gris claro con también adornos verde así como un collar negro con bandas verdes que coincidía con sus medias.

"Oh" Dijo ella mirando sus manos. Ruby había cambiado su ropa habitual mantenía su capucha roja pero tenía una camisa manga larga gris claro con un delantal negro y una falda roj con su símbolo en la parte derecha con negro en el interior con medias negras pero con botas negras y rojas.

Un fauno salía arrastrándose del callejón solo para ser arrastrado de vuelta al callejón. Mientras desesperadamente clavaba sus uñas en el suelo para salir de ahí.

"N-no comprendo, Penny" Dijo Ruby no entendiendo a que se refería.

"Muchas chicas nacen…" Dijo ella mirando sus manos "Pero yo fui creada." Entonces volvió a mirar a Ruby. "Soy la primera persona artificial en el mundo capaz de generar aura. No soy de verdad." Dijo ella la última parte apartando triste la mirada.

Ruby agarro sus manos "Claro que lo eres. ¿Acaso crees que por que tienes tuercas y tornillos en lugar de entrañas eres menos humana que yo?" Dijo ella restándole importancia como si nunca hubiera pasado.

"Yo no…" Penny no entendía ese comportamiento antes mirar a Ruby "Tu…te lo estas tomando extraordinariamente bien." Dijo ella sorprendida.

"Tú no eres como esas cosas que vimos allá." Dijo Ruby señalando al lugar donde se había echo la presentación horas antes. "Tienes corazón." Dijo ella tocando su pecho "y un alma puedo sentirlo."

"¡Oh Ruby!" Dijo Penny emocionada mientras ponía las manos sobre sus hombros antes de tirar de ella en una abrazo fuerte tan fuerte que estaba asfixiando a Ruby."¡Eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría tener!"

"Ya veo por qué tu padre quería proteger a una flor tan delicada." Dijo ella débil ante la falta de oxigeno y fuerza robótica de Penny. Esa bonita escena de amistad eclipsaba la carnicería que estaba teniendo lugar en apenas unos metros.

"Oh mi padre es muy dulce." Dijo Penny que finalmente había soltado a Ruby "El me construyo con ayuda del señor Ironwood."

"¿El general?" Dijo Ruby extrañada pero la conversación fue interrumpida.

Un fauno salía volando chocando la pared mientras el fauno rata salía arrastrándose del callejón solo para ser arrastrado de vuelta al callejón y mando a volar a la misma dirección Ruby y Penny se miraban preguntándose que estaba pasando.

"Me decepcionas Splinter. Yoshi ofreció más resistencia." Dijo Maskredder mientras avanzaba hacia su oponente, que ahora tenía varios moratones y su cara en la mejilla derecha con dos cortes dados por el guantelete de Maskredder su máscara había sido quitada.

 **Hace unos años**

 **Súper Mario World**

Maskredder salto para aplicar una patada voladora pero una sombra lo tiro al suelo saltando arriba de él cuando Maskredder cayo miro a su oponente un Yoshi verde "Tu resistencia es inútil Yoshi ríndete y deja que te monte." Yoshi salto volviendo a pisotear a Maskredder.

"Muy bien entonces será destruido." Maskredder salto con una patada voladora Yoshi bloque con su puño izquierdo. Maskredder puñetazo izquierdo que Yoshi bloqueo con su mano derecha Maskredder intento la patada derecha Yoshi esquivo saltando lejos de detenerse Maskredder intento un corte con su guantelete ascendente Yoshi lo esquivo por pulgada dejándolo un cicatriz en el lado derecho de su cara. Ambos oponentes corrieron el uno hacia puñetazo izquierdo Maskredder Yoshi contraatacaba derecho patadas puñetazos el combate era brutal cada golpe que intentaba dar el otro era neutralizado por el mismo movimiento. Ambos consiguieron impactar un puñetazo en la cara del otro Maskredder clavo su guantelete en el suelo mientras dejaba marcas de frenado Yoshi se quedo en el aire volando y escupió fuego hacia él. Maksredder salto apuntando sus garras a Yoshi y comenzó a girar haciendo una copia perfecta del movimiento final de Warsman el Screw Driver la velocidad al que giraba era tal que disipo el fuego. La garra se clavo en el Yoshi y comenzó a girar agujereando la carne y atravesando al animal provocando una lluvia de sangre.

 **Fin de Flashback**

"Buenos tiempos esto aun conservaba su gracia." Dijo Maskredder que durante todo el flashback se quedo quieto imaginándose esa escena hasta que volvió a la realidad. "Se acabo Splinter." La Máscara prepraro su brazo para atravesar al fauno rata.

La chispa saltó cuando su guantelete fue detenido por una guadaña.

"Como te atreves a tos,tos,tos." La Máscara irrumpió el choque y comenzó a toser. "Lo siento hablar a así te deja la garganta hecha polvo. La Máscara se quito el casco y estiro su dedo convertido en un grifo abriéndolo y bebiendo agua, tras saborearla.

"Que dientes mas grandes tienes." Dijo Ruby al verlo sin el casco.

Volvió a ponerse el casco "¿Quién se atreve a interponerse en mi camino?" Dijo el señalando a su futuro candidato a nuevo oponente.

"Espera tu eres ¿el alienígena?" Dijo Ruby reconociéndolo por las noticias.

"¿Por qué narices no podéis hablar vosotros en mi idioma? ¿Y qué tienen que ver lo alienígenas en todo esto?" Pregunto él con tono de pocos amigos.

"¿Tu…vienes….en…son…de…paz?" Dijo Ruby lentamente con Crescent Rose en su espalda.

"Pobre padece algún tipo de retraso mental." Dijo La Máscara aun disfrazado negando la cabeza y de brazos cruzados.

"Yo…soy….Ruby." Ella siguió intentando comunicarse inútilmente con él.

" _¿Eso es una capucha roja? Espera ¿me está pidiendo rubíes? ¿Me está atracando? y eso ¿es una guadaña? ¿Qué clase de mundo es este donde un chica puede ir caminando con eso por la calle?"_ Pregunto a La Máscara a la audiencia pero algo capto su atención.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? Tienes que decirme quien te envía." Dijo La Máscara agarrando al fauno que intento huir mientras se le caía un papel al suelo La Máscara lo soltó y el salió corriendo mientras La Máscara lo leía. "Perfecto esto me servirá." Dijo al ver que contenía la dirección a donde sin duda iba a ir.

"Yo…si…vengo…en…son..de…paz." Ruby trataba de continuar con la comunicación.

"Eh Ruby." Dijo Penny captando la atención de Ruby.

"Creo que estoy logrando comunicarme con él." Dijo ella segura de sí misma y de sus habilidades diplomáticas.

"Es humano. O eso es lo que detectan mis sensores." Dijo Penny dudosa al ver al apariencia de La Máscara dejando sin habla a Ruby.

"¡¿Qué!? Pero es verde habla en un idioma desconocido." Dijo Ruby completamente decepcionada con que lo de ante ella fuera un humano normal y corriente. Mientras Penny oía a alguien más dirigiéndose hacia el callejón. Penny entonces cogió a Ruby.

"Penny ¿qué estás haciendo?" La llevo sostenida en aire y la metió dentro del contenedor de basura.

"Y decían que yo trataba mal a mis amigos." Máscara entonces comenzó a llora mientras una cascada de lagrimas "Echo de menos al oso de sexualidad ambigua y al mapache gilipoll*s a mi mejor aminemigo y a mi aprendiz." Imágenes de Kuma,Toby, Freed aparecieron y una silueta a su que tenia escrito en Kanjis japoneses "secreto por desvelar de la precuela ¿pero quién narices escribe una secuela sin terminar la precuela?"

"¡Ahí estas!" Dijo un soldado de Atlas llevaba una armadura que cubría su torso así como sus brazos en gris con color azul como adorno y un uniforme negro también llevaba un casco que cubría su cabeza por completo a excepción de la boca.

"¿Quién eres tú?"Dijeron mirando a La Máscara mientras se situaban delante de Penny. "Retrocede."

"El coco caerá de la palmera pero la ardilla roerá la nuez." Dijo La Máscara mientras miraba a los soldados.

"¿Qué?" Dijo los dos sin entender una palabra.

"Que a mí nadie me amenaza." La Máscara corrió hacia ellos los guardias dispararon pero La Máscara esquivo cada bala y los paso de largo.

Cuando se viraron vio que en su brazo había dos pares de calzoncillos que se los había quitado a ellos y comenzó a girar hacia ellos hacia ellos y cuando paro los guardias estaban cada uno metido con su cabeza metida en un calzón chino mientras intentaban quitárselos de la cabeza.

"Y ahora si me disculpan señoritas tengo una cita." La Máscara ya en ropa estándar desapareció dejando la escena. La Máscara salió corriendo ante la mirada de Penny y Ruby asomada parcialmente por el cubo de basura.

La Máscara corrió pero sin una dirección guiándose por el trozo de papel buscando una dirección cuando la encontró iba tan rápido que se la pasó. "Mier*a me lo pase." La Máscara salto y echo el freno. Pero había acabado en otro lugar lejos de lo que parecía era tétrico y oscuro una neblina roja la cubría mayoritariamente y estaba llena de cristales que emitían un brillo oscuro."Bonito lugar tétrico oscuro da grima pero es bonito."

"¿Quién eres tú y como has llegado aquí?" La voz era oscura que hubiera hecho a cualquiera helarse la sangre en lo alto de una llanura estaba observando a La Máscara buscando la procedencia por todos lados menos detrás suyo mientras comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.

"No no soy fan del Doctor Who extraña voz tétrica que de la que no entiendo una palabra." Dijo La Máscara.

"Silencio." Dijo La voz procedente de detrás de La Máscara.

"¡Oblígame!" Chillo La Máscara con un megáfono sacado de la nada. "Eso te enseñara a decirme que hacer." Dijo La Máscara dándose la vuelta Su piel tenía una palidez mortal, cubierto con venas rojas y moradas tortuosas profundas que corren por sus brazos y la cara. La esclerótica de los ojos son de color negro azabache y su iris resplandor rojo tenía el símbolo de un diamante negro cubierta por un gran abrigo negro y su pelo era blanco recogido en un moño con seis tocados.

"Mírenla está muy pálida Rápido síntomas." Dijo La Máscara con un abrigo negro con una camisa blanca pantalón vaquero azul y zapatillas blancas llevaba un bastón y aparentemente tenía una cojera. A su espalda una pizarra blanca de rotulador y a su izquierda tres máscara dos masculinas y una femenina con una melena marrón los tres llevaban batas de medico.

"Mujer edad desconocida parece entre finales de los 20 principio de los 30 la escleróticas negras parecen indicar un posible tumor ocular y las venas marcadas en el rostro podría indicar un tipo de reacción alérgica." Dijeron El médico de la derecha.

"Lupus." Dijo La Mácara de más a la derecha.

"No casi nunca es el maldito Lupus." Dijo Maskhouse mientras lo escribía y lo tachaba.

"La escleróticas negras podrían ser algún tipo de efecto secundarios debido a una nueva droga que se inyecta en los ojos y los deteriora." Dijo La mujer Máscara.

"¡Te exijo que pares esta tontería inmediatamente y te identifiques!" Dijo La Mujer mientras veía las estupideces de La Máscara.

"Perdone ¿tiene usted un titulo en medicina?…no. Entonces cállese. Dijo Maskhouse mientras apuntaba "Clara muestra de agresividad podría ser un brote psicótico todo efectivamente apunta a que...tiene la regla." Dijo La Máscara al resto que asintieron de acuerdo.

"Recomiendo sustituir el paisaje por algo más alegre y colorido con." La Máscara comenzó a sembrar un abono que tenía una foto de La Máscara con barba blanca envejecida _"Abono de crecimiento rápido del Abuelo Máscara."_ En cuestión de minutos la hierva y arboles empezando a crecer por todos lados quitando al paisaje su apariencia desoladora.

"Una habilidad curiosa." Dijo La mujer mientras veía como su paraje desolado cobraba vida.

"Y..." La Máscara apareció al lado de la mujer y como un pintor con una boina roja y bata llena de pintura con varias manchas de diferentes colores mientras cogía una brocha y la empapaba dentro de un bote de pintura verde "Sustituir en blanco cadáver deprimente por el alegre verde." Dijo pintando y pasando la brocha por toda la cara de la mujer que hasta la última pulga de su cara quedo pintando de verde y parte de su túnica negra.

"Listo no me lo agradezca señora." Dijo La Máscara "Oh llego tarde llego tarde." Dijo La Máscara mientras salía corriendo pero se paro y abrazo a la mujer "Adiós mami te llamare y escribiere hasta que me eche novia y esta se apodere de mi vida." Dijo La Máscara antes de besarla en la mejilla y desaparecer como vino.

Mientras ahí sola los ojos de la mujer rojos se iluminaron mientras fruncía su ceño.

Román caminaba con un puro en su boca cuando buscaba su encendedor algo le encendió el puro "Oh gracias." Lo siguiente que vio fue un dedo con una mecha que se apago.

-Explosión-

La Máscara oculto a Roman debajo del contenedor "El plan perfecto me haré pasar por este subordinado de turno y me acercare al jefazo y después me lo cargare. Y entonces se enzarzaran entre ellos en una lucha interna de poder y dejaran de perseguirme y podremos centrarnos en lo importante llenar el estomago." Dijo La Máscara mientras caminaba al almacén disfrazado de Roman.

"Ahí estas." Dijo era un hombre alto y musculoso llevando una máscara pese a ella La Máscara pudo apreciar un pelo corto negro, su máscara con un color rojo que envolvía sus ojos y fluía hacia abajo utilizaba el uniforme de White Fang estándar pero sin manga con protectores en sus antebrazos y cuello alto. "Es la hora."

"Yes yes is…time to show" Dijo La Máscara que se defendió lo mejor que pudo. Cuando entraron al almacén le puso en dirección a un escenario La Máscara vio a un enorme robot y en su pata apoyada contra él estaba una vieja conocida _. "Oh no es ella la loli bicolor heterocromica muda. En serio tiene demasiados detalles como resaltar solo uno."_

" _Bien mantén la calma probablemente sea una reunión de jefazos me los cargare a todos ahí y huiré."_ Dijo El mientras se paraba delante de ella. Mientras el grandullón salía por fuera de la cortina negra donde La Máscara estaba detrás.

"Gracias a todos por venir Para aquellos que nos acompañan por primera vez esta noche. Permítanme presentarles a un camarada muy especial." Oía La Máscara desde detrás dándose cuenta de a donde se dirigía esto _"Oh oh mi puesta en escena y mi salida."_

"Él es la clave para obtener por lo que hemos peleado. Por tanto tiempo." Se oía al miembro del White Fang.

"Voy al baño." Dijo La Máscara mientras captaba la mirada de Neo y trato de largarse de allí pero fue detectado.

"¡¿Que hace un humano aquí!?" Dijo uno de los miembros de la multitud que empezaron a abuchear.

"Yo…" Dijo La Máscara mientras percibía las cantidades de instinto asesino que estaba recibiendo. _"Vamos piensa, piensa."_ La Máscara avanzo hacia el centro del escenario.

"Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy muy lejana." Dijo La Máscara al público.

 **Club de Junior**

"¡No lo sé!" Dijo Junior que estaba siendo interrogado por Yang su atuendo era una blusa de crema de cuello negro sobre una camisa negra con un collar. También llevaba una tela color purpura sobre su cadera izquierda con una minifalda negra hasta el muslo con su símbolo impreso en el lado superior y un par de botas negras.

"¿Como puede ser que no sepas?"Dijo ella cruzándose de brazos no contenta con lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Ya te lo dije vino aquí me pregunto por el tipo que atraco el banco le dije que no lo conocía ni sabia donde estaba y se fue." Dijo el todo lo que había acontecido la noche anterior la última vez que vio a Torwick.

"¿A dónde se fue?" Dijo Un chico con el pelo azul con piel bronceada y una camisa de vestir blanca con una corbata negra con una chaqueta roja de cuello ancho vuelto hacia arriba y pantalones grises y unos guantes negros y sin dedos y unas gafas color amarillo poniendo su mano sobre la barra ganándose la mirada de Junior

"¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? se marcho." Dijo Junior a al chico molesto."¿Quién es este?" Dijo Junior señalando a al joven de cabello azul

"No te preocupes por el." Yang puso su mano en la cara del chico dándole un bofetada suave haciendo que el chico se erguiera y después se señalo a sí misma "Preocúpate por mi sino obtengo lo que quiero." Dijo ella esperando una respuesta.

"¡Ya te dije todo! Ese mismo tipo el de la cara verde se paso por aquí horas después convirtió mi discoteca en una salón de baile bailo hasta que saco un reloj ridículamente grande de su bolsillo y se marcho." Junior resumió lo que había pasado la noche anterior que conoció a La Máscara. "Y eso es todo vino aquí preguntado por el cara verde y se fue." Junior termino de contar su versión de los hechos.

Dándose cuenta de que no sabía nada Yang decidió salir de allí. "Vamos Neptune."

"¿Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos?" Dijo Neptune que se marcha con las manos en sus bolsillos.

"Bueno tenemos todo lo que podíamos tener. Con suerte al resto del equipo le habrá ido mejor." Dijo Yang que ahora estaba con más preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

 **Vuelta al almacén**

"Dirigida por George Lucas." La Máscara conto Star Wars el episodio IV Shinji la había visto las películas tantas veces que se la tenía enquistada en el subconsciente todas y cada una de las frases de la película.

"¿A dónde quería llegar con eso?" Dijo un chico con el pelo Rubio moreno con un colgante y una camisa blanca con pantalón azul claro en sus piernas llevaba vendajes en sus piernas y zapatillas negras y amarillas usando una máscara de los miembros del White Fang su característica fauno era su cola de mono amarilla.

"Eh…no estoy segura." Dijo Blake no encontrándole relación de hecho no era la única todos allí trataban de encontrarle sentido a esa historia. Su vestimenta era una camisa cremallera con cuello en v blanca que es de color negro en la parte inferior y tiene mangas de longitud media así como pantalones negros también llevaba cintas negras en sus brazos no llevaba su lazo haciendo ver sus orejas de gato.

"No lo veis la historia que nos ha contado no ha puesto como ejemplo a Chewbacca el se alió con los humanos para derrotar a un enemigo mayor que parecía invencible lo que trata de decirnos es que si nos unimos nada podrá detenernos el imperio es la humanidad y su sociedad establecida los rebeldes son los que luchan por erradicar la tiranía es decir nosotros y la estrella de la muerte son los humanos todos nosotros juntos podemos destruirlos." Dijo Uno de la multitud y los demás comenzaron a asentir.

"Tiene razón." Dijo otro mientras todos comenzaron a alzar el puño y animar y vitorear.

" _Whoa no me puedo creer que se la hayan tragado esa bola. "Le debo una disculpa a ST le dije que ver Star Wars 157 veces en versión original no servía para nada."_ Pensó La Máscara como había conseguido zafarse de esa. Pero algo irrumpió en la puerta del almacén.

"Cogedlo es un impostor." Era Roman que había recuperado el conocimiento.

"Oh ahora que me había ganado al público." Todos miraron a La Máscara que se arranco la cara delante de todos los presentes revelando su autentico rostro "¡Sorpresa!" Todos se sorprendieron y señalaron al escenario y cierta chica en la habitación se acercaba a él visiblemente molesta.

"Heheh ¿Te acuerdas de mí?" Dijo La Máscara que vio como en la punta de su paraguas sacaba su hoja y se acercaba a él mientras detrás le esperaba el grandullón y estaba rodeado por varios miembro del White Fang.

"Si me piro." Dijo La Máscara quitándose la ropa revelando un traje de deportista una camisa sin manga azul con el número 274 en un papel pegado a la camisa y pantalones cortos de color rojo y zapatillas negras con rayas amarillas y sacaba un gigantesco palo de salto de pértiga que uso para salir volando por la ventana mientras todos lo miraban atónitos preguntándose donde lo llevaba escondido.

"Bueno ha sido divertido." Dijo La Máscara mientras se sacudía los cristales de encima pero la pared enfrente de él fue derrumbada apareciendo el mismo Atlesian Paladín que La Máscara había visto detrás de la cortina negra. La Máscara chillo sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas y su lengua fuera de su boca sujetaba un cartel con una mano que decía yikes!

La Máscara con un giro se viste con un mono amarillo y con un caco de carras negro con visera negra. Subido en un minicoche y acelero saliendo corriendo seguido por el Atlesian Paladín.

 **Interior del almacén**

"¿Qué hacemos?" Dijo el chico mientras veía a Roman Torchwick alejarse persiguiendo a La Máscara.

"Vamos tras él." Dijo Blake que se quito la máscara y salió corriendo el chico la siguió.

"¿Y tenemos algún tipo de plan?" el chico la imito ahora mostrando sus ojos gris oscuros Pregunto él mientras iban saltando edificios tratándose de ponerse al día.

"Estoy en ello." Dijo ella mientras sacaba su pergamino y llamaba refuerzos.

 **Volviendo a Torwick y La Máscara.**

"Y continua el gran premio de la dimisión desconocida el campeón mantiene una ligera ventaja pero su rival patrocinado por OCP no se lo está poniendo nada fácil." Dijo La Máscara mientras el robot se le acercaba mas y mas cuan extendió su mano y parecía que iba a alcanzarlo. La cabeza de La Máscara se convirtió en la del Correcaminos y se viro al robot "bib-bip" La Máscara pulso el turbo ganando más velocidad y adelantando por mucho al robot. El mundo se detuvo mientras aparecían letras enfrente de La Máscara que debido a la velocidad sus ojos salieron de su órbitas mientras su lengua salía por fuera de su boca y todo se detuvo.

 **Letras: Mascará Insanus Locus Overpowerus Manipulatis Realitus exeptis aprendentis otrus idomus aparentementus.**

Roman al ver eso dentro de la maquina que estaba pilotando "¡Qué narices pasa con esto chicos cada uno que aparece es más extraño que el anterior! "

 **Letras: Roman Torwick Villanus di turnus.**

El sonido de disparos de tras de él llamo su atención. "Tienes que estar bromeando." Dijo al ver a dos jóvenes detrás de él con orejas de gato y otro con cola de mono mientras una moto se iba acercando a la persecución de esa misma moto venían los disparos.

 **Letras: Sun Personajus recurrentis basudus en lenyendis del Viaje al Oeste.**

 **Letras: Blake Emos Nekos animadis perus miris que curvus miau.**

 **Letras:** **Neptune Intentus Kamina fracusus.**

 **Letras: Yang Barbie Pechus dominantis.**

 **Vuelta a La Máscara**

"Tienes el motor y la ruedas demasiadas gastadas tienes que parar." La Máscara cogió el desvió de la derecha dejando a Torwick tomar la delantera y los chicos enfrentarse a él mientras La Máscara para donde estaba esperándole un equipo Máscaras vestidos de mecánicos con monos azules con gorras donde pone un M en verde. Y comienzan a cambiar las ruedas al coche y llenar el depósito.

"¡El Motor recargad el turbo!" Chillo La Máscara rápido. El líder de los mecánicos saca del capo a una rueda con una rata dentro y la tiro un cubo de agua donde comenzó a salir humo nada más tocar el agua la rata salio suspiro y se relajo mientras el jefe de mecánicos mete otra rata y pone un queso colgando en una trampilla.

"8 segundos buen trabajo muchachos." Dijo La Máscara con el pulgar en alto mientras volvía a entrar en la autopista y veía a dos tipos caer hacia abajo a lado suyo "¿Esos eran Kamina y Goku?" Dijo La Máscara parpadeando varias veces.

La Máscara acelero para ponerse detrás a la altura del tanque robot humanoide. Este al verlo se centro él y lo ataco La Máscara con un giro se convirtió en mecánico y salto girando hacia él un gigantesco tornado se formo del que no paraban de salir piezas mientras se tragaba el minicoche de La Máscara.

Cuando termino La Máscara estaba arriba de su minicoche llevaba un vestido de novia era una mujer rubia con un cuerpo proporcionado y tenía a Roman agarrado a él en estilo nupcial mientras varias piezas de robot estaban colgando del maletero con el cartel de recién casados.

"Antes de que esto avance más te lo advierto cariño no soy mujer de un solo hombre." Dijo La Máscara acercando su cara con sus morros preparados apuntando a Roman que quería salir de ahí como fuera. "No se supone que en las autopistas no pueden transitar peatones." Dijo La Máscara mientras veía a una chica saltar a la autopista llevando un vestido blanco con adornos negros y zapatos de plataforma blancos.

Weiss aterrizar y glacialmente da un giro antes de clavar su arma en el suelo y hacer que se congele.

 **Letras: Weiss Blanca Nievis tsuderus richachonus racistis**

El minicoche de La Máscara empieza a girar sin control. Con Torwick y La Máscara cayendo como no La Máscara estaba preparada y rápidamente detrás de su asiento pulso el botón _"pulsar en caso de querer alargar esto innecesariamente."_

El coche se convirtió en un castillo hinchable.

"¿Qué demonios?" Dijo Roman viendo como ahora estaba metido en un castillo hinchable mientras la máscara se había convertido en un niño de seis años con una camisa a rayas verticales rojas y blancas con un pantalón corto azul celeste y zapatillas saltando alegremente.

Cuando el castillo aterrizo Roman y Máscara salieron disparados "Concurso de gritos. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" dijo La Máscara que comenzó a chillar mientras caían cuando aterrizaron el castillo se rompió y comenzó a desinflase Roman salió arrastrándose La Máscara apareció a su lado "Papi papi papi podemos volver a subirnos porfa porfa." Dijo La Máscara agarrando la manga de Roman y tirando de él.

Roman sacudió el polvo y se levanto, La Máscara enganchada a su brazo Roman se lo sacudió e hizo que se cayera. "Muy bien eres oficialmente el tipo más raro que se ha entrometido en mi planes y créeme conozco a muchos." Entonces en medio de ellos apareció la miembro restante del equipo RWBY "Ya me preguntaba dónde estabas Little Red." Dijo Roman al verla enfrente suyo entrometiéndose otra vez.

 **Letras: Ruby Caperucitus Rojus clasicus protagonistis de nombris sin protagonimus ni desarrollus.**

El resto del equipo salto y aterrizo a izquierda Yang y Weiss y Blake a su derecha con sus armas desenfundadas.

La Máscara comenzó a aplaudir ya en su tamaño y ropa estándar. "Bravo, bravo triple aterrizaje cliché en plan superhéroe." La Máscara siguió aplaudiendo "Ok venga ya se me la formula personaje mascota adorable, la tsundere, fanservice y porque un estereotipo no era lo tuyo chica neko emo. Venga donde está el estúpido buenazo de turno que seguramente será el protagonista de esto y es el sama del harem del que formáis o vais a formar parte. "Dijo La Máscara resultándole muy familiar la situación que estaba viviendo.

 **Academia Beacon Habitación del Equipo JNPR**

-Estornudo- Un chico rubio con el pelo cortó color rubio con ojos azules en un pijama azul con un conejo en el pecho.

 **Letras:** **Jaune Secundarius Rubius si estis fueris un animis ecchi seriai protagonistis y las protagonistus fomarum partis de su haremus tienis mas de cientus fanfictiuns donde es badis assus y reyus of the haremtis y follus con protagonistus,secundarium, inclusis antogonistis.**

 **Vuelta a La Autopista.**

"¿ _Pero porque siempre están en."_ Roman pensó mientras una idea cruzo su mente. _"medio."_ Pensó Roman mientras su mirada cambiaba a La Máscara y una sonrisa surgió en su rostro.

"Enhorabuena mi amigo verde." Dijo Roman mientras se acercaba y pasaba su mano por su hombro. "Tras una minuciosa y cuidadosa consideración he decidido darte un puesto en mi pequeña empresa si te interesa y me ayudas ten por seguro que recibirás una cantidad lo bastante grande como para que te valga la pena." Dijo mientras La Máscara mantenía su mirada y sonrisa.

" _Un momento porque no lo atacan mientras estamos de parloteando."_ Pensó La Máscara ajeno a lo que estaba pasando. _"Bueno no quiero problemas por una vez haremos lo que nunca pensé que haría me comportare racionalmente y haré lo que hace todo el mundo cuando está en un país extranjero….decir a todo que si en otro idioma y esperar que cuele."_

"Yes." Dijo La Máscara sin tener ni idea de lo que eso significaba.

"Bienvenido a bordo." Roman le estrecho y después la paso por su hombro y con su bastón apuntaba al equipo RWBY "Y tu primera misión es deshacerte de ellas."

"¿Yes?" Dijo La Máscara levantando los hombros todavía ajenos a la cuestión. Todo el equipo se sorprendió antes de ponerse en guardia preparo cuando una figura apareció de la nada. Era Neo dio una mirada de reojo a La Máscara pero Roman puso su mano delante e hizo el gesto de negación antes de ponerse detrás de Neo."Damas, Reina de Hielo."

"¡Oye!" Dijo Weiss ofendida.

"Os dejo con mi nuevo asociado Neo ¿Te importaría?" Ella hizo una reverencia al equipo RWBY Yang disparo con su Ember Celica un disparo de su arma que impacto en Neo pero ella y Roman se partieron en pedazos "Siete años de mala suerte." Dijo La Máscara viendo como se partían en pedazos.

Cuando miraron al cielo vieron a Roman y Neo escapando en una especia de nave voladora "¡Todas tuyas Big Head!"

"¿Por qué todas las naves tienen forma de po*a?" Dijo La Máscara mirando al horizonte mientras estaba enfrente del equipo RWBY.

"Entonces ¿hace una ménage à cinq? y si no estáis conforme puedo desdoblarme y montarnos una orgía ¿Cómo lo veis?" Dijo La Máscara esperando una respuesta.

Todas apuntaron sus armas a La Máscara. "La he cagado en una frase voy mejorando."

"¿Qué hacemos?" Pregunto Yang mientras miraban a La Máscara.

"Es un criminal es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer." Dijo Weiss con su arma preparada. Blake miro a su líder esperando sus órdenes.

"Freezer Burn." Dijo Ruby y Blake retrocedieron.

"Vale sé quién es Freezer pero Burn no sé quién es." Dijo La Máscara Mientras Weiss repetía el movimiento con el que saco a La Máscara y Torwick de la carretera y Yang saltaba en el aire y aterrizaba golpeando el hielo produciendo una neblina que lo cubrió todo. La Máscara se convirtió su cara en un lobo animado y soplo y soplo y la niebla disipo.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Weiss mientras veía la transformación de la máscara.

"¿Es un hombre lobo?" Dijo Blake sorprendida por la apariencia de La Máscara no pudiendo controlar su instinto animal empezó a babear y a aullar por las cuatro chicas que estaban delante de él.

Rubi se lanzo usando su velocidad dejando un destello y pétalos de Rosa cuando e iba a cortar a La Máscara un brazo metálico detuvo a la guadaña La Máscara convertido en Mask Winter llevba el pelo negro hasta los gombros con una mascara un chaleco militar de manga corta y manga larga negra en la izquierda y un brazo robótico con el logo de una M en el hombro y pantalones y botas negras, Ruby miro sorprendida su brazo robótico "No puedo evitar tener la sensación de que a ambos nos falta contexto." Dijo La Máscara.

Yang apareció para golpearlo lanzo un directo explosivo de su La Máscara bloqueo con su brazo liberado ante otro ataque de Yang se vio obligado a soltar a Ruby que retrocedió mientras Yang se enfrentaba a La Máscara en un combate físico. Yang intento golpear La Mascara bloqueo con su brazo Yang dispara su arma pero Winter Mask ni se inmuto mientras retorcía el brazo de Yang que intento golpearlo con su brazo libre Máscara salto y puso sus piernas alrededor de Yang y la tiro al suelo en un agarre triangular "Whoau que bueno soy cinco minutos y ya tengo tu cabeza entre mis piernas. Pero enserio no me muerdas por favor." Blake cayo de la nada apuntando su Gambol Shroud a la cabeza de La Máscara que se vio obligado a soltar a Yang y girar fuera de su rango.

"Chekmate." Dijo Ruby cambiando de estrategia.

Weis y Blake se lanzaron al ataque La Máscara simplemente saco una mini bocina marca ACME. Y la presiona un fuerte grito salió de ella mandando a Blake a volar mientras Weiss apunto al suelo con su arma haciendo aparecer varios círculos negros y intentaba llegar hasta el Ruby con su velocidad y Yang con la fuerza de sus piernas dio un fuerte salto con su brazos preparado para golpear a La Máscara ambas se acercaron por sus flanco derecho y izquierdo La Máscara tiro la bocina en el aire Weiss libre se impulso con un circulo blanco cuando los tres iban a impactar en La Máscara la bocina se lo trago y las tres chocaron entre sí.

La Máscara apareció de la nasa se viro a la audiencia e hizo varias reverencias. "Gracias, gracias soy el mejor público que un genial personaje puede tener en esta porquería de Fanfiction escrito por un inútil."

Blake le ataco por la espalda La Máscara se escurrió a un lado cuando Blake le miro le estaba apuntando con un limpia cristales "Gatita mala." Dijo La Máscara pero cuando le roció Blake despareció "¿kage bunshin no jutsu?" Dijo La Máscara mientras Blake intento golpearlo de nuevo esta vez de frente La Máscara bloqueo con la espada de Don Pacth que era una cebolleta pero Blake intento utilizar la vaina de Gambol Shroud intento otro corte con pero la máscara bloqueo con un pollo de goma.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Blake viendo como estaba bloqueando sus armas _"Debe ser cosa de su aura."_

La Máscara intento con su armas un doble golpe con sus brazos cruzado pero Blake había dejado otro clon cuando La Máscara se viro vio a Blake disparo su arma contra él La Máscara despareció "¿Qué?"

"Lo que vino después fue una lluvia de golpes de un pollo de goma y una cebolleta Blake no veía a su oponente antes de que La Máscara le soltara una patada voladora mandarla con el resto de su equipo cuando reapareció. La Máscara tenía un traje negro ajustado y con protección pero ligera y en su pecho tenía el número 999 y un casco estaba mimetizando a Zero de Borderlands 2 "Temed mis habilidades". La Máscara hizo girar el pollo de goma y la cebolleta mientras adoptaba una postura ofensiva.

"¿Eso es un pollo de goma?" Dijo Yang mirando a sus brazos.

"Y una cebolleta." Dijo Weiss mientras lo miraba.

"No le subestiméis es mas hábil de lo que parece." Dijo Blake.

"¡Bumblebee!" Chillo Ruby.

"El de Tranfromers es mi séptimo personaje favorito." Dijo La Máscara traje por defecto dándose la vuelta esperando encontrar un Robot humanoide amarillo pero no vio nada Blake uso su látigo para agarrara el brazo de Yang que comenzó a girar.

"¡Ice Flowers!"· Ruby hizo girar su guadaña antes de clavarla con la mira apuntando a La Máscara que se había virado. Mientras Weiss grácilmente adoptaba una pose y tres círculos de mayor a menor tamaño apunto a La Máscara que mostraba un cartel con sus dos manos donde ponía 5.7 de puntuación.

"Balas por favor a mí la balas no…." La Máscara recibió un disparo en su pierna derecha que se heló rodeado por hielo que se formo en zona del impacto "Retiro lo dicho." Dos balas mas impactaron una en su brazo derecho y otro en su pecho mientras Yang se iba acercando. "Dentro Música." Las luces se apagan y un foco ilumina a La Máscara convertida en Elsa de Frozen "Let me go. Let me go." El hielo que aprisiona La máscara comienza a moverse envolviendo todo su cuerpo congelándolo para romperse en pedazos mostrando a Elsa-Zero vestida con el traje del Lin Kuei de Sub-Zero pero en vez de continuar pelea emocionado por la música comienza a cantar y bailar Let in Go dejando a Ruby ,Weiss Blake con mirada en blanco la parada en seco de Blake hace que Yang deje de girar y salgo volando en dirección a La Máscara mientras el suelo y las vigas comienza a helarse por completo y aire se vuelve mas frió debido a la canción.

La Máscara entonces se arranca la ropa convertido en un joven musculo con gafas de sol y un bañador amarillo con palmeras mientras salta sobre Yang y la utiliza como tabla de Surf "Técnica del pasota de playa surfero." Dijo La Máscara mientras maniobraba con Yang en el aire que solo pudo mirar hacia delante como la obligaba a chocar contra una viga de hielo rompiéndolo usando a Yang como tabla de choque. "De frente y siempre por delante."

La Máscara cayo todavía arriba de Yang y la utilizo para hacer snowboard por el suelo de hielo que había creado antes de saltar de ella dejándola tirada en el suelo.

"¡Yang!" Dijo al verla caer.

"No te preocupes. Se vuelve más fuerte con cada golpe que recibe, Y utiliza esa energía para contraatacar." Eso es lo que la hace especial" Dijo Ruby mientras su hermana se levantaba y su pelo comenzaba a brillar cuando miro a La Máscara su ojos se habían convertido en color rojo.

"¿Entonces eres una Super Saiyan y al mismo tiempo miembro del clan Kurta?" Dijo mientras Yang salio disparada con una velocidad sorprendente apuntando su puño a La Máscara.

 **Voz en off:** It was at this moment that he don´t knew but he f*cked up

Un puñetazo que mando volando a la máscara contra otra viga helada y se estrello contra ella su cuerpo que reducido a una masa verde con cara. La Máscara comenzó a acelerar la respiración furioso y recupero su forma mientras estiraba sus dedos, después hizo crujir sus nudillos y cogió su cabeza y le dio una vuelta completa haciendo sonar los huesos cuello ganándose otra mirada de desconcierto del equipo RWBY mientras puso camino en dirección a dio un giro.

Ahora era una señora mayor encorvada pelo grisáceo moño blanco una camisa con lunares rojos manga larga y una falda marrón con medias marrones y zapatillas blancas finalmente llego hasta Yang "Voy a darte una lección gamberra." y le soltó un gancho de izquierda que le viro la cara.

Yang enfurecido le devolvió el golpe. La Máscara a asintió varias veces antes de comenzar gancho derecha, directo izquierda, directo derecha. Yang respondió de la misma manera ambos contendientes fruncieron sus ceños mientras comenzó un intercambio de puñetazo ninguno se defendía y solo recibían los golpea del otro finalmente La Máscara soltó un cruzado en la izquierda. Yang enfurecida intensifico su rabia La Máscara Flexiono sus rodillas y paso su brazo derecho por delante y detrás de en puso su brazo izquierdo en horizontal "Royal Guard Style" Yang volvió a golpearla La Máscara no reacciono y dejo que le cayera una lluvia de golpes. Cuando termino La Máscara escupió su dentadura que se cerró en la cara de Yang después se abrió de piernas en el suelo y golpeo a Yang en toda su parte inferior concretamente en la vulva el pelo de Yang se apago sus ojos volvieron normales y se desmayo en el suelo.

"Tropa Girl Scout Brownie #146." Dijo La Máscara a su oponente derrotada.

"¡Yang!" Chillo Ruby al ver a su hermana caer.

"Todos atrás llevo bata de medico." La Máscara disfrazado de medico con una bata blanca una camisa azul celeste unos pantalones negros y zapatos apareció al lado del equipo RWBY y avanzo rápidamente hacia Yang y comenzó a examinarla "Cabeza…bien, Cuello intacto." Pulso enormemente acelerado"Dijo La Máscara tomándole el pulso.

"Tetas comparable con Xenobia o Irina puede que un poco mas pero no llega nivel Rias o Akeno aunque seamos justo ese tamaño es casi imposible de alcanzar para un humano sin silicona." Dijo La Máscara tocándolas ante las miradas furiosas de resto del equipo.

La Máscara recibió un disparo en la cabeza del rifle de Ruby. "Oh no te pongas celosa no soy de esos tíos en mi caso todos mis gustos sexuales son tan depravados retorcidos que no hay ser en este universo o los siguientes capaz de comprenderlos." Dijo La Máscara con un agujero en la cabeza enrome y parte de sus sesos encima de su ropa.

El resto del equipo lo miraron sorprendidas. "Había olvidado que no entienden una palabra de lo que digo." La tres atacaron a La Máscara que se convirtió en un ninja con dos katanas Ruby intento un corte horizontal pero esquivo saltando cuando aterrizo lo esperaba Blake que intento atacarle La Máscara bloqueo pero Bake apareció rodando dejando a La Máscara sujeta por un clon que soltó rápidamente para bloquear su hoja Weiss intento apuñalarle por espalda pero La Máscara se viro y choco espadas con ella pero se viro para bloquear a Blake una rápida sucesión e movimientos tuvo lugar Weiss hizo una finta provocando que La Máscara se precipitara y errara el corte descendente momento que Weiss atravesó su gemelo llevando a La Máscara a posar su rodilla, Blake se preparado para golpearlo pero La Máscara cruzo su espadas dándole forma de tijeras cuando iba a cortarla la autentica apareció a su lado y bloqueo sus espadas y Ruby ascendió con su Luna Rose detrás de su espalda mientras comenzó a girar descendiendo su arma Weiss utilizo su semblanza para crear dos círculos uno para ella y otra para ayudar a Blake a salir con la velocidad suficiente como para esquivar el ataque de Ruby La Máscara había sido partido por la mitad.

Cuando pensaron que había ganado una patada mando a Ruby a volar. Blake y Weiss no creían lo que veían tranquilamente y sin perder su sonrisa La Máscara estaba tan tranquila partido en dos mitades que se unieron ante sus ojos como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Imposible." Dijo Weiss preocupada con Blake en el mismo estado. Todo lo que habían intentado había fallado y la escena que acababan de presenciar no les ayudaba ya en su mente se había formado la idea estaban ante un oponente que no podían vencer. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta Weiss había sido atrapada por La Máscara y su Myrtenaster había quedado dando vueltas en el aire.

"Suéltame en este instante." Dijo Weiss que era sujeta por La Máscara que se había convertido en un patinador de hielo con una camisa negra con lentejuelas blancas con un pantalón negro y unos patines blancos que patinaba con Weiss agarrada a él. Entonces La Máscara entonces eleva a Weiss con su mano derecha en su estomago mientras ella está en aire con brazos y pies extendidos grácilmente. Mientras La Máscara se movía en círculos antes de que La Máscara tira a Weiss contra el suelo. La increíble ovación sigo mientras rosas salían volando a la Máscara de ninguna parte.

"Como te atreves a tratarme de esa manera soy Weiss Scmpmpmpm." La Máscara se convirtió en el hombre de hielo con la cara de La Máscara y congelo la boca de Weiss y toda su cuerpo menos la cabeza dejándola atrapada en hielo dejando solo la cabeza de Weiss en la superficie que trataba de moverse inútilmente.

La Máscara se acerco caminando tranquilamente a Blake y Ruby.

"¿Puedes distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que libere a Weiss y cojamos a Yang para salir de aquí?" Blake asintió y preparo sus armas Y Ruby aplico su velocidad La Máscara saco un interruptor que al presionarlo se convirtió provoco que un muro de asfalto se elevara justo donde Ruby estaba pasando a máxima velocidad quedado clavada ella haciendo una silueta con su cuerpo en el muro.

La Máscara saco un yunke de su bolsillo y dejo caer cuando Blake estaba cerca de él ella genero un clon pero el yunque le cayó en la cabeza a la original disipando al clon y la original que empezó a ver pajarito volando en su cabeza La Máscara con un giro se convirtió en un Predator y de su hombro disparo una red que dejo a Blake atrapada.

"Y solo quedo una." Dijo virándose a Ruby

"¿Cómo?" Preguntándose como había conseguido golpear a Blake el yunque.

"O elemental es una de las habilidades de la manipulación la estilo Toonforce la ley del yunque no importa si el objeto es un blanco quieto o rápido el yunque independientemente caerá sobre el o en este caso tu amiga. Un momento te he entendido el oído se me está haciendo al idioma."

La Máscara y Ruby se miraron Ruby uso su semblanza para avanzar a toda velocidad La Máscara giro en un mini tornado el resultado final fue que el tornado de La Máscara se trago a Ruby y pétalos de rosa no paraba de caer. "Acupultula China." Dijo La Máscara con vestido como monje Shaolin y con seis puntos en la frente había adoptado la pose de la grulla agarrando con sus nudillos llenos de agujas y seis agujas más en la boca.

Ruby cayo del aire tiesa con un tic en su ojo derecho incapaz de mover un solo musculo debido a que La Máscara había pinchado con precisión en todos sus nervios principales.

La Máscara volvió a girar para vestir por defecto "Eso os enseñara sin vergüenzas ahora os plateareis dos veces antes de asaltar a un pobre hombre indefenso." Dijo La Máscara mientras se marchaba dando al Equipo RWBY su primera derrota.

 **En otro lugar**

"Probablemente estarán bien ¿cierto?"Dijo Neptune sentado en un puesto de comida de ramen regentado por el antiguo casero de Shinji sujetando dos palillos y su arma de lado sujetada por un taburete preguntando a Sun como creía que estaba el equipo RWBY.

"Probablemente." Dijo Sun tranquilamente al igual que Neptune su arma descasaba a lado suyo. Algo apareció girando y se detuvo en medio.

-Tos-tos- Sun recogió su arma y el dejo en el suelo al lado. "Gracias." Dijo La Máscara se sentaba y señalaba lo que quería de la carta. Tras mirarlo Netune y Sun elevaron sus hombros y volvieron a su comidas mientras a La Máscara le servían un plato de ramen con cerdo.


	6. Trailer Honesto

**Narrador:** Del mismo autor de Fanfiction que recupero a su personaje favorito de su infancia del que nunca pudo disfrutar plenamente y lo metió en el mundo de DXD y imitando lo que hizo en dicha serie tras 5 capítulos solo que esta vez en vez de plagiar la cafetería de superhéroes de How it Should Have Ended ahora copia a los Honest Trailers de Screen Junkies. Mira como te trae esta secuela sin ni siquiera acabar la primera entrega.

 **El viaje de Shiji y La Máscara I:RWBY 1-5**

Regresa al mundo de RWBY de la serie creada por Monty Oum antes del que el volumen 3 te hiciera decir ¿qué co*o ha pasado aquí?

Sigue a Shinji…..Ah a quien quiero engañar. Este nos importar una mier*a. Sigue a La Máscara que en vez de encontrar la forma de volver a su casa se dedica a

Bailar

 _La Máscara saca un espejo de su bolsillo y aparece otra Máscara ambas va rápidamente a la gemelas y las sacan a bailar ante las miradas atónitas de estas._

 _La Máscara se mueven en perfecta sincronía al igual que la gemelas al agarrarla la ponen contra su pecho comienza a bailar. Tras llevarla a bordes opuesto la hacen girar antes de cogerlas e inclinarlas hacia atrás.*_

 **Narrador:** Atracar Bancos disfrazado de pirata

 **Máscara:** _"Caballero, señoritas niña con globo y piruleta mantenga la mas absolutas de las calmas." Entro La Máscara con su cabezón verde llevando una camisa manga larga un chaleco marrón junto con un pantalón marrón que tenía un fajín rojo y dos cinturones unas botas negras y una pañuelo rojo sobre su cabeza tenía un pelo largo oscuro con rastas y una barba de chivo recogida en dos trenzas imitando la apariencia de Jack Sparrow "Al igual que ustedes he venido a participar en una transacción económica con la diferencia de que será unilateral y puramente egoístas no obstante si colaboran y se mantienen tranquilos todos podemos hacer esto más llevadero y no necesariamente tendrá que ser una experiencia aterradora para ninguno."_ _*_

 **Narrador:** Llamar por teléfono

 **Nora:** _"Diga." Otra chica cogió el teléfono._

 **Máscara** _:"Aya." Dijo La Máscara con la esperanza de que fuera su hermana._

 **Nora:** _"Nora."_

 **Máscara** **:** _"Aya."_

 **Nora:** _"Nora."_

 **Máscara** **:** _"¡AYA!" Chillo La Máscara por la otra línea._

 **Nora:** _"¡NORA!" Chillo La chica molestando los oídos de La Máscara._

 **Máscara** **:** _"Muy bien probemos otra vez ¿esta Aya Takahashi ahí?" Dijo La Máscara._

 **Nora:** _"No soy Nora." Respondió la otra voz en un japonés perfecto._

 **Máscara:** _"Espera hablas japonés." Dijo La Máscara contento porque al fin alguien lo iba a entender. "Genial puedes decirme si esta está ahí Aya Takahashi." Dijo La Máscara tranquilo poniendo su mano izquierda en la cadera._

 **Nora:** _"Nora." Dijo la otra voz alegremente._

 _La Máscara chillo en su desesperación antes de tirar su móvil contra el suelo y reventarlo contra la acera.*_

 **Narrador:** Intentar ligar

 _A continuación sujeto a la chica seductoramente inclinándola_

 **Mascara:"** _Y hablando de interracial ¿haces algo esta noche?" Entonces aspiro aire para captar su fragancia "¿Por qué haces algo esta noche?"*_

 **Narrador:** Y mostrar sus increíbles poderes que le permiten plagiar personajes manipular la realidad excepto aparentemente los idiomas.

 _La Máscara recibió un disparo en la cabeza del modo rifle del arma de Ruby._

 **Máscara:** _"Oh no te pongas celosa no soy de esos tíos en mi caso todos mis gustos sexuales son tan depravados retorcidos que no hay ser en este universo o los siguientes capaz de comprenderlos." Dijo La Máscara con un agujero en la cabeza enrome y parte de sus sesos encima de su ropa._

 _El resto del equipo lo miraron sorprendidas. "Había olvidado que no entienden una palabra de lo que digo."*_

 **Narrador:** ¡Pero coger un mando a distancia vete a opciones y cambia el idioma!

Si te gusto su primer crossover con DXD este te gustara por que básicamente es una copia del mismo si te fijas y analizas la formula. La Máscara llega desata el caos se mete en el argumento a través de los malos y más tarde se enfrenta a los protagonistas por que hace los que le da la gana sin pensar en la consecuencias y en ningún momento hay alguien que suponga una amenaza para él.

Y si eres más fan de RWBY prepárate para sufrir como tus personajes favoritos son ridiculizados y relegados a un plano inferior mientras La Máscara acapara toda la atención porque este autor es incapaz de manejar más de un personaje al mismo tiempo ni de hacer subtramas.

Mira como las consideradas mentes maestras no le consideran una amenaza seria hasta el punto en que uno lo ignora.

 **Ozpin** : _"Si le damos más atención de la que merece sí." Dijo Ozpin. "De momento lo pondremos en la lista de recompensas y seguiremos dejando el asunto en manos de las autoridades." Dijo Ozpin restándole importancia a decir verdad a él lo único que la parecía era un criminal cualquiera.*_

 **Narrador:** Y la otra simplemente deja que un contratista se ha cargo de él pese a que sobrevivió a un encuentro con su brazo y pierna derecha.

 **Cinder:** " _Roman prepara el dust esta noche te daré los detalles y una cosa más encuéntrale y encárgate de él antes de lo que hagan ellos." Dijo al hombre iba a quejarse pero sabiendo quera inútil simplemente suspiro y empezó a pensar en manera de encontrar a ese tipo.*_

 **Narrador:** Y mira como en apenas un cuarto de párrafo Torchwick hace lo que a Lex Luthor y Zemo les llevo media película conseguir el enfrentamiento entre el antihéroe y las heroínas, tan forzado y carente de sentido que el propio autor se ríe de ella.

 _Rubi se lanzo usando su velocidad dejando un destello y pétalos de Rosa cuando e iba a cortar a La Máscara un brazo metálico detuvo a la guadaña La Máscara convertido en Winter miro sorprendida su brazo robótico_

 **Máscara:** _"No puedo evitar tener la sensación de que a ambos nos falta contexto." Dijo La Máscara._

 **Narrador:** Con unos primeros cinco episodios del que probablemente quedan preguntas en el aire como.

"¿Si La Máscara se hizo pasar por Roman? ¿entonces el equipo RWBY no conoce la ubicación del escondite en Montaña Glenn?

"¿Ira La Máscara al baile?"

"¿De qué sirvieron el capítulo si no paso absolutamente nada relevante?"

"¿Cómo narices acabo La Máscara ahí?"

"¿Tío no seria cool ver a La Máscara contra Adam?"

Y esperas a que llegue uno de esto momentos futuros.

 **Máscara:** " _Ha llegado el momento hoy la venganza será mía lo que hiciste fue imperdonable después de ver algo hermoso que esperábamos y nos aferrábamos a esa esperanza de que todo podía salir bien y ese algo mágico fuera a mas y se viera tú hiciste que se esfumara eliminando toda ilusión y posibilidad de contemplarlo." Dijo La Máscara mientras miraba a Cinder con sus brazos cruzados y ella estaba enfrente mirándolo segura de sí misma no viéndole más que como un insecto que iba a aplastar._

 **Cinder:** _"¿De qué me estás hablando? Dijo ella intrigada no recordaba haber echo nada ha ese tipo. Mientras lo evaluaba y para su sorpresa estaba lleno de aperturas no parecia un oponente que valiera la pena para ella._

 **Máscara:** _"Los sabes perfectamente." Dijo La Máscara señalándole con el dedo._ _"¿Cómo puedes llevar pantalones cortos con ese vestido? ¿Quién eres tú para jugar con mi emociones de esa manera?" Dijo La Máscara con lágrimas en los ojos y mordiendo un pañuelo al notar los pantalones corto negro que lucia Cinder bajo el vestido dejando a Cinder fría ante lo que acababa de escuchar.*_

 **Protagonizan**

Ponte La Máscara (Shinji)

Deus ex Mask (La Máscara)

Ni se te ocurra jalártela con ese brazo (La Máscara como Winter Soldier)

Robin (Ruby)

Una abuela dura de pelar (La Máscara como la señora mayor de Madagascar 2)

Asuna Albina (Weiss)

Pescador de Cachalotes (La Máscara como pescador)

Emo Kitty (Blake)

Jacob (La Máscara con su cabeza de lobo animado)

Sonya Blade (Yang)

Conan El Bárbaro (La Máscara como Bárbaro)

Malcolm McDowell (Roman Torchwick)

Hulkaso (La Máscara como Hulk)

Muchos detalles como para resaltar solo uno (Neo)

Cuban Metalero (Máscara Cuban Pete)

D+P=S (Sun)

Psicópata genérico de Borderlands (La Máscara como Psicópata de Borderlands)

Milhouse (Neptune)

Conversación a base de referencias (La Máscara hablando con Roman a través del pergamino)

Esta mañana ha muerto un Librero (Tukson)

Estereotipo de surfero californiano (La Máscara como surfero)

En el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado (Por Favor)

¿Todavía no termino? (La Máscara como piloto de carreras)

Soldados de Asalto Reciclables (Atlesian Knight-200)

Novia a la caza (La Máscara vestido de novia)

William Stryker (General Ironwood)

Ratata (La rata)

Cameo a lo Luke Skywalker (Jaune)

El mejor equipo de mecánicos que uno puede imaginar (Mascanicos)

Profesor Z (Ozpin)

Iron Samurai (La Máscara como Shredder 2003)

Hada Madrina (Salem)

Estereotipo de Madre Italiana (La Máscara como ama de casa)

Azula (Cinder)

Chico del Ascensor (La Máscara como Ascensorista)

Su actor de voz en ingles es Sasuke y el japonés es Lancer (Mercury)

Maskitile (La Máscara como Reptile)

Aladina (Esmerald)

Sigue siendo mejor fusión que la de Goku y Satan (Erza-Zero)

Ultron (Penny)

Saltador de Pértiga Olímpico (La Máscara como deportista de salto con pértiga)

Bambi macarra (Fauno ciervo)

Más papales que Nicolas Cage (La Máscara como un niño)

Splinter (Fauno rata)

Phil (Fauno Cabra)

Cualquier parecido con Jason es pura coincidencia (Teniente del Colmillo Blanco)

Debería daros vergüenza mancillar el Nombre de Colmillo Blanco de esa manera -lagrimas- (White Fang)

ED-209 (Atlesian Paladin-290)

Y-Rex (Yoshi)

Los que probablemente haya olvidado (Los que me olvide de mencionar aquí)

 **Titulo:** M

No lo entiendo no habla inglés pero si es capaz de decir todo el dialogo de StarWars y cómo puedo entender que a los faunos les guste Chewbacca pero el White Fang no les resulta ofensivo que para él utilice solo gruñidos.


	7. Por Intentarlo

Cinder llevaba un traje negro de infiltración compuesto por una chaqueta sin mangas que mostraban parte de su pecho, guantes largos, botas de tacón de aguja, una máscara negra, y varias correas en sus pantalones sujetando una especie de cartuchos también tenían una especie de material semejante a piedra en sus piernas y antebrazos. Estaba en medio de una sala de ordenadores mostraba una amplia sonrisa con su rostro irradiando felicidad mientras su ojos tenían varias espirales de distintos colores claros mientras su cuerpo estaba completamente inmóvil.

"No puedo creerlo ha funcionado." Dijo La Máscara en medio de la habitación con sus ojos con las mismas espirales que tenia la mujer en su rostro. "Da 5 saltos a la pata coja." Ella obedeció sin ninguna duda realizando la acción sumisamente sin resistencia.

La Máscara avanzo hacia a ella y coloco su mano delante del su rostro mientras la movía de un lado a otro "Vaya en verdad la tengo completamente bajo mi control….." Dijo La Máscara dándose cuenta de la oportunidad que tenia y mirando arriba abajo a la mujer que tenía delante y dándose cuenta de que estaba por completo a su merced. La Máscara agarro la cámara y se enfocaba así mismo en un primer plano "Ok todo aquel que no tenga dieciocho fuera."

Mientras La Máscara se acercaba se preguntaba si era moralmente incorrecto lo que estaba a punto de hacer a ella.

Una voz apareció en su cabeza "O vamos ¿Ahora vas a dudar?" Dijo una voz antes de aparecer en una llama formada en su hombro izquierdo una Máscara de aproximadamente un cuarto de tamaño vestido con un traje negro debajo una camisa de botones roja con unos pantalones y zapatos a juego una cola que terminaba con una punta de una flecha y cuernos. "Ve ahí y tíratela hasta dejarla más atontada de lo que está ahora." Dijo señalando a la mujer de negro que seguía sonriendo felizmente en frente de ellos ajena a todo.

"Si tienes razón como diría el poeta My Time is Now." Dijo La Máscara mientras de alguna parte salía la canción de Jhon Cena. La Máscara froto sus manos y se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre ella dispuesto a cumplir todas sus fantasías sexuales y además sabiendo que estaba hipnotizada no solo no podía decir que no sino que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera con su consentimiento verbal sin importar lo pecaminoso o degradante que fuera.

Pero entonces apareció en su hombro derecho otra Máscara tenía una aureola brillante en su cabeza una túnica blanca y usaba sandalias mientras a su espaldas tenias un par de alas blancas. "Si lo se blablabla tengo una promesa que cumplir y no puedo sin su consentimiento por que no es moralmente correcto ni estamos casados." Dijo La Máscara esperando la charla de que no era ético aprovecharse de una mujer ese modo dijo mientras con su mano derecha la empezaba a mover simulando una boca.

"No he venido para recordarte que tu deber es crecer y multiplicarte." Dijo moviendo el dedo índice como si estuviera dando una lección.

"Whoa poco a poco." Dijo La Máscara con sus brazos haciendo el gesto de calma. "Primero individualmente y después nos dividiremos y la conquistaremos." Dijo La Máscara con su sonrisa y moviendo sugerente mente sus cejas. Ambos dieron el pulgar hacia arriba y se esfumaron mientras La Máscara se preparaba para disfruta de su víctima.

Pero como llego a esta situación bueno empezó hace un par de días.

-Explosión-

La escena del flashback donde La Máscara estaba en el restaurante fue literalmente volada en pedazos.

"¡NO NO Y NO!" dijo La Máscara mientras desechaba el bazuca marca A.C.M.E que había utilizado contra el flashback. Mientras desechaba su bazuca a un lado "Me he ganado esto me llevas quemando desde Enero te he conseguido 30 favoritos 26 seguidores y la mayoría te han agregado como autor favorito gracias a mi soy tu mejor creación mejor que ese plagio de Code Geass ese emo vengador y su pajarraco o Sr. Sin nombre. Me he ganado esto y nadie absolutamente nadie va a detenerme." Dijo La Máscara completamente determinado mientras cerraba distancias con Cinder _"Muy bien ¿paso directamente al tema o hago algunos preliminares? me va en control menta pero tampoco quiero que sea tan frío."_ La Máscara se preguntaba si debía pasar a la acción directamente o preliminares probablemente que el hecho de que cuando la mujer que tenia delante saliera de su trance se sintiera ultrajada y quisiera matarlo por lo menos el quería intentar que disfrutara ella también lo máximo posible.

-Cling-.

De el ascensor salió Ruby utilizando un vestido rojo corto sin mangas, con un marco negro grueso alrededor de la cintura medias de un color claro negro con tacones negros entro con cuidado con su arma preparada "¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo Ruby al ver la situación delante de ella La Máscara se viro para mirarla mientras y Cinder parpadeo agito su cabeza volviendo en sí.

"¡O participas o te largas! Dijo La Máscara señalando hacia afuera para enfatizar. "He humillado y troleado a demasiada gente para llegar hasta aquí y nada me va a…." La Máscara hablaba con Ruby mientras se dio cuenta.

"Acaba de volver en si ¿verdad?" Pregunto retóricamente mientras Cinder convoco sus espadas gemelas y realizo un salto hacia atrás mientras con una acrobacia en el aire formo un arco y disparo tres flechas que se dirigían en dirección hacia La Máscara esta miro a la pantalla mientras la imagen se congelaba -Suspiro- "Déjalo ir algún día, algún día." Dijo La Máscara negando con la cabeza. "Ok vale ya puedes seguir con tu trama que se dirige a ninguna parte."

 **Días antes**

La Máscara comía plato tras plato a una velocidad sorprendente mientras se amontonaba a su izquierda formando una torre cuya estructura empezaba a tambalearse cuando termino soltó un fuerte eructo resonando por toda la calle.

Suspiro satisfecho y entonces el tendero le dio la cuenta La Máscara comenzó a hacer señas señalando la factura y después señalar a Sun y Neptune el hombre lo miro severamente no seguro de si confiar en su cliente entonces La Máscara se escurrió entre medio de Sun y Neptune.

"Oye ¿tú no eres que se hizo pasar por Torchwick" Dijo Sun mientras La Máscara se rió histéricamente y estiraba sus brazos y los pasaba por los hombros de los estudiantes de intercambio y les daba palmadas. Sun extrañado por su familiaridad miro su mano mientras Neptune le pregunto a La Máscara "¿Y qué fue de las chicas y Torchwick?" La Máscara puso su mano con el brazo estirado que tenia escrito.

 **Mano de La Máscara**

 _The most cool said Sure._

 _ **Fin de la nota**_

"¿Que el mas cool dice Sure?" Dijo Sun que hacia lo posible por leer con la horrible caligrafía de La Máscara.

"Sure." Dijo Neptune con arrogancia y seguridad La Máscara salió corriendo mientras la pila de plato que había dejado finalmente caía rompiéndose. Mientras ambos miraban los trozos desperdigados por el suelo el gerente tendió con su mano derecha enfrente de los chicos la factura de lo que había comido La Máscara y la vajilla que acababa de romper. Dejando a los dos jóvenes preguntándose que había pasado.

 **Mientras tanto el Equipo RWBY**

"¿Todas bien?" Pregunto Ruby mientras retiraba la última aguja clava en su piel. El ánimo era bastante bajo ni siquiera Yang hizo ningún juego de palabras sobe Weiss y verla congelada que estaba con su Myrtenaster descongelando el hielo de su boca después de que la sacaron del hielo que la mantenía prisionera.

"¿Cómo pudo atravesar tu aura con un par de agujas?" Pregunto Weiss libre por fin. Mientras Ruby tampoco estaba segura de cómo lo había conseguido aunque la posibilidad puede ser que cuando se metió con en el tornado la hizo girar más deprisa de los que puede correr y en consecuencia le hizo gastar más aura de la normal.

"Esto ha sido un desastre." Dijo Blake negando con la cabeza. No tenían nada ni información sobre el plan del White Fang, ni de Torchwick.

"Tampoco ha ido tan mal." Dijo Ruby tratando de levantar los ánimos.

"Si ese tipo no se hubiera metido por medio." Dijo Yang pensado en La Máscara aun con dolor preguntándose quien da un golpe tan bajo en una pelea y como pudo perder una pelea de pega y aguanta.

"Era absurdo no importaba lo que hiciéramos nada funcionaba contra el y cuando conseguíamos herirlo se curaba como si nada." Dijo Weiss recordando como lo partieron por la mitad y Ruby le disparo en la cabeza y se regenero como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera nos tomo en serio más bien parecía que jugaba con nosotros." Dijo Blake recordando como mas que una batalla el parecía jugar con ellas al recordar sus peculiares técnicas por llamarlas de algún modo. "Y ni siquiera parecía utilizar el aura."

"Tal vez esa es su apariencia regenerar cualquier herida." Dijo Yang recordando cómo fue incapaz de tumbarlo.

"No lo creo porque malgastar tu aura regenerando heridas cuando puedes crear un escudo que te proteja. Además fue capaz de manipular el hielo sin ni siquiera utilizar dust." Recordando cómo fue capaz de congelarla sin ni siquiera utilizar un misero cristal.

"Es como si tuviera estuviera específicamente diseñado para resolver cualquier problema." Dijo Ruby pero se dio cuenta de algo "Pero no lo entiendo cuando lo vi esta tarde estaba peleando con miembros del White Fang." Dijo Ruby aportando parte de la información que había recopilado.

"Pero está con ellos ¿no?" Dijo Weiss creyendo que desde el principio trabajo con Torchwick.

"Ahora que lo mencionas mi amigo dijo que Torchwick lo estaba buscando." Dijo Yang recordando su charla con Junior.

"Y durante la reunión no parecía que estuviera trabajando para ellos, intentaron capturarlo y Torchwick se lanzo a perseguirlo." Dijo Blake compartiendo su experiencia de su parte de la misión.

"Tal vez ellos eran socios en el atraco al banco y ese Cabezón le traiciono y se fugo con el dinero." Dijo Yang una posible teoría.

"O lo estaba buscando para que se uniera a él. Pero eso no explica la persecución, además le ordeno que nos eliminara pero nos dejo con vida." Dijo Ruby recordando como los tenía a su merced y el simplemente se marcho.

"En cualquier caso creo que tenemos que regresar ya no podemos hacer nada. Sera mejor dejarlo por hoy." Dijo Yang con las demás asintiendo y regresaron a Beacon pero antes.

"Espera, ¿Dónde están Sun y Neptune?" Dijo Ruby preguntándose que había sido de los chicos.

 **Vuelta al puesto.**

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO!" Grito Neptune que llevaba un delantal blanco mientras se enfrentaba a su peor enemigo un fregadero lleno de agua.

"Venga tío es solo un fregadero." Dijo Sun barriendo los trozos de los platos del suelo vestido con otro delantal y con una escoba. Mientras el dependiente simplemente suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza.

 **Día Siguiente**

"Auauau." Dijo Shinji mientras trataba de desentumecerse mientras sentía como si se hubiera comido una vaca entera y al mismo tiempo lo hubiera atropellado in coche. "Vale sigo aquí así que obviamente la máscara sigue sin encontrar la manera de volver a casa." Shinji sabía perfectamente la respuesta que ni siquiera se había molestado en formularse y finalmente suspiro se dejo caer estaba de espaldas en un especie de cubo amarillo.

"¿Y si no puedo regresar y si me quedo aquí para siempre?" Dijo Shinji pasando de un rostro asustado a triste pensando en todo lo que iba a perder sus animes, sus mangas, sus videojuegos, cómics ya cuando acabo con sus objetos cotidianos paso a las mayores nunca volvería a ver a su familia de nuevo, es casi como si hubiera muerto arrancado de su mundo y dejado su vida atrás repitiendo en el típico cliché del anime.

Finalmente se levanto "Pues si ella no lo hace lo hare por mí mismo." Dijo levantándose decidido pero su cara se hablando cuando pensó en el cómo, que iba a hacer la máscara siempre había sido difícil de controlar pero por lo menos siempre tuvieron el común la protección de su familia ahora en ese mundo no había nada que lo frenara y eso era lo que temía La Máscara no tenía nada que le importara en ese mundo por lo que no habría nadie capaz de pararla, en seguida negó con la cabeza pensando que lo principal es una forma de volver a casa.

"Peor no tengo apenas idea de inglés ¿como voy a conseguir siquiera leer un libro?" Dijo ahora rascándose la cabeza preguntándose su siguiente movimiento volvió a suspirar y sentarse empezaba a sentir las molestias de dormir en el asfalto se dejo caer ahora deprimido, eso le permitió ver una pedazo de papel debajo de cubo.

 **Pedazo de papel**

 _Querido Idiota buenos días te escribo atentamente para decirte que por lo visto nos quieren matar aunque eso ya lo sabes esos tipos que parecen pertenecer a una secta furris o cosplayers parecen tener una descripción nuestra así que si miras a tu derecha encontraras una mochila. Dentro hay ropa nueva, unas gafas de sol y una gorra a y dinero tranquilo no es robado es pedido prestado cogido de cajero. Úsalas para pasar desapercibido tú mejor tú La Máscara._

 _Pd: mira en tu bolsillo_

 **Fin del papel**

Cuando Shinji de la mochila saco un camisa sin mangas top de mujer y una minifalda vaquera con tacones negros entonces saco finalmente las gafas que tenían forma de estrella con bordes rosas y cristal tintado de naranja. Y finalmente la gorra era roja con la letras en ingles soy un estúpido en blanco y una flecha señalando hacia abajo.

-suspiro- Shinji cogió la bolsa dejo el dinero y tiro el resto a la basura lo único que rescato fue la gorra que se la puso y continuación de su bolsillo parecía un reloj de correa que sujetaba una base circular Shinji se ajusto la correa tras mirarlo durante un rato _"¿Y si giro esto?"_ El centro del reloj se abrió revelando una pantalla holográfica aparecía en ella.

 **Pantalla**

Iniciando carga, comprobando sistemas de arranque ejecutando TableXP

 **Fin de la Pantalla.**

"No ha pasado…." No pudo terminar la frase cuando la forma de cubo amarrillo le crecieron piernas y se dio la vuelta y libero sus brazos tenia forma humanoide era un robot amarillo increíblemente alto no tenia cabeza su cuerpo consistía en un abdomen amarillo que tenía un ojo en el centro del lado derecho de su abdomen sus articulaciones era grises y unos brazos humanoides de color gris pero con placas protectoras en el antebrazo y hombreras color amarillo, más abajo estaba un pieza que conectaba con su parte inferior cuyas piernas robóticas estaban semiflexionadas y unían a su pies _.(Por si quedan dudas básicamente La Máscara construyo una copia idéntica de Loader Bot de Tales From Borderlands.)_

"¡AAAAAA!"chillo Shinji mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas aterrizando sobre su trasero mientras retrocedía asustado.

El robot lo miro sin mediar palabra poniendo nervioso a Shinji hasta que finalmente hablo. Dijo él con voz robótica hablo "Hola." Dijo en es español.

"¿ _Te gusta mi regalo?"_ Dijo la máscara mentalmente a Shinji que seguía en el suelo asustado. _"Por cierto gracias por tirar la ropa que cogí prestada."_

"Uno ¿no podías conseguirme ropa normal?" Se quejo Shinji aunque era una buena idea ya que llevaba días con la misma ropa y si en verdad tenían su descripción lo tenían mas fácil para encontrarle.

" _Ellos buscan a un chico. no a una chica atrapada en el cuerpo de un chico."_ la máscara defendió la originalidad de su idea.

"Dos ¿Cómo?" Pregunto a su contraparte mientras veía lo que tenía delante mientras el robot le miraba preguntándose con quien estaba hablando.

 **Horas antes nave de Atlas**

Los 3 guardias de Atlas daban vueltas en el almacén de la nave junto con 4 caballeros Atlasianos-200 mientras algo irrumpió con una explosión en la nave.

Una ser humanoide ancho cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con pelo verde y manos y pies diminutos color marrón con una nariz de perro negra con un hocico color verde más suave irrumpió en la nave.

"Alto." Dijo uno de los guardias mientras llevaba su mano a su porra.

"Vengo en son de paz." Dijo para continuación dispara rayos láser a través de sus ojos disparando contra los caballeros Atlasianos incapacitándolos. Los guardias dispararon la criatura vomito mostaza que llego hasta los pies de los guardias y salto sobre ella mientas se envolvía así mismo y avanzo como una bola de pelo llevándose por delante a los guardias como si fueran bolos uno voló a la pared golpeándose contra ella mientras los otros dos cayeron al suelo.

La criatura miro a los robot y se comió a dos de ellos mientras los dos guardia se levantaban y sacaron sus porra aturdidoras y se abalanzaron sobre la criatura que vomito de nuevo haciendo que uno de ellos resbalara con la mostaza y el otro avanzara sin control hacia la criatura que dispara de nuevo con sus ojos láseres el otro guardia recupero el conocimiento y ataco con su porra eléctrica el pelo de la criatura su pelo se puso de punta.

el soldado y las criaturas parpadearon varias veces la criatura entonces cogió su pergamino de su bolsillo y disparo sus ojos láser contra él.

Entonces la criatura se quito su cabeza revelando a Morgan Freeman. Que a su vez se quito su cara revelando a La Máscara "Haha los engañe." Dijo La Máscara que se marcho dando saltitos como si fuera un canguro.

 **Lugar donde había tenido lugar la lucha Máscara vs RWBY**

"Ahí están." Dijo La Máscara mientras cogía los restos de las piezas del Atlesian Paladin-290 y se las llevaba en un carrito de la compra.

 **Callejón**

La Máscara había sacando de su interior los caballero Atlasianos-200 para utilizarlos como base de su exoesqueleto mientras iba construyendo su versión de Loader Bot con unos planos que tenia de él y finamente lo termino. Claro que el gris no era su color por lo que decidió pintarlo de un color más brillante y ya puesto a plagiar iba a hacerlo bien por lo que lo pinto de amarillo.

"Siguiente paso." La Máscara congio el pergamino que le había robado a uno de los guardias y como si fuera pape aplico la papiroflexia dando forma de reloj y "Instalar."

 **Asistente de Instalación**

Selección idioma cuando a seleccionarlo La Máscara estornudo moviendo su dedo más abajo que lo iba a coger seleccionando Español _"¿Está seguro?"._

La Máscara se paso el dedo índice por la nariz "Esto me pasa por dormir a la intemperie ¿estaré incubando algo?" dijo La Máscara mientras miraba su nuevo juguete "Aja lo típico sin mirar."

Dijo La Máscara mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a escribir siguiente,siguiente,aceptar y Instalo traductor de Ingles-Japonés "Perfecto." Dijo La Máscara que apagaba el reloj sabiendo que la descarga y la instalación iba a durar un rato. Mientras se quitaba a sí mismas de Shinji y se echo a dormir en medio del callejón agotado.

 **Vuelta al callejón Shinji**

" _Impresionante verdad la solución a nuestros problemas ahora podremos obtener información, tendremos con que comunicarnos y además de músculo extra."_ Dijo la máscara orgulloso de sí mismo.

"¿Tú hablas japonés?" Le pregunto Shinji al robot mientras no estaba muy seguro de si esto era buena idea.

"Yo entiendo inglés y japonés pero debido a mi sistema solo soy capaz de comunicarme en español." Dijo el robot mirando a Shinji indirectamente indicando que era él culpable.

"¿Está hablando en otro idioma?" Pregunto Shinji no entendiendo una palabra de lo que decía.

" _Vaya que fallo."_ Dijo la máscara viendo a su creación hablando en otro idioma que había configurado. _"Bueno la moraleja es no pulses next next next sin saber lo que estás haciendo."_

"Muy bien repasemos de ¿donde lo sacaste?" Le pregunto Shinji a la máscara.

" _Cogí un par de robots y cogí los restos del aquella copia de OCP RoboCop y lo construí."_

"Vale así que ¿has robado propiedad militar?" Le pregunto Shinji a la máscara retóricamente

" _Si."_

"Has construido un Loder Bot."Dijo Shinji recordándole a uno de un videojuego.

" _Si."_

"Y le pones que hable ¡Español!" _Dijo Shinji alzando los brazos y bajándolos con frustración._

" _La culpa es tuya por dormir a la intertperie si no lo hubieras hecho yo no habría estornudado."_ la máscara escurrió el bulto echándole la culpa a Shinji como no queriendo admitir su error.

"Esta es con diferencia uno de tu planes mas estúpidos." Dijo Shinji y la lista era bastante larga.

"¿ _Como puedes decir eso? es un plan brillante."_ Dijo la máscara defendiéndose.

"Oh si claro porque nadie se extrañara de verme por la calle ¡con un robot humanoide hecho con tecnología militar robada! " Dijo Shinji que miraba al robot delante de él.

¡Y por si no llamara ya bastante la atención es amarillo y no entiende una solo palabra de lo que digo!" Dijo Shinji señalándolo con su mano en horizontal mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y daba una vuelta frustrado.

"Si lo entiendo el que no me entiende a mi es usted." Dijo el Robot a Shinji mientras lo miraba hablando consigo mismo "Por cierto ¿Por qué esta hablado consigo mismo? eso es muy raro."

"Hazlo caso a…. Bot estas muy tenso." Dijo la máscara notando como presión de Shinji aumentaba.

"Oh perdona." Dijo Shini tranquilamente.

"Solo estoy atrapado en una dimensión alterna donde a ti te persigue la ley a mi me persigue una especie de secta de furris que quieren matarme por una extraña razón que desconozco y solo por que entre en la única librería con el dueño lo bastante amable como para dejarme usar el baño, acabe siendo testigo de asesinato y me persigue una Mary Loppins que quiere matarme me acabo de dar cuentas de que es posible que nunca vuelva a mi casa que toda mi vida se haya perdido no vuelva a ver a mi familia. ¡Y tu no haces absolutamente nada! solo construir un robot que habla español haciendo que ya la comunicación pierda ya todo sentido como si fuera el robot de Red vs Blue. Porque iba a estar tenso haahahahahahahaa" Dijo Shinji mientras empezaba a reírse.

" _Finalmente lo he conseguido te he quebrado en el sentido mental de la palabra."_ Dijo la máscara orgullosa de sí misma _._

"Lamento comunicarle que la tecnología y estudios sobre dimensiones paralelas no están a la hora de él día encontrar nuevas formas de supervivencia y defensa contra Grimms es la principal prioridad científica, Tal vez en una biblioteca podríamos encontrar información en el último de los casos podríamos intentar analizar historias o leyendas de esa temática pero la mayoría son ficticias así que no serviría" Dijo Bot en un intento por ayudar a su creador.

"Si lo siento tú no tienes la culpa." Shinji le pidió perdón por criticarle antes a robot que no tenía la culpa de ser una víctima de la máscara arrastrada a este sin sentido.

"Creo que estamos teniendo un problema de comunicación." Dijo Bot.

"Tu se supone que tienes poder para desplazarte por dimensiones ¿no podrías abrir un portal o algo?" Shinji fue por la vía rápida creyendo que la máscara podría llevarlo de vuela.

"No pero puedo disparar helado de chicle dedo indice." Dijo Bot creyendo que se refería a él.

" _Voy a hablar en tu idioma al igual que Schrödinger de Hellsing yo tengo que ser consciente de la meta, la posición en otras palabras tengo que saber el camino por el que vine, al que enviaron aquí fue a ti y ni siquiera recuerdas como convenientemente para esta trama que no ha avanzado nada dejando eso a un lado si yo no sé como volver solo puedo ir de un lugar a otro sin dirección básicamente lo que llevamos haciendo 5 capítulos."_ Dijo la máscara dando una explicación de manera coherente para variar.

"Pero podemos intentarlo." Dijo Shinji que había sacado la máscara y pensó seriamente en ponérsela.

"¿Por qué usted habla a una pedazo de madera?" Le pregunto Bot mientras se inclinaba para tener una mejor vista del objeto y hacia zoom con su ojo ocular.

" _Imagínate esto viajamos dimensión en dimensión y acabamos en una donde el hentai es real ¿crees que yo me iría de ahí?"_ Dijo la máscara haciendo que Shinji se diera cuenta de algo que si ese mundo le gustaba a la máscara ella se quedaría ahí dejándolo atrapado y un lugar al que le gustara a la máscara no podría ser bueno para él.

-Suspiro-

"Bueno imagínate que nos quedamos aquí o en otra dimensión de camino además tu mundo puede sobrevivir sin ti además ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?" Le pregunto la máscara pero su mente se encargo de mostrárselo.

Aya ahora era una joven de 17 años su pelo ahora fluía largo y utilizaba el uniforme de la academia Kuho. "Ya ha pasado 7 años desde que Shinji desapareció y durante ese tiempo tu me has protegido y cuidado de mi." Hablo a una figura que estaba al lado suya en una tumba que simulaba la lapida vacía de su hermano desaparecido hace siete años.

"Issei pero yo no te veo como un hermano yo te..amo." Dijo ella a un Issei que ponía sus manos sobre los hombros de Aya.

"Yo también te amo Aya ven vamos para que puedas convertirte en una chica mas de mi harem junto con tu hermana pequeña." Dijo él con Aya asintiendo.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chillo Shinji.

 **Beacon Academy**

El equipo RWBY iva por los pasillos cuando se detuvieron **.**

"¿Habéis oído algo?" Pregunto Ruby al resto de sus compañeros de equipo que se detuvieron junto con ella cuando escucharon ese sonido.

 **Vuelta al callejón**

"Buenos pulmones." Bot felicito a Shinji por el impresionante grito que acaba de realizar

"A la porra _."_ Dijo Shinji afónico debido al grito más impresionante que jamás realizo

"Que Caraj*" Dijo bot al ver un tornado para salir un personaje con cara verde no entendiendo que estaba pasando.

La Máscara saco una cierra y corto el suelo quedando un agujero negro La Máscara se quito la ropa con una camiseta de rayas rojas y blancas con pantalones a juegos y un flotador con forma de pato con manguitos en sus brazos "¡BANZAI!" Dijo saltando de cabeza al agujero.

 **Shingeki no Kyojin**

"Ok no, no es mi dimensión." Dijo La Máscara encima de un tejado de un edificio en lo que parecía ser la edad media emanaba ceniza y podía oír a gente gritando. Mientras miraba a su alrededor podía ver a seres de varios metros de altura. "Diría que estoy en Disneyland." Oyó otro grito de horror "No tiene por los gritos tiene que ser Disney World."

Una gigantesca mano descendió sobre él y lo agarro cuando el responsable se llevo su mano hacia su rostro ver si habia capturado a su presa vio a La Máscara disfrazado de mujer con un pañuelo rojo en su cabeza con un vestido de corsé blanco con otro vestido morado por encima con una cintura envuelta en un fajín negro con dos anillos pendientes largos fino y tacones negros.

La Máscara estaba a cuatro pasta mirando la línea de la vida de la mano "Uy tienes la línea de la vida muy corta." Dijo La Máscara mientras se quitaba la ropa volviendo a la suya por defecto el titán se preparaba para comérselo, "Espera." Dijo La Máscara poniendo su mano delante. "Deja que me salsone." La Máscara cogió un bidón de gasolina y se baño con él. "Listo." El titán de lo metió en la boca y aterrizo su mandíbula mientras La Máscara incendia una cerilla.

 **Explosión**

La boca del titán fue bolada en pedazos quedo si mandíbula. Mientras La Máscara estaba en otro tejando negando con la cabeza. "Eso es lo que pasa te hinchas comer humanos y no te lavas los dientes y se te caen."

Mientras varios titanes y el titán de la mandíbula se dirigen al él la máscara paso por delante suyo un boomerang mientras llevaba una chaqueta negras con un jersey manga larga azul con un gorro pantalones negros y botas todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una cinta que contenía boomerangs cogió y "¡arrrrrrrrrrrrrg!" Chillo mientras giro sin control lanzando varios boomerangs con tal fuera y potencia que parecían balas que por supuesto no dieron a la primera los titanes pero cuando volvieron se clavaron en la parte superior de su médula espinal matándolos.

Mientras caían y destruían algún edificio con sus cuerpos comenzaron a desprender humo mientras La Máscara se acerco a primer titán que intento comérselo "Se me ha olvidado por completo lo que iba a decirte." Dijo señalándole con el dedo marchándose.

Más tarde La Máscara corrió con una capucha blanca encima al más puro estilo Assasins Creed mientras corría por los edificio "¿WTF?" dijo esquivando a un titán que había saltado de la nada para verlo estrellarse contra una edificio. "Phew eso fue por un pelo." Dijo mirando al titán que parecía que tenía algo entre los dientes y se lo tragaba.

Y La Máscara vio a lo lejos acercarse a un joven de ojos verdes azulados y pelo castaño corto avanzando con determinación dispuesto a conseguir la libertad fuera de los muros, después del hecho traumático que supuso perder a su madre a manos de los titanes los años de entrenamiento iban a dar sus frutos hoy empezaba la historia de Eren Jaeger mientras con determinación se dirigirse a acabar con el titán que había devorado a su compañero.

"¡Ahora la pifias!" Chillo La Máscara con las manos a lado de su boca para hacer eco eso causo que Eren le prestara atención y no viera el titán de pequeño tamaño que salto de la nada la nada que devoro su pierna haciendo que Eren cayera de boca contra las baldosas de los tejados y avanzara rodando por varios edificios antes de caer de boca justo bajo los pies de La Máscara que lo señalo con su dedo índice "HA HA." Dijo riéndose de él.

"¡Eren!" La Máscara vio a lo lejos a una chica acercarse a ellos pero de repente se para en seco y desvió hacia un muro.

"Colega lo tenéis bien jodido." Dijo La Máscara mientras de brazos cruzados observaban como eran masacrados sin hacer nada. Hasta que el mismo titán que se había lanzado antes a por él avanzo a donde estaba "Oh no es un gigante hombre desnudo." Dijo La Máscara llevándose las manos a la cabeza "¿porque nunca puede ser una mujer gigante desnuda? ¿Por qué?" Dijo La Máscara manteniendo una calma como si lo que estuviera ante él no fuera nada cuando estiro su mano.

La Máscara con un giro se convirtió en un karateka con traje de karate cinturón negro y una cinta amarilla en el pelo. La Máscara primero adopto a la posición de la grulla antes volver a cambiar la posición estirando su brazo izquierdo retraso su brazo derecho y adelanto su pierna izquierda derecha antes de ponerse de pie normal y inclinarse para saludar a su oponente "Tu madre aporta un gran servicio a la sociedad cobrando dinero a cambio de proporcionar placer sexual a sus clientes."

El titán iba agarrarlos con su mano pero cando estaba a punto de agarrarlo La Máscara golpeo con su dedos uno detrás del otro des de el pulgar hacia el índice entonces dio una vuelta completa para chaquear sus dedos y semiflexionado hacia su la lado izquierdo señalando titán que exploto ballando a Eren y a La Máscara en sangre.

"Y todos vivimos felices bueno tú has perdido un pierna pero...hey ten queda la otra y el tiene un pelo ehhhh…. Sabes que olvídalo." Dijo La Máscara agitando su mano como si fuera nada. "Quédate aquí y seguro que uno de esos nudistas gigantes te devora como ese Santa Claus desnudo que va a comerse a esa chica rubia eso si procura no dormite porque con el golpe que te has pegado podrías morir a causa de la contusión." Dijo La Máscara pero el chico no le escuchaba centrado en otra cosa.

"Armin." Dijo Eren débilmente mientras estiraba su mano entonces miro a La Máscara desesperado "Ayúdanos." Dijo pidiendo la ayuda de lo que él pensaba quera un miembro de la guardia.

"Ok." La Máscara Sonrió y agrando su pie y le metió una patada a Eren que lo metió en la boca del titán "¡De donde yo soy damos las gracias!" Dijo La Máscara con sus manos en su boca haciendo eco mientras saca una barra la tiraba y en pleno aire se deslizaba por ella.

 **La Liga de los Hombre extraordinarios Cómic**

"Y ahora ¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo mientras miraba donde estaba al mirar por la ventana avanzo hasta que oyó voces en una habitación.

"Perdone por in…." Nada pudo prepararlo para lo que vio a un hombre increíblemente alto musculoso que parecía más un cavernícola calvo con un esmoquin con los pantalones bajados con su miembro al aire mientras movía sus caderas de atrás hacia delante y se oían gritos de dolor de un hombre venido de ninguna parte claro que la máscara no sabía que estaba violando al Hombre Invisible pero La Máscara no lo veía. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de La Máscara Hyde paró y lo miro.

"¡Ayuda Me está violando ayuda por Dios ayudaaaaa!" Dijo una voz salida de ninguna parte.

"Eh…." La Máscara se rio y agito su mano de un lado a otro "No simplemente no." Dijo La Máscara mientras se dirigía a la puerta ignorando los gritos del hombre invisible mientras abría la puerta y se viraba "Vamos a ver si pillar cacho quiero pero tan desesperado no estoy." Dijo La Máscara cerrando la puerta.

 **Alguno desconocido**

La Máscara se llevo la mano a la barbilla mientras miraba a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que estaba en una especie de quirófano con un equipo médico asistiendo en trajes verdes asistiendo a lo que parecía ser una parto mientras un hombre sujetaba la mano de otra persona que estaba de parto.

"No puede estar aquí." Dijo uno de los médicos que intento sacarlo pero La Máscara lo desecho a un lado.

"Oh vamos siempre he querido ver un parto en directo." La Máscara no estaba preparado para lo que vio lo que estaba en la camilla era otro hombre.

"Espera alto ahí." Dijo La Máscara haciendo la señal de tiempo muerto "Si eso es un hombre como puede estar pariendo los hombres no pueden embarazarse no pueden ¿verdad?" Pregunto La Máscara recordado que era una dimensión alternativa.

El hombre en la camilla chillo de nuevo mientras con una mirada perdida La Máscara miraba "Es imposible no tiene vagina como ¿por donde va a salir?" No tuvo que esperar mucho para conocer la respuesta.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" La Máscara salió coarriendo siendo incapaz de procesar lo que acaba de ver salió de esa habitación.

 **La Liga de los Hombre extraordinarios Comic**

Paso por delante de Hyde que se había subido los pantalones tras haber matado a Griffin que ahora era visible después de morir violado por Hyde.

"¡ES HORRIBLE DIOS MIO!" Paso La Máscara corriendo

 **Shingeki no Kyojin**

"¡Eren! ¡Eren!" El chico rubio que gritaba trato desesperado con lagrimas en los ojos salvar a su amigo solo para que el titán cerrar su boca mientras el brazo de Eren que está en el interior del él titán salía volando. El chico chillo tras ver como el titán se tragaba el cuerpo de su amigo mientras La Máscara apareció corriendo parándose a su lado los gritos de ambos se combinaron uno que parecían uno solo La Máscara agarro a Armin y le obligo a mirarlo mientras lo agarraba por el cuello y lo balanceaba de atrás hacia delante "¡Que enfermo escribe algo así!" Le pregunto pero el chico inmenso en su propio dolor lo ignoro.

"¡Le devoro!" Dijo él entre lagrimas de rodillas incapaz de tenerse en pie sus rodillas se desplomaron

"¡Salio de su pene! La Máscara cayó de rodillas enfrente de Armin –lágrimas- "de su pene." –Lagrimas- le dijo mientras lo agarraba y abrazaba traumatizado.

La Máscara cerró los ojos y seguía llorando mientras agarro los calzoncillos de Armin "Calzón Chino." Le aplico a Armin un tira calzones al chico poniéndoselos en la cabeza. Y volvió a salir de ahí corriendo.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Armin antes de volver en sí y quedar catatónico pensando en cómo fue un inútil y dejo morir a Eren.

 **Vuelta a RWBY**

-sollozo- Una niña de 10 años iba con lagrimas en su mejillas mientras se limpiaba entre sollozos llevaba una camisa amarilla y un chándal color azul marino con unas zapatillas pelo largo negro con unas orejas de zorro se metió en el callejón donde estaba un robot humanoide de color amarillo golpeando el suelo como si estuviera llamando a la puerta

"¿Puede usted oírme?" Dijo El Robot intentaba encontrar a Shinji mientras la niña lo miraba el robot se dio cuenta y la miro "Hola." Dijo el robot agitando su mano y la chica poco a poco correspondió al gesto.

El mismo suelo se abrió saliendo La Máscara de él chillando al ver al robot y la niña vomito sobre ellos incapaz de recuperarse de lo que había visto.

"¿Pero qué pasa con usted?" Pregunto el Robot mientras tenia vomito en su carcasa.

"No puedo yo...que se ocupe él, del resto del capítulo." La Máscara se quito del rostro de Shinji ignorando a la niña que estaba detrás del robot.

"Perdón por ser repetitivo pero ¿qué pasa con usted?" Dijo Bot Shinji al ver que estaba en el mismo lugar donde había empezado negó con la cabeza.

Entonces se dio cuenta de la niña delante de él tras mirarse a los ojos la chica salió corriendo

"Wait,wait." Trato de pedirle que parara. "No espera por favor deja que te explique." Dijo Shinji que salió corriendo detrás de la niña no podía dejar que hablara de la máscara.

"Espere perseguir a una niña de diez años por la calle que huye corriendo de usted puede desatar confusión." Dijo Bot que salió detrás de ellos.

Finalmente la niña se metió en un callejón sin salida solo teniendo un cubo de basura. La niña cogió la tapa cundo Shinji llego a ella se acerco despacio.

"Mira yo." La niña le tiro la tapa a Shinji que le dio en la cara "Au" dijo mientras se ponía la mano en la cara "Ok eso probablemente me lo merezco por asustarte." Dijo Shinji La niña seguía asustada.

Shinji levanto sus brazos y se tiro en el suelo del callejón simulando ser un detenido. "Ves esta…bien…no..voy..a…hacerte…daño." Shinji intento traducir lo mejor que pudo y en tono tranquilo no queriendo alterar a la chica. La chica poco a poco se acerco a él cuando Shinji vio a la niña a la cara no creyó lo que veía "¿Aya?"

La niña cogió de nuevo la tapa golpeo a Shinji otra vez en su cara con el ella.

En el suelo Shinji se llevo la mano a la cara mientras se ponía en horizontal "¿A que ha venido eso?" pregunto mientras se resentía de dolor agarrándose la cara y se retorcía en el suelo.

"Por vomitarme encima." Le dijo la niña enfadada. Mientras detrás de ellos aparecía un robot amarillo con llegar hasta ellos.

 **Parque**

Shinji aun se tocaba la nariz por el golpe mientras estaba recostado en uno de los bancos del parque mientras esperaba a Aya que estaba en el baño de mujeres lavándose el pelo. Mientras el robot estaba sentado a su lado debido a la diferencia de peso el lado de Shinji estaba ridículamente alto mientras el robot estaba sentado normal.

"Esto es muy incomodo todos me miran no paro de sentirme observado." Dijo Bot mientras varias personas lo señalaban preguntándose qué estaba haciendo un robot en medio del parque.

Shinji suspiro mientras la chica que se parecía a su hermana salía del baño. Tuvo que gastar parte del dinero en comprarle ropa nueva tampoco se complico una camisa blanca con un chándal negro y unas sandalias. "¿Bueno mejor?" Le pregunto el parecido de la chica con Aya en cierto sentido lo ponía triste además dado que ahora la chica sabia que él era La Máscara tenía que encontrar la forma de convencerla para que no lo delatara. Por otro _"Va es una niña probablemente prefiera ver dibujos animados a las aburrida noticias como yo de pequeño además ya ha pasado tiempo desde que la máscara atraco el banco posiblemente ya deben de haber desechado el caso pensando que había huido." Pensó Shinji._

"Pregunta si ya se siente limpia….Eso sigue sonando mal." Dijo El Bot dándose cuenta de lo mal que sonaba decirle eso a una niña de diez años.

"¿Que estáis diciendo?" Dijo la niña sin entender nada.

"Pregunta que que estamos haciendo. Por cierto ¿quiere que la mate ahora?" Le pregunto el Bot a Shinji mientras miraba a la niña.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Esta vez fue Shinji el que hablo con el robot.

"Una de mis principales directrices es matar a todo aquel que sepa que tu eres el portador de la máscara de madera a menos que usted escatime lo contrario." Dijo el bot una de sus funciones principales entre la que estaba programadas por la máscara.

"¿Eh?" Shinji sin entender nada.

"Si o No." Preguntó Bot mirando a la chica.

"¿No?" Dijo Shinji moviendo ligeramente su cuerpo.

"Entendido clasificar a chica fauno como amiga si cambia de idea avise." Dijo Bot que se alejo de el cuerpo de la chica.

"Espera déjame que te quite esas orejas para ver que no ten quedan restos encima." Shinji comenzó a tirar de las orejas de la chica que comenzó a chillar de dolor.

"¡Que estás haciendo!" le chillo mientras Shinji se dio cuenta de que esas orejas estaban demasiado bien hechas incluso la sensación se sentía como pelo la chica finalmente se arto y le golpeo en la zona baja Shinji cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos a su entrepierna "¿Por qué ahí?" Pregunto el dolorido ¿Por qué ahí?"

"¡Eres como todos los demás!" Dijo ella mientras se iba llorando.

 **Esta mañana**

"No has atacado." Dijo una figura como de un niño con una sombra.

"Es una animal." Dijo otra figura más pequeña al lado de ella.

"No yo solo me defendía." Dijo La fauno desesperada rodeada por cientos de forma la rodeaban mientras ella se abrazaba a si misma tapándose sus orejas.

"Vete a un zoo con los demás animales."

 **Próximo capitulo**

"Finalmente lo he conseguido soy famoso." Dijo La Máscara en medio de la noche de la ciudad admirando un cartel de se busca con su foto impresa.

Mientras estaba de espaldas una figura desenvainaba su espalda y lo atacaba.

 **Desafío Chibi**

"Bien venidos a ¡DESAFIO CHIBI!" Dijo La voz en off dando introducción al programa mientras ahí aparecían las letras del programa.

"Y ahora presentando a su presentador conocido antiguamente Capitán del Gotei 13 y antigua mano derechas de Aizen el presentador de Arrancar Encyclopedia y disfruten porque solo había presupuesto para contratarle para hoy solamente ¡Gin Ichimaru!"

Gin Ichimaru salió vestido con un esmoquin blanco con una corbata negra y pantalones blancos junto con zapatos a juego acompañado por una azafata agarrado de su brazo hasta el escenario donde estaba la mesa de presentador mientras saludaba al publico cuando llegaron a su destino la azafata se soltó y Gin paso a la audiencia que era un público vació literalmente no había nadie el sonido de aplausos era puesto por el técnico de sonido.

"Cuanto tiempo me extrañaron" –ovación emocionada- Dijo él con su clásica cara y sonrisa saludando a público. "Bueno vayamos al grano el presupuesto es tan bajo que me pagan por palabras. " Dijo Gin mientras se subía al escenario.

"Concursante." La Máscara salió en una nube de humo vestido solo con un taparrabos mientras se golpeaba el pecho "Bunchacala buncha Cala Chacala." Gin aplaudió antes de pasar a la audiencia.

"Muy bien Bot dinos que puede ganar hoy nuestro protagonista." Dijo Gin pasándole la palabra al presentador.

"Si conseguí superar su reto podrás elegir entre un billón de dólares." Una azafata mostraba el billón de dólares mientras sostenía una caretilla con una montaña de dinero y más dinero detrás de ella que llegaba hasta el techo.

"O entre este vale para participar un Fanfiction M con derecho a practicar el sexo con la mujer o hombre que él quiera." La Presentador mostraba un portátil con un documento Word abierto con el título "Sin Límites."

"Y su prueba es….Conseguir que se produzca el Arkos." Dijo Jin leyendo la tarjeta.

"Tienes que hacer lo posible por conseguir que Jaune Arc y Pyrrha Nikos de besen." –Suspiro- Gin negó con la cabeza "Cuanto daño ha hecho el volumen 3 sus fans ya ni saben cómo conseguirlo." Gin negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba su mano con tres dedos levantados "tres,dos,uno." Cada número era marcado por la mano de Gin que dio un aplauso de una palmada y La Máscara salió corriendo.

 **RWBY CHIBI**

 **Habitación del Equipo JNPR**

Nora y Rem estaban atados y amordazado metidos en el armario mientras La Máscara cerraba la puerta y decoraba toda la habitación apagando la luces encendiendo unas velas colocando una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco colocando dos sillas mientras el iba vestido de camarero con un camisa larga blanca un chaleco elegante negro un bigote fino en la parte superior del labio pantalón negro y zapatos negros.

Pyrrha y Jaune entraron en la habitación preguntándose que estaban pasando cuando se acercaron a la mesa La Máscara los obligo a sentarse arrollándolos con las sillas. Mientras desvelaba dos platos de espaguetis cubiertos de salsa y albóndigas Jaune y Pyrrha empezaron a comer mientras La Máscara comenzó a cantar de Circle of Life del Rey León.

Finalmente un largo espagueti surgió en la boca de ambos y poco a poco empezaron a juntarse y cuando ya estaba frente a frente Jaune sonrió causando a Pyrrha ligeramente sonrojarse.

Jaune con un cuchillo corto la pasta dejando al Pyrrha mirando al suelo decepcionada sorbiendo el espagueti mientras Jaune seguía comiendo sonriente y La Máscara negaba con la cabeza.

 **Tejado de Beacon**

"Weiss ha vuelto a rechazar el quedar conmigo. A veces pienso para que me molesto" Dijo Jaune pateando una piedra invisible mirando cabizbajo con Pyrrha escuchando sus problemas.

"Bueno ya sabes hay mas peces en el mar." Dijo ella mientras se frotaba las manos nerviosa esperando que se diera cuenta de la indirecta.

Un enorme cartel del neón apareció de la nada con una flecha roja señalando a Pyrrha también había flechas luminosas por el piso conduciendo hacia ella y en el mismo cartel arriba con letras de neón ponía "Delante de tus narices imbécil." Y por si no fuera bastante La Máscara vestido con un mono azul con un chaleco reflectante naranja y una gorra naranja con auriculares y dos sables de luz amarillos señalando en dirección a Pyrrha.

"eh ¿Pyrrha?" Dijo Jaune.

"Si." Dijo ella sonriente.

"Esa nave de Atlas se dirige hacia nosotros." Dijo Jaune al ver como la nave de ejército Atlasiano se dirigía en dirección hacia ellos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Chillaron los tres con Jaune llevándose las manos a la cara y La Máscara saltar sobre Pyrrha que lo agarro estilo nupcial cuando la nave se estrello en el tejado de la escuela.

 **Habitación Team JNPR**

"Deja la mente en blanco." Dijo La Máscara mientras movía una moneda de un lado a otro en la cara de Jaune que la seguía sin quitar el ojo de encima perdido en ella."

"Bien cuando cuente tres dormirás profundamente y me escucharas atentamente. Uno Dos Tres." Jaune se durmió y entonces La Máscara con un giro se convierto en un hombre músculos con bermudas color crema una camisa azul con un silbato en su pecho y una gorra amarilla con una M en ella de color verde.

-Silbato- "¡Escuhame bien eres un terminator con un único objetivo cepillarte lo próximo que se veas por esa puerta nada te va a detener eres una maquina venida del futuro con el único objetivo y nada va a detenerte nada!"

-Toc, toc-

"Aja despierta." Jaune abrió los ojos.

 **Punto de vista de los ojos de Jaune**

Jaune miraba a la puerta mientras su vista con la visión de un terminator miraba a la puerta.

 **Objetivo:** Copular con el próximo ser que se encuentre detrás de esa puerta.

Jaune vio a La Máscara abrir la puerta para encontrar a Zwei que ladro.

 **Objetivo:** Fijado.

"¡CORRE PERRO CORREEEEEEE!" Chillo La Máscara mientras Jaune se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia el perro que sintiendo el peligro también corrió.

"Zwei aquí estas chico." Dijo Ruby que se agacho para acariciar a su mascota. "Oh hola Jaune espera porque te quitas lo pantalones." Ruby siguió viendo como Jaune se bajaba los calzoncillos y agarraba a Zwei Ruby agarro a Zwei antes de que fuera a peor "Aléjate de él, aléjate de él." La Máscara que vio todo desde la puerta del dormitorio se preguntaba una cosa "¿Me acorde de sacar a aquellos dos del armario?"

 **Exterior de Beacon**

"Hahahahahah mi plan Z finalmente esta operativo colocando aquí la pelota de pin pong se deslizara por este tobogán de agua hacia las fichas de domino que caerán en formación acercando la cuerda que sostiene el globo al la llama que lo liberara que lo dirigirá al alfiler de arriba sostenido por una tabla de madera que explotara asustando al hámster que correrá asustado hasta chocar contra el botón rojo que accionarán los imanes gigantes que atrapara las corazas de Jaune y Pyrrha los llevara hacia estas sillas donde quedaran atrapados por los grilletes y girarán por esa cadenas hasta finalmente besarse AAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAA." La Máscara puso en marcha su plan.

"Dime Ren ¿Algunas vez te has preguntado por…."¿pero qué?" Jaune fue arrastrado por un imán y obligado a sentarse en la silla.

 **En el otro lado**

"Hola de nuevo" Dijo Pyrrha a Mercury y Esmerald que estaba paseando.

"Nos hemos perdido ¿sabes cómo se llega a?" Dijo Esmerald mientras el imán arrastro las piernas de Mercury fue y obligado a sentarse en la silla mientras comenzó a girar. "¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!?" chillo él mientras chillaba queriendo una respuesta Jaune y Mercury giraron y giraron hasta que finamente los labios de Mercury chocaron con los de Jaune.

"Si lo he conseguido!" La sillas se soltaron liberando a Jaune y Mercury que se llevo las manos a la garganta y comenzó a escupir mientras Jaune se agarro la lengua y comenzó a echarse tierra por encima. "Un momento vosotros no sois arcos sois, sois o vamos no puede ser tan difícil veamos tu eres rubio y tienes una espada y un escudo tu tiene el pelo plateado y botas eh Meac, Jack, Blarc, Borussia Dortmund." La Máscara finalmente cedió y agacho sus brazos "Me rindo."

-Bocina-

"¡Y se acabo el tiempo!" anuncio Gin al publico indicando el final de Desafío Chibi.

"Bueno no ha conseguido el Arkos pero las fujoshis y Tumblr han conseguido un nuevo envió." Dijo Gin mostrando la foto de Jaune y Mercury donde se besaban.

"Y hasta aquí el programa continuara dependiendo de los resultados de audiencia y estamos abiertos a sugerencias pero yo no estaré por que como dije antes solo me pagaron para hoy y ahora si me disculpan tengo que despedir a mi agente bye bye" Dijo Gin diciendo adiós al público finalizando el programa. **  
**


	8. Algo es Algo

"No parece que vaya a volver." Dijo Bot mientras estaba de pie con Shinji sentado en el suelo desde que se fue la chica parecida a su hermana se había marchado dejándole solo en el parque y Shinji se quedo ahí quieto mientras el atardecer llegaba.

" _¿Me pregunto si aquí habrán inventado el internet?"_ Pensó Shinji como una posible solución a su falta de información pero una vez más el idioma era una barrera. Se acostó en el suelo maldiciendo su suerte casando de todo esto se sentía como solo queriendo que acabara el día ya.

 **Calles de Vale**

" _Muy bien haber parece que tengo un montón de dinero y estoy cansado de dormir en el suelo así que lo primero es buscar un lugar donde alojarme."_ Dijo Shinji caminando por las calles con Bot a su lado a su ritmo. _"Pero soy un cabo suelto buscado por un sindicato del crimen por lo tanto tiene que ser un lugar donde halla testigos, pero que digo los matarían bueno Bot podría ocuparse de ganar tiempo por si necesitó la máscara. Por no hablar de que si A… esa chica le dice a la policía que soy La Máscara no podre pasar desapercibido. Claro que es una niña quien la iba a creer. Tiene que ser un lugar que no levante sospechas algo tranquilo no tiene por qué ser un apartamento solitario quizás pueda conseguir una habitación. Si eso es perfecto puedo pasar desapercibido y con una familia de acogida podre ganar tiempo y el idioma…fingiré que soy mudo. Pero el problema es el mismo les pondría en peligro bueno en el peor de los casos usuaria la máscara."_ Shinji barajo las opciones y decidió que era eso mejor que nada y por lo menos tenía un plan.

"Tú." Dijo señalando a Bot.

"Si." Dijo él mientras miraba a Shinji.

"Tú…entiendes….lo…que…digo." Dijo Shinji despacio al Bot tratando de probar una teoría.

"¿Por qué usted habla despacio? es lo mismo no hay canal de comunicación entendible para usted." Dijo Bot mientras entendía cada palabra de Shinji.

"Si…si…me…entiendes…levanta…la…mano…derecha." Dijo Shinji Bot obedeció levantando su mano derecha.

"Bien me entiendes." Dijo Shinji ahora por lo menos sabía que Bot acataba sus ordenes y las entendía.

"Si me entiendes hablando normal levanta el pulgar." Bot lo hizo mostrando su pulgar a Shinji. "Muy bien necesito encontrar un lugar donde quedar…" Shinji se golpeo la cara en un facespam al darse cuenta del problema donde iba a meter a Bot lo necesitaba por si llegaba el caso lo iba a necesitar para comprar tiempo. _"Nota mental que sea un edificio con tejado."_

"Mira necesito que encuentres una anuncio de alquiler." Dijo Shinji a Bot que asintió "Muy bien un lugar donde quedarme pero no entero sino habitaciones, preferiblemente una casa, una con tejado para que puedas quedarte allí." Shinji le dijo a Bot lo que estaba buscando.

"¿Quiere también un concubina para que lo abanique?" Dijo Bot Shinji ajeno al comentario que había hecho espero respuesta.

Tras unos segundos el reloj de Shinji se encendió con un anunció mientras delante de él se abría una mini pantalla holográfica que lo contenía.

"Bien ahora solo tengo que llegar allí, ¿Sabes si aquí existe Google Maps o una aplicación parecida?" Pregunto Shinji a su robot.

"¿Qué es Google?" Dijo Bot ajeno a la palabra.

"Creo que terminaremos antes si vamos caminando." Shinji se marcho caminando con Bot otra vez.

 **Horas después**

"No me siento los pies." Dijo Shinji quitándose la gorra y limpiando parte del sudor debido al estar dando vueltas en círculos durante un rato incapaz de orientarse.

"Si hubiera preguntado la dirección esto no habría pasado." Dijo Bot siendo la voz de la razón inentendible.

"Si es algo sobre que me perdí en mi defensa diré que todas la calles parecen iguales como si estuviera sacada de una escena repetitiva." Shinji se justifico.

"Pero hemos vuelto al callejón de esta mañana y estamos a 24 metros de él." Dijo Bot con su español. Siguieron caminando Bot avanzo señalando a un edificio era un edificio de 5 pisos pintado de forma que coincidían con la estética del barrio juntos avanzaron y se quedaron mirándolo.

"Siguiente paso subirte al tejado." Al mirarlo Bot empezó a elevarse en el aire de sus pies como propulsores se elevo en el air y llego al tejado. Shinji se quedo boquiabierto mirando a Bot todo el camino. Entonces encendió su reloj ordenador para leer el anuncio que anunciaba el primer piso.

 **Dentro del edificio**

"¿Si?" Una mujer abrió la puerta era una mujer principio de los 40 llevaba una delantal con suéter morado manga larga y una falda larga mientras llevaba zapatos de andar por casa negro su pelo negro era largo hasta llegarle al final de la espalda sus ojos marrones y una orejas de zorro negras.

" _Empiezo a pensar que esas orejas de animales no son falsas"_ Dijo Shinji mientras sintió un leve dolor en su zonas inferior debido a una despedida dolorosa.

"¿Quieres algo o no?" Le pregunto la mujer al chico mientras sostenía la cerradura con la mano en tono no amable sino con nerviosismo.

"…" Shinji parecía que iba a decir algo pero _"cierto fingir ser mudo."_ Shinji comenzó a hacer señas con las manos que se iba inventando sobre la marcha mientras la mujer lo miraba.

"¿Es un cámara oculta?" Pregunto a la mujer al ver al chico mover sus manos y golpearse el pecho.

Shinji se golpeo la cara con la palma de su mano abierta –suspiro- Shinji encendió su reloj muñequera donde aparecía el anuncio.

"Oh…." La mujer parecía dudosa mientras evaluaba a Shinji dudaba de si dejarlo pasar o no. Mientras Shinji comenzó a morderse el interior de su boca nervioso debido a tiempo que estaba tardando.

" _No parece mala persona."_ La mujer pensó para sí misma _"Ha visto que soy una fauno y no parece reaccionar a eso."_ Tras un tiempo meditativa decidió dejarlo pasar Shinji se quito la gorra y miro la casa era una casa con un cuarto de estar lo bastante grande con cuatro habitaciones la cocina y el comedor eran lo mismo mientras había una alfombra decoraba la habitación. Mientras un hombre con una camisa blanca y un pantalón corto naranja con sandalias aparecía tenía el pelo corto rubio. Shinji dedujo que era el marido de la mujer, este se acerco a él no parecía tener ningún rasgo animal mientras Shinji fue invitado a sentarse y dejaba su gorra encima de la mesa.

"Entonces ¿estás interesado en alquilar la habitación?" Le pregunto el hombre mientras al igual que la mujer estudiaba a Shinji no le vio nada raro parecía un chico normal.

Shinji comenzó a hacer señas una parte de él se sintió ridículo pero si iba a seguir a delante con el cuento debía intentar mantenerlo lo máximo posible no quería mentir a sus posibles caseros.

"¿Que está haciendo?" Pregunto el hombre a su mujer.

"Creo que es leguaje de signos." Dijo la mujer mientras miraban al muchacho hace un par de señas.

"Bueno eh…Sabes que somos faunos ¿no?" Dijo el hombre al muchacho. Que no parecía ni inmutarse en absoluto.

" _Que tiene que ver los hombres cabras con todo esto."_ Pensó Shinji sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo y asociando fauno con mitología griega.

"¿Te supone algún problema?" Pregunto el hombre el chico seguía ignorando el hecho como si fuera lo más normal del mundo de hecho no estaba ni impresionado a lo largo de sus aventuras con la máscara había visto muchas cosas y una persona con rasgos animales no era lo primero de la lista.

Tras un silencio el hombre decidió proseguir."Bueno y ¿puedes pagar?" Shinji no reaccionaba. "Dinero, pagar." Dijo el hombre mientras juntaba su dedo pulgar e índice. Afortunadamente money es una de las palabras que más se entiende en el saco un fajo de billetes de la mochila que había conseguido cortesía de la máscara. Y lo dejaba encima de la meja haciendo que los adultos se preguntara de donde un joven había sacado tanto dinero.

"Bueno ¿qué opinas?" el hombre le pidió consejo a su esposa.

"Parece que no tiene prejuicios y no parece mal chico además es el único que ha respondido." Dijo la mujer la impresión que le había causado Shinji mientras lo miraban.

"Ya pero por lo visto es mudo." Dijo el hombre mientras le seguía evaluando.

"Eso no parece malo." Dijo la mujer sinceramente.

¿Y cómo nos comunicaremos con él? ¿Además no tiene maletas solo esa mochila?" Dijo el hombre mientras lo miraba.

"Bueno supongo que quizás solo ha venido al festival. O primero buscara el sitio antes de coger ropa." Dijo la mujer un posible motivo.

"Bien antes de aceptar supongo que te pondré al corriente yo soy Groc Cleyton esta es mi esposa Las y es nuestra casa vivimos con nuestra hija que ahora está durmiendo y supongo que no hay mas serán 500 lienes al mes." Dijo el hombre que decidió abrirle su casa y confiar en el chico mientras le mostraba su mano tendida esperando Shinji también estrecho la mano y tras que la mujer cogiera el dinero lo estaba separando pero Shinji se las arreglo para decir que no importaba que se quedara con el cambio.

Más tarde fue guiado a su habitación cuando la mujer abrió la puerta parecía triste al mirar la habitación tenía una estantería y una cama a si como un escritorio. "Bueno esta es tu habitación si necesitas algo estamos en la habitación la ultima a la derecha." La mujer lo dejo solo mientras Shinji avanzo hacia su nueva cama.

"Oh si." Dijo él mientras se echaba y disfrutaba del cómodo tacto del colchón después de días durmiendo a la intemperie en el asfalto finalmente estaba disfrutando de un descanso en su vertebras "No sabía lo mucho que me gustaban las camas hasta que las…perdí." Shinji analizo su última palabra "Venga va nada de depresiones lo conseguiré volveré no sé cómo pero lo hare." Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo _"Oye estas muy callado hoy."_ No obtuvo repuesta de su otro yo. Mientras finalmente disfrutaba de la cama durmiendo en ella.

 **Por la mañana**

Una chica se levanto con su pelo largo color negro mientras se levantaba y abría la puerta de su cuarto noto algo distinto en su casa era una gorra arriba de la mesa que la chica recordaba haber visto en alguna parte. Se la probo quedándole grande _"Al menos a si podría pasar desapercibida."_

"Sepia deja eso y prepárate para ir a clase." Dijo su madre que a su hija mientras preparaba el desayuno.

"No quiero ir." Dijo ella cruzando los brazos. Su madre fue junto a ella y se sentó a su lado.

"Es por lo que paso ayer." Dijo su madre lo que creía que era el motivo. Ella no dijo nada solo aparto la mirada. "Mira sé que es duro nos avisaron y también lo hemos vivido pero..." Su madre paro un momento recordando las dificultades que experimento por nacer fauno.

"Yo no hice nada fueron esos idiotas que comenzaron a meterse conmigo." Dijo ella tratando de justificar su pelea de ayer.

"No puedo decirte que no volverá a pasar a la gente no le gusta lo que es diferente cosas que no son como ellos." Dijo su madre a su hija intentando encontrar como explicarle a una niña de diez años lo que era la discriminación.

"Él tenía razón." Dijo ella causando una mirada de disgusto de su madre.

"No cometas el mismo error que tu hermano." Dijo ella el ambiente cambio a uno tenso y triste.

"El lucha por los faunos ¿no?." Dijo justificando a su hermano que se marcho hace un año para unirse al White Fang

"Lo que tu hermano… mira cometió es el mismo error que tu estas cometiendo ahora. Creer que todos somos iguales pero no es así del mismo modo que algunos humanos nos ven como animales a todos nosotros tu hermano ve a todos los humanos iguales pero no somos iguales cada persona tiene su propia forma de pensar ¿Dime la vecina te trata como un animal?" Le pregunto su madre.

"No." Dijo ella.

"¿Todos los niños se meten contigo en la escuela?" Le pregunto su madre pese a saber que de ir al colegio el riesgo de sufrir acoso a causa de su condición de fauno.

"Solo lo imbéciles." Dijo ella recordando a los idiotas que se metieron con ella ayer.

"¿Tus profesores te tratan diferente de un humano?" Le pregunto su madre.

"No."

"Ves no todos somos iguales siempre recuerda tú eres tú. Y si vuelven a meterse contigo no digo que no te defiendas si tienes que defenderte hazlo pero siempre recuerda que tú eres Sepia. Ahora ¿quién eres tú?" Le pregunto su madre.

Ella ensancho los ojos debido al soso intento de su madre de tratar de convencerla pero aun un poco le daba la razón "Ese discurso es soso aburrido y poco original pero yo soy Sepia"

"No eres mi pequeñina." Dijo ella mientras abraza y tras apartarse comenzó a pellizcarle las mejillas mientras la chica le pedia a su madre que parara.

 **Atardecer**

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?" Dijo Shinji al ver el reloj. Shinji suspiro mientras se levantaba la diferencia con levantarse del suelo era notable. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación y salió para encontrarse con la señora de la casa.

"Buenas tardes supongo que se te pegaron las sabanas." Dijo la mujer mientras veía a Shinji caminar para coger su gorra y ponérsela.

Shinji iba a devolver el saludo pero recordó que ellos creían que era mudo así que hizo un gesto con las manos y se marcho.

"Espera tengo que darte una cosa." La mujer se acerco a Shinji y le dio unas llaves. Shinji entendió que eran para que pudiera entrar y salir. " _Parece que tuve suerte esta gente parecen muy amables."_

" _Si demasiado conveniente ¿no te parece?"_ Dijo la máscara en la cabeza de Shinji. Que suspiro sabiendo que había vuelto a perder su tranquilidad. Shinji salió por la puerta y subió por las escaleras hasta la azotea.

"Mama ¿con quién estás hablando?" Dijo la chica que había salido de su habitación al oir a su madre hablar.

"Recuerdas que te dije que habíamos alquilado la habitación." Le dijo ella. Mientra la chica pasaba a tener una mirada disgustada por tener un ocupa en la habitación que antes pertenecía a su hermano.

 **Azotea**

"¿Que tal Bot?" Le pregunto a Bot con un pájaro encima de su cabeza mientras estaba sentado.

"No me quejo." El miro a Shinji.

"Muy bien nos piramos de aquí lo más rápido que podamos. Yo no sé ingles pero tu si así que solo tengo que encontrar la manera de que tú me digas a mí que es lo tengo que hacer para volver a mi dimensión." Dijo Shinji la idea que se le había ocurrido.

" _Así que tu plan es hacer que un Robot que habla español busque información en ingles para que te la diga a ti un japonés."_ Señalo la máscara _"¿Alguien puede poner el video de Tony Stark en los Vengadores diciendo que No es un buen plan?"_

"Te recuerdo que estamos aquí por tu culpa." Dijo Shinji a la máscara

" _Y dale que yo hice nada."_ Dijo la máscara tratando de justificar que no sabía cómo habían llegado ahí. _"Pero ya que sacas el tema ¿como piensas volver a nuestro mundo?"_

"Bot tendrá alguna idea." Dijo Shinji señalándole con la mano esperando que tuviera algo.

"No ya te dije que no hay antecedentes de viajes dimensionales en Remmant y si los hay están ocultos." Shinji miro a Bot.

"¿Como que no?" Pregunto Shinji ignorando la parte que no entendía.

" _Siendo completamente justos tu tampoco tienes idea de cómo empezar."_

"Yo tengo un 15% pero lo importante es que tengo la base." Dijo Shinji justificando.

" _No tienes nada solo me tienes a mi no tienes ni idea de cómo volver sabes que la solución soy yo."_

"Si y cuál es el tuyo ir de dimensión en dimensión hasta llegar a la mía." Dijo Shinji no confiando en la máscara.

" _Vale admito que la posibilidad de acertar en de una entre billones o cuantos jodidos universos paralelos haya es remota pero al menos hay una verdadera posibilidad de éxito muy muy muy muy muy pequeña."_

"Siempre y cuando no haya una dimisión hentai, erogue, porno de por medio."

" _Perdón por ser fiel a nosotros mismos. Dos ni siquiera sabemos cómo acceder a internet en este mundo y cuál es el segundo paso ¿iras a una biblioteca y buscaras información que te llevara años?"_

"La clave es saber ¿porque estamos aquí?" Dijo Shinji mientras la máscara le mermaba la poca autoestima que le quedaba.

" _Interesante pregunta verdaderamente estamos condicionados por eso que llaman destino y carecemos de libre albedrió y inconscientemente seguimos ese camino que nos llevara a nuestro final, somos partes de un plan de un ser todopoderoso que nos has creado para hacer funcionar su plan o simplemente nos creo y se desentendió quizás ni siquiera somos reales y somos partes de la imaginación enfermiza de un desquiciado que palabra a palabra controla nuestras vidas o quizás somos un mero producto de una explosión caótica y solo somos motas de polvo desperdigadas nacidas por el puro azar."_

"Vale una vez vi una peli." Dijo Shinji mientras caminaba de una lado para otro.

" _No ¿enserio?"_

"Pero dijo que casi todo cómic o historia tiene su origen de una leyenda aquí se puede aplicar lo mismo." Dijo Shinji esperando que esa fuera la respuesta.

" _Si ¿que vas a hacer vas coger todos los libros y cómics de la faz de este planeta y leerlos uno por uno hasta encontrar algo?"_ Shinji se lo planteo en silencio. _"En primer lugar era coña en segundo lugar eso te llevaría años."_

"Bueno alguna solución hay que encontrar no puedo quedarme aquí." Dijo Shinji frustrado. _"Oh vamos este sitio tampoco esta tan mal tenemos chicas que son 7,5 arriba en serio no te has fijado en este lugar todas están buenísimas y las mayores son milf y los tíos son todos pastelitos de carne no hay el acné ni obesidad no existen están suplicando que alguien hagan hentai y lemon con ellos."_

"La verdad en eso tengo que darte la razón." Shinji lo reconoció pero se dio cuenta de algo. "Oye ahora que me doy cuenta ¿no hay dieces?" Pregunto Shinji si la máscara era su otro yo sentía curiosidad por su chica perfecta. " _Solo hay un ser digno de ser considerado perfecto….yo"_ Shinji negó con la cabeza ante el egocentrismo de la máscara.

" _Ahora que estamos charlando cuál es tu tipo de chica."_ Pregunto la máscara a Shinji.

"¿No tuvimos esta conversación ya?" Pregunto Shinji a la máscara. "Quedamos en que no importa el tipo que chica ninguna mujer es capaz de amarme o enamorarse o sentir interés por alguien como yo." Dijo Shinji cabizbajo cómo se sentía mientras es preguntaba qué iba a hacer Bot miraba a su dueño preguntándose con quien estaba hablando.

"Gracias estaba motivado pero ahora estoy hundido me vuelvo a la cama." Dijo el cabizbajo.

Mientras se marchaba y Bot lo miraba "En serio ¿que narices pasa con este tipo?"

Cuando Shini bajo la escaleras se dirigió de nuevo al piso abrió con la llave y se encontró con una chica con orejas de zorro mientras se miraba el uno al otro parpadeando.

"Oh Sepia este es el chico que nos ha alquilado la habitación es mudo así que no sabemos cómo se llama o que gran idea porque no le das una hoja de tu cuaderno para poder comunicarnos con él." Dijo su madre un posible vía de comunicación con su nuevo inquilino.

Shinji y ella caminaron a su habitación cuando Sepia entro entonces Shinji se metió rápidamente y cerró la puerta. "Muy bien sé lo que estas pensando pero deja que te lo explique veras no sé como acaba metido en este universo alternativo donde me volví testigo de un asesinato entonces me vi obligado a convertirme en La Máscara para sobrevivir pero eso provoco que perdiera el control y atracara un banco y de repente me convertí en un criminal y una tía con un paraguas me metió una paliza y unos furries intentaron atacarme pero te juro que no te haré daño a ti o a tú familia." La niña lo miro mientras sacaba un pergamino.

"Policía." Shinji se llevo las manos a la cabeza y hizo lo único que podía hacer, ponerse la máscara un tornado se genero que se trago a Sepia y la sostenía tapándole la boca.

"Departamento de policía ¿cual es la emergencia?" Se oyó pro el otro lado.

"Número equivocado." Dijo La Máscara que apago el pergamino y corrió con la niña a una velocidad que la madre sintió una ráfaga de viento detrás suya.

 **Azotea**

"¿Qué vas a hacerme?" Pregunto Sepia mientras estaba agarrada por Bot incapaz de tocar el suelo.

"Voy a hacer lo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo." Dijo La Máscara mientras se acercaba a ella sonriendo con una mano en el interior de su chaqueta y se preparaba para sacar algo de ahí Sepia cerró los ojos pero tras un rato de no sentir nada de dolor físico los abrió y lo que vio fue a La Máscara sosteniendo un diccionario de inglés. Lo siguiente que hizo fue arracncar todas las paginas y las metió dentro de su cabeza que se abrió como la tapa de un cubo y la metió todas dentro de su cerebro.

"Bueno un problema menos aunque Bot sigue hablando español." Dijo La Máscara en un inglés perfecto pero con un acento muy marcado.

"Pensaba que no hablabas nuestro idioma." Dijo Sepia ahora que ambos podían entenderse.

"Espere ¿Por qué no hizo eso desde un principio?" Pregunto Bot a La Máscara.

"Si lo se Bot yo también te extrañe pero no estamos aquí por eso estamos aquí por ti." Dijo señalando a Sepia. "Ahora que sabes que ST tiene la máscara solo me dejas una opción."

La Máscara se puso de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. "¡POR FAVOR NO SE LO DIGAS A NADIE –SOLLOZO- METERÁN AL CHICO EN PRISIÓN –SOLLOZO- Y SI LE METEN A ÉL ME METERÁN A MI Y NO PODRE VOLVER A SONREÍR NI ANTE LA IMAGEN DEL CHICO SIENDO VIOLADO EN PRISIÓN COMO UNA PE*A!"

Sepia tenia entendido que era un criminal peligroso pero ahora lo tenia de rodillas ante el llorando y suplicante pero una idea vino a su mente un pequeña posibilidad remota "Vale no se lo diré a nadie pero..." Dijo ella La Máscara se levanto y abrazo a la niña quitándola de Bot.

"Ya sabía yo que tu y yo llegaríamos a un acuerdo." La Máscara siguió apretando mientras poco a poco el color de la niña iba cambiando por la falta de oxigeno. La Máscara luego la soltó. "Y ahora que hemos llegado a un acuerdo salgamos a celebrarlo:" entonces se inclino a Sepia y la miro "Lo siento esto es para los niños mayores."

"¡Espera tengo una condición!" Dijo ella mientras le veía marcharse a una velocidad excesiva. Y se quedara sola con Bot mirando la dirección donde se fue.

 **En la calles**

"Bueno creo que volveré al club tengo a esas gemelas a punta de caramelo." Dijo La Máscara mientras se dirigía hacia el club de Junior pero se detuvo para admirar un cartel de se busca con su cara impresa en él pegado en un tablón de anuncios.

"Finalmente lo he conseguido soy famoso." Dijo La Máscara en medio de la noche admirando un cartel de se busca con su foto impresa y su trasero empezó a vibrar y sus caderas a moverse solas.

"Uuuu mi sentido trasero se activado y me gusta esa sensación." Una figura desenvaino su espada y rápidamente lo ataco oscilando su katana con brazo derecho en un corte vertical descendente La Máscara lo esquivo moviendo su cadera izquierda a su derecha la figura envaino su espada y desenvaino rápidamente en un movimiento horizontal La Máscara se puso la mano sobre la cabeza y en un movimiento homenaje imito a Michael Jackson deslizándose hacia atrás saliendo del rango de corte de la katana la figura envaino su espada y La Máscara giro con sus dedos apuntando a su atacante emulando a dos pistolas "No me importa quién eres pero ¿por que quieres suicidarte?" miro a su atacante pelirrojo peinado hacia detrás mientras se ve a dos cuerno negros con su rostro cubierto por una máscara blanca decorada con adornos rojos una gabardina negra tenía unos símbolos que La Máscara no llego a apreciar pues los levaba a la espalda y estaba de frente también estaba parcialmente abierta se podía ver una camisa roja pantalones y largos y zapatos negros con guantes del mismo color.

Mientras se miraban otra figura en su pergamino tenía una imagen de la máscara mientras miraba a ambos desde las alturas.

Y un halcón mecánico también sobrevolaba la zona antes de volver y posarse sobre algo.

 **Desafío Chibi**

"Inexplicablemente debido a que esto tuvo éxito no vemos obligados a presentar la segunda entrega ya superamos las expectativas que pusimos en ella ¡Comienza Desafió Chibi!"

"Y ahora presentado a nuevo presentador ¡Bugs Bunny!"

Del el suelo comenzó a moverse algo antes de que se rompió mostrando a Bug Bunny con los brazos abierto "¡Gracias Admiradores!"

"Y nuestro concursante de hoy es Shinji Takahashi." Dijo Bugs Bunny

Un foco encendió mostrando a un chico atado en una silla con una bolsa en la cabeza acompañado de dos hombre fornidos vestidos de matones. A continuación se la retirarón revelando a Shinji con una pelota de goma en la boca. "Mmpmppmpmp"

"Y ¿qué puede ganar?"

"Si consigue superar el desafío podrá abandonar la dimensión RWBY y volver al mundo DxD" Una Azafata mostró el billete de salida de esa dimensión. También eso provoco que Shinji mirara.

Ya desatado se dirigió a Bugs "Bunny-Sama primero soy un gran admirador suyo."

"No me digas." Dijo el sonriendo con las manos en su mejillas como si no lo supiera.

"Pero ¿es verdad que puedo volver a mi casa?" Pregunto él emocionado por la idea.

"Si y lo único que tiene que hacer es superar su reto que es….evitar que cualquier personaje de RWBY te bese." Dijo Bugs leyendo la tarjeta.

"Eso es fácil." Shinji pensó Shinji emocionado por la idea de poner fin a todo esto _"Es imposible que falle por fin esto va a acabar."_

"tres,dos,uno." Bugs Bunny hizo sonar una bocina y Shinji fue lanzado al mundo de los chibi.

Mientras la cámara se acerco a Bugs que puso su mano delante de su lado izquierdo. "Saben lo que él no sabe es que le hemos rociado con un compuesto químico experimental que aumenta la segregación de feromonas y las multiplica atrayendo a la mujeres como la miel."

 **RWBY CHIBI**

"Solo tengo que sentarme aquí tranquilamente y esperar que se acabe el tiempo." Penso Shinji tranquilo mientras se sentaba y esperaba tranquilamente pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando a Neo "¡Tú!" Dijo Shinji señalando a Neo ella en cambio saco un cartel "Tú".

Ella saco un ridículamente gran cañón que parecía una pistola láser. Lo ojos de Shinji se volvieron blancos y levanto la manos en señal de rendición Neo lo apuntaba pero por algún extraño motivo se sentía atraída por el chico, Tiro su arma y se acerco a Shinji con la manos detrás de sus brazos antes de sacar otro cartel."¿Te has cortado el pelo?" Dijo ella mientras rápidamente cerraba distancia y comenzó a hacerlo ojitos parpadeando rápidamente seguido de varios cambios de color de sus pupilas.

Shinji retrocedió hasta ponerse contra la pared nervioso y Neo estaba cada vez mas cerca y saco otro cartel "¿Has probado el helado con sabor Napolitano?" Shinji negó con la cabeza "¿Te apetece probarlo? –grrr-" ella cerro mas distancias con él mientras cerraba los ojos y acercaba sus labios. Shinji no teniendo ni idea de lo que estaba pasando pero no queriendo desperdiciar la única oportunidad de volver a su casa salio corriendo de allí.

Neo miro al público sacando otro cartel "Me encantan cuando corren" Dijo saliendo detrás de él.

 **Habitación RWBY**

Shinji tranco la puerta rápidamente detrás de él "¡Esa chica está loca!" dijo el jadeando mientras mantenía cerrada la puerta la volvió abrir para asegurarse de que no había nadie y salió despacio.

"Eh ¿qué haces ahí dentro?" Yang se acerco a él junto con Blake y lo agarro "Hay que tener valor para entrar dentro de la habitación de cuatro chicas." Shinji intento disculpase pero su timidez le hacía imposible hablar con ella entonces algo cambio en ella "Pero si quieres puedo hacerte un tour." Dijo ella se acerco a él y se abrazo a su brazo. Shinji se sonrojo completo incluso le salía humo a sentir su brazo presionado por el pecho de la chica rubia.

Entonces algo se envolvió en su cuello y los arrastro ahora estaba en frente de Blake "Serias tan amable de ayudarme quiero hacer una obra de Ninja Love y necesito un compañero." Shinji juraría que la oyó ronronear la última parte.

"Oh vamos ya tienes a Sun déjame a este a mí." Dijo Yang que volvió a tirar de él.

"No tengo ni idea de los que me estás hablando." Dijo ella mientras al igual que Yang se envolvía a su otro brazo y tiraba de él Shinji sentia como si fuera a ser partido en dos por cualquier momento mientras oía sus hueso crujir Yang poco a poco gano el concurso de fuerza pero cayendo hacia atrás mandando a Shinji a volar al fondo del pasillo seguido del sonido de goles y cristales rompiéndose.

 **Cocina**

"¿¡Qué está pasando!?" Dijo el mientras se apoyaba sobre la encimera y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza "Se suponía que esto iba a ser fácil ¿qué les pasa a todas conmigo? ¿Desde cuando le gusto yo a las chicas" Shinji se quejo mientras Nora entro caminado por la puerta de la cocina. Tras mirar un rato a Shinji finalmente se acerco a el furtivamente lo agarro por la espalda y comenzó a bailar un tango con él llevándolo antes de inclinarlo seductoramente agarrando la pierna del muchacho y levantandola.

"Hey muñeco ¿haces algo esta noche?" Ella respiro a la esencia de Shinji "¿Por qué haces algo esta noche?"

" _Es esto un castigo por que la máscara ve a las mujeres nada mas como trozos de carne?"_ Pensó el queriendo salir de ahí del agarre de la chica normalmente cualquera estaria encantado con la situación pero el solo estaba centrado en volver a casa.

"Sabes quien calla otorga." Ella se acerco más y mas a él y Shinji uso lo primero que tenía a mano afortunadamente cerca de la mesa había una taza de café. Que metió en los labios de la chica que comenzó a tener espasmos y caer al suelo con una sonrisa como si estuviera alucinando o se hubiera metido una droga muy dura. Shinji volvió a correr.

Se metió en otra habitación y comenzó a colocar las camas y escritorios como barrera defensiva.

"Solo un poco mas solo un poco mas." Dijo mientras miraba en la habitación en la que se encontraba y encontró una pizarra que llamo su atención miro algo que le llamo la atención "¿Ultimate Evil Plan?" Leyó el titulo de una pizarra.

"¿Quien eres tú?" Dijo Cinder que salió de ninguna parte sobresaltando al chico que estaba mirando su plan malvado. Ella lo miro y luego a donde estaba mirando mientras el chic retrocedía asustado y ella avanzo mas y mas hacia él.

"Sabes que ahora solo puedo hacer una cosa contigo ¿verdad?" Ella se acerco más y más hasta poner su mano en su pecho Shinji trago saliva nervioso mientras de su mano empezó a quemarlo la camisa de Shinji se fundía y podía sentir su pecho ardiendo pero del mismo modo algo detuvo a Cinder al están tan cerca del muchacho dejando de trasmitir calor con su mano empezó a mover sus dedos por los hombros de Shinji que ahora estaba asustado ¿Bueno hay muchas manera de conseguir silencio?" Dijo ella empujándole contra la cama que hacia de 4 linea defensiva de su improvisada barrera.

"¿No cree que empieza a hacer un calor aquí?" Cinder dijo en un tono más seductor "Igual si me quito el vestido estaré más cómoda." Dijo Cinder a Shinji que estaba sonrojado no creyendo lo que estaba viendo lo siguiente que vio fue caer el vestido de Cinder su cara cuerpo se volvió completamente roja y noto un bulto formarse en su entrepierna.

Shinji suspiro " _Hay momentos en la vida en lo que la determinación de un hombre se pone a prueba y aveces un hombre tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer."_ Fue el pensamiento de Shinji se levanto pasando por delante de Cinder ignorándola completamente dejándola confundida mientras abría la ventana y se tiraba por ella.

Shinji cayo mientras su cuerpo hacia contacto con el suelo dejando su silueta y el arriba quedando boca a bajo en el suelo. Entonces apareció ladrando Zwei pasó a su lado y le lamió antes de oír a Ruby llamándole y se marcho.

"Ohhhhhh lo sentimos desafío no superado." Dijo Bugs. "Sabes viejo lo más triste es que te quedaba 2 segundos." Entonces se viro a la pantalla "Esto es todos amigos." Dijo Bugs mientras decía a dios y se marchaba.

Mercury que estaba paseando por ahí vio a Shinji tirado en el suelo.

"No siento las piernas." Dijo Shinji dolorido.

"Diría que te acostumbras pero nunca lo haces." Dijo el negando con la cabeza mientras se marchaba.

 **Letras pantalla:** Solo Shinji sufrió mucho daño durante la realización de esta escena.


	9. Adam vs La Máscara

"Un flashback en serio estos tíos no quieren saber la razón por la que está aquí ellos quieren que lo humille los fans de Bumblebee quieren su sangre." Dijo La Máscara señalado a Adam mientras todos estaba en pause.

"Pero hay que dar un motivo sino seria como una Death Battle violencia gratuita porque si." Dijo Cetoel no queriendo hacer una batalla por que sí.

"Pero si desde que llegamos aquí no hemos hecho otra cosa, bueno vale yo mismo lo haré." Dijo La Máscara mientras agarraba el cielo y tiro del él hacia debajo dejando todo cubierto de negro mientras aparecían la letras en blanco.

 **La Máscara presenta Flashdollback**

La Máscara está oculto y en la pantalla aparece la marioneta de Roman en miniatura "Mírame tengo un sombrero soy malvado estoy en mi guarida malvada." Dijo La Máscara imitando perfectamente la voz de Roman moviendo la marioneta.

"Y ahora a trabajar malvada secta enmascarada de furries." Aparecieron varias marionetas de miembros del White Fang. "Menos tú, tú y tú."Dijo La marioneta de Roman mientras señalaba a tres marionetas con su mini bastón. "Tenéis que matar al atractivo hombre de cara verde en serio lo habéis visto hace que me cuestione mi sexualidad." La marioneta de Roman saca una mini foto dedicada de La Máscara "Oh es tan sexy."

"¿Pero que estáis haciendo?" La marioneta de Adam aparece mirando a todas direcciones.

"Les estoy mandando a matar a La Máscara pese a que vi con mis propios ojos como desmantelaba un robot gigante en segundos y derrotar a cuatro chicas estereotipo harem del anime." La marioneta Roman se para ahí. "¿Cómo puedo saber lo ultimo si no me quede hasta el final de la pelea?" Se pregunto Roman antes de negar con la cabeza "El caso es que les estoy mandando a un misión suicida."

"No puedes hacer eso." Dijo la marioneta de Adam mientras se elevaba por encima de Roman.

"Porque te importa la vida de tus hombres." Dijo la marioneta con cuidado.

"No porque si los mandas a ellos tardaremos mas en hacer el trabajo para el villano de turno que esta detrás de todo esto que a su vez es trabaja para el gran mal." Dijo la marioneta de Adam a Roman indicando que no podían perder el tiempo mandando a la mayoría de sus hombres a buscar uno solo.

"Pero entonces ¿Quién va a acabar con él?" Pregunto Roman mientras una marioneta Neo aparecía detrás del con un cartel que tenia puesto here con una flecha señalando a ella.

"Obviamente necesitamos a un tío con estilo cool y que sea un badass." Dijo la marioneta de Adam.

"Pero ¿como sabemos que es un badass? Le pregunto la marioneta de Roma rascándose el sombrero pensativo.

"Tiene que tener un diseño cool como este." Dijo Adam mientras con sus manos se señalaba a sí mismo de arriba abajo con marioneta Roman asintiendo. "Y tiene que tener una katana como esta." Dijo Adam mientras desenvainaba su katana.

"Puedo entender el diseño pero ¿por qué una katana?" Dijo la marioneta de Roman no entendiendo por que la katana era necesaria.

"Porque según la obra de Hideo Kojima tener una katana en un mundo de armas de fuego y robots te vuelve un baddass." Adam explico a Roman mientras enfundaba su katana en su funda.

"¿Quién es Hideo Kojima?" Pregunto Roman sin tener ni idea de quien estaba hablando.

"No tengo ni idea." Dijo Adam.

"Ok." Dijo Roman antes de plantear la pregunta "¿dónde vamos a encontrar a un tío con un diseño cool con una katana? Dijo mirando a cada lado sin encontrar a ninguno.

"No lo sé." Las marionetas se mueven por todas partes el fondo cambio mostrando Las Termópilas mientras de fondo se ve a Leónidas y a sus trescientos espartanos cargando contra el ejército persa.

La dos marionetas siguen buscando y llegan al Monte del Destino.

"Oh mira un anillo." Roman lo mira y se lo prueba siendo invisible ante la mirada atónita de otra marioneta.

"¡MI TESSSSSSSSSSOROOOOOO!" Gollum salta sobre Roman.

"¿Pero qué?" Gollum arriba de Roman agarra su mano y se prepara para arrancarle el dedo con un mordisco. "¡Espera!" –Grito de dolor-

"Si lo tengo mi tessssssooorooooo." Dijo tirando el dedo de Roman y acariciando el anillo. Lo siguiente que recibió fue un disparo de Roman que lo tiro desde la cima a la lava.

"¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?!" Le recrimino Roman señalando con su bastón.

"No me pareció necesario." Dijo el elevando los hombros en el movimiento de ni idea.

"¡Me arranco mi pu*o dedo!" Dijo Roman enseñándole la mano con los dedos restante.

"Vale sinceramente me daba grima." Dijo Adam sinceramente.

"¿Te daba grima?" Dijo Roman sorprendido "¿Te daba grima?" Repitió él.

"Si no lo viste todo flaco calvo con un par de pelo y además parecía algo rabioso quizás deberías ir al médico para hacerte un chequeo." Dijo Adam por si Roman había pillado la rabia.

"¡¿Por qué no vas tú a un veterinario?!" Dijo Roman enfadado hasta que recordó con quien estaba hablando.

Adam desenvaina su espada Roman coloco su espada mientras levantaba las manos pidiéndole calma. "Espera espera tú tienes una katana." Dijo señalando con su bastón mientras se aflojaba el cuello de su traje para poder respirar mejor. "Y si me lo permites tienes un vestuario bastante cool. Así que ¿por qué no vas a tú a por él?"

"No." Dijo el simplemente aunque había cesado sus intenciones asesinas contra Roman.

"¿Por qué no?" Le pregunto él por que se negaba a participar.

"Por que todavía no me toca." Dijo él mientras se preparaba para marcharse.

"Así que te vas a pasar casi todos los volúmenes quieto sin hacer nada y solo vas a aparecer al final." Le dijo Roman con Adam asintiendo.

"Eso es estúpido es mas contigo nos ahorraríamos trabajo podría acabar con cualquier problemas que surgiera." Dijo la marioneta a la otra ya que con él como guardián de la operación todo saldría si problemas.

"Conveniencia para la trama." Dijo Adam pasando del asunto.

Roman finalmente se harto. "Mira. Plagio de Vergil me da igual cualquier excusa que me pongas el jefe lo quiere muerto y si mandamos a mas de tus faunos se los cargara si se los carga tenemos menos faunos si tenemos menos faunos tardaremos mas en hacer el trabajo si no hacemos el trabajo a tiempo el jefe se mosquea y nos reduce a cenizas." Dijo Roman sabiendo como su jefe tenía muy poca tolerancia al fracaso.

"Te reduce a ti a mi me necesita para mantener la lealtad del White Fang." Dijo Adam mientras se preparaba para marcharse.

"Gallina cococococo." La marioneta de Roman pone sus manos en su cadera y comienza a cacarea imitando a una gallina.

"¿Qué me has llamado?" Adam se acerca a la cara de Roman desafiándole a repetir el insulto.

"Gallina." Le dijo a la cara en un acto de valentía o locura total.

"Tendría que matarte pero no lo haré." Dijo Adam dándole la espalda.

"Es cierto es verdad tienes razón te necesitamos para convencer a los animales es mejor que te quedes aquí no podemos dejar que te mate." Dijo Roman mientras encendía un puro y comenzó a fumar.

"Tú a mi no me das ordenes voy a ir." Adam se marchaba dispuesto a cazar a La Máscara.

"Claro que si." Dijo la marioneta con el sombrero negando con la cabeza con una sonrisa de satisfacción sabiendo que el cebo había funcionado.

"Lo haré." Dijo la marioneta mientras se marchaba.

"Ahí tienes la puerta." La marioneta de Roman miro a su alrededor antes de darse cuenta "¡Espera! que he venido en tu coche." Dijo saliendo detrás de él.

 **Fin**

 **Escrita y dirigida por La Máscara**

"¿Qué te ha parecido? Le pregunto La Máscara al autor sentado a su lado en un teatro vació comiendo palomitas.

"Que los personajes estaban fuera de carácter." Dijo el auto dando su opinión.

"En mi defensa diré que el pelirrojo es bastante inconsistente en el canon y segundo tienes envidia de mi genialidad como escritor. Y ahora volvamos a la trama." Dijo La Máscara sacando un portátil y metiéndose dentro del ordenador en el momento el que se enfrentaba a Adam.

"Pero como es un cabr*n el autor os va ha hacer ver lo que está haciendo Sepia en este momento." Dijo La Máscara estropeando la pausa que era el preludio de la excusa para alargar la trama innecesariamente.

 **Tejado de la casa de Sepia**

Sepia miraba al horizonte en la dirección que había visto marcharse estaba confundida la primera vez que vio a Shinji no vio sino a una persona normal y corriente sin embargo la cosa cambio cuando se ponía esa máscara de madera en su lugar se volvia alocado y excéntrico si no fuera porque había sido testigo juraría que no eran la misma persona. "¿A dónde ha ido?" Pregunto al robot amarillo. _"¿Tendría que avisar a mama y papa o a la policía?"_

"No lo sé. Parece que a seguir sus instintos primarios dejándose llevar sobre la marcha y ignorando las consecuencias lo que traerá varios heridos y daños a la propiedad privada." Dijo Bot mirando la dirección donde se había ido su creador.

"¿Y tú no puedes aprender mi idioma como lo hizo él?" Le pregunto a Bot con curiosidad pensando que si el robot estaba tan loco como ese tipo sinceramente el único motivo por el que no había llamado a la policía era porque tal vez el robot se lo impediría.

"Negativo no tengo cráneo y eso me destruiría reflexión incomprensible abrir el cráneo mataría a cualquier ser humano y a otras especies y meterse por la cabeza un diccionario no te hace bilingüe." Dijo Bot analizando lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. "Ese ser escapa a mi compresión no es lógico." Dijo Bot reflexionando como su creador era un desafío para todo lo establecido y como era capaz de hacer cosas que desafiaban a la realidad.

"Tantas palabras supongo que significa no." Dijo ella deduciendo que el robot le había dado una razón de por qué no era capaz de aprender su idioma.

"¿No vas a ir tras él? A fin de cuentas es tú dueño ¿no?" Dijo Sepia mirando al robot si se iba tal vez podía encontrar un salida. _"Pensaba decirle que no diría nada si me ayudaba a traer a casa a mi hermano pero."_ Sepia llego a la conclusión de que ese tipo era demasiado peligroso como para pedirle nada y si tenía que convivir con él tarde o temprano su familia se vería envuelta y esa idea que le desagrada.

"Roger." Dijo Bot que agarro a Sepia para sorpresa de esta Bot camino un par de metros y se puso sobre el borde mientras Sepia miraba hacia abajo asustada.

"Esperaa¡aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Dijo para acabar chillando mientras Bot saltaba del tejado su cara de horror se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vio a Bot levitando en el aire con los propulsores en sus piernas.

"¿Puedes volar?" Ella le pregunto al robot pese a que lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

Bot la agarro antes de impulsarse y poner a Sepia arriba de él sentada sobre él ambos sobrevolaron la zona mientras la niña disfrutaba del sensación de volar y disfrutaba "Eres guay." Dijo ella al robot.

"Gracias usted también." Dijo Bot agradeciendo el cumplido mientras se dirigía a buscar a La Máscara "Siendo sinceros el motivo por el que te he llevado conmigo es para que no seas capaz de delatarnos ni a tus padre ni las autoridades." Dijo Bot con la chica fauno sin tener ni idea de lo que había dicho.

 **Vueltas con La Máscara y Adam.**

"Bueno otro furry enmascarado y bueno no quiero decir que sea plagio pero tu diseño se parece sospechosamente a Vergil el original el cool el que molaba no el del reinicio." Dijo La Máscara mientras miraba a su próximo oponente.

Se prepara llevando su mano a la tsuba de katana.

La Máscara se sobresalta y se lleva la mano al pecho "Así sin más un aquí te pillo aquí te mato." Adam no reaccionaba ante La Máscara que se sentía herida.

"Sabes no me has respondido ¿Por qué quieres suicidarte?" Le pregunto La Máscara a su oponente manteniendo su confianza habitual y después de lo visto que tenía que ofrecer el mundo donde se encontraba no vio a nadie como una amenaza seria para él.

Adam se mantuvo en silencio concentrado.

"Eres un aburrido." Dijo La Máscara Adam cargo contra él."Muy bien."

 **Análisis**

Usuario katana

Medidas: Convertirse en un samurái brasileño **,** En un cyborg ninja, En un senador texano que parece un villano genérico pero es un gran personaje como todos los de Metal Gear y terminas ¡DESPUES DE PASARTE 36 HORAS PARA MATARLO EN MODO REVENGEANCE PARA DESPUÉS PASARTE 98 PARA MATARLO SIN QUE TE DE UN SOLO GOLPE SOLO PARA INTENTAR GANAR EL TROFEO PARA POR FIN CONSEGUIR EL PLATINO DESPUES DE GASTARTE 6$ EN EL DLC DE SAM JETSTREAM!

 **Cartel Pantalla: Lo sentimos al autor se le ha ido la olla volvemos en uno instantes**.

O en un mercenario rumano bailarín de ballet bisexual maestro con cuchillos de pelo en pecho con piernas robóticas.

La Máscara se quito la ropa y esquivo Adam intento un corte en horizontal pero fue detenido por un cuchillo cuando miro a La Máscara estaba mimetizando a Vamp (MG4) llevaba melena negra con barba, tenía su torso desnudo con pelo en el pecho su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierta por una manga verde con guantes en ambas manos y sus piernas eran robóticas con garras al final de la misma también tenia chapas militares alrededor de su cuello.

"Siento un increíble deseo de morir y de beber sangre." Adam volvió a lanzarse sobre La Máscara.

La Máscara lanzo sus cuchillo a Adam que los desvió con su katana giro antes de enfundar su katana y intentar un corte de arriba abajo La Máscara se hizo a un lado girando.

La Máscara busco el corte con uno de sus cuchillos en un corte diagonal pero Adam respondió de la misma manera bloqueándose ambos mutuamente.

Sin perder tiempo Adam se lanzo a por La Máscara que se dedico a esquivar cada golpe de Adam gracilmente esquivando cada uno de los golpes que su oponente quería asestarle.

"Pierdes el tiempo con esta mimetización soy capaz de leer tus movimientos en base a tus músculos." Adam vuelve carga contra La Máscara con su espada y la desenvaina rápidamente La Máscara salto por arriba de él cayendo detrás para incorporarse y girar lanzando sus cuchillos Adam que hizo un corte horizontal para desviar el primero y el segundo se hizo a un lado para esquivar el tercero.

Entonces apunto con su vaina a La Máscara y disparo La Máscara respondió lanzado cuchillos que desviaron las balas.

"Puede que te haya subestimado." Dijo Adam admitió al ver como su oponente era capaz de mantenerse contra él.

"Ohhh estamos hablando esto me conmueve nuestra relación esta progresando." Dijo La Máscara emocionado tras sacar un cuchillo y lamerlo por el filo cortándose la lengua. "¡AAAAAA HIJO DE PU*A!" Dijo La Máscara mientras cerraba la boca y comenzaba a segregar saliva para aliviar el dolor "La madre que lo pario." Dijo La Máscara sacando la lengua veces y volverla meter.

Mientras los vecinos a oír los disparos del arma de Adam se asomaron para ver que estaba pasando. Mientras el fauno estaba mirando a La Máscara después de su herida preguntándose que si era una especie de estratagema para hacerle bajar la guardia. Pero viendo la apertura ataco.

Adam corrió hacia La Máscara que le lanzo tres cuchillos que volaron en línea horizontal a la vez Adam bloqueo con la hoja de su vaina iluminándose. _"Tenía que haberlos lanzado uno detrás de otro eso fue estúpido espera..Se le ha iluminado el pelo ¿donde lleva las pilas?."_

Adam realizo un corte horizontal La Máscara aprovechando la flexibilidad del personaje que imitaba se inclino hacia detrás como si pasara por debajo de una barra de limbo y se reincorporo Adam volvió a por el corte La Máscara desvió con el cuchillo ambos volvieron a chocar y compitieron por conseguir la ventaja.

" _¿Habrá McDonald's en este mundo? ¿Y si es así tendrán la Big Mac?"_ Así de enserio se tomaba La Máscara el enfrentamiento aun menos que el autor.

Finalmente ambos se separaron y se encogieron antes de apuñalarse el estomago el uno al otro Adam gimió de dolor La Máscara ni se inmuto y ambos sacaron sus armas rápidamente. Mientras La Máscara intentaba un corte vertical de arriba abajo mientras Adam coloco su espada delante. Esto pasaba cuando el factor curativo de Vamp ahora que lo mimetizaba permito La Máscara regeneraba su herida en segundos.

La Máscara cambio el agarre y fue a por el corte horizontal que fue bloqueado por Adam cuando iba a contraatacar pero La Máscara lanzo el cuchillo Adam retrocedió su hoja para bloquear y realizar un corte descendente de arriba abajo La Máscara se agacho en un plié y aprovechando para clavar su cuchillo en las costillas de su oponente. La Máscara miro su cuchillo extrañado al no encontrar sangre.

Adam intento otro corte estilo iaidō La Máscara inclino su cuerpo lo bastante para esquivar la hoja mientras miraba el cuchillo Adam siguió intentado cortarlo con un corte ascendente La Máscara se movió un poco a la derecha esquivándolo.

Adam cambio el agarre para el corte horizontal La Máscara se agacho antes de patearlo tcon su pierna derecha mandando a Adam hacia atrás todo eso mientras La Máscara seguía mirando su cuchillo y ahora estaba rascándose la cabeza pensativo.

Adam se paro deslizándose y entonces vio a La Máscara apuñalarse a sí mismo en la mano, el cuchillo se quedo clavado en su mano mientras La Máscara lo soltaba y contemplaba su mano ensartada en seguida comprendió que no eran las armas. "Tenía que haber hecho como el Jaunepool de AKUHA RIKUDO y haberme dado la habilidad de ignorar el aura." La Máscara hizo una pausa para ponerse a pensar "Espera si mi poder viene de la imaginación ¿y me imagino que puedo atravesarla o que no existe? entonces debería ser capaz de atravesarla. Claro que por otro lado eso del aura es bastante inconsistente ¿puede aguantar el puñetazo de un robot pero la noquea el techo de un tren?"

Adam ataco La Máscara salto hacia de detrás y se abrió de piernas mientras lanzaba varios cuchilloa a Adam que bloqueo con su hoja metida dentro de su vaina iluminándose de nuevo mientras sonreía la potencia de La Máscara al lanzar cuchillo era el equivalen a balas por lo que tenía su ataque cargado.

"Vaya soy yo él que esta ligeramente impresionado y mas teniendo en cuenta que los últimos furries a los que me enfrente no valieron ni para fregar el suelo, en serio no sirvieron para lo limpiarlo lo pusieron peor lleno de sangre y lagrimas." Dijo La Máscara acordándose de los tres faunos con los que peleo en el callejón. "Oficialmente superas a la Neko-emo." Adam se coloco en posición preparado para realiza su movimiento firma.

"Oh es verdad aquí no hablamos la misma jerga pese a que claramente te inspiras en un personaje de una franquicia japonesa." Dijo La Máscara mientras hacia el gesto de entre comillas. "Vera neko significa gato y ella tenía orejas gato y ojos amarillos y bueno utilizaba el negro como color mayoritario." Empezó a explicarle haciendo gestos con la mano para enfatizar su punto.

Los músculos de Adam se tensaron ligeramente al oír la descripción para cualquiera podía haber desapercibido menos para la peor persona posible.

"Oh ¿hemos tocado el nervio? ¿Novia? ¿ex?" La Máscara había descubierto una nueva forma de entretenerse con su oponente. "Te alabo el gusto enserio que muslos tiene creo que podría partir un nuez con ellos."

" _Solo un poco mas."_ Dijo él mientras se preparaba estando casi listo iba a disfrutar de ese momento.

"No te enfades Vante no puede ponerte los cuernos." Dijo La Máscara antes de señalar a Adam con su mano extendía "Ya los tienes puestos." Dijo La Máscara que comenzó a reírse de su chiste mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

Adam sonrió e iba a cargar contra La Máscara pero algo se lo impedía por más que lo intentaba no podía moverse de el sitio.

"¡¿Que?!" Adam no podía moverse y entonces miro al responsable mientras intentaba luchar por ser capaz de moverse.

"Mi sensualidad puede ser muy hipnótica." Dijo mientras cogía el cuchillo y se los tiraba sin defensa los cuchillos dieron en Adam que sentía las hojas punzantes mientras La Máscara se acerco moviéndose en un danza con movimientos fluido para mantener los efectos de la hipnosis y cogió el cuchillo que estaba en una funda en su entrepierna y cogió otro con la otra mano.

La Máscara siguió oscilando sus cuchillos por todo el cuerpo de Adam mientras su aura se debilitaba poco a poco que solo podía sentir impotente el dolor.

La Máscara entonces se clavo dos cuchillo en sus pies de sus piernas robóticas con tal fuerza que las atravesó, salto y cayó sobre Adam de pie con sus cuchillos clavados en él.

Entonces tenía una cinta blanca en la cabeza una camisa azul claro sin mangas mientras pero sus piernas se mantuvieron y comenzó a correr mientras lo hacía saco una bebida isotónica "Esto tío es genial para hacer cardio." Dijo La Máscara mientras seguía desgarrando el torso de Adam sin moverse del sitio.

La Máscara entonces salto hacia arriba cuando aterrizo en el asfalto con un casco de rugby marrón un jersey manga larga blanco con rayas azulea y pantalones largos color plata con una franja blanca acentuada con una línea azul y botas de taco de color negro. "Damas y caballeros el partido está en las ultimas y el pateador estrella de los Troles de Kuho se prepara." La Máscara corre en dirección hacia Adam que se está reincorporándose mientras su pierna ridículamente se vuelve enorme hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un coche y patea a Adam que voló hasta un callejón y estrellarse contra la pared.

La Máscara entonces saco un alfiler y se pincho el pie que volvió a su tamaño normal. Antes de comenzar a reírse en lo que parecía un ataque de risa y inclinarse sujetándose en sus rodillas mientras seguía riéndose antes de mirar a la pantalla del monitor "O vamos es para partirse he hecho volar a un Redbull ahahaahahah." Dijo limpiándose la lágrima de su ojo.

"Ahí estas." Dijo una voz robótica en español que comenzó su descenso.

"Típico llega cuando se ha acabado la fiesta." Dijo mientras miraba a Bot descender y ponerse enfrente de él.

Bot se llevo la mano derecha por encima y ayudo a Sepia a bajar de él.

"¿Aya que haces despierta a estas horas? Mañana tienes colegio." Dijo La Máscara en tono severo señalando con el dedo dándole una reprimenda.

Sepia lo miro y le pegunto "¿Quién es Aya?" Le pregunto ella de hecho recordó como Shinji también la menciono lo que despertó su curiosidad de por qué la llamo así.

La Máscara miro Sepia pese a su sonrisa la niña juraría que vio tristeza en esos ojos.

"Nadie un lapsus mental." Dijo La Máscara mientras agitaba su mano derecha en gesto de que lo olvidara.

"¡CUIDADO!" Dijo Bot que se propulso para sacar a Sepia de en medio.

"¡La salvas a ella antes que a mi desagradecido yo te di la vida!" Dijo La Máscara con su toroso cercenado por la mitad usando su semblanza mientras caía al puro estilo cámara lenta mientras contemplo como todo el fondo cambio solo quedando el rojo y negro "Vale lo pillo eres un toro te gusta el rojo joder pero cambiar toda la pantalla para que solo resalte ese color lo veo un poco excesivo. Dijo La Máscara antes de caer al suelo cortado por la mitad con su torso separado de sus piernas.

Adam ahora se dio la vuelta sonriendo enfundando su espada sacudiendo la sangre.

"Es del White Fang." Dijo Sepia mientras Bot la mantenía a salvo en el aire y aterrizaban a lado de Shinji.

"White Fang ¿qué tiene que ver un perro-lobo con esto?" Dijo La Máscara no teniendo ni idea de que estaba pasando al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a todos.

"Sigues con vida" Dijo Adam sorprendió podía ver la sangre en el asfalto pero seguía con vida.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto Sepia al verlo partido por la mitad.

"Yo bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?" Dijo La Máscara poniendo las manos sobre su cabeza.

"Estas partido por la mitad." Dijo ella mirando a sus piernas más delante de él.

"Sabes lo curioso es que todavía siento los dedos de los pies." Dijo La Máscara restándole importancia pero ya que estaba había algo que le tenía mosca. "¿Qué narices es el White Fang?"

"Somos un fuerza revolucionaria." Dijo Adam captando la atención del trió.

"Eso responde a mi pregunta pero plantea muchas otras." Dijo La Máscara aun tendido sobre el asfalto.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Dijo Sepia al fauno de la katana que la miro.

"Lo único que tienes que saber es que deberías sentirte orgullosa de él y que gracias a nuestros esfuerzos daremos a la humanidad la justicia que se merece muy pronto."Dijo Adam a la chica mientras seguía mirando La Máscara.

"Usted no tienes ni idea de quién es verdad." Bot dijo probablemente estaba diciendo lo mismo que soltaba a todos los familiares de lo miembros del White Fang.

"Oye no puedes hablar de manera que no lleve a otra pregunta además vosotros sois humanos ¿no?" Dijo La Máscara mirando a los dos viendo lo único raro el que tuvieran partes animales "Aunque siendo honesto vuestra la obsesión furry fandom da bastante grima mira que operaros para tener partes animales eso es raro y yo no soy precisamente el pez más normal de este acuario."

"¿Operarnos?" Ella le miro extrañada si lo que decía era cierto entonces no tenía ni idead de lo que era un fauno.

"No te pusiste esas orejas por que querías." Dijo La Máscara señalando a las orejas de Sepia.

"Soy un fauno yo nací con ellas." Dijo ella como toda su vida eso había condicionado toda su vida y la característica que heredo de su madre.

"Pero si los faunos son hombres cabra hasta donde yo sé de mitología." Dijo La Máscara lo que conocía de mitología griega gracias a su contra parte y a God Of War.

"¿Hombres cabra?" Dijo Sepia extrañada "Los faunos a diferencia de los humanos nacemos con una característica animal." Dijo ella lo que diferenciaba a ambas especies aparte de la visión nocturna.

La Máscara se quedo boquiabierto antes de hablar "Joder aquí vosotros la zoofilia la habéis llevado a otro nivel y mira que la historia de las dos chicas que se toman una copa es difícil de superar." Dijo La Máscara impresionado "Espera eso quiere decir que eres una zorra." Dijo mirando a Sepia.

"Si." Dijo ella causando a que La Máscara se partiera de risa.

" _Este tipo es real."_ Adam pensó para sí mismo la información que había recibido era que hablaba en un idioma desconocido y ahora parecia desconocer una de la cosas básicas de Remnant.

"Espera y el padre de ese tipo se tiro a una vaca o su madre se lo monto con un toro." Dijo La Máscara señalando a Adam riéndose de él.

"Te hace maldita gracia tú no sabes todas las discriminaciones que hemos sufrido." Dijo Adam indignado como se burlaba de él y de su especie.

"Perdona llevo aquí un par de día y no he visto ni un solo síntoma de discriminación que justifique el terrorismo." Dijo La Máscara que no había visto ninguna muestra de racismo hacia los faunos.

"No ¿que te parece esto? ellos no explotan y no obligan a trabajar a los nuestros en sus mina de dust por una miseria." Dijo Adam la situación que vivían los faunos que trabajaban en la Schnee Dust Company.

"Que os hacen trabajar mucho y cobrar poco donde yo soy a eso se le llama becario." Dijo La Máscara restándole importancia.

"Nos querían recluir a una isla en medio del mar." Continúo Adam hablando dando otro ejemplo.

"Dile eso a un judío y apuesto a que se ríe, a menos que apueste que no." Dijo La Máscara aun no viendo bastante motivo.

"Suficiente." Dijo el acercándose desenvainado su espada para acabar con su oponente. Pero Bot se interpuso en medio.

"Alto o disparo." Dijo apuntando con su dedo índice a Adam. Adam rápidamente metió la hoja en tala vaina sacándola ligeramente preparado para absorber el ataque cuando un chorro de helado de chicle le baño.

"¿Eso es helado de fresa?" Pregunto Sepia mirando aunque una parte de ella quería probarlo.

"De chicle." Dijo La Máscara corrigiéndola dado que de llevar un sabor seria su favorito y ningún otro.

Adam furioso intento un corte horizontal Bot despego y se quedo sostenido en el aire para intenta pisotearlo Adam salto hacia detrás.

"Bot apártate." Dijo La Máscara Bot obedeció y se elevo volando.

"¡POOOOOOODERRRRRRRRR ILIMITADOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chillo La Máscara cubierto por una capucha negra con sus ojos convertidos en amarillos y rojo alrededor de sus pupilas disparando varios rayos de fuerza hacia Adam el coloco su espada en posición y absorbió la energía que fue dirigida hacia él.

"Mierda absorbe energía que mal." Dijo La Máscara mientras Adam soltaba una risa siniestra y se lanzo una vez más.

La Máscara uso La Fuerza para tirar hacia arriba los calzones de Adam frenandolo en seco. Bot apareció por detrás y le agarro los calzones y comenzó a girar su torso a una gran velocidad mientras sus piernas estaban quietas.

"Bateadora en posición." Dijo La Máscara tirándole un bate a Sepia que lo cogió con las manos luego.

"Espera que Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa." La Máscara agarro su pierna izquierda y la hizo girar con tal velocidad que genero un tonado.

Bot lanzo a Adam hacia Sepia que lo bateo mandándolo a volar hacia bot que le aplico un lariat golpeando a Adam que cayó contra el suelo dando una vuelta completa tras el impacto Bot despego y aterrizo donde estaban Sepia que estaba acabando de girar y el torso de La Máscara.

La Máscara alzo su puño "¡Si Trabajo en equipo! ¡Task Force-M!" Dijo La Máscara elevando la mano esprando que alguien chocara los cinco. En ese mismo instante Sepia dejo de girar tambaleándose mareada y vomitar sobre La Máscara.

"Bueno estamos en paz." Dijo La Máscara con su torso completamente manchado de los desechos expulsados por el estomago de Sepia.

Adam se levanto y corrió hacia los tres.

Cuando llego a la altura donde estaba los pies donde estaban tirando los pies de La Máscara que se estiraron haciendo tropezar a Adam que cayó delante del trío las piernas estaban detrás suyo le patearon desde detrás provocando que se levantara del suelo y lo dejo abierto para que La Máscara le golpeara en la entrepierna.

"Eso es jugar sucio." Dijo Bot viendo la escena de primera mano.

Cuando Adam alzo la vista para ver a su oponente La Máscara llevaba un chaleco con franjas rojas y blancas una camisa blanca y una pajarita sus piernas al lado suyo llevaban un pantalón blanco y unos zapato de claque mientras bailaba y cantaba.

"Hello My baby tell me I´m your own, my baby." La Máscara y sus pies se movían en sincronía perfecta antes de que La Máscara se impulsar con sus manos y salto arriba de su torso.

"No habéis visto nada." Dijo La Máscara que había caído al revés de su cuerpo antes de poner las manos sobre sus caderas "Movimiento sexy." La Máscara moviendo su cadera en un movimiento de circunferencia y se la volvió a colocar.

"¡Que!" Dijo Adam mirando a su oponente que se recolocaba sobre sí mismo como si nunca hubiera sufrido una herida.

Apretando los dientes salto hacia detrás en un salto y se preparo para usar de nuevo su Moonslice en un todo o nada con el objetivo de cercenar la cabeza de su oponente.

"¿Estas cargando una Genkidama? Dijo La Máscara mirando al cielo no encontrando nada. "Pues no veo ninguna bola de energía ¿quieres que alce las manos?" La Máscara las alzo pero no paso nada. "No no siento como si hubiera pedido energía."

"Bueno tranquilo tu carga las pilas no te voy a detener sigues sin activar mi instinto de autopreservación." Dijo La Máscara arrogante esperando el golpe de su oponente

"Dentro de poco no serás capaz de sentir nada." Dijo Adam mientras se iluminaba.

"Ole ole toro ole." La Máscara vestido como un torero mientras ponía un capote rojo delante de Adam.

Adam sonrió con una carcajada acompañada de su risa siniestra señal de que estaba cargado ya.

La Máscara de su bolsillo saco unas vías de tren en horizontal entre ellos.

Adam se coloco en posición.

La Máscara pintaba un túnel en la pared vías de tren incluidas y volvía a su posición.

Adam cargo contras La Máscara "Mi horóscopo dice hoy tendrás dos enfrentamientos inesperados." Leyó cuando Adam estaba lo bastante cerca volvió a coger su capote antes de ponérselo por encima al quitárselo estaba utilizando un exoesqueleto verde claro con una cola de caballo y una espada envainada estaba mimetizando a Sam Jetstream.

Adam estaba más cerca La Máscara desenvaino a Murasama y saco un spray que baño con el la katana.

 **Nota del spray:** Spray anti-aura marca A.C.M.E

Adam ya había comenzado a desenvainar la hoja mientras toda la pantalla volvía a ponerse negra y el color rojo se acentuaba.

La Máscara habiendo apretado el gatillo saco antes a Murasama que desenvaino rápido en un corte horizontal.

Adam contemplo en shock como su brazo con el que sostenía su espada se desprendía de él mientras la sangre brotaba de su brazo.

Sin perder el tiempo La Máscara lo pateo tirándole contra el suelo en medio de las vías del tren.

Adam se llevo su mano a su brazo antes de mirar con furia a La Máscara que ahora tenía una curvilínea figura con una melena rubia hasta las piernas y agitaba un pañuelo. "Adiós no olvides escribir."

"Pero que…." No acabo la frase cuando fue arrollado por un tren.

"Espera ¿si no hay mas vías que pasara con el tren?" Pregunto Sepia que no tuvo que esperar mucho para saber la respuesta.

"Probablemente a ese edificio donde chocara y causara una gran cantidad de daño masivo y matara y herirá a gente mucha gente." Dijo Bot mientras cogía a Sepia y se elevaban en el aire y se ponían a salvo.

La Máscara en su ropa por defecto se sacudió la suciedad de las manos "Espero que la haya palmado tiene bastante información gracias a la enana como para localizarme. Claro que como el aura es literalmente una armadura de la trama es posible que haya sobrevivido." Dijo La Máscara pensativa en medio de la calle destruida llenas de escombro y resto de vagones destrozados producto de su ataque.

Entonces un portal rojo oscuro se abría enfrente de él. "Oh nuevo aspirante." Un figura emergió de el y lo ataco.

La Máscara dio varios saltos hacia atrás antes de saltar sobre un potro de gimnasia antes saltar sobre unas anillas y estirar sus piernas antes de volver a encogerlas y ponerse bocabajo y elevarse sobre ellas antes de saltar cayendo sobre un trampolín que lo mando a volar, mientras La Máscara se encogía antes de caer de pie seguido de la ovación de un público invisible.

"Bueno primero un Vergil con katana de Sam y ahora una Akame con máscara de Gundam. ¿Seguro que en este mundo no existe Japón?" Pregunto La Máscara mientras miraba a su próximo oponente. Llevaba un kimono negro corto, cinco collares con forma de perlas junto con una faja-cinturón rojo y un par de guantes a juego, su cara era cubierta por la máscara pero su cabello negro largo llevando botas negras que le llegaban hasta los mulos.

* * *

 **Notas**

 **Cliché** **katana:** Un cliché utilizado en la mayoría de animes/mangas/juego si hay armas de fuego es un bad-ass y generalmente suele ser un personaje frio y estoicos pero suelen ser los favoritos de los fans.

 **Vante:** es el nombre dado por los fans cuando juegas como Vergil en Devil May Cry 3 sus misiones en la que se enfrenta a si mismo su atuendo se sustituye por uno rojo que suele ser el color representativo de Dante de ahí el nombre que es cambiar D por la V.

 **Plié:** Movimiento de Ballet que consiste en la flexión de los pies con los talones juntos y flexionar la rodillas.

 **Jaune/DeadPool de AKUHA RIKUDO:** es un chiste de idiomas francés del nombre Jean Paul = Jaune Pool el personaje viene de Reactivación de La Locura un crossover de Deadpool y RWBY escrito por el Akuha Rikudo.

 **Neko-emo:** Combinación del estereotipos de animes para referirse a Blake.


	10. Dos por Uno

**A la mañana siguiente**

"El criminal que ha azotado Vale conocido como Big Head ha muerto." Dijo la presentadora de noticias la última hora debido a la información que le había llegado de madrugada a los estudios, donde se anunciaba que el último azote de Vale durante los últimos días había muerto.

 **Horas Antes**

"Bienvenidos a FLAM (Ficticias Luchas Absurdas de la Máscara)" Un flan vuela y choca contra la pantalla. "Aquí una vez más yo La Máscara comentando en directo." Dijo La Máscara vestida con un sombrero cowboy blanco con un traje negro y blanco llevaba un auriculares con un micrófono para dirigirse a la audiencia.

"Hagamos un breve repaso de lo que ha pasado. Adam Taurus desafío a La Máscara y tras un breve duelo cuando La Máscara fue partido por la mitad y en ese momento apareció su stable conocido como El Equipo M compuesto por Aya una fauno zorra y un robot plagio combinación de Bot-Cargador de Borderlands y Lopez de Red vs Blue a que cariñosamente llamamos Bot." Dijo La Máscara.

"Y tras un gran trabajo en equipo La Máscara no solo le amputo un brazo para regodeo de los fans de bumblebee sino que también le aplico su movimiento final el tren sacado de la nada." Repetición del tren atropellando a Adam "Todo un clásico." La Máscara pone sus manos delante para abrirlas haciendo énfasis.

"¡Y ahora se enfrenta a una misteriosa nueva oponente salida de la nada!" La cámara enfoca a Raven.

"Aya ¿Qué crees que pasara en este combate?" Le pregunto La Máscara a Sepia que estaba sentada a su lado con los mismos auriculares sentada en la mesa de comentaristas con Bot a su lado.

"Es la Tercera vez que me llamas Aya." Sepia comento. "¿Y cómo puedes estar en dos sitios a la vez?" Le pregunto al ver a La Máscara enfrente de Raven con su ropa por defecto que les saludaba con la mano.

"A la grandeza no se la cuestiona se admira y hablando de admirar ¡La violencia gratuita que están a punto de presenciar está patrocinada por….!" Dijo La Máscara dado entrada al patrocinador.

 **Voz en off:** "Marca ACME no busque mas tenemos todo lo que su trama necesita desde pócimas de brujas a a tirachinas gigantes Marca A.C.M.E" Dijo la voz en off de forma fuerte e impactante.

"No admitimos cambios ni devoluciones." Dijo otra voz menos sonora y rápida.

 **En otro lugar**

El Coyote estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa viendo el programa antes de sacar un cartel donde ponía escrito _Doy fe de que eso es verdad._ Dijo después de años sin conseguir que le devolvieran un solo centavo.

 **Volviendo a los competidores.**

"Muy bien otro miembro de esa secta vamos a ver ¿qué tienes tu escamas? ¿Agallas? ¿Manchas?" La Máscara ve una visión de su pecho antes de abrir la boca sorprendió. "Ubres de vaca en vez de pezones. Mph La verdad esa idea no sé si me asusta o me excita." Dijo La Máscara a su oponente que le miro era difícil saber si tenía una expresión facial al ver sus rostro cubierto por esa Máscara.

"Una mujer de pocas palabras." Dijo La Máscara viendo que iba a sacar poco de ella. "Bromas aparte ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar una hoja de reclamaciones? Tengo una serie de quejas como que prácticamente el 80% de los que he conocido en esta dimensión me ha intentado matar bueno no sé si es el 80% me estoy inventado la estadística para probar mi teoría pero la cuestión es que debería vigilar mas el trato a los turistas interdimensionales." La Máscara mira a su oponente que no se ha movido ni un solo centímetro.

Raven saca su espada con una mano antes de apuntar a La Máscara con ella. Este lejos de sentirse amenazado comenzó a reír "Hhaahahaha a eso lo llamas espada esto es una espada." La Máscara saca a Masamune de Sephiroth con One Wind Angel de música de fondo.

 **Mesa de Comentaristas**

"La Máscara no se deja intimidar por su oponente y realiza una referencia Cocodrilo Dundee no veía algo así desde 98 en el capítulo de Los Simpson donde Bart se une a los Boy Scouts de América y Moe amenazo a Señor Topo." La Máscara de la mesa de comentarista continúo con sus gracias.

"Esa espada es demasiado grande como para ser manejable." Dijo Bot al ver la longitud de la espada.

"Si Bot es la legendaria espada del man del Jenova de ¡Sephiroth!" Empieza a sonar la música de Sephiroth.

 **VOZ EN OF:** ¡Sephiroth!

"¿De dónde sale esa música?" Pregunto Sepia al no ver a nadie ni siquiera otras Máscaras.

"Oh eso suena cada vez que alguien dice Sephiroth." Le aclaro La Máscara la procedencia.

 **VOZ EN OF:** ¡Sephiroth!

Sepia, Bot y La Máscara miran en todas direcciones intentando descubrir la procedencia de la música.

"Na na na nana Sephiroth." La Máscara se deja llevar por el ritmo.

 **VOZ EN OF:** ¡Sephiroth!

"Para ya." Le dijo Sepia.

"Es pegadiza." Se justifico La Máscara. Mientras volvió a observar a Raven y La Máscara.

 **Raven y La Máscara**

Ambos se prepararon Raven se puso en guardia agarrando su espada con su mano derecha mientras con la derecha sujetaba su funda con distinto materiales de Máscara agarro Masamune con su mano derecha pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

"Espera." Dijo guardando a Masamune en el bolsillo de su chaqueta no lo aprecio pero Raven bajo su máscara estaba confusa aunque le había visto combatir contra Adam ella no sería tan amable ella directamente le decapitaría.

"Mira todo esto ha sido desde el principio un malentendido cultural." Dijo La Máscara creyendo que todo el problema nacía de su falta de comunicación. "Todo lo que he hecho ha sido en legítima defensa además estoy buscado por la ley así que no puedo denunciar a ese Sasuke Quicksilver y La Cleopatra Escarlata por no hablar de aunque quisiera hacer un trato no podría por qué no sé donde están."

 **Vuelta con Bot,Máscara y Sepia**

"¡DIOS MIO!" Chillo la Máscara desde la mesa de comentaristas "La Máscara está haciendo una locura total un sacrilegio algo impensable está…está resolviendo los problemas hablando." Dijo su yo comentarista sorprendido ante lo que acababa de ver.

"No será que esa mujer le da miedo parece muy fuerte." Sepia dio su opinión lo cierto es que la mujer parecía intimidante "Y diría que es una Huntresses."

"Nena si me rindiera ante la primera tetona que me planta cara esto se habría acabado hace mucho." Dijo La Máscara restándole importancia con su confianza habitual no creyéndose capaz de perder. "¿Qué dices tú Bot a este hecho impactante?"

"No se supone que las autoridades y servicios de emergencia tendrían que venir a socorrer a las víctimas de tu tren descarrilado." Dijo Bot viendo lo que estaban tardando en llegar.

"Si Bot si esto se resuelve así será muy decepcionante aunque seamos justo el autor perdió la chispa hace mucho tiempo."

Sabéis que tienes razón se acabo lo dejo pensé que podría hacerlo pero no soy un mierda en todo lo que hago es lo que soy y siempre seré je ni siquiera puedo escribir una historias sin faltas de ortografía gracias todos lo que me han seguido estos dos años pero se acabo adiós a todos.

 **Bleach soundtrack Torn Apart.**

"Lo más triste es que yo sigo siendo virgen." Dijo La Máscara llorando quitándose los auriculares antes de estrechar la mano de Sepia.

"Un placer haberte conocido siento lo de tu hermano." La Máscara comentarista se va.

"Pero ¿Por qué?" Le pregunto Sepia viendo como se iba.

"¿Y qué será de mi?" Pregunto Bot mientras los focos iban apagándose dejándolo todo a oscuras.

"Me importa una m." Dijo La Máscara marchándose de allí.

 **Cartel:** Cetoelverse (18-10-2013 - 15-05-2017)

 **La Máscara y Raven**

"Bueno esto se acabo." La Máscara saca una caja de Pizza "¿Quieres cenar?" La Máscara la escaneo de arriba abajo "Y lo que surja." Dijo La Máscara con un tono seductor cuando Raven movió su espada en un corte diagonal cortando la caja de pizza que se desliza hacia el suelo.

La Máscara mira el suelo para ver el queso caliente en el suelo enfriarse. "Has deshonrado a mi pizza." La Máscara aprieta los ojos mirando a Raven "Prepárate a Morir."

 **Bot, Sepia y Comentarista Máscara.**

"¡HEMOS VUELTO!" grito La Máscara volviendo a su puesto de comentarista.

"Solo te has ido 2 minutos" Le pregunto a Sepia.

"Y como han pasado apareció Deadpool le metió una paliza y diciéndole que no podía dejarlo así y que quería volver a aparecer en una de sus historias y después el autor ha tenido una visión reveladora de cómo sería el mundo sin él." Comenzó a explicar La Máscara.

"¿Y?" Dijo Bot preguntando de qué estaba hablando.

"Y no cambia absolutamente nada no hay relevancia el mundo sigue igual lo cual quiere decir que no importa lo haga esto seguirá siendo igual lo cual quiere decir que podemos cagarla que a nadie le importa de verdad el autor no hará nada en su vida que merezca la pena por lo que puede escribir sin presiones por que nada de lo que hará en esta vida significara nada."

"Eso suena deprimente" Dijo Sepia lo que le parecía.

"Si tendrías que conocerlo en persona da bastante pena."

"Y ¡¿qué es esto?! La Máscara comienza a girar ¿A quién va a emplear para derrotar a la madre del año?" Dijo La Máscara mientras veía el tornado generado por su otro yo.

"¿Madre del año? Es madre." Pregunto Sepia.

"Ese el chiste monada." Dijo La Máscara observándose así misma cambiar de forma. Mientras Sepia se sonrojaba un poco por que La Máscara la considerara mona.

"Espere ¿eso no es pederastia incestuosa multiversal zoofilica?" Dijo Bot pensando que La Máscara estaba tratando de ligar con Sepia.

"Hay líneas que ni siquiera yo…." La Máscara fue interrumpido cuando su otro yo dejo de girar revelando su nueva mimética. "Es….es….Scaramask." La Máscara de enfrente de Raven vestía una abrigo morado largo hasta los pies color purpura con el interior rojo con zapatos de tacón negro con una pañuelo amarillo sobre su cuello y llevaba un sombrero de paja negro también llevaba una enorme espada china a su espalda.

 **Raven y La Máscara**

"Bueno baby espero que este preparada para la venganza sé lo que estas pensando cómo puedo estar tan bueno pero baby arruinaste cualquier posibilidad de intento de seducción cuando mataste a mi…" –La Máscara comienza a llorar- "pizza. Oh si vas infierno y te encuentras con una pelirroja tetona de ojos azules dile que vas de mi parte."

"¿Vas a pelear o dejaras que me lleve tu cabeza sin resistencia?" Le dijo Raven hablándole por primera vez desde que cruzaron miradas.

"¿Puedes Hablar?" Dijo La Máscara sorprendido. "¡Aya puede hablar!" Le chillo a Sepia.

"¡Me llamo Sepia!" Dijo Sepia desde la mesa de comentaristas.

"Escuchaste persona malherida aplastado por esa pared de cintura para abajo puede hablar." Dijo La Máscara a uno de los heridos con sus ropas destrozadas y varias heridas y moratones aplastado por varios de cemento y ladrillo.

"¡No siento las piernas!" Chillo desesperado porque alguien lo ayudara.

La Máscara saco un móvil y comenzó a pulsar teclas al azar antes de llevarse el móvil a la oreja. "Persona con número desconocido seleccionado al azar puede hablar."

 **Mesa de comentaristas.**

"¿Sabe que está loco?" Dijo Bot viendo la escena.

"Pero vais a pelear ¿o qué?" Le pregunto Sepia no viendo a donde llegaba todo esto.

 **Raven vs La Máscara**

"Bueno hora de empezar baby." La Máscara saco un flauta y comenzó a tocas los escombros de los edificios volaron y se fueron uniendo hasta formar un golem de piedra gigante con su cara.

 **Mesa de comentarista**

"Atractivo." Dijo La Máscara admirando su imagen.

"Espera ¿y la gente herida?" Le pregunto Sepia preocupados por ella.

"Que importan." Dijo La Máscara no importándoles su seguridad ni lo mas mínimo.

Sepia le lanzo una mirada fría con el ceño fruncido recordándole a su propia hermana más incluso más de lo que hacía ahora. "Dios en verdad eres como ella."

La Máscara se levanto y silbo captando la atención de su otro yo La Máscara de la mesa de comentaristas comenzó a agitar los brazos ante de darse la vuelta y empezar a menear su trasero para rematar haciendo el egipcio.

La Máscara comenzó a tocar su flauta deshaciendo el golem y formando otro mientras los escombros contenían a todas las personas muertas y heridas que había y formo un golem mas grande que se puso de cluquillas y comenzó a expulsar personas cono si estuviera defecando personas con una Máscara recogiendo a todos con una carretilla según iban cayendo cuando ya las tenía a todas se las llevo con una velocidad sobrehumana mientras de su cabeza salía una sirena de ambulancia y corrió hacia el hospital más cercano.

 **En un hospital cercano.**

El timbre de urgencias sonó cuando salieron los enfermeros vieron una carretilla con una montaña de gente herida la carretilla se desplomo cayendo la torre humana de personas.

"Por los dioses." Dijo uno de los médicos llamas a tanto médicos como podáis.

"Rápido este está muy grave." Dijo un enfermero recogiendo a un fauno pelirrojo con cuernos.

 **Vuelta a la mesa de comentaristas.**

"Ya está ¿contenta?" Le pregunto a la niña si ya había terminado de quejarse.

"¿No podías haberlo hecho sin que pareciera que estaba cagando?" Le pregunto ante lo grotesca que fue esa imagen.

"Tú el punto el quejarte." Se quejo La Máscara de que hiciera lo que hiciera la niña no estuviera contenta.

 **Raven y La Máscara**

"Si lo sé estas impresionada por mi habilidad con la flauta." Dijo La Máscara soriente.

"Patético." Dijo su oponente simplemente.

"Perdona ¿Qué?" Dijo La Máscara no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

"Ayudando a los débiles que ridículo si no pueden salvarse así mismos mejor que mueran." Dijo ella fríamente.

"Oh ya veo eres de esas de El débil muere el fuerte sobrevive." Dijo La Máscara dando en el clavo.

"Esas son las reglas." Dijo ella unas reglas que ha establecido la propia naturaleza desde el principio de la vida.

"Eso filosofía es completamente darwinista y como cristiano apostólico románico debo estar en desacuerdo." Dijo La Máscara señalando con el dedo y sacando un crruz que llevaba colgad al cuello.

"Es una regla establecida por la propia naturaleza." Dijo ella la base fundamental de la defensa de esa teoría.

"Error baby veras otro llego a otra conclusión vera es todo lo contrario el débil vive el fuerte muere, vera ese el problema los fuertes una vez alcanza el poder se vuelven complacientes y abandonan el esfuerzo en cambio el débil a verse en un ambiente más hostil debe luchar por sobrevivir constantemente en consecuencia cuando se produce un cambio en el ecosistema el fuerte muere ya que debido a su estado ya no se esfuerza por superar las dificultades siendo el primero en morir en cambio el débil gracias a vivir en un ambiente hostil y luchar por sobrevivir tiene que emplear todos sus recursos para sobrevivir se adapta más rápido y tiene más recursos para sobrevivir al cambio. En otras palabras no sobrevive el más fuerte sobrevive el que mejor se logra adaptarse al medio." La Máscara explico su teoría.

"Como evidencia me pongo a mí mismo." Dijo La Máscara y es cierto si en algo era experto era en exprimir sus recursos y adaptarse a las circunstancias rápidamente. "Y a bailar."

La Máscara dio un impresionante salto hasta llegar a uno del tejado del edificio y comenzar a tocas la flauta el golem descendió su puño sobre Raven.

"Al final era pura apariencia." Dijo La Máscara pensando que la había aplastado con su golem cuando un portal se abrió delante de él con Raven saliendo.

Ella ataco a toda velocidad a La Máscara que esquivo la estocada en el último segundo en el último segundo.

"¿Lo bastante original para ti?" Le pregunto Raven a su oponente.

"En realidad no esa habilidad la empleaba Nightshade mucho antes del tráiler Red." Dijo La Máscara sacando otra referencia a los cómics.

Raven ataco pero La Máscara ya había comenzado a tocas la flauta poniendo la mano del golem delante que giro empujando a Raven obligándola a retrocede y saltar del edificio para sorpresa de la máscara se convirtió en un cuervo.

"Di que has visto esto antes." Dijo ella estando segura de que esto era algo que no podia haber visto.

"El Cuervo." Dijo La Máscara tarareando que no era la primera a la que veía transformarse al alguien en cuervo.

La Máscara volvió a tocar causando el golem elevar ambos brazos preparados para atacar a su oponente.

Raven enfundo su espada que giro la recamara de su funda deteniéndose en un cristal verde de dust de viento seguido de una desavine rápido que destruyo los brazos del golem de piedra mientras con un giro abría un portal desapareciendo.

 **Mesa de comentaristas.**

Sepia seguidamente miro a La Máscara. Que suspiro antes de girar y convertirse en un joven de pelo plateado chaqueta de plata con camisa negra y pantalones ajustado con deportivas negras y llevando unas gafas de natación.

En un parpadeo todos los habitantes de ese edificio estaban en la calle a una distancia segura mientras vieron a su edificio derrumbarse señalando con el dedo preguntándose y estando agradecido a cualquier entidad divina que les salvara.

Mientras La Máscara volvía a la mesa de comentaristas y se sentaba.

"¿Vas a salvarlos oh no? Le pregunto.

"¿Tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo? me está convirtiendo en un héroe en vez de un antihéroe me siento fuera de personaje." Se quejo La Máscara mientras se preguntaba por qué ahora le daba por salvar a gente.

"Creo que debido al hecho de su semejanza con su hermana produce que la eche de menos por tanto usted la añora, ella al ser la representación de su hermana es literalmente lo único que siente como una familia en este mundo y lo única persona a la que te sientes unido lo que en consecuencia ha desarrollado un sentimiento fraternal por el cual hace un esfuerzo por no decepcionarla." Explico Bot como el que echara de menos a su hermana y ella ser lo más parecido a lo tenía en su vida había desarrollado sentimientos fraternales por ella en menos de 48 horas.

"Lo sé yo antes molaba." Dijo La Máscara recordando esos tiempo en lo que simplemente hacia locuras ignorando los daños colaterales como hace una hora cuando dejo que aquel tren descarríala contra aquel edificio.

"Esa mujer acaba de abrir un portal y destruir tu flauta." Señalo Aya volviendo a mirar a los combatientes.

 **Raven y La Máscara**

Raven se lanzo directa a acabar con él La Máscara rió, cogió y arrojo al aire la espada que colgaba de su espalda ha Raven que la bloqueo y desvió a un lado.

"Puede que hayas destruido mi flauta pero no puedes para la magia de la música nena." Le advirtió La Máscara cuando la música comenzó a sonar y entonces comenzó a cantar "Oshiete oshite yo sono shikumi wo." La espada se detuvo en el aire y voló hacia a Raven que la bloqueo pero la espada se mantuvo en el aire.

"Boku no naka ni." La espada intenta un corte diagonal de izquierda a derecha de abajo hacia arriba Raven responde con el movimiento contrario bloqueándola. "Dara ka iru no?" La espada intenta apuñalar a Raven que se hace a un lado la espada vuela a La Máscara y se detiene antes de que pueda llegar volviendo a apuntar a Raven.

"Kowareta kowareta yo kono sekai de." La Máscara siguió controlando la espada por medio de si canción que hizo otro corte esta vez en vertical hacia arriba con Raven colocando su espada delante para bloquear.

"Kimi ga warau nani mo miezu ni." Raven coloco su pierna derecha delante y esta vez uso la funda de su vaina para bloquear la hoja y desviarla que se clavo contra el suelo y corrió hacia La Máscara.

"Kowareta boku nante sai." La Máscara salta para esquivar el corte horizontal de Raven. "Iki wo tomete." Raven se vira rápido para agarrando su espada con un agarre invertido.

"FREEZE." La Máscara se hace una lado para esquivar Raven intenta golpearle con la funda de su arma.

"Kowaseru, kowasenai Kurueru, kurenai." La Máscara se tira al suelo cayendo de rodillas deslizándose por el asfalto "¡Anata wo mitsukete." Dijo de espaldas a su oponente.

Raven enfunda su espada para sacarla en un movimiento iado con su espada en horizontal. La Máscara saca un cuchillo enfundado de su manga y bloquea antes de mirar a Raven "¡Yureta yuganda sekai ni tatta!" La Máscara intenta la puñalada Raven bloqueo.

"Boku wa Sukitootte mienaku natte Mitsukenaide boku no koto wo." La espada volvió a volar hacia Raven La Máscara golpear el dorso de la espada de Raven lo que la deja abierta pero se echa ligeramente hacia detrás para esquivar la hoja.

"Mitsumenaide." La hoja vuelve obligando a Raven separarse de su oponente.

"Dare ka ga egaita sekai no naka de Anata wo kizutsuke taku wa nai yo." La espalda vuelve a volar con Raven esquivándola pero giro de vuelto obligándola a darle la espalda a su oponente que busco apuñalarla por la espalda. Ella giro rápidamente pero La Máscara hundió su estomago y saco un guante de boxeo de él algo que sorprendió a Raven que recibió el impacto y voló hacia atrás.

"Oboete boku no koto wo." La espada volo y se quedo suspendida en el aire al lado de La Máscara.

"Bien Baby haber si puede seguir este ritmo." Dijo La Máscara subiendo un poco el pistón cambiando la música "Todo el mundo a bailar el ¡MANDANGA STYLEEEEEEEEE!"

"Dime que te gusta di lo nena." La Máscara se lanzo al taque con su espada detrás chocando de nuevo su cuchillo enfundando la espada voló pasando a ambos y volvió dirigiéndose a la espalda de Raven.

"Te voy a dar salami aquí en la arena." Ella sin más opción uso su vaina para bloquearla.

"Me da igual si eres rubia o morena tengo pa ti mandanga de la buena." Dijo La Máscara siguiendo con su ataque mientras la espada desde atrás atacaba al mismo tiempo Raven bloqueo el ataque de La Máscara para virarse rápidamente.

"Sácalo todo." La espada trato un corte diagonal de arriba abajo Raven espero para golpearla haciendo que la espada cayera al suelo entonces salto y realizo un corte descendente contra La Máscara que desenvaino su cuchillo y esquivo a Raven cuando estaba a su espalda intento apuñalarla pero ella lo bloqueo empujándole hacia atrás con un corte de su espada.

"Di me que te gusta dímelo a mi te voy a dar salami a ti a ti y a ti." La espalda volvió y ataco de nuevo siguiendo el ritmo.

"Túmbate y hagamos la croquet luego te doy una vuelta en mi Corvette." Raven acorralada realizo una barra horizontal para desaparecer justo cuando la espada estaba a punto de darle "descapotao." La Máscara usando sus poderes mimetizo el sentido de águila ¡Descapotaoooo!" Sabiendo donde iba a aparecer Raven acciono su cuchillo que se abrió en dos y justo donde abrió un portal golpeo en la apertura de los cristales pero eso dejo su espalda descubierta donde Raven en pleno movimiento consiguió cortarle por la espalda dejando una enorme herida.

La Máscara se quedo quieta antes de mirarla de espalda "Di me que te gusta di lo nena." La Máscara dijo en tono tranquilo mientras Raven noto su vaina vibrar explotando con todo el dust que contenía creando una explosión que la impulso hacia detrás antes de mirar a su oponente que sostenía su cuchillo ahora dividido por la mitad y la herida de su espalda cerrarse.

"Te voy dar salami aquí en la arena." La Máscara miro a su oponente cambiando su cuchillo de mano. Mientras la espada volvió a volar hacia Raven ella se hizo a un lado esquivándola y se fue a por La Máscara.

"Me da igual si eres rubia o morena tengo pa ti mandanga." Raven realizo un corte a la nada generando otro portal pero se trago a La Máscara la música término.

Raven entonces volvió a abrir un portal donde salió La Máscara "¿de la buena?" La Máscara entonces vio como Raven cortaba su mano.

Pero en un movimiento sorprendente La Máscara uso su lengua para envolver su mano cortada con la que sostenía el cuchillo y golpear la katana de Raven que vibro antes de romperse en mil pedazos mandando a Raven de nuevo a volar cayendo de espaldas.

 **Mesa de comentaristas.**

"¡Santa Macarena de San Diego de Guadulupe ha sido el movimiento mas jodidamente épico que he visto en mi vida!" Dijo La Máscara se emociona. "He visto harenes en Naruto, he leído crosovers con menos sentido que las historias del que escribe esto, he visto Bobobo pero por primera vez en mi vida he visto el movimiento mas jodidamente original de la historia del fanfiction." La Máscara comenzó a llorar emociona "Lo has conseguido pedazo de capullo justo cuando creíste haber gastado todos los cartuchos conmigo te has sacado ese has bajo la manga." La Máscara no puedo seguir emocionada por esa escena. "¿Dónde has visto a alguien que le apunten una mano recogerla con la lengua y usarla? Que se acabe esto ya ese movimiento es insuperable." No puedes más y cae contra la mesa llorando viendo como su imaginación podía dar más de sí.

Sepia lo miro parpadeando _"Este tipo es muy intenso."_

"Siendo completamente justos los otros no todos tienen máscaras que manipulan la realidad." Dijo Bot mirando la escena.

 **Máscara y Raven**

La Máscara se mantuvo en pie mirándola y continuo con la canción con la hoja preparándose para dirigirse a Raven "En mi yate o en mi limusina te voy a poner fina filipina vente conmigo un rato al camarote que estoy tomando el sol todo palote." La espada volo hacia ella hasta que fue interrumpido por sí mismo.

"¡Oye!" Le chillo su otro yo desde la mesa de comentaristas.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunto cortando la canción y haciendo que la espada cayera al suelo.

"Hay una niña delante." Dijo La Máscara comentarista señalando a Sepia con los brazos extendidos.

"No ha entendido nada." Dijo su otro yo no creyendo que supiera el significado de la mitad de la canción.

"Que estas cachondo y quieres tirártela en tu camarote." Dijo Sepia simplemente ganándose una mirada de las dos mascaras y bot.

"Se acabo te retiro la custodia quedamos en que nada de porno hasta los 11." Dijo La Máscara ignorando por completo a Raven

"Tú no eres nadie para quitarme a nada solo un replica mía." Dijo La otra Máscara a la otra subida de tono.

"No yo soy el original tu eres la réplica." Le dijo La Máscara a su otra yo

"No yo soy el original y tú la réplica." Dijeron los dos exactamente al mismo tiempo.

"¡Para de copiarme!" Dijeron ambos el uno al otro al mismo tiempo.

Siguieron así hasta que la conversación se les fue de las manos La Máscara de comentarista con un giro llevaba ahora puesto un traje negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo incluida la cabeza pero la zona de la boca era cubierta por un respirador azul igual que su ki azul claro y sus brazos congelados imitando a Sub-Zero.

"Oh yo también se jugar." La Máscara imito a su otro yo pero sustituyendo el azul por amarillo y sus brazos estaban atados muñequera que incluían kunais atados con cadenas.

Ambos se acercaron preparados para iniciar la espica lucha entre Mask-Zero y Maskorpion.

"¿Eh chicos?" Dijo Sepia.

"¿Qué?" Dijeron ambos una vez más al unisonó.

"Se escapa." Dijo Sepia viendo como Raven había cogido su espada rota y utilizándola para abrir un portal.

Las Máscaras vieron un portal cerrarse.

Entonces Mask-Zero negó con la cabeza "Que falta de respeto huir de un pelea a muerte los personajes de hoy en día."

"Si cuando tu y yo hacíamos esto los hacíamos bien hasta el final arrancándole el cráneo con la columna vertebral intacta." Explico como ellos llegaban hasta elbf final con los fatalitys

"Nuestra época paso viejo amigo." Dijo Mask-Zero dándole la razón a Maskorpion.

"Por eso llevo esta Máscara para volver a los viejos tiempos pero combinando lo actuales." Explico Mask-Zero.

"No yo llevo La Máscara tu eres un replica." Maskorpion poniéndose enfrente de Mask-Zero

"No yo llevo La Máscara." Volvieron otra vez a empezar la discución.

Ambos se miraron antes de lanzarse el uno al otro golpeándose cuando el humo se disipo solo había una Máscara extrañamente o no tanto tenía un kunai clavado en la cabeza. "Sera mejor que me quite esto." La Máscara tiro de él arrancándose la máscara en proceso.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba el kunai que tenía en sus manos y en la otra tenia a la máscara. Entonces admiro la destrucción causada por su otro yo agachando la cabeza sintiéndose culpable aún no se había acostumbrado.

Entonces vio a Sepia y Bot que se acercaron a él.

"Eres un psicópata." No tardo en hablar Sepia después de ver toda la destrucción que había causado en menos de 24 horas. Entonces miro a Shinji la cara triste con la cabeza agachada.

"Lo sé." Dijo él pero ya se había acostumbrado a eso no era la primera vez que veía la destrucción que podía causar la máscara. "Por eso procuro ponérmela lo menos posible."

"¿Lo menos posible? Desde que te conozco no hay un solo día que no te haya visto con ella."

"Oye dame un respiro vale." Dijo Shinji los últimos 3 días habían sido bastante estresantes. "Prácticamente todas las personas a la que he conocido aquí han intentado matarme lo que echo ha sido legítima defensa." Se trato de justificar claro que eso no quitaba que perdiera el control cuando la máscara tomaba el mando.

Eso llevo a Sepia a recordar la conversación con su madre de cómo ella trato de justificar sus acciones cuando se metían con ella.

"Mira fue un error de acuerdo diré a Bot que te lleve a casa y yo me buscare un motel o algo. De todos modos no creo que encuentre algo por aquí que me lleve a casa." Dijo Shinji aun siendo incapaz de encontrar nada ni una pista de cómo regresar a su mundo.

Un explosión se produjo cuando Shinji y Sepia lo miraron el brazo derecho de Bot había volado en pedazos.

El responsable desactivo el camuflaje revelándose como un Super Predator de 7 pies de altura con una armadura tradicional con rastas y un casco que cubría su rostro mientras en su hombro mostraba la clásica arma de plasma.

"Es un Super Predator." Dijo Shinji sorprendido.

"¿Super Predator?" Dijo Sepia no estando familiarizada con el nombre.

"Si a diferencia de un Predator estos no tienen honor prefiriendo únicamente volverse mejor asesino ademas tienen el doble de tamaño y presuntamente mas fuerza física que un Predator normal."

" _Nerd."_ Dijo la voz de su cabeza.

Entonces el Super Predator apunto a Sepia y disparo.

Shinji por puro instinto salto para tirándose sobre ella.

Bot cargo contra él pero el Super Predator tiro una granada que emitió un pulso electromagnético que dejo a Bot en el suelo y se volvió invisible.

"No mola." Dijo en el suelo impotente.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto a Sepia a Shinji acto seguido dos hojas atravesaron el pecho de Shinji.

" _Te han apuñalado dos veces en menos de una semana. ¿Colega?"_ Dijo La Máscara al notat como la consciencia de Shinji se iba perdiendo.

Sepia lo miro aterrorizada mientras Shinji era elevado por el Super Predator que lo tiro como si no fuera más que basura y miro a la niña que estaba asustada.

Shinji en el suelo desangrándose cogió la máscara y la tiro a Sepia.

El Super Predator estaba a punto de agarrarla con ella cuando al ver la máscara se tiro a por ella. El alienígena la cogió por su pie pero ya se la había puesto.

Un mini tornado se genero que trago al Super Predator y lo mando a volar.

Sepia ahora llevaba una chaqueta azul remache con su nombre escrito en con diamantes en la espalda con una camisa que decía el ojito derecho de mama con pantalón de remache azul claro y bostas de esquí blancas con su nombre en el reverso color Sepia con purpurina para añadir brillo por supuesto la cara verde viene en el lote con sus orejas de zorro.

Ella agarro un micrófono y canto. "El show tiene una nueva estrella por que en los tiempo que corren una mujer puede ser independiente y omnipotente." Entonces vio a Shinji. –Suspiro-

Pero es Super Predator salto y se puso delante de él. Mostrando su cuchilla.

"Vaya estas bien equipado." Dijo La Máscara con una sonrisa.

El Super Predator disparo su arma de plasma Sepia con un giro llevaba un chaleco reflectante naranja con una señal de stop para darle la vuelta mostrando cambio de sentido impactando el disparo volvió a para meterse dentro del cañón de plasma del Predator que exploto.

"Podría quitarme La Máscara y dársela a él o." Sepia con un giro saco una fotocopiadora y se metió dentro cerrando la tapa y salió plana sin huesos junto con otra copia suya ambas al unisonó con un giro volvieron a su tamaño normal.

"2x1." Dijo su nuevo yo pensando en todo lo que podían hacer juntas. Pero Sepia agarro su cara y le arranco La Máscara a su doble mientras su copia ahora tenía su forma normal.

La Máscara agarro a su copia humana esto te va a doler a ti más que a mí." Dijo sacando antes de meterla en un horno salido de la nada y poner la temperatura tan alta que solo con meterla dentro se oyó un grito horrible de dolor.

"Whoa en verdad esta cosa te vuelve loca." Dijo cundo corrió a Shinji y le puso La Máscara duplicada un giro se produjo.

"Sssmoking." Dijo La Máscara de Shinji sonriendo antes de darse cuenta de la niña Máscara de diez años mirándolo.

"Un grito de guerra yo también quiero uno." La Máscara dijo a su versión mayor.

-Silbido- "Me siento como Superman en Injustice 2 cuando se encuentras con Supergirl." Dijo La Máscara sintiendo un cumulo de emociones al ya no encontrase solo.

El Super Predator se levanto mal herido.

"¿Estás viendo eso?" Le pregunto Shinji Máscara a Sepia Máscara.

"Si doctor va a ver que operar." Dijo Sepia Máscara que ahora llevaba ropa de enfermera Joy de pokémon con un delantal blanco con un vestido rosa. Mientras La Máscara Shinji se ajutaba unos guante de fregar mientras iba vestido con uniforme de cirujano verde con un gorro para el pelo y mascarilla.

Máscara Sepia corrió llevando la camilla con La Máscara señalando con el dedo el camino subido a la camilla.

Atropellaron a Super Predator que tras varias vueltas de campana cayó en la camilla boca arriba.

Esta mu y grave quemaduras de 2 grado entonces La Máscara Shinji le quito el casco."¡Su cara es horrible!"

"¿Qué es lo que le pasa doctor?" Pregunto Máscara Sepia con curiosidad

"No es obvio esta Yautja padece alergia al metal." Explico La Máscara a su ayudante.

"Pero para estar seguros cuchillo de carnicero." Dijo La Máscara con Sepia Máscara pasándole un enorme cuchillo. Entonces los hundió en el pecho del Predator que chillo de dolor.

"Bien efectivamente le hemos clavado el cuchillo y está empeorando." Dijo La Máscara mientras se limpiaba el oído después de escuchar el chillido del Yautja. "Podemos confirmar que es alérgico."

"Solo hay una solución." Dijo La Máscara.

"Operarlo con una moto sierra." Dijo Máscara Sepia con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una moto sierra preparada y funcionando.

La Máscara comenzó a llorar. "Por fin alguien que me entiende." Dijo La Máscara llorando. "Qué narices te cedo el honor." Dijo el invitándola a utilizarla.

Mientras Bot observo como la niña empezó a cortar la carne de Super Predator. Y no se detuvieron ahí fue una mutilación en toda regla mientras Bot observo todo "¿Que enfermo escribe esto?"

"Los hemos perdido." Dijo La Máscara poniendo el pan encima de la carne lo que quedo del Yautja lo amasaron y convirtieron en una hamburguesa. "Pensaba que el fuego frenaría la alergia al ácido."

"No pudimos saber que era alérgico al ácido." Dijo Máscara Sepia consolando a La Máscara Shinji.

"Tenía mis sospechas cuando lo bañamos en aceite de freidora recién calentado." Dijo La Máscara negando con la cabeza al no darse cuenta en ese momento.

"No tiene nada de qué avergonzarte hiciste todo lo que pudiste quitaste el corazón y lo remplazaste por un plátano." Explico recordando esa escena.

"Por cierto." La Máscara cogió un desatascador y lo puso en la cara de Máscara Sepia tirando de ella y arrancándole La Máscara.

"¿Qué me ha pasado?" Dijo ella llevándose las manos a la cabeza y sacudiéndola.

"Digamos que ahora me comprendes un poco mejor." Dijo Mientras sacaba un cohete y se quitaba su máscara.

"¿Y ahora que ha pasado?" Dijo Shinji desorientado.

" _No ha tiempo para explicaciones coge ese desatascador y mételo dentro."_

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Shinji sorprendido.

 _"Porque la chica se ha puesto la máscara y ha creado otra. Y a menos que quieras dos máscara en el mismo sitio..."_ Shinji sin pensarlo dos veces metió la segunda máscara en el cohete que despego perdiéndose en las estrellas.

"No recuerdo nada." Dijo Sepia con la mano en su cabeza.

"Si suele pasar a veces te acuerdas a veces o no." Dijo Shinji mientras vio una hamburguesa en una camilla.

"Te pusiste mi máscara." Dijo el simplemente.

"No recuerdo a penas nada." Dijo ella.

"Te lo dije a veces recuerdas a veces no. Es lo que pasa te la pones y te vuelves victima de tus sentimiento y emociones." Shinji intento explicar más o menos.

"Me salvaste." Dijo ella un humano lo había salvado "¿Por qué?" Explico ella confundida ya que no se conocían lo suficiente como para llegar a ese extremo.

"Te pareces a mi hermana." Dijo el simplemente.

Entonces Sepia comenzó a reírse. "¿Cuál es el chiste?"

"Lo cursi que ha sonado eso." Ella para de reír. "Bueno ahora que nos entendemos ¿Cuál es tu historia?"

Shinji le conto todo excepto la partes de La Máscara o de las que se acordaba.

"Entonces no ¿sabes cómo acabaste aquí?" Shinji negó con la cabeza.

"Y te buscan para matarte." Shinji asintió.

"Y por lo que me has contado ¿ellos saben que tu usas esa máscara?" Le pregunto.

"Bueno la chica del pelo de dos colores puede que sepa de La Máscara. Pero en definitiva si no tuviera que ponerme la máscara podría encontrar una manera de volver a casa." Dijo Shinji dado que tendría que preocuparse menos si no hubiera por ahí gente buscándolo y menos las autoridades.

"Entonces te la pones para defenderte pero ¿Y si no tuviera que defenderte?" Dijo Sepia creyendo que había encontrado una manera de parar la destrucción y pudiera encontrar un modo de volver a su casa.

"¿Y si me encuentran?" Le pregunto Shinji.

"No si estás muerto." Dijo Sepia cogiendo la hamburguesa de la camilla y echarle un bocado.

"Skynet mío." Dijo Bot viendo como la chica se estaba comiendo los restos del Super Predator.

 **Por La Mañana**

"El criminal que ha azotado Vale conocido como Big Head ha muerto." Dijo la presentadora de noticias la última hora debido a la información que le había llegado de madrugada a los estudios, donde se anunciaba que el último azote de Vale durante los últimos días había muerto.

"Estas imágenes dadas por una fuente anónima se le a susodicho criminal caminando por el parque cuando le cae un meteorito encima seguido de un circo que pasaba por allí donde fue pisoteado por las carrozas y elefantes." La imagen se mostraba tal y como era descrito.

"Más tarde una ambulancia lo llevo a un hospital donde se confirmo su defunción." La imagen muestra un hospital con un medico apareciendo por la tele.

"Puedo confirmar que ha muerto." Dijo el médico mirando a las cámaras. "Estoy tan seguro que como que ya no me quedan dedos de los pies para negarlo.

"Esto supone un alivio para los habitantes de Vale que temían que su presencia fuera un impedimento normal para la realización del Festival de Vy…" El televisor fue apagado por cualquiera que estuviera viéndolo.


	11. Estrechando Lazos

**Hospital**

"El criminal que ha azotado Vale conocido como Big Head ha muerto." Dijo la presentadora de noticias la última hora debido a la información que le había llegado de madrugada a los estudios, donde se anunciaba que el último azote de Vale durante los últimos días había muerto.

"Estas imágenes dadas por una fuente anónima se le ve al susodicho criminal caminando por el parque cuando le cae un meteorito encima seguido de un circo que pasaba por allí donde fue pisoteado por las carrozas y elefantes." La imagen se mostraba tal y como era descrito.

"Más tarde una ambulancia lo llevo a un hospital donde se confirmo su defunción." La imagen muestra un hospital con un medico apareciendo por la tele.

"Puedo confirmar que ha muerto." Dijo el médico mirando a las cámaras. "Estoy tan seguro que como que ya no me quedan dedos de los pies para negarlo."

"Esto supone un alivio para los habitantes de Vale que temían que su presencia fuera un impedimento normal para la realización del Festival de Vy…" El televisor fue apagado por cualquiera que estuviera viéndolo.

Shinji apago la tele no queriendo saber nada.

"Lo estaba viendo." Se quejo Sepia que ahora estaba en la cama del hospital por comerse una hamburguesa en muy mal estado.

Shiji suspiro y volvió a encender era un hermano dejándose llevarse por su impulso de satisfacer a sus hermanas.

"En otro orden de cosas si explicación aparente un tren que no tenemos ni idea de cómo llegó a una calle residencial desato un accidente que se cobro varias víctimas…" antes de que la presentadora pudiera acabar Shinji cambio de canal.

"Numerosos heridos…."

"Y entonces un golem echo de sus escombros comenzó a cagar gente."

"Es que no tenéis otras cosas a parte canales de noticias en el esta dimensión algún concurso de la tele, cartoons o anime." Dijo Shinji como todas las cadenas hablaban de las cosas que había echo la máscara.

"¿Qué es anime?" Le pregunto Sepia desconociendo el significado de esa palabra. Dejando a Shinji en shock.

"Ya sabes animación usualmente se emplean mangas." Dijo Shinji tratando de explicárselo.

"¿Qué es un manga?" Shinji se asusto ligeramente ahora estaba encerrado sin dos de sus pasatiempos favoritos claro que desde que había conseguido la máscara ese joby se había vuelto muy secundario.

"¿Cómics?" Dijo esperando que al menos tuvieran de eso aquí claro que obviamente no serian ni de DC ni Marvel.

"¿Cuánto más tengo que estar aquí?" Pregunto Sepia le habían dado el alta después de un lavado de estomago y la observación había acabado.

"Hasta que lleguen tus padres a buscarnos." Dijo Shinji mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana antes de volverse a Sepia y sentarse.

"Si lo sé no me como esa hamburguesa." Dijo Sepia recordando el origen de sus males.

"Incluso mi hermana pequeña de tres años sabes que no debe comer cosas de en medio de la calle." Shinji la riño por hacer algo como eso tuvieron suerte de que solo fue un mordisco si se la hubiera comido entera no lo habría contando.

"Tenía hambre." Dijo ella como la conversión en La Máscara le había hecho gastar gran parte de su energía.

"Es extraño yo normalmente cuando me quito la máscara suelo estar lleno." Dijo Shinji como cada vez que se quitaba el la máscara generalmente estaba más lleno de lo normal debido a los atracones de comida de la máscara.

"Por cierto ¿qué le vamos a decir a tus padres?" Dijo sabiendo que tendrías muchas preguntas y estaría muy preocupado.

"Eres sordo mudo recuerdas." Le dijo Sepia su cuartada.

"La bronca me la voy a llevar yo ¿verdad?" Dijo Shinji sabiendo cómo iba a terminar esto y como no podía hablar Sepia era la única en la que podía comunicarse.

"Si." Dijo Sepia "Pero mira el lado bueno ahora no tendrás que ponerte esa máscara." Dijo Sepia si Shinji era sincero y solo usaba la máscara como legítima defensa entonces ya no mas tendría que ponérsela.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro." Dijo Shinji si fuera por el encantado pero al igual que en su mundo él lo intento pero siempre se encontro en situaciones o accidentes donde terminaba con la máscara puesta.

" _Claro yo hago todo lo malo pero cuando salvo a tus hermanas o a tu trasero me quieres."_

"Me dijiste que la usabas en defensa propia si esos es cierto entonces ya no te buscan ya no pueden hacerte nada." Dijo Sepia a Shinji.

"¿En serio crees que eso ha funcionado?" Le dijo Shinji preguntándose si de verdad había funcionado y por fin le dejarían en paz todos.

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Habitación RWBY**

"Estas imágenes dadas por una fuente anónima se le a susodicho criminal caminando por el parque cuando le cae un meteorito encima seguido de un circo que pasaba por allí donde fue pisoteado por las carrozas y elefantes."

"Espera le partimos por la mitad y se regenero ¿cómo es que un meteorito le ha matado?" Se pregunto Weiss no creyendo que alguien con esa habilidad pudiera morir de esa manera.

"¿Weiss que acabas de ver?" Le pregunto Ruby a Weiss como veían a La Máscara aplastado por un meteorito.

"Lo sé pero." Dijo Weiss habiendo visto lo mismo que el resto de su equipo.

"¡Que acabas de ver!" Volvió Ruby a insistir ya que lo acababan de ver.

 **Habitación CEM_**

Cinder sonreía complacida en verdad esto era una señal de que la suerte estaba de su lado el único punto débil de su cuartada había sido aplastado literalmente el universo se había ocupado de ello era una señal sin duda de que estaba destinada a la victoria.

"¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que te caiga un meteorito encima?" Dijo Esmerald extrañada preguntándose cómo es posible siquiera que pasara algo que en si es un posibilidad muy remota.

"Y que mas da el problema se ha solucionado solo." Dijo Mercury no dándole importancia y habiéndose quitado de en medio al cara verde.

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

El Director veía la escena mientras juntaba las manos en gesto de meditación.

 **En algún Lugar**

"Finalmente no hemos librado de él. Ahora podremos centrarnos en el trabajo." Dijo Roman contento con Neo que asintió con una sonrisa mientras a su alrededor los faunos seguían trabajando preparando el tren para el gran día.

 **Hospital**

" _ST relax ok, no hay manera de que nos descubran una vez más jugaremos la base de que son idiotas cómo si hubiera alguien lo bastante listo como para darse cuenta del engaño."_

"Sepia." La madre entro junto su padre y se acercaron preocupados por ella mientras su madre se acercaba y miraba para asegurarse de de que estaba bien.

"¡¿Dónde estabas? me tenias muy preocupada!" Dijo su madre.

"Green." Dijo Señalando a Shinji. "Quería dar una vuelta pero para que no se perdiera yo fui con él pensamos en salir rápido y volver entonces quiso invitarme a una a comer pero mi hamburguesa estaba en mal estado por lo que vinimos a urgencias pero como White no es turista y sordomudo tardamos en llegar y entonces cuando por fin encontramos un hospital les escribió en un papel lo que me pasaba me hicieron un lavado de estomago y ahora estoy aquí en observación." Ella les explico la historia esperando que la creyeran

"Podíais haber llamado." Dijo su padre mientras miraba a ambos y esta parte era más para Shinji

"El no tiene numero de casa." Dijo Sepia como era cierto no se sabía el numero de esa casa por lo que no podía llamar.

"¿Y tú?" Ya que ella no tenia excusa para eso.

"Me dolía mucho el estomago." Dijo ella tratando de dar una explicación y como no podía se capaz de pensar en otra cosa.

"Bueno lo que importa es que estáis bien." Dijo el padre mientras ayudaba a Sepia a levantarse de la cama.

"Gracias por cuidar de ella." Dijo su madre mientras los cuatro salían de allí rumbo a su casa.

 **Mañana Siguiente**

Shinji y Sepia estaban sentados sobre Bot mientras volaban camino al colegio de Sepia. Mientras la chica se lo pasaba en grande Shinji estaba mareado hasta que finalmente no pudo más y vomito.

"¡Esto fue una mala idea!" Dijo Shinji mientras cerraba los ojos no queriendo abrirlos sabiendo a la altura en la que estaban.

"¡Estas de broma es una pasada!" Dijo Sepia sentada en los hombros de Bot mientras seguían moviéndose.

"¿Cuánto falta para tu colegio?" Pregunto Shinji mientras una mosca se le coló en la boca.

"Nos lo pasamos hace 7 calles." Dijo Sepia mientras seguía admirando el paisaje de la ciudad.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Shinji sorprendido abriendo los ojos mirando hacia abajo.

"No pasa nada si fuéramos caminando llegaríamos tarde pero con Bot no tardaremos nada." Dijo Sepia dando unos golpecitos a Bot que ahora se había quedado manco tras perder su brazo el brazo derecho.

"Agárrate." Le advirtió Sepia.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Shinji con miedo.

"Bot vuelta al mundo." Dijo Sepia dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro a Bot en el hombro.

"Roger." Dijo Bot comenzando a elevarse en el aire y dio una vuelta completa sobre sí misma.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Chillo Shinji mientras Bot giraba Sepia por el contrario se reía disfrutando.

"Guay ¿verdad?" Le pregunto Sepia a Shinji

La respuesta de Shinji fue vomitar.

Finalmente aterrizaron a un par de metros de la escuela con Sepia bajándose y Shinji tambaleándose cayendo sobre la acera y volvía a vomitar. Sepia entonces miro su colegio y suspiro.

"Bueno no vemos a la tarde." Dijo Sepia mientras corría.

Shiji se llevo la mano derecha a la cabeza mientras Bot lo miro "Eres un mal cuidador."

"Bot sabes que no te entiendo." Dijo Shinji tratándose de recuperar de la subida de adrenalina.

 **Más tarde**

Shinji se quedo a esperarla mientras barajaba como posiblemente volver a su casa mientras entro en una librería a ojear unos comics haber si encontraba alguno que le gustaba debido a su tamaño Bot tuvo que esperar fuera. Cuando salió después de comprar un par vio que estaban en el recreo y vio a Sepia marginada.

" _Un extraña sensación déjà vu."_ Dijo su otro yo dentro de él.

Entonces vio como otros chico se le acercaron y comenzaron a hablar Shinji no lo oía desde esa distancia pero por las expresiones faciales de Sepia no era agradable que intento marcharse de allí pero los chicos se lo impidieron.

Shinji vio eso y no le gustaba y una voz en su interior comenzó a llenar su cabeza _. "Si eso es déjate llevar por tu emociones y pasate al lado verde, no quiero decir el ecologista quiero decir que me dejes salir y enseñemos a esto chicos el significado de N.P.C"_ Pero Shinji recordó que no tenía por qué ponerse La Máscara teniendo un guardaespaldas.

"Bot." Dijo Shinji al robot. "¿En tu programación esta calzón chino?"

"Sera un placer." Dijo Bot cuando comenzó a volar.

 **Con Sepia**

"Entonces son autenticas." Dijo uno de los chicos que se metida con sepia mirando sus orejas.

"Ten cuidado que muerde." Le advirtió uno de los chicos que molesto a Sepia el otro día.

"¿Eso significa que tiene la rabia?" Le pregunto otro de los chicos mientras se acercaban a Sepia.

"Vamos déjame tocarlas para ver si son de verdad." Dijo el chico agarrando uno de los brazos de Sepia que trato de zafarse de él.

"¡Suéltame!" Dijo Sepia mientras unas pocas lágrimas empezaban a formarse en su rostro. _"Mi hermano tenia razón todos son…"_ En eso pensaba Sepia cuando Bot descendió detrás de los matones.

"Soy Bot." Dijo Bot tranquilamente "¡Destruir!" Dijo Bot cuando agarro al niño que tenia agarrado a Sepia por los calzoncillo y tirar hacia arriba de él. Un grito resonó por todo el patio mientras el niño comenzaba a llorar los demás salieron corriendo asustados de robot.

"¡DEJAME IR!" Dijo el niño entre lagrimas Bot miro a la balla donde ahora estaba Shinji que asintió Bot lo hizo pero lo dejo caer en vez de soltarlo. Sepia miro en dirección a Shinji que le guiño un ojo causando a la chica fauno sonreír.

"Mi trabajo está hecho." Dijo Bot despegando dejando a Sepia sola dándoles las gracias en silencio." _Mama es la que tenía razón._ " Cuando Sepia salió de clase Shinji la espero y los días pasaron.

 **Soundtrack:** **Hay un amigo en mí.**

Shinji y Sepia están subidos encima de Bot mientras sobrevuelan la ciudad. Shinji señala la CCT de comunicaciones de Beacon mientras Sepia le explica para que sirve.

Sepia y Shinji estaban jugando al baloncesto Sepia se planta delante de Shinji que la espera Sepia sonríe y Bot aparece destras suyo y la eleva por encima para que haga un mate. Shinji niega con la cabeza pero sonríe.

Cuando llegan a su casa Sepia va con el balón en la mano con Shinji tratando de quitárselo mientras Sepia lo agarra con las dos manos y corre a su cuarto Shinji detrás de ella mientras su madre los mira y sonríe.

Shinji le cuenta como es su mundo a Sepia y le muestra unos dibujos que había hecho de su familia de Kuma y Toby mientras Sepia le pregunta quienes son antes de señalar el de su hermana.

Sepia esta quieta mientras Shinji con un cuaderno de la chica comienza a dibujar cuando termina le muestras el dibujo suyo y la chica asiente con aprobación.

Durante la noche Sepia vuela sobre Bot mientras Shinji los mira mientras va sacando nombre escritos en su libreta cada uno trucos que Sepia le ha pedido Bot hacer realizando varias piruetas en el aire.

Los padres de Sepia llegan después de haber salido de cenar para encontrarse a Sepia y Shinji durmiendo en el sofá con el chico durmiendo sentado con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Sepia se pega a él abrazándolo. Ambos sonríen antes de colocarles una manta y apagarles la tele dejándolos dormir.

Shinji se despierta momentáneamente y se levanta ligeramente cuando va a frotarse los ojos uno brazos le agarran fuerte "Hermano mayor." Shinji la mira pero se siente triste recordando a su propia familia a sus hermanas mientras levanta a Sepia y lo lleva a su cuarto metiéndola en la cama ahí mira una foto de su familia están ella su padre, su madre y una adolescente a lo que Shinji alude que es su hermano.

 **Día Siguiente**

En lo que ya se había convertido en rutina Shinji fue a buscar a Sepia al colegio. Mientras caminaban se detuvieron a picar algo de comer.

"Así que vais a hacer una obra." Pregunto Shinji mientras se comía un perrito caliente. Sepia se pido otro mientras estaban sentados en el parque.

"Si Las Cuatro Maidens." Dijo Sepia sacando una copia de su mochila Shinji lo ojeo y como tenia en la portada a cuatro mujeres una chica azul claro con el pelo blanco y un vestido largo con una capucha blanca otra era una chica con rosa con una melena larga de un color más oscuro con una camisa blanca y una falda unida por tirantes la otra era una chica de piel verde que llevaba una corana de flores y un vestido veraniego verde y la cuarta era de un color casi amarillo con un traje de colegiala con el pañuelo marrón igual que su falda.

"Veras hace mucho tiempo." Sepia comenzó a contar la historia.

" _Porque todas las historias comienzan igual."_ Pensó la máscara en el interior de Shinji.

"En lo profundo de los bosques de Renmant. A lado de un poderoso río. Estaba una pequeña y frágil cabaña de un hombre frágil y frio. Un mago solitario.

 _"Un viejo y una cabaña creo que se me esta historia."_

 _"Acabo de recordar por que deje de ir a los cines."_ Dijo Shinji como la máscara era incapaz de callarse cuando veía una película.

"Oculto de los peligros y distracciones del mundo. El mago rara vez tenia visitantes."

" _¿Quizás porque un viejo en una cabaña en medio del bosque? Y además un viejo en con una cabaña solo en medio del bosque esto huele a pederastia por todas partes."_ Dijo La Máscara lo que más cantaba de esa historia por todas partes.

" _No creo que."_ Pensó Shinji.

"Pero ese día mientras miraba por la ventana, su mirada se fijo en una joven Maiden." Shinji efectivamente esta vez tuvo que darle la razón a la máscara.

" _Te lo dije espera Maiden que hace una maid en medio de un bosque es como si suplicaran que la violaran."_ Dijo La Máscara imaginándose a una maiden de café vestida con uniforme de sirvienta.

" _No ellos se refieren a doncellas no a las maid de los cafés de Japón."_ Dijo Shinji lo más lógico.

"Creo que prefiero la versión japonesa entonces." Dijo La Máscara mientras él y Shinji imaginaban una maid en uniforme de criada.

"Sentada en un árbol con calma bajo su árbol con absoluta tranquilidad."

" _Muy bien en primer lugar río implica animales que van a beber lo cual implica presa lo cual trae depredadores así tranquilo nada y si ese viejo es un ermitaño no tendría que salir con un trabuco y gritar ¡Fuera de mi Propiedad!"_

"Cuando el anciano le pidió una explicación, la doncella simplemente respondió. Mi nombre es Winter estoy en un viaje y estoy esperando a mis hermanas."

" _¿En medio de un bosque en la nada? ¿Cómo narices saben siquiera donde queda ese sitio?"_

"Con eso cerró los ojos y se sentó en silencio. El mago se dijo así mismo que era una más tiempo permanecía sentada mas deseaba compartir la serenidad de la que la joven maiden disfrutaba."

" _Eh creo que el viejo quería compartir otra cosa."_

" _¿Qué?"_ Se pregunto Shinji así mismo aunque sabía a lo que se refería.

" _Esta solo en medio de un bosque y el oso necesita su miel."_

"Con el tiempo se canso y decidió cerrar sus ojos también pensando en esta extraña situación."

" _En un viejo mirando a una chica azul desde su ventana no no es raro en absoluto."_

"Abrio los ojos."

" _Espera ahora estamos en primavera es imposible que invernara habría muerto de inanición."_

"Al abrir los ojos el mago estaba confundido al ver a una segunda doncella había aparecido bajo el árbol."

" _Pare ser un tipo aislado esa cabaña está muy bien comunicada."_

"Alegre agil con una cesta de frutas y flores."

" _La clásica loli que no puede faltar en el harem."_

"Cuando pidió una explicación ella simplemente respondió. Mi nombre es Spring estoy en un viaje y estoy esperando a mis hermanas. Para mostrar su gratitud por su hospitalidad. La chica saco un puñado de semillas de su canasta y las planto en el jardín del mago _._ Él viejo ermitaño no podía creer lo que veí la doncella volvía lo que una vez fue un mero jardín en un montón de tierra y estiércol, en un hermoso jardín."

" _Eh precisamente la tierra y el estiércol hace crecer la hierba."_

"Del cual florecían sin duda."

" _La leyes contra la explotación infantil no son aplicables en los cuentos ¿verdad?"_

"Es probable que hubiera mirado durante horas."

" _Lolicon."_

"Si no fuera por la desconocida que risa que escucho debajo de su árbol. Una joven con una cálida sonrisa estaba junto a las otras dos maidens."

" _Como no pudo verla su ventana solo da hacia mismo sitio y no se ha movido de allí."_

"El mago le pidió que se presentara a lo que felizmente respondió."

" _Cálida hmm algo me dice que su nombre comienza con S."_

"Mi nombre es Summer y estoy en un viaje esperando a mi hermana."

" _¿Me recuerda alguien que tiene esa cabaña de aislada?"_

"¡Claro! Pensó el mago. Pero otro ataque de risa dejo al anciano perplejo."

" _Yo creo que más bien fueron sus piernas."_

"¿Qué era tan gracioso? Resulta que era él."

" _Reírse de los mayores es que no tiene vergüenza."_

"La recién llegada encontraba la insistencia del mago en permanecer en su casa muy divertida. ¿Por qué? ver el mundo a través de una ventana cuando la puerta que lo llevaba a él estaba justo a su lado."

" _¡No lo hagas es una trampa!"_

"Era un argumento convincente."

" _No lo era."_

"Y tras un solo momento de breve vacilación, el mago salió de su casa. El calor del sol trajo consigo una oleada de energía y vida."

" _¿Se tomo una viagra?"_

"Y pronto el mago ya no se sentía mas como él."

" _Algo me dice que la hierba que planto era muy buena."_

"A medida que el día llegaba a su fin."

" _¿Todo eso paso en un día?"_

"Las doncellas y el mago se calmaron y se prepararon un banquete."

" _Pensaba que esta historia no era erótica."_

"Winter puso la mesa, Spring proveyó las frutas, Summer preparo la carne."

" _Las feministas se nos van a echar encima."_

"Y el mago era más feliz que había sido en mucho tiempo."

" _Y la morelaja es que la clave para la felicidad es el harem."_

"Pero entre toda la emoción casa paso por alto a la delicada mujer que ahora estaba bajo su árbol."

" _Spoiler."_

"El sonrió y le hizo una seña para unirse a ellos. Preguntando solo por su nombre."

" _Este parece más el argumento de un peli porno."_

"Mi nombre es Fall respondió con una suave voz "Estoy en un viaje y estoy aquí para encontrarme con mis hermanas. ¿Quién eres tú? _"Bueno no soy más que un viejo ermitaño."_

" _Viejo si ermitaño no."_

"He vivido solo en este bosque desde hace siglos."

"Y me temo que mi historia no es muy interesante. Pues no tengo a nadie a quien amar y nada a mi nombre."

" _Imbécil acabas de reconocer que no tienes derechos sobre los terrenos van a matarte y a contruir un centro comercial."_

"La hermana mayo miro a todo lo que les rodeaba. _Pero señor ¿no lo veis? Tenéis mucho."_

" _Acaba de reconocer que no tiene nada a su nombre legalmente no tiene propiedades."_

"Es cierto con su ayuda ahora estaba claro ver que el mago tenía todo lo que pudiera necesitar."

" _Un harem lo que yo decía."_

"Estaba agradecido pero una pregunta persistía en su mente. ¿Por qué yo pregunto ¿Por qué vosotras cuatro decidisteis abrirme los ojos compartir conmigo vuestros regalos."

" _¿Qué regalos no te han traído nada y se han comido tu comida."_

"¿Por qué soy tan especial?"

" _Eres mago recuerdas."_

"Las cuatro hermanas se miraron perplejas una a otras."

" _Teniendo en cuenta la variedad de colores yo cuestiono su hermandad de sangre."_

"Y la mayor hablo."

" _Perdone señor pero no hicimos esto por usted por que sea especial."_

" _Es un mago."_

"Hacemos lo que podemos por todos. Porque somos capaces"

" _Eso quiere decir que pueden ayudarnos a perder nuestra virginidad perpetua."_

"El viejo estaba perplejo nunca había presenciado tanta amabilidad. Fue en ese momento en el que supo lo que tenía que hacer."

" _Encadenarlas en su sótano."_

"El mago convoco su magia hasta la última gota que pudo reunir."

"Espera ¿Qué?" Dijo Shinji como eso no era propio de un cuento infantil.

"Y la otorgo sobre las hermanas."

" _Argh."_

"Tomad este regalo y sabed ahora que sois capaces de hacer mucho mas. Ahora armada con los elementos, los mismos poderes de la naturaleza y la inimaginable magia del mago."

" _Ah poder menos mal yo pensaba que se refería a su semen."_

"La cuatro doncellas Winter, Spring, Summer y Fall se comprometieron a seguir con su viaje utilizando sus dones para ayudar a los demás tal y como le habían ayudado a él."

" _Pero si la del otoño no hizo nada. Un momento les acabas de dar poderes a mujeres ¡Necio nos has condenado como el científico del Planeta de Los Simios es el principio del fin para los hombre nos has condenado viejo has vuelto más poderoso el feminazismo se avecina no destruirán a todos y no recluirán en campos de extracción de semen insensato nos has condenado!"_

"Y se marcharon pero antes hicieron una última promesa. Prometieron volver todos y cada uno de los años a visitar a su querido amigo."

"Y esa es la historia." Sepia termino de contarle la historia ¿Qué te parece?"

"No me ha gustado." Shinji fue sincero no encontrándole sentido a la historia aunque quizás fuera porque era incapaz de identificarse con esa historia las maiden eran algo que él nunca podría ser ella usaban sus poderes para el bien pero él usaba sus poderes para sí mismo egoístamente para salvarse a su mismo o a sus seres queridos pero nunca para ayudar a los demás.

"Es decir este cuento seria una excusa barata básicamente se resumen de este libro son cuatro chicas que obtienen poderes mágicos ¿Cómo? lo hizo un mago esa es la excusa más vieja del libro. Literalmente es como si trataran explicar algo que se les ocurrió en plena historia y no sabían cómo ponerlo para que tuviera sentido." Dijo Shinji lo que le parecía la historia.

" _Creo detectar cierta queja sobre cierto argumento de este universo."_ Dijo La Máscara en su mente.

"Una pregunta ¿Si las maiden fueran reales ¿Quién ganaría ellas o tú." Le pregunto Sepia con curiosidad a Shinji.

"Bueno soy un chico normal sin poderes perdería." Dijo Shinji como obviamente la maidens no tendrían que hacer mucho para derrotarlo.

"No me refiero a ti bueno si pero a tú tú no sino a él." Sepai ser refería a Shinji con la máscara puestas durante los últimos día ella y Shinji habían desarrollado un vinculo desconfiaba de Shinji pero cuando lo fue conociendo se llevaron las dudas se disiparon efectivamente Shinji no parecía como Big-Head eran polo opuestos y más importante le demostró que su madre tenía razón no todos los humanos son iguales en cierto sentido era como un hermano mayor suplente pero estaba triste al saber que cuando descubriera el modo de volver a casa se marcharía puede que para siempre.

" _Por favor manipulación elemental vs manipulación de realidad jugamos ligas distintas."_ Dijo La Máscara completamente seguro de ganar contra cuatro chicas de hecho después de ganarlas usaría su derecho a pernada de vencedor contra ellas.

"Creo que ganaría La Máscara." Dijo Shinji como estaba seguro de que ganaría él. Tras acabar de comer se marcharon.

"¿Y qué papel vas a hacer?" Le pregunto Shinji.

"Fall." Dijo Sepia el papel que le había tocado. "¿Vas a venir?" Le pregunto Sepia no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo.

"Sabes que me has spoileado toda la obra ¿no?" Dijo Shinji como había descubierto todo el argumento claro que como estaba acostumbrado al manga-anime veía las cosas de antemano más que nada lo que quería ver del anime era como quedaba.

"Mis padres seguro que vendrán." Dijo Sepia como en cuanto se lo contara sus padres irían a verla y su madre estaría encantada haciéndole el disfraz.

"¿Y tú?" Le pregunto a Shinji que asintió de todos modos no tenía nada mejor que hacer salvo encontrar el modo de volver a su casa su actitud contentar a los demás le hizo acceder.

"Te hace ilusión que te vean actuar." Dijo Shinji como pensó que a Sepia le encantaba.

"Si ojala pudiera ir toda." Dijo Sepia como esperaba que fuera otra persona una que no iba a estar.

"¿Que quieres decir con toda?" Le pregunto Shinji

"No nada sigamos." Dijo Sepia siguiendo dejando el tema pendiente. Shini interpreto como que se refería a su hermano mayor.

" _Probablemente estará muerto mejor no sacar el tema."_ Dijo Shinji mientras continuaban su camino a casa al llegar.

 **Más Tarde**

La noche Shinji estaba cogiendo un vaso de agua cuando fue abordado por los padres de Sepia.

"Green queríamos darte las gracias." Dijo la madre de Sepia.

Al verlo sorprendido el padre continúo. "Por ser de apoyo a nuestra hija. Pese a solo ser un inquilino te ha aplicado con ella por eso gracias si todo los humanos fueran como tú no habría tanta discriminación hacia nosotros y por demostrarle eso a mi hija te doy las gracias." Dijo el padre tendiéndole la mano a Shinji que se la dio.

Shinji cogió una servilleta y un bolígrafo que tenía en el bolsillo y escribió "¿Si puedo preguntar qué fue de su hermano?" pregunto Shinji con curiosidad.

"El se unió al White Fang." Dijo su padre mientras Shinji se quedo pensativo no sabiendo lo que era eso. "Pienso que si hubiera conocido a mas como tú podía haber sido de esa manera pero tu salvaste a mi hija de eso y por eso aunque suene repetitivo quería darte las gracias, olvídate del alquiler puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras." Dijo el padre mientras ese nombre se anclo en la cabeza de Shinji. "¿White Fang?"

" _Ok ahora tiramos el cliché vas a ir a buscar a su hermano y lo vamos a traer."_ Dijo La Máscara y entonces Shinji recordó como Sepia esa noche iba a pedirle algo una condición a cambio de su silencio. Pero no Shinji no iba a meterse Sepia no le había pedido traer a su hermano de vuelta claro que ella quería que su hermano volviera lo supuso al verla deprimida pero si ella no se lo pedía pero otra cosa era cierta él no iba a quedarse para siempre " _¿Me pregunto si Aya y Sachi me echan de menos?"_ tras planteárselo por un momento suspiro el estaba aquí tan tranquilo empezando otra vida y tenía que terminar tarde o temprano pero mañana se lo preguntaría a Sepia si quería a su hermano de vuelta seria su regalo de despedida.


	12. Donde lo dejamos

Shinji se levanto en pleno sábado tras bostezar se levanto y fue a la cocina donde le esperaba el desayuno hecho por la madre de Sepia que ya estaba en la mesa comiendo Shinji se sentó y cogió una tostada mientras cogida la mermelada la untaba.

"Bueno un pajarito me ha dicho que tu colegio va a hacer una obra." Dijo su madre mientras se sentaba con los dos.

"La historia de Las Miadens." Dijo Sepia no dándole importancia.

"Hace de Fall." Escribió en la servilleta manteniendo su imagen de mudo Shinji dándole una mordida a la tostada. Sepia lo miro preguntándose si era él, el pajarito cogiendo el reverso de la servilleta pinto por detrás "A mí no me mires pase contigo todo el día."

"Me lo dijo tú profesora para que fuéramos confeccionando los trajes." Dijo su madre riéndose de la escena. "¿Quieres que te ayuda a ensayar?" Dijo su madre para que memorizara los textos.

"Aún no no han dado el guion pero imagino que será como el cuento." Dijo Sepia terminando de comer. ¿Puedo salir a pasear con Shinji?" Dijo Sepia a su madre.

"Si a él no le importa." Shinji negó con la cabeza y se señalo así mismo luego a Sepia y dar el pulgar hacia arriba indicando que estaba de acuerdo.

Ambos salieron para pasear y por pasear quiere decir Sepia montada encima de Bot mientras Shinji los observaba desde el tejado el robot hizo numerosas piruetas con Aya a su espalda tras unas cuantas Aya volvió al tejado donde Shinji estaba dibujando las vistas de la ciudad como practica.

"Dibujas bien." Dijo Sepia mirando la libreta que le dio a Shinji.

"Bueno quise ser dibujante de manga." Dijo Shinji mientras trazaba una línea completando el edificio.

"¿No puedes hacer algo con el brazo que le falta a Bot?" Dijo Sepia viendo el brazo faltante del robot.

"Podría pero eso implicaría." Dijo Shinji como para hacer eso "Uno tenía que ser La Máscara y literalmente si le tendría que dar la gana hacerlo."

" _Llevo días quieto cuando vas a ponértela."_ Se quejo cuantos días hacia que no salía.

"Ya no soy blanco de asesinato si te dejo libre vete tú a saber que harías y lo que es peor te grabarían subirían a Internet y se darían cuenta tanto la policía como los que me persiguen que sigo vivo." Dijo Shinji como ya había sufrido un intento de asesinato y no queria recibir otra paliza.

" _Se creyeron que me aplasto un meteorito es un milagro que no piensen que las personas que ven en los espejos no sean hermanos gemelos suyos."_ Dijo La Máscara encontrando a los de este universo más fácil de engañar que los de su mundo. _"Pero siendo completamente justos nada de esto pasaría si tuviéramos un neuralizador."_

"Hay una cosa que quería preguntarte la habitación donde me quedo es la tú hermano verdad, que fue de él." Le pregunto Shinji no sabiendo si estaba tocando un tema delicado pero obviamente lo era.

Sepia aparto la mirada. "Nos abandono." Dijo ella apartando la mirada triste.

"Lo siento no sabía que estaba muerto." Dijo Shinji pensando como podía arreglar el lio que se había metido.

"¿Muerto?" Esa idea horrorizo a Sepia antes de negar con la cabeza lo cierto es que no lo sabía ni siquiera había barajado esa posibilidad "No, él se unió al White Fang."

"Entiendo y a que juega el White Fang" Dijo Shinji no teniendo ni idea de quienes eran.

"¿Qué tiene que ver el White Fang con los deportes?" Dijo Sepia no sabiendo de dónde sacaba esa comparativa.

"En mi mundo le ponemos nombre así a nuestros equipo por ejemplo yo soy aficionado al equipo de la NBA de los Phoenix Suns." Dijo Shinji pensando que era un equipo o algo asi.

" _Si somos aficionado de un equipo que nunca ha ganado un anillo ni un sola vez."_ Dijo La Máscara como nunca habían ganado ni una sola vez el campeonato nacional de baloncesto.

"No me lo recuerdes lo que más dueles es que hacen una temporada espectacular pero después en las finales..." Dijo Shinji los frustrante que es hacerlo todo bien al principio para al final estropearlo.

"¿NBA?" Dijo Sepia no teniendo ni idea de que era eso.

"Es la mejor liga de baloncesto de mi mundo." Dijo Shinji recordando como cuando jugaba al baloncesto de pequeño veía videos o partidos por internet.

"El White Fang no juega al baloncesto o algún deporte, es una organización fauno extremista que busca la supremacía de los faunos." Explico Sepia aunque estaba segura que la noche que pelo con Adam el ya lo sabía.

" _¿Entonces su hermano es un nazi?"_ Se pregunto La Máscara.

" _No creo."_ Dijo Shinji aunque no estaba completamente seguro.

" _Ahora que lo dices aquel tipo de negro me soltó un rollo no se que de justicia contra la humanidad y algo de una revolución."_ Dijo La Máscara recordando el discurso de Adam.

" _Ah como Las Pantera Negras."_ Dijo Shinji en voz alta.

" _¿Si somos japoneses como narices sabemos de historia de Estados Unidos? Concretamente de un grupo extremista racial afroamericano"_ Dijo La Máscara como eso no tenía sentido.

" _Tengo mucho tiempo libre vale."_ Dijo Shinji mentalmente como no tener amigos le dejaba mucho espacio en la agenda.

" _Paraaaaaaaaaaaaaasito."_ Dijo La Máscara dijo La Máscara como su otro yo no era una elemento activo de la sociedad.

"Mi hermano se unió a ellos para luchar contra la discriminación que sufrimos los faunos." Dijo ella entristecida por que su hermano se hubiera unido a ellos.

"Sepia no quiero ofenderte pero desde que llegue aquí el único racismo que he visto es a esos imbéciles de tú escuela molestándote." Dijo Shinji como eso fue lo único que vio en contra de los faunos.

"Tú no lo entiendes no eres de aquí." Dijo Sepia como ser diferente era algo que Shinji nunca entendería.

" _Whaou habla como Donald Trump."_ Dijo La Máscara como esa era la base de ideología del racismo.

"Mira de donde yo vengo sé lo que fanatismo es capaz de hacer." Dijo Shinji nunca vivió algo parecido pero por lo libros de historia quedo reflejado lo lejos que puede llegar el fanatismo y lo que hacia la gente.

" _Y lo dices siendo Japonés y católico."_ Dijo La Máscara en su mente.

" _Admito que Japón es un país tradicionalistas pero que tiene la reli…oh la inquisición."_ Dijo Shinji cayendo en los actos violentos de su religión.

"¿Hay faunos en tu mundo?" Le pregunto Sepia como nunca le había preguntado solo pos su familia y donde vivía.

"No pero allí juzgamos a las personas por sus creencias, color de piel, preferencia sexual, idioma, procedencia, dinero, bienes, de hecho por casi todo." Dijo Shinji quedándose corto.

" _Pero gracias a eso tenemos chistes negros."_ Dijo La Máscara viéndole el lado positivo del asunto.

"Eso es horrible os discrimináis a vosotros mismos." Dijo Sepia como encontrando eso mal ya que ni siquiera se llevaban bien con los de su propia especie.

"Si." Dijo Shinji dándole la razón a la chica.

" _Visto de esa manera aquí no hay racismo de color por que todos se dirigen a los faunos es lo que necesitamos en el nuestro una raza diferente con la que meternos."_

"Pero tú no discriminas a nadie." Dijo Sepia como Shinji no le parecía esa clase de persona.

Shinji no dijo nada.

"¡Lo haces!" Dijo Sepia interpretando con su silencio como un sí.

"Puede que esté en desacuerdo con cierto puntos o cosas que no…." Shinji pensó como explicar eso. "Mira estamos desviándonos del tema el caso es que el favor que ibas a pedirme era buscar a tu hermano ¿verdad?" Le pregunto Shinji la condición que le puso por guardar su identidad secreta.

"Si." Dijo ella "Pero eso es algo que eligió él pero si solo te hubiera conocido a más personas como tú puede que hubiera sido diferente.

"¿Tú quieres que lo traiga?" Le pregunto Shinji dejándola sorprendida.

"¿Cómo vas a hacerlo, como vas a encontrarlo?" Le pregunto Sepia como no estaba seguro de que pudiera conseguirlo Shinji siendo un humano normal y corriente.

"Conozco aun tipo." Dijo Shinji guiñándole un ojo.

" _¿Quién?"_ Dijo La Máscara no teniendo ni idea de a quién se refería.

"Absolutamente no." Sepia entendió lo que quería decir. "Si vas a hacer esto será por ti mismo." Le dijo Sepia.

"¿Por mi mismo soy un humano normal y corriente eso sería una completa locura." Dijo Shinji como no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra nadie puede que contra un hormiga o una mosca.

" _Sigo sin saber de quién estamos hablando."_ Dijo La Máscara como le molestaba que lo mantuvieran en el margen.

"Coincido con Sepia tú otro yo solo podría hacer más mal que bien." Dijo Bot como recordó todos los daños colaterales y humanos que causo La Máscara en sus peleas contra los dos enmascarados.

"¿Por qué participas si no podemos entenderte?" Dijo Shinji no viendo sentido ni pudiendo defenderse de los argumentos de Bot.

" _Primero estas discriminando a los robots, segundo ¡Dime ya quien es!"_

" _Eres tú."_ Dijo Shinji mentalmente a su otro yo.

"Vale supongamos que hago esto solo ¿Cómo si quiera voy a empezar?" Dijo Shinji pensativo pero finalmente tuvo una idea mirando la gigantesca torre de Beacon. "¿Esa torre que radio transmisión tiene?"

"Puede comunicar a los cuatro reinos así que creo que todo Remnant." Dijo Sepia pero no entendiendo a que se refería.

"Bien tengo una idea que puede funcionar voy allí y…y…En realidad no tengo ni idea sería ir y aprovechar el radio de transmisión de alguna manera para rastrear su posición pero no sé cómo." Confeso Shinji estando en un callejón sin salida. "Espera La Máscara."

"Deja La Máscara está muerta recuerdas y me dijiste que solo la usabas para defenderte." Dijo Sepia como no confiaba en ella.

" _Qué manía me tiene."_ Dijo La Máscara no entendiendo esa hostilidad hacia su persona.

"Vale esto." Shinji estaba pensativo no sabiendo cómo resolver el problema.

" _Miéntele."_ Dijo La Máscara como era la solución más fácil.

"Vale creo que lo tengo aun me queda algo de dinero."

" _Que conveniente."_

"Comprare dos scroll y nos bajaremos uno de esos programas que puede rastrear como si fuera un GPS."

"Eso lo encuentro improbable." Dijo Bot como lo que decía no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

"Una vez lo tenga me colare en la torre y conectare uno introduciré el numero de tu hermano y usando el scroll como pendrive introduciré el programa y llamare desde allí lo cual me dará su posición exacta en el mundo y podremos encontrarle." Dijo Shinji lo que se había inventado para que colara.

" _Este es el plan nos colamos me pongo la máscara tú te metes en el ordenador el scroll con el programa nos lo bajamos metemos uno de los dos se lo mandas como mensaje lo rastreamos y lo cogemos."_ Dijo Shinji mentalmente a su otro yo.

" _Sería más fácil si me enviara a mi mismo saliera de su scroll y me lo llevara pero vale lo haremos a tu manera."_ Dijo La Máscara dispuesto a hacerlo a la manera de Shinji.

" _¿Qué? no has eso."_ Dijo Shinji como eso sería el método más rápido y simple.

" _No lo voy a hacer a tu manera."_ Dijo La Máscara estando de acuerdo con el plan de Shinji.

" _¿Por qué?"_ Le pregunto el por qué hacerlo a su manera cuando normalmente hacia lo que le daba la gana.

" _Porque a es el métodos a es divertido y b así alargaremos la trama. Y cada día cuesta más encontrar situaciones donde ponernos La Máscara."_ Dijo dando sus razones.

"¿Por qué?" Le pregunto Sepia no entendiendo por que iba a llegar tan lejos por ella o para traer a su hermanos de vuelta.

"Mira yo…sabes que me recuerdas a mi hermana pero también tengo otra, hermana, a mi madre y a mi padre y deben de estar preocupados por mí." Shinji se rio apenado por eso. "De hecho cuando consiga volver a mi mundo me espera una buena reprimenda, pero antes de que eso pase antes de que me vaya, quiero devolver a tu familia lo bien que se ha portado conmigo y me lo he pasado bien contigo estas últimas semanas esta es mi forme de darte las gracias y antes de irme quiero dejarte en las mejores manos posibles." Dijo Shinji inclinándose poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

"Sabes que si su hermano es del White Fang la estas dejando en manos de un terrorista que le podría lavar el cerebro ¿verdad?" Dijo Bot como Shinji estaba viendo demasiado simple las cosas.

Sepia abrazo a Shinji para darle las gracias. "Promete que antes de irte iras a verme a esa obra." Dijo ellas abrazándolo más fuerte.

" _La verdad, no he pensado en lo que hare si no quiere venir."_ Pensó Shinji barajando esa posibilidad que no se la había pasado por la cabeza.

" _Desde cuándo me ha importado a mí lo que quieran los demás, además siempre nos queda la fuerza de la razón y por razón me refiero al martillo."_ Dijo La Máscara como algo tan trivial como la elección de otros no era problema para él.

"Bien está hecho." Dijo como ya tenía un plan y ahora irían a conseguir los scrolls.

 **Más tarde**

"Bueno me he pulido toda las pasta pero estamos un paso más cerca." Dijo Shinji mientras miraba los scrolls de su mano.

"Pero ¿Tiene que ser la torre CCT no puedes hacer la llamada de un biblioteca?" Dijo Sepia como eso sería más fácil que colarse en una academia llena de estudiantes de cazadores.

"Porque cuanto más potente sea la señal de origen más exacto será triangular la posición donde se encuentra." Dijo Shinji mintiendo de lo que pretendía hacer manteniendo el plan original.

"Pero ¿cómo vas a hacer con los estudiantes de Beacon Academy?" Le pregunto Sepia como no creía que supiera lo que estaba haciendo o iba a enfrentar a una escuela entera de luchadores.

"Espera en una academia es perfecto iremos mañana domingo que estará cerrada." Dijo Shinji sin tener claro todavía las desventajas de su plan.

"Es un colegio residencial." Dijo Sepia dejando a Shinji quieto pensativo.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Shinji como todo su plan hacia aguas.

"¿Pero por qué no vamos ahora la CCT? está abierta al público y se puede usar para llamar."

"No podemos porque para eso tengo que conectar mi scroll y como buen sistema informático que controla la comunicación mundial tendrá un software sofisticado anti-elementos externos y podrían darse cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo." Dijo Shinji poniendo excusas para tratar de convencer a Sepia.

Confiando en Shinji la chica asintió "Lo entiendo."

 **Esa noche**

Sepia le conto todo lo que sabía de las academias a Shinji.

"Entonces me estás diciendo que esas academias entrenan a jóvenes con poderes que usan algo llamado aura." Dijo Shinji repitiendo lo que había sacado en claro.

" _No unas academias que entrenan a adolescentes con poderes y armas no puede ser es una idea única en innovadora rápido hagamos un anime antes alguien nos plagie la idea."_ Dijo La Máscara lleno de sarcasmo como era el recurso argumental más utilizado de la historia del anime.

"Que luego se convertirán en ¿Cazadores?" Continúo Shinji encontrando esto muy familiar.

"Hunstman." Corrigió Sepia pese a que a Shinji le parecía lo mismo. "Que protegerán este mundo haciendo misiones de mercenarios."

" _En realidad eso es una inconcurrencia ¿cómo hacerlos mercenarios va a proteger el mundo?"_

"Ese es el argumento de Final Fantasy VIII." Dijo Shinji llegando a la conclusión final de quera un argumento muy similar.

" _Bueno técnicamente no, no es como si los directores de esas academias estuvieran en una guerra secreta para el mundo contra una bruja."_

"Y yo voy a colarme allí mañana esperar a que llegue la noche para cuando nadie me vea colarme hacer lo del teléfono GPS." Dijo Shinji viéndolo como un plan fácil excepto por un pequeño detalle." Dijo Shinji sonriendo. "Es una academia de guerreros adolescentes yo no doy el pego y si me pillan estaré perdido." Dijo Shinji habiendo perdido completamente la esperanza de conseguirlo.

"No, es sencillo debido al torneo eso está lleno de alumnos de intercambio esa es tu baza abra tantos estudiantes que nadie se dará cuenta de uno más y podrás pasar desapercibido siempre que no llames la atención." Explico Shinji como no era tan complicado solo debía aguantar y esperar su oportunidad.

" _En eso eres un experto como aquella vez que te quedaste encerrado en clase y nadie noto tu ausencia hasta que volvieron no destacas eres perfecto para esto."_

" _No sé si eso me anima o me deprime."_ Dijo Shinji recordando eso justo lo que necesitaba su autoestima que era muy baja.

"Esto es imposible que funcione solo mirare no tiene ni masa muscular ni cuerpo de un guerrero entrenado ni siquiera es una atleta de bajo nivel." Dijo Bot como era imposible que ese plan funcionase.

"Y en el peor de los casos Bot estará contigo preparado para hacer una salida de emergencia por si acaso." Dijo Sepia señalando a Bot.

"Esto no puede salir bien." Dijo Bot como estaba seguro de que el plan estaba condenado al fracaso.

 **Al día siguiente**

Bot sobrevoló la ciudad antes de marcharse Sepia le deseo suerte a Shinji que sonrio nerviosamente sabiendo lo mal que estaba.

Sobrevolaron la zona hasta aterrizar en un sitio discreto por la parte trasera de la academia junto a unos contenedores de basura.

"Bien aquí estoy en una academia otra vez con gente entrenada para combatir y que puede matarme si quisieran es como volver a mi instituto." Dijo Shinji hablando solo en voz alta de lo nervioso que estaba.

"Muy bien necesito un momento." Dijo Shinji respirando para calmarse. "Bien soy joven, soy cristiano, soy de los Phonix Suns, hablo dos idiomas, tengo la máscara, vi Boku no Pico, Mi comic favorito es Suicide Squad, Me gusto la película Suicide Squad, vi Akame Ga Kill, Game of Thrones, He visto morir a casi todos mis personajes favoritos del anime/manga." Shinji suspiro ya tranquilo "Puedo manejar esto solo tengo que hacer lo que hago en el instituto ignora a los demás no establecer contacto visual, no hablar con ellos y sobreviviré."

"Lo dudo." Dijo Bot sinceramente preguntándose si no sospecharían ya de él.

" _Eh eres un Eddy Murphi con patas si algo nos puede ir mal nos irá mal."_ Dijo La Máscara como la suerte de Shinji no era precisamente buena.

Shinji se santiguo con la señal de la cruz y avanzo sin saber lo que iba a encontrarse.

"Buena suerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Bot tuvo un error en sus sistema al experimentar algo para lo que no estaba preparado mientras observo a Shinji detrás de la esquina vio pasar detrás de él a Penny.

"Hello, is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile, You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide, Cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do And I want to tell you so much, I love you." Dijo Love mientras todo se movió a cámara lenta mientras veía a Penny sonreír y caminar hacia su destino y Bot caía de rodillas.

"Toda mi vida he creído la belleza como algo abstracto hasta que vi tus hermosos ojos de fibra óptica verde junto a tez de piel sintética." Dijo Bot maravillado por la chica que vio mientras se preguntaba si esto era el procesamiento que los humanos llaman amor.

Shinji llego a la torre "Vale creo que tengo el camino." Shinji llego a la torren y entro en ella dirigiéndose al ascensor.

" _Es una torre gigante ¿como si quiera iba a perderte?"_

Cuando centro encontró une gran pilar en el centro de la entrada mientras se dirigió a la ascensor. Donde se oyó una voz por el altavoz.

"¿Hola bienvenido a la CCT en que puedo ayudarle?" Pregunto La voz a Shinji.

"Quiero hacer una llamada." Dijo Shinji esperando que eso funcionara.

"En ese caso su destino debería dirigirse a la sala de comunicaciones." Dijo la voz ayudando a Shinji a llegar a su destino.

"Puedes llevarme a allí por favor." Dijo Shinji a la voz esperando que lo llevara hacia allí.

"Por supuesto." Dijo pareciendo dispuesto a guiarle pero no sin antes ponerle una condición. "¿Podría poner su scroll para confirmar su identidad?"

" _Y hasta aquí llegamos pero lo intentamos y hemos durado más de lo que me esperaba."_ Dijo La Máscara sabiendo que esto significaba que tendrían que salir de allí pero antes se divertiría con las chicas en mini-falda y con medias.

Shinji suspiro mientras su ritmo cardiaco se acelero sacando su scroll y buscando algún sitio donde ponerse tras preguntarse como iba a salir de esta la suerte le sonrió cuando una chica abrió el ascensor.

"A la sala de comunicaciones. "Dijo La chica poniendo su scroll enfrente de los botones de ascensor que le llevo hacia arriba llegando a la sala. Donde tomo un vistazo un piso circular con una mesa en el centro donde se encontraba el holograma de una mujer de color verde y varios alumnos hablando sobre los intercomunicadores.

"Bienvenidos a la CCT ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos?" Shinji vio a un chico acercarse al ascensor ahora que ya sabía a dónde tenía que venir era cuestión de esperar al amparo de la noche para cumplir con su plan.

Shinji dio marcha atrás para entrar en el ascensor mientras el chico ponía su scroll permitiéndole bajar.

" _Esto nuevo no están hiendo las cosas bien quizás lo consigamos."_ Dijo Shinji como las cosas funcionaban sorprendentemente bien claro que aun tenía que ponerse La Máscara y eso si que sería difícil.

" _Si ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que anochezca." Dijo La Máscara claro que para eso dándose cuenta de algo "Entonces vamos a quedarnos aquí durante ¿Qué hora es?"_

" _Bueno lo más difícil esta hecho me iré a la biblioteca para no llamar la atención y de paso vamos a echar un vistazo a Bot."_ Dijo Shinji caminando hacia la academia.

 **En la academia**

Shinji avanzo por la puerta y se dirigió al ascensor mientras pulsaba el segundo piso de ahí caminaría buscando la biblioteca y solo tendría que esperar era mucho pedir que tuvieran comics o podría dibujar algo para matar el tiempo.

 _"Psch siente en punto."_ Dijo La Máscara señalando a tres chicas que utilizaban el uniforme de la Haven Academy mirando sus faldas a cuadros grises. Shinji lo ignoro y entro en el ascensor.

"Sabes creía que mi vida era un gafe constante siempre envuelto en situaciones en las que tenía que utilizarte pero esto va bien ¿Qué podría salir mal?" Dijo Shinji con optimismo.

" _¡NOOOOOO! idiota has dicho lo que nunca se puede decir."_

"Oh vamos aquí no me conoce nadie y tengo un perfil bajo todo va bi…" El ascensor se paro y abrió la puerta revelando a Emerald y Mercury utilizando el uniforme de Haven.

El corazón de Shinji oía los latidos de su corazón como si fuera la única cosa del mundo. Mientras Mercury lo miro girando ligeramente la cabeza.

"No hagas movimiento bruscos lentamente lleva tu mano al botón de las puertas y ciérrala y recuerda despacio." Dijo La Máscara susurrando mientras Shinji poco a poco siguió su concejo y lentamente llevo su mano al ascensor.

"Espera tú no eres." Dijo señalándolo ligeramente y la morena también callo abriendo sus ojos ligeramente.

Shinji pulso rápido el botón de cerrar la puerta varias veces. Pero antes de que las cerra Mercury puso sus mano blqoueando el cierre y Shinji en ese momento era una animal acorralado y hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

"¡Ah!" Dijo Mercury mientras sacudía su mano en el aire y la puerta se cerraba.

"Le has dejado escapar." Dijo Emerald a Mercury disgustada pero en tono para interiores para no alertar al resto.

"Me ha mordido." Dijo Mercury enseñando sus dedos claro que el aura impidió ver sangre o marca alguna.

"Deja de quejarte está subiendo." Dijo Emerald mirando el ascensor.

"Pues vamos." Dijo Mercury pero cuando iba a correr fue detenido por Emerald frenándole en seco.

"Claro corramos para llamar la atención." Dijo Emerald como se trataba de pasar desapercibidos.

 **Ascensor**

" _Y por eso nunca debes decir ¡Que podría salir mal!"_ Le chillo La Máscara a si a Shinji tan fuerte que le dio una jaqueca en la cabeza.

"¿Qué hago?" Se pregunto Shinji mientras se acercaba a su destino.

" _Bien jugaste lo instantes y has llegado más lejos de lo que esperaba ha llegado el momento de dejar jugar al Big Green."_ Dijo La Máscara como él se ocuparía de la situación.

"Creo que aun puedo." Dijo Shinji que tenía una idea para salir mientras el ascensor estaba a punto de pararse.

" _Claro que probablemente estén subiendo las escaleras en este momento así que solo podemos subir hasta la azotea y quedarnos sin salida o podemos bajar por las escaleras claro que como ellos las están utilizando nos los encontraremos."_

"Espera esos dos mataron al hombre de la tienda de libros." Shinji recordó esa escena del cadáver de Tuckson.

" _¿Y qué?_ Dijo La Máscara no entendiendo su punto.

"Por lo tanto saben que si montan una escena vendrán me atrapan y nos interrogaran saben que los delataremos." Dijo Shinji como eso es probablemente lo que haria.

" _O igual el hombre de la tienda era un terrorista y fue una misión."_ Dijo La Máscara como estos tipos era Jedis o algo así.

"Nos la jugamos." Dijo Shinji iba a bajarse del ascensor y bajar las escaleras.

" _¿En serio? te tiemblan tanto las piernas y tienes el culo tan apretado que podrías meter un carbón y convertirlo en un diamante."_ Dijo La Máscara conociendo las funciones corporales de Shinji.

Shinji trago saliva y como no Emerald y Mercury le estaban esperando.

"No cometamos una estupidez de acuerdo." Dijo Mercury mientras se subían al ascensor con Emerald situándose al lado de Shinji cada uno para evitar restringir sus movimientos. El silencio reino siendo la situación muy incómoda.

" _¡Te van a matar y por extensión a mí!"_ Chillo La Máscara a Shinji ahora solo tenía que despistarles de alguna manera.

"¿Cómo hiciste lo del meteorito?" Le pregunto Mercury movido por la curiosidad pareció ten real.

"No habla nuestro idioma ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Emerald negando con la cabeza como eso era una pérdida de tiempo.

"Oh pero me pareció un buen truco hablando de trucos ¿Por qué no te has convertido en ese cabezón verde?" Le pregunto Mercury el por qué no se había transformado.

"Porque sabes que entonces tendrá a toda la Academia en encima y entonces todo ese truquillo de fingir su propia muerte no habrá servido para nada." Dijo Emerald mientras el ascensor llegaba a la planta baja. "Pero no se para que molestarnos si no…"

"Puedo entenderos y hablo vuestro idioma." Eso dejo a los dos adolescentes perplejos ya que ahora corrían el riesgos de que se rebelara su asesinato pero estaban en la misma situación para mantener su fachada de estudiantes no podían hacerle nada. Shinji mientras se preguntaba como escapar.

"Bueno ahora sí que no podemos dejarte marchar." Dijo Mercury pero queda la duda de qué hacer con él.

"Le llevamos con nosotros y esperamos que Cinder decida." Dijo Emerald ya le había fallado a Cinder con lo de Tuckson no quería volver a decepcionarla pero llevando al único testigo podría servirles para demostrar su valía a ella.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió en la recepción "¿Ideas?"

" _Si. ¡Corre Pe*a Correeeeee!"_ Le chillo La Máscara con Shinji obedeciendo corriendo tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían.

"No podemos dejarle escapar." Advirtió Emerad mientras Mercury salió tras de él.

"¿Y qué hay de la tapadera?" Mercury pregunto como si se lanzaba a por él sospecharían.

Shinji corrió para chocarse contra un muro cayendo al suelo.

"Lo siento estoy distraído hoy." Dijo Jaune dando su mano para que se levantara. Después de quedar deprimido por que Weiss eligiera a Neptune sobre él.

"Hombre, amigo cuanto tiempo." Dijo Shinji estrechando su mano mientras daban la vuelta completa acabando en el lugar de Jaune y Jaune donde Shinji.

"Te conoz…" Shinji corrió dejando a Jaune quieto preguntándose qué estaba pasando Jaune fue empujado por Mercury que seguía ahora corría para ponerse al día con Shinji.

Shinji giro en la esquina para que tres chicas le cerraran el paso.

"¡Oh vamos!" Dijo Shinji no creyendose que tuviera tan mala suerte.

"¿Cuál es tú problema?" Dijo Yang que estaba cortandole el paso.

" _Oh no son Rey, Erza y Carmen Electra."_ Dijo La Máscara pero no había tiempo para pensar y Shinji viendo la ventaba abierta y aprovechando que era la parte más baja se tiro por el cayendo de plancha con cara golpeando contra el suelo.

Yang, Ryby y Weiss se miraron antes de elevar los hombros en el movimiento de ni idea Mercury llego por detrás y tuvo que frenarse para no chocarse con las chicas al verla mirando por la ventana determino que había salido por allí así que busco la forma de llegar allí.

Mientras Shinji se sacudió la cabeza mientras se preparo para levantarse pero algo estaba en su camino.

" _Buena vista."_ Dijo La Máscara como un par de piernas de piel oscura estaban delante de él con una falda a cuadros.

"No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es." Dijo Emerald delante de Shinji.

" _¿En serio se piensa que te vas a quedar quieto esperando a que te maten?"_ Dijo La Máscara como su única opcion era correr no podían atacarle por que habría testigos así que solo podían esperar a encontrar el momento que estuviera aislado para noquearlo por lo que la única esperanza de Shinji era corre lo que llamaría la atención de la gente e ir al lugar con más gente posible.

" _¿Por qué matarme?"_ Pensó Shinji como tal vez quería que se uniera a ellos.

" _Porque he visto suficiente películas como para saber cómo terminan los testigos de asesinato pero nosotros no tenemos a un tío en mallas apretadas o un policía incorruptible con armadura de la trama para protegernos."_

"Buen punto." Shinji salió corriendo haciendo a la chica suspirar y negar con la cabeza. Mientras Mercury salía por la puerta.

 **Mientras Bot**

"Llegas un minuto tarde." Dijo una chica de piel oscura cabello corto azul marino y los ojos azules. Que tenía una marca de oro ovalada rodeada por cuatro círculos más pequeños en el centro de su frente. Lleva una boina azul una camisa de botones gris con una falda azul y guantes negros sin dedos largos con un reloj de pulsera en la mano izquierda y zapatos negros.

"Lo siento." Dijo Penny mientras después de seguirle durante un rato ante la mirada de los adolescentes curiosos que se preguntaron si era un nuevo modelo de robot de Atlas se armo de valor y se acerco a ella mientras el sonido de sus pisadas hizo que Penny y la chica con la que estaba lo miraran.

Bot extendió una flor que había cogido de los jardines entre sus dedos mientras la extendía en dirección a Penny.

"¿Qué modelo es ese?" Dijo la chica de la boina no sonándole de Atlas o algún modelo antiguo de Vale.

"¿Es para mí?" Dijo Penny mientras Bot soltaba la flor que cayó en su mano con la chica aceptándola. "Gracias."

"Me llamo ¡IÑIGO MONTAYA!" Dijo Bot quedándose quito después de chillar ese nombre que no era ni el suyo antes de darse cuenta de su error. "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Salió corriendo antes de encender los propulsores de sus pies y salir volando avergonzándose de su error.

"¡Puede volar!" Dijo Penny mientras lo veía.

"Un robot equipado con modulo de vuelo no puede ser ni siquiera los droides Atlesian Knight-200 son capaces de eso ¿como combate el refrigeramiento del dust?" Dijo la chica de la boina abandonado su expresión de soldado sin emociones mientras asimilaba lo que acaba de ver.

Mientras Penny quedo mirando la flor que la había dado.

 **Cafetería**

Shinji entro en el mayor lugar con gente mientras avanzaba y se ponía con la fila cogiendo una bandeja tras realizar la cola busco una mesa donde sentarse vacía para no levantar sospecha hasta que dos personas se sentaron en frente de él.

"Es curiosa la gente con la que te encuentra en un cafetería." Dijo Emerald mas para Mercury que para Shinji.

"Si nunca sabes con quien te vas a encontrar." Dijo Mercury sentando fingiendo una charla casual.

" _Vamos piensa que haría La Máscara."_ Dijo Shinji mentalmente preguntándose como saldría de esa situación.

" _Pues teniendo en cuenta que es la hora de comer me convertiría en un soldado y de mi bolsillo sacaría un bazuca de tortitas y diría "Me encanta el olor de las tortitas con sirope de oreo a la hora del brunch el olor de la victoria o me convertiría en un ninja o Scorpion y lanzaría panes de molde con queso fundido a los ojos. Básicamente utilizaría la comida como arma y me convertiría en un bombero con una manguera a presión que disparar helado de chicle."_

"Mira no queremos hacerte daño solo queremos dar un pequeño un paseo." Dijo Emerald tratando de parecer convincente.

"Espera ¿en serio?" Dijo Mercury encontrando esa frase demasiado cliché para quedar callado.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Emerald mientras paso a mirar a Mercury

"Eso es exactamente lo que dicen los mafiosos cuando van a liquidar a alguien." Dijo Mercury como eso le delataba si iban a matarlo probablemente.

Shinji cogió parte de los espaguetis que habia en su comida y empujo su bandeja hacia Mercury.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunto Mercury cuando le vio de pie con el puño cerrado.

"Recuerdas que te dije que no hicieras nada..." Shinji tiro sus espaguetis que impactaron en la cabeza de un chico que se viro y viendo la bandeja de Mercury tiro su muslo de pollo que esquivo el chico de pelo plateado lo que llevo a una serie lanzamientos que culmino con una chica gritando.

"¡Pelea de comida!"

La comida incluso la gente voló mientras era contemplado por Emerald que vio de reojo a Shinji salir corriendo. "Me está comenzando a enfadar." Cuando iba perseguirlo un trozo de tarta de impacto en la cara.

Mercury viendo a Shinji cogió la bandeja lanzándola en el aire y pateándola con la precisión para dar que Shinji la pisara cayéndose de boca. Mientras fue a por él pero una estampida de estudiantes huyendo del lugar se cruzo en su camino Emerald corrió a donde estaba.

"¿Dónde está?" Dijo Mercury al no ser capaz de verlo.

"Entre la multitud." Dijo cuando desapareció por completo dejando a ambos solo mientras a este y oeste había dos equipos.

"Yo saldré a fuera tu quédate aquí como antes." Dijo Emerald mientras salía a buscarle y Mercury los buscaba esquivando comida.

 **Cocina**

Shinji se las apaño para entrar en la cocina mientras salía por la puerta del servicio y de ahí cogió el camino más lejos a la entrada principal.

 **Más tarde en el Tejado**

Shinji determino que el tejado era el sitio más seguro así que se quedo allí donde se encontró a Bot sentado deprimido lo cual era bueno si subían a buscarlo lo utilitaria para escapar de allí.

"Casi la cago." Dijo Shinji suspirando de lo mal que le había ido.

"Lo he estropeado con la única maquina por la que he sentido algo parecido a lo que los humanos llamáis amor." Dijo Bot con Shinji sin entenderlo.

" _¡Estamos vivos!"_ Chillo La Máscara después de estar cerca de ser atrapada. _"Lo hiciste lo reconozco había perdido la fe en ti ya nos vi durmiendo esta noche con los peces pero lo hiciste sobreviviste y sin mi…Whoa siento orgullo."_

Mientras la pelea de comida llevo a varios estudiantes a sus cuartos dado que debían prepararse antes de tiempo para ir al baile para quitarse los restos de comida de encima y siendo cuatro por habitación le quitaba más tiempo.

 **Mientras el Equipo CEM_**

Emerald y Mercury estaban de pie firme sin mover un solo pelo mientras Cinder quería volver a oír la historia.

"Él está aquí." Dijo Cinder para estar segura después de ver su muerte hace días por la tele.

"Si." Dijo Emerald apartando la mirada no soportando ver ese rostro de descontento de Cinder dirigido hacia ella.

"Y se os volvió a escapar." Dijo ella siendo eso algo inaceptable ella quería los trabajo hechos independientemente de los imprevistos que surgieran sin importar lo difíciles que fueran.

"Teníamos que mantener la tapadera no podíamos hacerle nada." Dijo Mercury como eso era un impedimento para atacarle.

"Pensábamos en llevarle a un lugar apartado noquearlo y decir que sufrió un accidente entrenando." Dijo Emerald el plan que tenía más o menos trazado.

"Olvidadlo él tampoco quiere ser encontrado como nosotros." Dijo Cinder como eso quizás el que no lo atraparan ni llamaran la atención fue algo bueno no obstante bueno no es suficiente ella quería mas de sus subordinados.

"Pero esperaba más de vosotros dos ya es vuestro segundo fallo y con el mismo sujeto pero espero que podáis cumplir un tarea tan sencilla como vigilar el salón de baile mientras yo realizo la siguiente parte del plan." Dijo Cinder causando que Emerald agachara la cabeza mirando al suelo triste, mientras Mercury suspiraba creyendo que tuvo suerte de solo una reprimenda. "Id a preparaos."

 **A la noche**

Shinji se había quedado dormido cuando se despertó vio el cielo nocturno de Vale mientras se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo.

"¿Cuanto he dormido?" Se pregunto Shinji mientras miro a todos lado.

"La noción del tiempo carece de sentido cuando tu amor te es negado y la soledad eclipsa el tiempo aumentado tu tomento." Dijo Bot melancólico aun deprimido por estropear su presentación.

Shinji se quedo quiero ya y suspiro sacando La Máscara y ponérsela. "¡Smoooking!" Dijo La Máscara volviendo a pisar este mundo.

"Bueno ST cumplió su…Un momento." La Máscara saco un desatascador y lo unió al arnés que se lo puso y salto efectivamente vio como los alumnos de Beacon estaban bailando.

La Máscara tiro de su arnés que volvió hacia arriba "Un baile es perfecto." La Máscara con un giro se convirtió Mask Manero utilizando un traje blanco con una camisa negra de cuello y pantalones blancos con zapatos negros. "Alla voy Bot no esperes despierto ambos sabemos lo que pasa la noche." La Máscara mueves sus caderas a izquierda y derecha mientras hace lo mismo con sus manos en sentido inverso al movimiento de cadera. "Del baile."

"Espera un momento ST fue capaz de hacer esto sin...mi" La Máscara entonces cayó en el horror Agarrando y sacudiendo a Bot "¿Y si decide que no me necesita? ¿Y si decide ahora que empieza a hacer cosas por si mismo deja de utilizarme? ¿Y si se da cuenta de que así minimiza los daños a la propiedad y a las personas? Lo cual significaría que lo matarían y más importante yo moriría con él." Dijo La Máscara sacudiendo a Bot que le pego un tortazo enviándolo a estrellarse contra la entrada de la azotea.

"Gracia lo necesitaba." Dijo La Máscara ya calmada "A veces uno tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer." Dijo La Máscara quitándose la ropa revelando un bañador de camisa y pantalones con un flotador con forma de pato. "Nos vemos al final." Dijo saltando de edificio con el sonido de algo estrellándose contra el suelo.

Pero esas palabras inspiraron a Bot "Si tiene que hace lo que tiene que hacer." Dijo Bot volando rumbos a la terraza aterrizando en el piso de arriba entrando por la puerta para ver a Penny bailando el robot con un soldado atlasiano.

"¡MADRE DE DIOS!" Dijo Bot no pudiendo creerlo "Con un humano pero eso va contra natura viola las leyes de la naturaleza no permitiré que ese humano trate al ser más fino, elegante, sofisticado, puro, inocente de este mundo como una muñeca sexual." Dijo Bot negándose a aceptar esa unió solo podía hacer una cosa siguiendo la tradición humana buscar un guante con el que abofetear a ese humano y desafiarle a un duelo.

Pero rectifico vio a Penny feliz bailando con ese soldado y no podía hacerlo no podía quitarle al robot que amaba la oportunidad de ser feliz la había perdido y se marcho sabiendo que nunca podría tenerla había amado una vez y era doloroso se macho de allí a esperar a su amo en el tejado.

 **Vuelta con La Máscara**

La Máscara miro su objetivo utilizando un telescopio solo vio a un solo guardia. "Bien solo hay un guardia pero como probablemente haya más de uno ahí dentro."

La Máscara con un giro estaba usando una chaqueta de traje azul con una camisa amarilla con corbata negra mientras usaba pantalones a cuadros con zapatos negros y un pelo negro tupe hacia atrás. En su mano derecha tenía un micrófono.

"¿Está harto de comprar detergentes que no cumplen sus expectativas de blanqueado? ¿Los Stormtrooper están en su camino? ¿Quiere pasar de esos enemigos molesto e ir directamente a por el final boss?" Entonces necesitas el DCE (Despejado de Camino de Extras)"

La Máscara saco un cartón de detergente con esas mismas palabras puestas en él.

"Solo necesitamos una ola gigante" La Máscara chasquea los dedos apareciendo una gigantesca ola de agua y La Máscara surfea la ola echando el detergente.

La ola gigante se dirigió hacia el guardia que chillo mientras era tragado por ella y las puertas de la CCT se abrían dejando entrar toda el agua arrastrando a todos los que estaban dentro de la torre piso por piso arrastrando a los solados con ella. "Mire el resultado enemigos sacados del camino."

"Y su enemigo se lo agradecerá." La Máscara señalo al piso que brillaba reluciente. "Ve dejara su guarida brillante sino que además deja ese olor a coche nuevo recién sacado del concesionario." La Máscara volvió a enseñar la caja de DCE "DCE un camino rápido y limpio hacia la victoria."

 **Voz en of:** Advertencia no usar embarazadas, niños menores de 3 años, perro, gatos, y chupacabras y niños de 4 a 10 años sin supervisión. No nos hacemos responsables de que se use o sea aprovechado para fines malvados, sus planes o sus ideales de victoria pueden no ser los mimos que los nuestro o los de nuestros accionistas e inversores.

 **Sala de Comunicaciones**

La Máscara entro y se sentó en el ordenador central mientras introducía el número que le había dado Sepia. "Bien ahora cojemos este scroll y le metemos el rastreador." La Máscara se con un giro paso a ser un científico con una bata. "Es un proceso dedicado." La Máscara saco un martillo destrozando el scoll para luego meterlo dentro de un sobre con el rastreador.

Mientras cogió y encendió el otro y le inserto lo puso en sincronía con el rastreador cuando vio que funcionaba se metió dentro del ordenador y envió el sobre a su destino cuando llego miro su otro scroll obteniendo su posición exacta.

"Perfecto." Dijo La Máscara satisfecho ahora podía irse oh. "Aprovechar que estoy en el sitio con mayor ancho de banda de este planeta."

La Máscara con un giro llevaba una toga blanca con una corona de laurel verde. "Y como primer habitante de La Tierra en llegar a Remnant con el fin de tener una mejor compresión de este mundo y sus costumbres examinare la pornografía de esta dimensión a fin de tener una mejor comprensión de este mundo y su cultura todo con fines de estudio por supuesto."

 **Mientras Afuera**

Cinder sigilosamente se acerco a los alrededores de La CCT para no encontrar ningún guardia en su camino y para su sorpresa la torre estaba brillante y reluciente como si nunca hubiera sido utilizada como si fuera nueva incluso tenia olor a coche nuevo.

"¿ _Tan arrogantes se han vuelto que se creen intocables?"_ Dijo Cinder dirigiéndose al ascensor para dirigirse a la sala de comunicaciones.

 **Sala de Comunicaciones**

La Máscara estaba dentro de un vídeo porno con dos mujeres besándose con sus cuerpos desnudos en contacto el uno con otro con sus pechos rozándose uno con otro.

La Máscara estaba sentada comiendo palomitas. "A la porra el 3D ¡Viva a la pornografía Virtual." Dijo La Máscara con el puño levantado. Cuando oyó el cling del ascensor.

Con Cinder bajándose caminando hacia la consola y se quedo quita viendo todas las ventanas abiertas, las colas de más de 50 películas y 70 canciones en cola de descargar así como diferentes paginas de porno abiertas.

"Esto es raro." Dijo ella sentándose en la silla que pulso la combinación de teclas para cerrar todas las ventanas y comenzó a introducir el virus.

Una ventana salto a Cinder.

"Veo que intenta introducir un virus ¿necesita ayuda?" Apareció un clic verde parlante.

Cinder suspiro echando los ojos hacia arriba mientras escribía no con las teclas.

"Ha seleccionado no, siendo el día internacional de todos al revés lo cual quiere decir que necesita ayuda." Dijo el clic que era de color verde.

"¡¿Qué? No!" Cinder tecleo pulso las teclas para abortar.

"Veo que intenta introducir un virus ¿necesita ayuda?" Esta vez ella siguió el juego eh introdujo Si.

"Ha seleccionado si por lo que quiere mi ayuda bien primer paso quítese la ropa para que el ordenador funcione a plena potencia." Dijo el clic dejando a la mujer parpadeando.

Mientras en su auricular se oyó a Emerald en el comunicador de su oído.

"Uno de los invitados de la fiesta se va." Dijo Emerald causando a Cinder suspirar.

"¿Cual?" Dijo mientras suspiraba por quedarse sin tiempo.

"Ironwood." Oyó al otro lado del transmisor.

"Supongo que el general ha tenido bastante diversión por esta noche." Dijo Mercury mientras veía a Ironwood salir de la fiesta despidiéndose de Ozpin.

"Maldita sea." Dijo ella como ese estúpido clic seguía sin dejarla avanzar. Pero sintió un par de ojos en ella concretamente su pecho semi abierto por su chaqueta cuando miro a la pantalla vio dos ojos salidos de ella mirando su pecho.

Los ojos y los suyos se miraron "Eh…Estas cansada muy cansada no tienes ni idea de lo que estas…" Cinder agarro los ojos y tiro de ellos.

"Esto no hará que el ordenador vaya más rápido." Dijo el clic cuando finalmente Cinder tiro de ella hacia atrás cayendo contra el suelo de espaldas mientras La Máscara salió volando contra la pared dejando su silueta en el muro.

La Máscara se despego de allí mientras Cinder se levanto y ambos se vieron por primera vez sin pantalla de por medio. La cara de La Máscara se convirtió en un lobo animado con su lengua por fuera babeando.

"Lo que me faltaba." Dijo Cinder que más sorpresas le aguardaba el día.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar La Máscara la agarro y inclino seductoramente _"Es rápido."_ Pensó Cinder antes de que La Máscara la levantara y agarra su mano derecha y comenzara a bailar con ella antes de volver a inclinarla.

"¿Tienes nombre?" Antes de que Cinder abriera la boca La Máscara coloco el dedo índice en sus labios "Shhhh. No rompamos la magia lo adivinare Catwoman, Viuda Negra, Ruperstinski."

Cinder llevo su mano a su cara mientras comenzaron a brillar los ojos y empezaba a salir humo donde su mano estaba tocando La Máscara pero para su sorpresa La Máscara no reaccionaba.

"Esto comparado con lo caliente que estoy ahora mismo no es nada." Dijo La Máscara. Cinder metió un rodillazo a La partes de La Máscara soltándola con ella aprovecho el momento para convocar cristales sacados de uno de los cartuchos que trajo consigo y lanzárselos a La Máscara.

La Máscara saco un triangulo de música y golpeo con el palo emitiendo un leve sonido que rompió los cristales en pedazos. "Lanzar cristales a la gente es muy cruel ¡y me encanta la idea!"

Las ropas de Cinder se iluminaron convocando dos espadas en sus manos mientras miraba a su oponente.

"Eso es deléitate ante la vista de mi magnifico cuerpo." Todos los músculos del cuerpo de La Máscara se acentuaron. Y mírame bien a mis ojos." Los ojos de La Máscara comenzaron a convertirse en espirales de colores.

" _Todo mi plan alterado por este idiota con cara de troll de internet con esos ojos con…esos…colores…¡No! es un especie de hipnosis debo resistir…me y… pensar…dejar de miraaaaar."_ Los propios ojos de Cinder se volvieron espirales de colores y poco a poco su mente quedaba en blanco y poco a poco su cara esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"No puedo creerlo ha funcionado." Dijo La Máscara en medio de la habitación con sus ojos con las mismas espirales que tenia la mujer en su rostro. "Da 5 saltos a la pata coja." Ella obedeció sin ninguna duda realizando la acción sumisamente sin resistencia.

La Máscara avanzo hacia a ella y coloco su mano delante del su rostro mientras la movía de un lado a otro "Vaya en verdad la tengo completamente bajo mi control….." Dijo La Máscara dándose cuenta de la oportunidad que tenia y mirando arriba abajo a la mujer que tenía delante y dándose cuenta de que estaba por completo a su merced. La Máscara agarro la cámara y se enfocaba así mismo en un primer plano "Ok todo aquel que no tenga dieciocho fuera."

Mientras La Máscara se acercaba se preguntaba si era moralmente incorrecto lo que estaba a punto de hacer a ella.

Una voz apareció en su cabeza "O vamos ¿Ahora vas a dudar?" Dijo una voz antes de aparecer en una llama formada en su hombro izquierdo una Máscara de aproximadamente un cuarto de tamaño vestido con un traje negro debajo una camisa de botones roja con unos pantalones y zapatos a juego una cola que terminaba con una punta de una flecha y cuernos. "Ve ahí y tíratela hasta dejarla más atontada de lo que está ahora." Dijo señalando a la mujer de negro que seguía sonriendo felizmente en frente de ellos ajena a todo.

"Si tienes razón como diría el poeta My Time is Now." Dijo La Máscara mientras de alguna parte salía la canción de Jhon Cena. La Máscara froto sus manos y se preparaba para abalanzarse sobre ella dispuesto a cumplir todas sus fantasías sexuales y además sabiendo que estaba hipnotizada no solo no podía decir que no sino que podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera con su consentimiento verbal sin importar lo pecaminoso o degradante que fuera.

Pero entonces apareció en su hombro derecho otra Máscara tenía una aureola brillante en su cabeza una túnica blanca y usaba sandalias mientras a su espaldas tenias un par de alas blancas. "Si lo se blablabla tengo una promesa que cumplir y no puedo sin su consentimiento por que no es moralmente correcto ni estamos casados." Dijo La Máscara esperando la charla de que no era ético aprovecharse de una mujer ese modo dijo mientras con su mano derecha la empezaba a mover simulando una boca.

"No he venido para recordarte que tu deber es crecer y multiplicarte." Dijo moviendo el dedo índice como si estuviera dando una lección.

"Whoa poco a poco." Dijo La Máscara con sus brazos haciendo el gesto de calma. "Primero individualmente y después nos dividiremos y la conquistaremos." Dijo La Máscara con su sonrisa y moviendo sugerente mente sus cejas. Ambos dieron el pulgar hacia arriba y se esfumaron mientras La Máscara se preparaba para disfruta de su víctima.

-Cling-.

De el ascensor salió Ruby utilizando un vestido rojo corto sin mangas, con un marco negro grueso alrededor de la cintura medias de un color claro negro con tacones negros entro con cuidado con su arma preparada "¿Qué está pasando?" Dijo Ruby al ver la situación delante de ella La Máscara se viro para mirarla mientras y Cinder parpadeo agito su cabeza volviendo en sí.

"¡O participas o te largas! Dijo La Máscara señalando hacia afuera para enfatizar. "He humillado y troleado a demasiada gente para llegar hasta aquí y nada me va a…." La Máscara hablaba con Ruby mientras se dio cuenta.

"Acaba de volver en si ¿verdad?" Pregunto retóricamente mientras Cinder convoco sus espadas gemelas y realizo un salto hacia atrás mientras con una acrobacia en el aire formo un arco y disparo tres flechas que se dirigían en dirección hacia La Máscara.

Causando una explosión donde La Máscara estaba intacto pero cubierto de ceniza "Se que solo han pasado unos minutos pero tengo la sensación de que llevo meses aquí."

Dijo mientras Cinder aterrizo con el arco en su mano y Ruby detrás de La Máscara tenía lista su guadaña. La Máscara alzo sus manos pidiendo una tregua "Y si en vez de una triple amenaza, nos acurrucamos los tres terminamos de ver la peli porno."

-Cling-.

Ironwood apareció mirando el lugar a La Máscara y a Ruby que sonrió y paso a mirar a sus dos oponentes, pero Cinder había desparecido.

"Se ha marcado un Batman." Dijo La Máscara quedando el solo frente Ruby y Ironwood.

"Big-Head." Dijo Ironwood sacando un revolver y apuntándole "Tírate al suelo y pon las manos sobre la cabeza."

La Máscara llevaba una peluca rubia y su cuerpo se volvió voluptuoso. "No sexo en la primera cita no mi abuela crió una señorita no te pienso entregar mi virtud hasta que me lleves a un restaurante caro. Además." Con un giro La Máscara volvió a sus ropas por defecto "¡Nunca me atrapareis con vida!" La Máscara corrió y salto por la ventana.

"AAAAAA." La Máscara se detuvo en pleno aire mientras tosía. "Estoy desafinado." Saco una armónica del bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras colocaba su mano derecha y comenzó "aaaaaaAAAAAAA¡AAAAAA!" hasta llegar al tono correcto. "Perfecto." La Máscara choco contra el suelo.

Quedando aplastado para levantarse "Creo soy un poco masoquista." Dijo corriendo para buscar a Bot que estaba en el mismo tejado. La Máscara se quito dejando solo a Shinji.

"Bot ¡Sácame de aquí!" Bot lo cargo con su brazo a su espalda y salió volando de la academia.

"Lo hice, ¡Lo hice!, ¡Woooooooooohoooooooooo! ¡Y sin salirme del guion!" Dijo Shinji como eso podía ser un punto de inflexión en su vida uno de esos momentos en lo que te sientes completo y realizado como persona. Lo habia hecho, se había colado en un colegio lleno de gente con habilidades de lucha y armas y había sobrevivido y completado la misión

" _Eh…colega creo que hay algo que debes saber."_ Dijo La Máscara como ahora sabían que estaba vivo de nuevo.

"¿El qué?" Pregunto Shinji.

"Que el amor es dolor." Dijo Bot deseando llorar para sacar esos sentimientos pero no podía.

 **CCT Sala de Comunicaciones**

Ironwood miro la ventana destrozada preguntándose como se había colado ahí dentro.

"Señor." Dijo uno de sus solados. "Hemos mirado el registro y se envió un mensaje a un número de scroll."

"¿Puedes averiguar a quien?" Dijo Ironwood no creyendo que tendría tanta suerte o fuera tan tonto como para hacerla sin un scroll sin prepararlo para ser ilocalizable.

"Esta de hecho si analizaremos solo necesitamos acceder la base de datos y podremos saber a quién envió el mensaje e investigarlo." Dijo el soldado como podían averiguar el número al que llamo ese tipo de la cabeza verde.

"Bien." Dijo Ironwood como eso le ponía un paso más cerca de descubrir lo que tramaba Big-Head y atraparlo.


	13. Tanto Para Nada

**Por la mañana Despacho del Profesor Ozpin**

"Estaban aquí…¡Ozpin, estaban aquí!"Dijo como anoche se había encontrado con Big Head y de acuerdo con Ruby a una misteriosa mujer con él. Pero lo más importante era que habían violado la seguridad de la academia que se supone que debían proteger.

"Somos muy consciente de eso. Gracias, James." Dijo Glynda como no estaba ayudando a solventar la situación.

Mientras el profesor Ozpin se llevo las manos tocando su frente suspirando pensando su siguiente movimiento.

"Fantástico, sois conscientes." Dijo Ironwood con sarcasmo como parecía ser el único que se preocupaba por la situación. "¿Ahora vamos a hacer algo al respecto o deberíamos simplemente mantener el rumbo y seguir ignorando lo que está justo delante de nosotros?" Dijo como debían seguir la pista de la información que había obtenido ayer del número al que La Máscara mando el mensaje.

El sonido del ascensor sonó con Ozpin levantándose "Adelante." Dijo con las puertas abiertas revelando a Ruby.

"Lo siento por llegar tarde alguien por accidente pulso todos los botones del ascensor mientras subía." Dijo Ruby mirando a izquierda y derecha "No fui yo."

"Gracias por venir, Ruby, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Le pregunto el profesor si se encontraba bien pese a que ayer no participo activamente en el encuentro con Cinder enmascarada y La Máscara.

"Bien, supongo." Dijo ella antes de reflexionar un momento "Me sentiría mejor si mi historial de atrapar malo no fuera 0 a 4." Dijo ella bromeando con ninguno de los adultos. "Vale, así que ese es el tono que va a tener esto, lo pillo…" Dijo como la situación no era para bromear.

"Ruby, siento que es apropiado hacerte saber que creo que hiciste anoche." Dijo el general cerrando las distancias poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "Es exactamente lo que significa ser una cazadora. Reconociste una amenaza, actuaste y hiciste todo lo que pudiste."

"Gracias señor." Dijo Ruby pese a que no puedo evitar que Big-Head y Cinder escaparan.

"Bien, el general ya nos ha informado de los hechos que tuvieron lugar anoche. Pero ahora que has descansado nos preguntábamos si tenias algo que añadir." Dijo como si Ruby podía dar alguna clase de información o idea de que hacían los dos intrusos que anoche se colaron en la CCT.

"¿Había alguien más con ellos? ¿Alguno te resulto familiar de alguna forma"

"Yo…-suspiro- No lo sé. Ese tipo si era Big-Head y la mujer llevaba una máscara y no dijo ni una palabra, entonces sacos dos espadas y formo un arco con ellas su ropa comenzó a brillar y ataco a Big Head y entonces el dijo que en vez de luchar que nos acurrucáramos a ver una peli porno y luego apareció el General Ironwood." Termino de explicar Ruby dejando a los tres desconcertados.

"Interesante." Dijo Ozpin lo cual quiere decir que el hecho de que esos dos coincidieran fuera un hecho fortuito al azar.

"Interesante ¿él qué? Que es un degenerado." Dijo Ironwood como el hecho de enseñarle pornografía a una menor y acurrucarse con ella llevaba Big-Head a lista de crimines la pederastia.

"No el hecho de que pelearan entre ellos." Dijo Ozpin esto quiere decir que Big-Head no tenia porque precisamente ser un enemigo quizás solo era una persona en el lugar equivocado en los momento oportunos convenientes para la trama.

"Y la chica puede que se tratara de la misma mujer con la que luche la noche que conocía a Ruby." Dijo Glynda como le soba.

"¿Creen que esa chica está relacionada con Torchwick y el White Fang?" Pregunto Ruby aunque sabía que Big Head si lo estaba.

"Es Posible, sin embargo no hay precedentes de que Big-Head esté relacionado con ellos o evidencias suficientes para relacionarlos a ambos." Dijo Ozpin como no había precedentes de ello.

"Yo creo que si." Dijo Ruby marcándose de un de perdidos al rió. "Yo y mi equipo nos hemos enfrentado a Big Head." Dijo captando que el trió de adultos lo miraran. Ella les contó todo de su enfrentamiento contra él como si importar lo que hicieran él lo contrarrestaba o como fue desgarrado en dos y pudo seguir como si no fuera nada. "Y se marcho pese a tenernos a su merced." El trió de adulto parpadeo término de contar la historia.

"Interesante." Dijo Ozpin después de oír de lo que era capaz de hacer Big-Head ciertamente era algo nunca visto parecía tener más de un semblanza o quizás no tenía ni siquiera, era quizás magia sumándolo al hecho de que habían tratado de matarlo.

"Entonces puede manipular el hielo, curar automáticamente cualquier herida, sacar objetos de la nada, crear copias de sí mismo, convertirse en…un lobo animado capaz de lanzar ráfagas de viento, supervelocidad, cambio de forma, crear copias de sí mismo y cambiarse de ropa en milisegundos, lanzar yunques al suelo y que caigan en la cabeza de su oponente y pelea con una…cebolleta y un…pollo de…goma." Dijo Glynda las habilidades que había mostrado contra RWBY de no ser porque sabía que era verdad pensaría que trataban con un personaje de dibujos animados.

"Y puede atravesar el aura con unas agujas y es un maestro del disfraz puede imitar a una persona a la perfección altura, peso, voz." Dijo recordando lo que le contó Blake sobre la reunión del White Fang esa última línea mostro preocupación en los adultos si es así podía estar en cualquier parte y ser cualquiera en este mismo momento es mas lo que podría hacer con esa habilidad podía ser una catástrofe si se convertía en el general Ironwood podía ordenar a la flota, si se convertía en Ozpin o Glynda podía tener acceso a todo Beacon.

"Gracias por tu cooperación Ruby." Dijo Ozpin como ahora debían cambiar por completo su estrategia "¿Por qué no vas a pasar tiempo con tu equipo? Tienen un gran día por delante." Dijo Ozpin que se marchara con ella asintiendo. "Y señorita Rose procure ser discreta sobre el tema."

"Si señor." Dijo ella marchándose hacia el ascensor.

"Cambia de forma." Dijo Ironwood no evitando reírse por no llorar. "No enfrentamos a una amenaza sin precedentes." Dijo como esto significaba un cambio de estrategia completo no podían confiar en nadie a partir de ahora y si era un maestro del disfraz era imposible de encontrar en una ciudad tan grande. "Lo que tenemos que hacer es obvio utilizar la información obtenida ir a la dirección del dueño del scroll que recibió el mensaje y sacar toda la información que podamos de ahí."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Suponiendo que todavía siga aquí si puede cambiar de forma podría ser un alumno." Dijo Glynda como todavía podía estar en la academia.

"Hay algo que se nos escapa." Dijo Ozpin captando la atención de los dos "Sus acciones ha cambiado siempre era producto del azar sin embargo a cambiado su patrón." Dijo como había cambiado todas sus apariciones tenían lugar fuera de la academia, pero había venido a Beacon y había entrado a la CCT. "Vino por un motivo lo que tenemos que averiguar es el por qué."

"Ya oíste a Ruby trabaja para Torchwick." Dijo Ironwood como su historia confirmaba que era un enemigo.

"Y las dejo con vida cuando específicamente les ordeno acabar con ellas, Y en su primera aparición Big-Head no hablaba nuestro idioma podemos suponer por que fue capaz de comunicarse con Ruby, lo ha aprendido recientemente y si, no es una palabra muy difícil de aprender" Dijo Ozpin como posiblemente era la única palabra que dominaba Big-Head en ese momento y podía haber causado un mal entendido. "No enfocaremos en la persona a la que mando el mensaje podría ser la clave para resolver el misterio de Big-Head."

"¿Y la chica de la torre de la que hablaba Ruby?" Le pregunto Ironwood como ella quedaba como un cabo suelto.

"No hay ninguna evidencia que nos apunte a un lugar nos concentraremos en lo que tenemos." Dijo Ozpin con Ironwood de acuerdo en base a que no tenían ningún otro lugar donde apuntar sus armas era mejor concentrarse además Big-Head era demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo suelto por ahí.

* * *

 **Habitación de equipo CEM_**

Es gracioso te pasa meses planificando, estudiando variables dándoles vueltas una y otra vez en tu cabeza buscando puntos débiles en tus planes y todo se va por la ventana en una sola noche.

Se suponía que el baile era la oportunidad perfecta todos los estudiantes en una misma sala poca seguridad solo un par de guardias en la CCT introducir el virus y salir de allí dirigirse al baile y utilizar a los propios estudiantes como tapadera y cuartada lo único que no anticipo fue un idiota de cara verde metiéndose en su camino. Y eso era algo que nunca anticipo siempre había sido visto fuera de Beacon en la ciudad nunca cerca de aquí no tenía ningún motivo para venir pero tenía que aparecer justo en el único día que no podía permitirse que saliera mal. Y por si fuera poco de alguna manera la hipnotizo y durante esos minutos que su mente estuvo en blanco no quería saber que le había hecho u obligado a hacer.

Emerald y Mercury no se atrevían a hablarle mientras estaba pensativa intentando resolver ese problema en la ecuación.

"Cinder." Dijo Emerald tímidamente solo recibiendo una mirada de ella que decía mas te vale que sea importante con sus ojos que estaban brillando todo el plan se había convertido en un delicado hilo que podía cortarse y no estaba de humor para cualquier tontería.

"¿Qué…vamos a hacer?" Le pregunto cómo cambiaba que ese tipo hubiera impidió la introducción del virus en el sistema.

Ella pensó por un momento y aún tenían la ventaja tenían Roman en Montaña Glenn y nadie conocía su ubicación, pero no tenían el control del sistema que necesitaban para controlar el torneo eso no era algo que podían dejar al azar necesitaba a la personas concretas ya había entrado allí una vez nadie esperaría una segunda incursión el problemas es que esta vez no había baile no había excusa ni cuartada pero para eso podía usar a Emerald para que un estudiante al azar la viera hablando con ella dándole una cuartada quizás esta vez incluso podía salir mejor sin que nadie la estorbara esta vez.

Su rostro pasó a esbozar una sonrisa haciendo que Mercury y Emerald intercambiaran miradas interrogativas. "Esperaremos."

* * *

 **Habitación de Equipo RWBY**

"Eso fue un movimiento arriesgado." Dijo Weiss de brazos cruzados pero lo cierto es que no tenían nada salvo el robo de dust y de propiedad militar.

"No, yo creo que lo manejaste bien." Dijo Blake como ellas no pudieron con Big-Head ellas solas derrotarlo.

"Eso espero." Dijo Ruby encogida de hombros con su hermana apoyando su mano en su hombro dándole apoyo.

"Estoy segura de que todo estará bien, Ruby" Dijo Yang reconfortándola."¡Oh! Ya sé que te va a alegrar." Dijo Yang mientras fue a recoger algo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Le pregunto Ruby viendo como Yang cogía un tubo.

"No lo sé papa lo envió y pensé que podíamos abrirlo juntos." Dijo ella mostrándolo.

"¡Algo de casa!" Usando su velocidad Ruby dejo una estela de pétalos mientras se colgó a la espalda de Yang e intentaba coger el paquete.

Del mismo paquete cayo un tubo que comenzó a moverse hasta adquirir la forma de un perro que comenzó a ladrar.

"¡ZWEI!" Chillo Ruby con los brazos en alto y salto llena de alegra con Yang en la misma postura pero sin salto mientras Weiss se encogió en una postura defensiva y Blake como un gato que se aleja del agua salto hacia atrás.

"¡¿Les envio un perro?!" Dijo Blake no estando contenta con la idea.

"Por correo." Dijo Weiss encontrándolo demasiado extravagante.

"Hace cosas como esa todo el tiempo." Dijo Yang restándole importancia.

"¿Tu padre o tu perro?" Dijo Blake desde arriba en la litera de Ruby manteniéndose alejada de él tanto como pudo mientras Zwei seguía lamiendo a Ruby.

Weiss se acerco con disgusto "Me estás diciendo." Weiss acerco su cara a Zwei que la miro "Que este sarnoso." Weiss mira su cara poco a poco derritiéndose ante la mirada de esos ojitos, "Baboso…pero." Weiss pasó a esbozar una sonrisa rendida ante el encanto del can. "¿Va a vivir con nosotros para siempre? Oh sí, lo hará, lo hará" Dijo encantada con esa idea.

Blake al contrario se alejo mas "Por favor que no se acerque a mis cosas."

 **Altavoz:"** ¿Podrían todos los estudiantes de primer año reunirse en el anfiteatro?"

* * *

 **Anfiteatro**

Diversos alumnos se encontraban reunidos mientras el director enfrente de los alumnos de las cuatro academias produjo su discurso.

"Hoy nos encontramos juntos, unidos. Mistal, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale Los cuatro Reinos de Remnant. Este día hace ochenta años atrás aproximadamente, La guerra más grande que el mundo ha conocido llego a su fin. Fue una guerra de ignorancia de codicia y de opresión.

Una guerra que era mucho más que las líneas de las frontera o de quien comerciaba con quien. Sino por la propia idea del individualismo. Pelamos por incontables razones una de las cuales fue la destrucción de todas las formas de arte o de expresión y eso fue algo que muchos no podían apoyar por esa razón aquellos que se opusieron a esta tiranía comenzaron a nombrar a sus hijos con uno de los aspectos centrales del arte mismo.

Un color esa fue la forma de demostrar que ellos no iban a tolerar tamaña opresión y tampoco las generaciones y esa fue una tendencia que se mantiene hasta hoy. Nosotros motivamos el individualismo, el expresionismo y la unidad en la diversidad. Como dije hoy nos encontramos juntos unidos pero esta unión no podrá existir sin esfuerzo. Por eso hoy mientras el resto del mundo Los Huntsman y Huntress se encargaran de defenderlo.

Como estudiantes de primer año se les asignara junto a un Huntsman o Huntress profesional una misión. Algunos de ustedes puede que sean llevados fuera del reino por varios días otros trabajaran dentro de los muros. Pero no importa que camino elijan. Recuerden mantenerse a salvo, recuerden su entrenamiento y recuerden dar su mayor esfuerzo." El público aplaudió mientras se dirigió a buscar su primera misión.

"¿Y qué misión escogemos?" Dijo Ruby mientras se acerco al panel con el resto.

"¿Qué tal alguna fuera de los reinos?" Dijo Weiss como sería una buena forma de ver cómo vive la gente fuera de lo reinos.

"Estoy con Weiss hagamos una de buscar y destruir." Dijo Yang chocando las manos deseosas de algo de acción.

"¿Os importa si antes revisamos la listas de cazarecompensas? Dijo Blake esperando encontrar a Torchwick en ella aunque quizás era demasiado.

Ruby selecciono lo que pidió Blake para echar un vistazo por coincidencia o no tanta el primero en la lista era Big-Head.

"¿Qué opináis?" Dijo Ruby al resto.

"Yo digo adelante." Dijo Yang queriendo su revancha.

"Podría darnos una pista de Torchwick." Dijo Blake como si lo capturaban podrían obtener alguna información.

"Os recuerdo que la ultima vez nos derroto y no pudimos hacerle nada." Dijo Weiss como no lo veía una buena idea.

"Pero esta vez tendremos a un Huntsman luchando con nosotros." Dijo Ruby completamente seguro de que él podía manejar la situación.

"Es bueno pero no tan bueno." Dijo Yang como pudieron mantenerle el ritmo y eran estudiantes de primero así que un cazador no debería tener muchos problemas.

Ruby cliqueo y tomo la misión.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

El equipo RWBY se dirigió hacia las naves donde les esperaba su Huntsman asignado Glynda Goodwitch. "Bien soy vuestras Huntress asignada para esta misión cuyo objetivo es capturar al criminal conocido como Big-Head, esto no va a ser un entrenamiento espero que obedezcáis mis instrucciones al pie de la letras, también os advierto que si encuentro vuestro rendimiento insatisfactorio o un estorbo para la realización de la misión os devolveré a Beacon y con un tirón de orejas.

"Genial dos Weiss." Dijo Yang como esto iba a ser un puro manual de libro.

"Es un honor que me consideres al nivel de la Profesora Goodwitch." Dijo ella lejos de sentirse ofendida.

"Esto va a ser genial." Dijo Ruby recordando el combate de Glynda contra la chica de la tienda de dust robado verdaderamente ahora se veía posibilidades contra Big-Head con Blake estando de acuerdo deseando atraparlo para saber todo lo que sabía del White Fang.

* * *

 **Más Tarde edificio de la casa de Sepia**

El grupo llego a la entrada del edificio.

"Profesora ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Pregunto Ruby viéndolo un barrio perfectamente normal.

"Aquí se sospecha que es la ubicación de un hombre que tiene relación con Big-Head, de hecho hay una probabilidad de que este ahí dentro así que estén preparadas para la batalla." Dijo Glynda ajustándose sus gafas. "Dado su capacidad para cambiar de forma nos dividiremos. La señoritas Schnee y Xiao Long entraran conmigo, Señorita Belladona usted y Ruby mantengan vigilado el edificio si nos ven salir a cualquiera de nosotras solas ataquen si ven salir a un persona sale corriendo o haciendo algo sospechoso reténganla." Todas asintieron mientras Blake y Ruby se movían a una posición alta para vigilar.

Mientras las otras tres entraban dentro del edificio. Se acercaron.

"Mantengan la calma y no ataquen a menos que sea necesidad de defensa." Dijo mientras llegaron al piso donde residía y llamaron a la puerta. Una figura se acercaba mientras ambas de preparaban para lo que pudiera pasar.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a la madre de Sepia "¿Si?" Pregunto viendo a las mujeres que tenía delante.

"Perdone por molestarla soy Glynda Goodwitch profesora de la Beacon Academy ¿es aquí donde reside Chairo Cleyton?" Le pregunto a la ama de casa.

"Es mi hijo pero ya no reside aquí ¿Por qué?" Dijo su madre mientras Glynda tomo nota de que era una fauno.

"¿Podemos pasar?" Dijo la profesora con los alumnos detrás de ella.

"Sé lo que piensa y no tengo ninguna relación con el White Fang el único que la tenia era mi hijo y se marcho con ellos hace meses y no he vuelto a verlo." Dijo como seguramente estas Huntsman pensaba que por ser una fauno ya tenía que pertenecer a este grupo.

"Aun así quiero echar un vistazo asuntos de Huntsman." Dijo ella queriendo entrar en el edificio.

"Los Huntsman sois unos mercenarios no policías." Dijo ella como esto era un abuso y no tenía ningún derecho u obligación de dejarlos pasar su palabra debería ser suficiente para eso.

"Mire podemos hacerlo rápido solo pasaremos conteste a nuestras preguntas." Dijo Glynda haciendo suspirar a la fauno sabiendo que a estas alturas sus vecinos ya estarían con los ojos en las cerraduras las dejo pasar de mala gana cerrando la puerta.

Weiss y Yang miraron la casa parecía exactamente normal sin nada raro.

"¿Hay alguien más en la casa?" Le pregunto Glynda a la mujer en verdad aunque disgustada parecía cooperativa.

"Estoy sola pero pueden buscar lo que quieran no encontraran nada." Dijo la madre de Sepia como su hogar estaba siendo invadido sin que les invitara a pasar no era por que fueran humanos era por la falta de respeto que estaban mostrando a sus derechos y a su hogar.

"Yang y Weiss miraron por la casa para ver si había alguien mas." Pero Yang se fijo en el dibujo que había en la pared de Sepia mientras no encontraron nada en las habitaciones estado vacía y al juzgar por la falta de ruido no había salido nadie.

"¿Quién mas vive aquí?" Pregunto Glynda a la mujer.

"Mi marido, mi hija y nuestro inquilino." Dijo La mujer sintiéndose como una criminal en un interrogatorio.

"¿Su inquilino?" Pregunto Glynda apareciendo un nuevo sospechoso en la lista.

"Si un chico joven que está de paso por el festival." Dijo ella no encontrando nada raro muchos turistas venían de visita solo para verlo o los combates en directo del coliseo.

"Puede hablarme de él." Dijo Glynda queriendo saber más.

"No hay mucho que contar no causa problemas es un buen chico ayuda en las tareas y cuida de mi hija de hecho hizo ese dibujo que está en la pared." Dijo ella señalando al dibujo.

"Es muy bueno." Dijo Yang preguntándose si podía hacerle uno.

"¿Cuál es su habitación?" Dijo Glynda como era mucha coincidencia que fuera un turista el que vino para el festival y apareciera en la mima época que Big-Head.

"La del fondo a la izquierda ¿Por qué?" Yang y Weiss abrieron la puerta y miraron un cuaderno Yang se acerco.

"No puedes hacer eso es una violación de derechos." Dijo Weiss como no encontró nada raro.

"Va solo es para ver que mas dibujos tiene lo mismo me animo y le pido un retrato." Yang abrió el cuaderno admirando los dibujos para abriros cuando reconoció uno.

"Weiss mira." Dijo abriendo el cuaderno mostrando viñetas de Big-Head hechas con unos detalles increíbles incluidos de su lucha contra ellas de hecho tenía un dibujo del equipo en posición de batalla.

"¿Habéis terminado?" Les pregunto esperando que se marchara a fin de cuentas había colaborado y esperaba que se fueran ya.

"Profesora." Dijo Yang entregándole el cuaderno con un dedo en una pagian donde estaba Big Head.

"¿Dónde está ahora?" Le pregunto Glynda

"Ha ido a llevar a mi hija a la escuela." Dijo su madre no entendiendo por que tenían tanto interés en él.

"Señora si le interesa la seguridad de su hija debe decirnos donde está su escuela ahora." Dijo Glynda seria a la Madre de Sepia que preocupado por ella se los dijo.

* * *

 **Más Tarde el colegio de Sepia**

Glynda dejo a Blake en el apartamento mientras fue con el resto a la escuela, "Estamos buscando a Sepia Cleyton." Dijo a la profesora con los niños mirando en clase.

"No ha venido hoy clase." Eso las dejo confundidas pensando que la madre les había dicho que estaba ahí.

"Si no está en su casa ni aquí ¿Dónde está?" Dijo Weiss preguntándose donde estaba la niña y más importante el sospechoso de ser Big-Head.

* * *

 **A la afuera de los reino en el espacio aéreo de Montaña Glenn**

Bot aterrizo en las calles mientras Shinji se bajo mientras Sepia se bajaba y activa el scroll que marcaba la posición de su hermano.

"¿Cómo me convenciste para traerte?" Dijo Shinji preguntándose como dejo que una niña de 10 años le acompañara para infiltrarse en un campamento lleno de terroristas armado a miles de kilómetros de su casa en un día de colegio.

"Porque mi hermano no escuchara a un humano." Dijo Sepia mientras avanzaba

" _Y a una niña si."_ Dijo su yo máscara en su cabeza como eso era un argumento válido para invalidar su juicio basándole en el infantilismo.

"Eres un mal canguro." Dijo Bot a Shinji como la estaba arriesgando innecesariamente y además la ponía en peligro al llevarla fuera de los reinos lugar donde merodeaban los grimm.

"Odio los lunes." Dijo Shinji a pesar de no venir ni a cuento. "Oye Sepia hay una cosa que no entiendo."

"¿El qué?" Le pregunto aunque muy pendiente de su scroll.

"Me dijisteis que sois cuatro reinos pero ¿por que sois tan pocos?" Le pregunto Shinji moviéndole sentido y mas viendo todas las hectáreas de terreno que sobrevolaron para llegar aquí.

"Por los grimm." Dijo ella.

"Esos grimm ¿son parecidos a los hollows de Bleach solo que negros con máscaras blancas?" Pregunto Shinji mientras vio a uno acercarse a ellos después de mirarlos.

" _Si como los Gillians pero en versión animal."_ Dijo La Máscara sacando la comparativa

"¿Que es un hollow?" Pregunto Sepia mirando para Shinji. "¿Y cómo sabes cómo luce un Grimm?"Dijo como nunca le había preguntado ni mostrado interés por ellos.

"Tenemos uno delante." Dijo Shinji causando que hacia mirara hacia delante para ver al enorme grimm lobo con sus ojos rojos acercándose corriendo.

" _Este podría ser un buen momento para ponerse la máscara."_ Shinji asintió con la cabeza con una tranquilidad que daba miedo.

Bot camino poniéndose delante cogiendo al animal por la cara y comenzar a girar a toda velocidad con Sepia y Shinji mirando hasta que finalmente lo soltó.

"¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!uuuuuuuuuuuu" El beowolf voló varios metros de distancia batiendo cinco veces el record del mundo.

"Ves no necesitas ponerte tú máscara con Bot vamos sobrados." Dijo Sepia como no necesitaba ese ser para salir conseguir hacer esto era fácil localizar el campamento coger a su hermano y salir volando.

"¿Los lobos no iban en manada?" Dijo Shinji como era su modo de operar y efectivamente en cuestión de segundos parecieron más demasiados para Bot solo. "Mejor me pongo la máscara." Dijo Shinji con Sepia asintiendo rápidamente.

La Máscara estaba convertido en un ninja sujetando dos katanas mirando a la bestias sedientes de sangre "Noble y ancestral arte de batalla ser conocido como." La Máscara tira sus Katana para sacar un fusil de plasma con 30 cañones incorporados "¡VUELA LA TAPA DE LOS SE SESOS Y NO TENGAS PIEDAD HAHAAAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAA!" Dijo La Máscara disparando contra los grimm matándolos a todos.

Cuando finalizo vio como los grimm se disolvían en humo "Que ecológico." Dijo La Máscara asintiendo con Bot y Sepia acercándose a él que se quito el disfraz de ninja volviendo a su ropa por defecto.

"Bueno canija que tal vamos." Dijo La Máscara tirando su rifle de plasma y acercándose a Sepia.

"Según esto debería estar aquí." Dijo Sepia mirando al suelo pero no encontrando nada raro ni viendo a nadie, con La Máscara y Bot mirando a todos lados donde ella miraba no viendo nada.

La Máscara se rasco su cabeza calva preguntándose que había salido mal.

"No lo entiendo de acuerdo con tu programa debería de estar debería estar aquí." Dijo Sepia como eso situaba el scroll de su hermano estaba junto en el punto donde se encontraban.

"Claro que debería estar aquí a menos que." Dijo La Máscara mientras se ponía un turbante y adoptaba una pose de meditación flotando en el aire. "De acuerdo con las energías cósmicas que me trasfiere el universo." Sepia miro girando el cuello hacia un lado mientras puso su mano debajo de donde estaba La Máscara preguntándose tratando encontrar algo.

"Creo que están debajo de nosotros." Dijo Bot una posibilidad perfectamente plausible.

La Máscara cayó al suelo "¡Eureka!" Dijo La Máscara antes de dar un giro para pasa a tener un pelo calvo por el centro pero con pelo por los lados con un bigote vestido con una bata científica blanca abrochada con un pantalón gris y zapatos negros. "De acuerdo con mis calculos." La Máscara saco una pizarra en la que comenzó a escribir varias ecuaciones y figuras geométricas.

"En algún momento en el cosmos se produjo un explosión de una supernova y la radiación resultante se convino con un cuerpo celeste que lo ha traído hacia la atmósfera que a través de vuestra luna por sus huecos se ha filtrado por lo huecos de ella abriendo entradas aleatoria a un universo de antimateria donde arriba es abajo y abajo es arriba tu hermano esta sobre nosotros." Dijo señalando al cielo y sacando una cierra.

"Cortaremos el suelo y dejaremos que la antigravedad haga su trabajo y nos saque de la atmósfera." Dijo La Máscara que comenzó a cortar el suelo con la cierra alrededor de ellos tres.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?" Le pregunto Sepia.

"Nunca tengo ni idea de lo que hago." Dijo La Máscara señalando al cielo hasta el infinito y masaaaaaaaaaaa¡AAAAAAAA!" El suelo donde estaban cayó al suelo en un corte perfecto circular.

La Máscara y Sepia estaban en caída libre junto con Bot.

"¿Una ciudad subterránea?" Dijo Sepia mientras veía las ruinas debajo de la montaña.

"Esto está mal se supone que tendríamos que haber salido el equivalente a China de este planeta." Dijo La Máscara siguiendo la lógica de los dibujos animados. "Claro que probablemente dando que tu no llevas puesta la máscara terminarías siendo asada viva por el manto y Bot fundido como mucho creo que llegaría al núcleo externo." Dijo La Máscara mientras Sepia era recogida por Bot en el aire.

"¿Te ayudo?" Le pregunto Bot

"Todo controlado." Dijo La Máscara se tiro de sus calzones iba a a arrancárselos y usarlos como paracaídas pero tuvo la mala suerte de que se le quedaron enganchados en su bolsa escrotal.

Sepia se encogió de dolor mientras La Máscara se quedo con la boca abierta sin decir una palabra hasta chocar con el suelo.

-gemidos de dolor- La Máscara se tiro al suelo con sus manos en la zona afectada mientras sacaba una bolsa de hielo de la nada y se la metía dentro. Mientras Bot aterrizo colocando a Sepia en el suelo.

"En verdad pareces otro cuando te ponen la máscara."Dijo Sepia pese a que Shinji se lo había advertido.

"Mira canija a mi tú no me confundas con ese pringao, yo soy mejor que él." Dijo La Máscara como su ego y arrogancia le hacia creerse mejor que los demás y por supuesto mejor que su otro yo

"Pero sois la misma persona ¿no?" Dijo Sepia como era un solo ser.

"No lo somos bueno mismo cuerpo pero no somos el mismo o quizás el tipo tiene tan bajo concepto de si mismo que tuvo que desarrollar un alter ego para justificar sus acciones para librase de la culpa o quizás esta tan centrado en su manera de ser y en su ideología de aparentar y ser como los demás quieren que seas que encarcelo todas la emociones que él creyó que eran malas y las reprimió y cuando se puso la máscara por primera vez terminaron creándome a mí." Dijo La Máscara no encontrando repuestas pero eso no era importante.

"Bueno ¿Buscamos Morlocks o a tu hermano?" Dijo La Máscara frotándose las manos.

"De acuerdo con esto está ahí." Dijo señalando a una esquina con dos faunos del White Fang saliendo de la equina utilizando el uniforme.

"Alto." La Máscara, levanto las manos al igual que Bot y Sepia.

Mientras los guardias se acercaron uno no creyo lo que veía. "¿Sepia? ¿Eres tú?" Dijo bajando el arma corriendo a abrazarla.

"Otra misión completada por La Task Force-M." Dijo La Máscara bajando los brazos.

"¡Mantenlas arriba!" Dijo el otro miembro del White Fang apuntándole. "¿Cómo habéis encontrado este lugar?" Le pregunto apuntándoles.

"Oh es una historia muy graciosa. Tienes internet lo digo para mandarte a Fanfiction es que si no queda muy larga." Explico La Máscara dejando al fauno confuso.

"Eres capaz de pelear con una Hunstman de igual a igual ¿y un mook te supone un amenaza?" Dijo Bot como eso se burlaba de los niveles de poder.

"No Bot, no puede decirle que hemos venido para llevarnos al hermano de Sepia a casa." Dijo La Máscara el objetivo de la visión.

"El hermano de Sepia miro a La Máscara habéis venido aquí para sacarme de aquí." Dijo su hermano mientras mantenía una mano en Sepia.

"Si queremos que vuelvas a casa con nosotros con tu familia." Le dijo su hermana.

"El no va ninguna parte está luchando por lo nuestros para crear un mundo me…" El hermano de Sepia disparo con su arma a su compañero del White Fang que cayó al suelo inerte.

"Eso no lo vi venir." Dijo Bot con La Máscara también mirando al miembro del White Fang.

La Máscara de su bolsillo saco un guion y se puso unas gafas de lectura "Aja se encuentras con el hermano, dispara a un miembro del White Fang y contexto." Dijo La Máscara.

"Llévate a mi hermana de aquí ¡Ya!" Dijo a La Máscara y Bot, La Máscara lejos de hacerle caso saco una silla plegable y palomitas que comenzó a comer sabiendo que ahora venia una charla explicativa.

"No bromeo llévatela ya." Dijo con a La Máscara que seguía comiendo palomitas.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" Le pregunto Sepia.

"Que hemos mentido a tus padres, has hecho pellas en clase, venido a un cuadrante infestado de grimms al que hay que sumar la aproximación un campamento de un grupo radical paramilitar extremista fauno." Dijo Bot todo lo que habían hecho para llegar hasta aquí.

"Nos iremos pero vente con nosotros." Dijo Sepia agarrando por la mano a su hermano.

"No puedo." Dijo su hermano apartando la mirada.

"¿Por qué? Esto no nos va ayudar a hacer la vida más fácil a los faunos y hay humanos que nos detestan pero no todos son iguales el es la prueba." Dijo Sepia señalando a La Máscara que lo saludo.

"Es el un mal ejemplo." Dijo Bot como La Máscara era un pésimo ejemplo de comportamiento y Shinji era un cuidador horrible.

"En lo que tú estabas aquí el me ha enseñado que no todos lo humanos son iguales y los faunos tampoco en lo que tú estaba fuera a vivido con nosotros y en esta semanas a cuidado de mi, ayudado a mama en casa es como uno más de la familia." Explico cómo conocer a su nuevo hermano mayor humano le había cambiado su perspectiva además no quería que su hermano resultara herido por un Huntsman o algo peor.

"La rapidez con la que se montan vínculos emocionales en la ficción es increíble." Dijo La Máscara como había podido crecer tan rápido sentimientos de fraternidad en un par de semanas aunque siendo justos Shinji no era más que un suplente de su hermano.

"Y no quiero que te hagan daño por favor vuelve a casa con nosotros." Dijo su hermana con su hermano apartando la mirada no pudiendo verla.

"No." Dijo el simplemente.

"Bueno estábamos preparados para esto Bot noquéale lo reprogramaremos en casa." Dijo La Máscara señalándolo con Bot acercándose.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Sepia con Bot parándose para que pudiera explicarse.

"No puedo." Dijo el al trió que no podía marcharse de allí.

"Aún lado voy a utilizar la razón para convencerlo." La Máscara saca un martillo escrito en el la palabra la razón por el dorso y se preparo para golpearle con las dos manos.

"Espera, espera déjame explicarte." Dijo apuntando con su arma a La Máscara pero con la mano derecha pidiendo que se detuviera.

"No puedo irme por ti, por mama, por papa lo hago por protegeros." Dijo el hermano de Sepia el motivo por el que seguía allí él quería marcharse pero no podía todos lo que lo habían intentado habían muerto.

"No tiene por qué ser de así." Dijo Sepia como podían encontrar otra salida.

"Lo sé yo me apunte por que quería ayudar a los faunos hacer un futuro mejor pero lo que planean hacer es excesivo no solo morirán humanos también faunos inocentes." Dijo como el plan del líder de la rama de Vale tenía pensado cobrarse cientos de vidas el no se apunto para eso.

"Te apuntaste a un grupo terrorista ¿qué pensabas que iban hacer?" Dijo Bot como se no estaba dispuesto a tomar vidas no tenía que haberse apuntando a eso en primer lugar.

"¿Que ha dicho?" Dijo el hermano no teniendo ni idea de español.

"Ninguno de nosotros le entendemos." Dijo Sepia aunque la verdad tampoco se había molestado.

"La cuestión es que esto ha llegado demasiado lejos quiero irme." Dijo como había terminado con esto.

"Pues vente con nosotros." Dijo Sepia como era la mejor solución.

"No puedo por vosotros…no soy el único que quiso irse pero todos los que lo han intentado han muerto, el ultimo que lo intento lo asesinaron en su propia tienda por eso no puedo irme por lo que podrían haceros a vosotros nuestra casa es el primer sitio donde nos buscarían." Dijo como eso pondría en peligro a su familia.

"Le tenemos a él." Dijo señalando a la persona que le estaba a punto de pegar con un martillo en la cabeza.

"Vuestras posibilidades de supervivencia con el como guardia son del 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 contra 1." Señalo Bot como si su guardián iba a ser La Máscara era casi imposible salir ilesos a la larga.

"¿Has terminado?" Le pregunto La Máscara.

"Si." Acto seguido le golpeo con el martillo en la cabeza.

"¡Chairo!" Dijo poniéndose junto a su hermano.

"Tranquila la armadura de la trama le protegerá de la muerte y efectos adversos." Dijo La Máscara mientras colocaba el martillo en el suelo como si fuera un bastón.

"Bueno nos vamos." Dijo La Máscara como la misión estaba hecha.

"No podemos ya lo oíste." Dijo Sepia como no podían arriesgar las vidas de sus padres.

"Oh por favor tú hermano es un mook apuesto a que el jefe de esto ni siquiera sabe su nombre." Dijo La Máscara como lo encontraba poco probable que quien quiera que estuviera detrás de esto le prestara atención a alguno de los sacos de boxeo sin rostro.

Sepia le miro en esa mirada molestas que le incordiaba "Vale si te quedas más tranquila pensaremos en algo." Dijo La Máscara pensativo "Lo tengo. Va a morir." Dijo señalando a al hermano de Sepia.

"No." Dijo Sepia al terminar esa frase.

"Oh, no ve refiero a eso haremos parecer que ha sido asesinado atraeremos a uno de eso hollows le traemos aquí un poco de kétchup lo llevamos al campamento de los malos se lo cargan y pensara que mato a los guardias." Dijo La Máscara encontrando la solución al problema.

"¿Y cómo vas a atraer a un grimm? Le pregunto Sepia con curiosidad.

"Este es tu mundo tu dirás ¿Qué les gusta?" Pregunto La Máscara a Sepia.

"Bueno en clase nos han dicho que los atrae la energía negativa." Dijo Sepia lo que les habían enseñado en clase y por eso debían tener cuidado con sus pensamientos si salían fuera de los reinos o evitar hacer acciones que produjeran un aumento de la misma.

"Es explicación es increíblemente precisa." Dijo Bot sorprendió por la simpleza de la misma.

"Negativa ¿eh?" La Máscara sonrió sabiendo cómo conseguir energía negativa solo necesitaba una televisión y un reproductor DVD y Blu-ray.

 **Un maratón de la saga Crepúsculo, 50 Sombras de Grey, Swor Art Online, Star War epidosios VII y VIII, La Película de Death Note de Netflix, Saint Seiya Omega y Dragonball Evolution y una visita del autor que escribe esto después**

* * *

 **Dominio de Salem**

La mujer con aspecto de grimm abrió los ojos sorprendida nunca habiendo sentido tanta negatividad en su larga vida ni siquiera cuando estallo La Gran Guerra.

* * *

 **Vale**

"Me está diciendo que Shinji es Big-Head." Dijo el padre de Sepia no creyendo que eso fuera posible.

"¿Y ha secuestrado a nuestra hija?" Dijo la madre como era eso lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento.

"Es una posi…." El suelo comenzó a temblar.

* * *

 **Beacon**

El suelo tembló bajo los pies de Cinder que estaba con Emerald y Mercury. "No aun no debía pasar esto." Se dijo ella abriendo ampliamente los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Emerald mientras Cinder avanzo hacia la salida mientras el suelo seguía temblando.

Los tres salieron y Emerald y Mercury estaban mirando a donde miraba Cinder una montaña.

* * *

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

El suelo tembló y el profesor miro por la ventana para ver a una montaña comenzar desquebrajarse.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Dijo el profesor y director de Beacon como generar tanta energía negativa era casi imposible o por los menos se necesita un reino entero.

* * *

 **En la Montaña**

La Montaña se siguió desquebrajando revelando algo en su interior hasta que finalmente la cima fue destruida por el ser que estaba aprisionado allí.

Un dragón grimm semejante a un wyvern con grandes alas rojas con membranas translúcidas, un par de patas y una cola también tiene huesos a lo largo de su cuerpo, incluyendo un cráneo externo, tiene tres púas huesudas en su cola y grandes garras en sus patas traseras. Su cráneo tiene un par de grandes cuernos prominentes y seis ojos amarillo-rojos.

Y la bestia voló lejos de la ciudad a la afueras y no era la única cientos de grimms se dirigían hacia Montaña Glenn.

* * *

 **Montaña Glenn.**

La Máscara salió de la cámara herméticamente cerrada con sus ojos sangrando mientras caía a cuatro patas y respiraba con dificultad "Me…siento…sucio."

"Eso es asqueroso." Dijo Bot pensando que lo que La Máscara hizo hay dentro sospechaba que era un trabajo de estimulación manual.

"He visto cosas…cosas horribles." Dijo La Máscara.

Mientras Sepia estaba con su hermano inconsciente a su lado. "¿Ha funcionado?"

"Más vale que si y si no yo soy quien va a matar a alguien." Dijo La Máscara esperando que no hubiera sufrido tanto para nada.

-Rugido-

"Si lo ha hecho." Dijo La Máscara mientras se acercaba.

"Ese sonido es demasiado ruidoso para un solo grimm." Dijo Bot como ese rugido era el mayor que había escuchado.

"Siguiente paso atraerlos aquí abajo. Me convertiré en un luchador de sumo y haré una parodia del Rey León de Timón bailando hula, Bot ¿sabes tocar unos bombos?" Dijo con Bot mirándolo señalando a su mano robótica faltante. "¿Es un sí o un no?"

Entonces el suelo de arriba comenzó a temblar viniéndose abajo con cientos de grimms cayendo hacia el suelo de todas clases.

"Whoa ¿funcionara la negatividad igual de bien para atraer a Pokémon?" Dijo La Máscara pensativo.

-rugido-

El dragón grimm apareció volando bajo la ciudad rugiendo mientras biomasa comenzaba a desprenderse de él aterrizando en el suelo generando más grimms.

Antes de pararse en el edificio más grande.

"Qué…." Dijo el hermano de Sepia mientras miraba al dragón en una muestra de asombro y pánico. "¡¿Qué es eso?!" Chillo mientras caminaba hacia atrás el miedo de ambos atrajo a la criatura en especial al dragón que voló hacia ellos.

"Si tuviera calzoncillos los habría mojado." Dijo Bot como el dragón volo hacia ellos y los otros cientos de grimms corrían hacia ellos el dragón pese a su tamaño gano una amplia ventaja.

La Máscara camino hacia él.

"¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunto Sepia a La Máscara que comenzó a caminar hacia él.

"A ocuparme de él." Dijo La Máscara sin siquiera molestarse en mirarla.

"¿No has visto a esa cosa?" Dijo Sepia preocupada por Shinji terminara siendo su almuerzo

"Nena patearle el culo a dragones es una de mis especialidades." Dijo La Máscara lleno de confianza y sin perder su sonrisa que avanzo hacia el dragón.

Plano dragón

Plano La Máscara.

-Rugido- Primer plano del dragón.

Primer plano de La Máscara.

Plano Sepia, su hermano y Bob.

Plano ojos del dragón.

Plano ojos de La Máscara.

La Máscara metió la mano en su bolsillo sacando una pokeball pero no una cualquiera era morada con dos con un circulo rosa a cada lado con una M blanca en el centro y se la tiro al Grimm suavemente que se lo trago.

La esfera cayo después de que una luz envolviera al dragón y se lo tragara cayendo al suelo con el centro parpadeando mientras la pokeball se movía por todos lados revoloteando violentamente se dirigió a La Máscara que la atrapo con un guante de béisbol.

Se siguió moviendo violentamente en la mano de La Máscara tirándolo al suelo y arrastrarlo La Máscara agarro su otra muñeca hasta que finalmente la bola paro y se quedo quieta.

La Máscara giro pasando a llevar una gorra verde con el centro amarillo, una chaqueta color verde con mangas cortas negras con una camisa azul claro, guantes sin dedos negros con pantalón azul y zapatillas negras. "¡SI TENGO UN…" La Máscara iba a poner una posa exagerada pero se entero de que no tenía ni idea lo que tenía "lo que sea." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Eso ha sido increíblemente decepcionante y completamente anticlimatico." Diji Bot como él esperaba algo mas épico que eso.

"¿Qué acaba de pasar?" Pregunto el hermano doliéndole demasiado la cabeza como para pensar.

"¡¿Y qué hay del resto?!" Pregunto Sepia al ver un ejército de grimms dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

"Oh ellos." Dijo La Máscara para con otro giro llevar una camisa corta blanca con una fajín rojo y pantalones blancos con zapatos negro el atuendo que se usa para correr delante de los toros en lo Sanfermines. "¡CORRED POR VUESTRAS VIDAS!" Dijo La Máscara mientras comenzaba a correr pero a una velocidad moderada para hacerlo más divertido pasando por delante del trió.

Bot agarro a Sepia y la puso a su espalda mientras cogía a su hermano por la mano y volaban para ponerse al día con La Máscara.

El hermano chillaba mientras era llevado por Bot y miraba al ejército de criatura deseoso de devorarlos.

"¡¿Si puedes vencer al grande porque no a ellos?!" Pregunto Sepia como debía de ser mas fácil.

"¡Por que los niveles de poder son una montón de mier*a!" Dijo La Máscara mientras seguía corriendo.

"Como el campo de protección del aura." Dijo Bot mientras seguían huyendo.

* * *

 **No muy lejos de allí**

"¡Pero qué está pasando aquí!" Dijo Roman ante los continuos temblores gruñidos gritos de horror que no paraba de escuchar desde hace un par de minutos.

"¡CORRED!" Chillaron varios miembros del White Fang corriendo Roman se fijo en lo que vino detrás de ellos un robot amarillo junto con un miembro del White Fang en su mano colgando una niña con orejas de zorro a su espalda, un tipo con un cabezón verde y una oleada de grimms detrás suyos que se contaban por cientos.

"No." Dijo Roman negando con la cabeza. "Acopla este vagón y corre la voz."

"Pero aún no hemos acabado." Advirtió el miembro del White Fang.

"Bien ve allí y diles que esperen." Dijo señalando a los grimm con el miembro del White Fang asintiendo.

"¡A sus puestos, nos vamos ya!" Dijo Roman a través de los altavoces.

"Oh no lo va a hacer ahora." Dijo el hermano de Sepia sabiendo cual era su plan.

"¿El qué?" Le pregunto Sepia mirando ha su hermano.

"Arrancar el tren." Dijo su hermano como les habían obligado a acelerar el proceso.

"¿Y eso es importante porque?" Dijo La Máscara aun corriendo sin mostrar señas de cansancio.

"Porque está lleno de bombas de dust." Explico su hermano como pensaban usarlas para hacer toneles para los grimm y para el ataque sorpresa del White Fang.

"Vale que parece viejo pero no tanto." Dijo La Máscara como llamarlo polvoriento a ese tren era pasarse.

"No planean usarlo para volar y abrir brechas en los túneles para atraer a los grimm a la ciudad." Termino de explicar el hermano de Sepia.

"¿Ciudad?" Dijo La Máscara no entendiendo del todo.

"Eso es un locura." Dijo Sepia como eso era un mal plan y todas las victimas que se cobrarían y sus padres podrían estar en peligro.

"Debemos encontrar una forma salir de aquí y ponernos a salvo." Dijo Bot como no podían mantener el ritmo durante mucho tiempo.

"¿Qué paremos el tren? Bot no pensé que tuvieras complejo de héroe." Dijo La Máscara pensando que era eso lo quería hacer.

"Eso no es…" Bot se detuvo por un momento."Héroe."

* * *

 **Mente de Bot**

"Bot salvaste a la ciudad eres un héroe." Dijo Penny emocionada después de que Bot paro el tren e impidió la destrucción de la ciudad y lo abrazaba "Mi héroe." Dijo ella dándole un beso en su carcasa.

* * *

"¡Detengamos ese tren!" Bot piso el acelerador mientras La Máscara se quedo atrás.

"Adelanto vosotros yo tengo algo que hacer." Dijo La Máscara parándose en seco su trasero se estiro y los puso delante de los grimms meneándolo delante de ellos. "Oh si meneo mi mantequilla te gusta lo sabes aja." La bestias intentarlo atrapar ese trasero pero el trasero se contrajo volviendo con La Máscara que reanudo la marcha mientras saco un arco y flecha y disparo al vagón.

 **En el tren**

Bot aterrizo arriba del vagón. "Bot es muy bonito que quieras salvar a las personas pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?" Le pregunto Sepia como era una niña, un hombre joven con apenas experiencia de combate y un robot manco.

"Ahora que estamos aquí en retrospectiva tenía que haber salido corriendo con vosotros." Admitió el hermano de Sepia como siempre podían pensar que se lo había comido un grimm claro que el cuerpo de su compañero con una agujero de bala era una prueba de traición e igual no lo habrían creído.

"A buenas horas." Dijo Bot como eso tendrían que haber hecho eso desde un principio "Además tenemos una ventaja que ellos no tienen." Dijo Bot viendo como los faunos se dirigían a por él. "El poder amor."

Bot cargo contra él White Fang en el aire golpeando al primero sacándolo del camino.

Otro miembro del White Fang le ataco y Bot preparo su brazo y lo libero golpeando a otro fuera del camino tirándolo por abajo del tren.

Uno le salto por detrás y Bot giro por completo la parte superior de su cuerpo agarrándole por la pierna y comenzó a girar golpeando a varios miembros antes de tirarlo contra otro.

Otro le ataco con una espada que impacto en Bot haciendo un arañazo en la pintura Bot miro la miembro del White Fang con una mirada de ¿en serio? Ante de agarrarla por el cuello y aplicarle un Chokslam dejándola clavada en el vagón.

Mientras uno de los faunos vio que tenía mejor oportunidad por los más débiles del grupo y se acerco a Sepia y Chairo.

"Traidores." Dijo mientras Chairo ponía a Sepia detrás de él y activaba su característica fauno garras retractiles y salto contra él tratando de arañarlo con el miembro del White Fang agachándose antes de que pudiera hacer algo a Sepia se viro y uso su garra izquierda en un gancho con la mano abierta con el miembro del White Fang agarrando esa mano y dándole un cabezazo.

Eso hizo retroceder al hermano de Sepia que recibió otro golpe de la izquierda del su oponente, trato de golpearle de nuevo pero esta vez el hermano agarro su mano con su derecha y clavo sus garras en su hombro con el brazo derecho.

El miembro del White Fang comenzó a darle cabezazos haciéndole ganar terreno y ponerse arriba de él.

En el suelo el hermano de Sepia lo agarro por el cuello de su uniforme y le soltó un cabezazo y rodo tratando de ponerse encima llegando al borde con el miembro de White Fang arriba colocando sus manos en su cuello.

Sepia corrió contra el miembro del White Fang empujándole dando la distracción que su hermano necesitaba para clavar sus garras en su brazos produciendo un gruñido de dolor y lanzarlo de arriba de él y fuera del tren.

Mientras La Máscara estaba usando la cuerda que ato al tren para hacer esquí terrenal con un par de esquíes mientras iba en un bañador amarillo solo con un oleada de grimms detrás de él antes de soltarla y utilizar al miembro del White Fang que había tirado Chairo como trampolín y saltar antes de ser consumido por los grimm.

Aterrizo en el vagón de metro con su ropa por defecto en perfecto equilibrio. "Bueno ¿vamos ganando?"

"Bot lleva unos 24." Dijo Sepia mientras miraba a Bot en pleno vuelo modifica su trayectoria y producir una patadas voladora mandando a volar a otro faunos que tiro a otros cinco en verdad que viniera todos y se amontonaran detrás era de mucha ayuda.

-silbido de apreciación- La Máscara lo señalo con su pulgar en su dirección "Si que está motivado, de no ser porque es un robot pensaría que lo hace por sexo de agradecimiento." Luego paso a mirar al hermano de Sepia.

"Yo llevo uno." Su hermana tosió pidiendo reconocimiento por lo que "Llevamos uno." La Máscara se le quedo mirando. "El es un robot con capacidad de fuerza sobrehumana yo solo soy un tipo normal."

"¿Cómo sois siquiera una amenaza para nadie?" Dijo La Máscara como no podrían ni con un sacerdote de los ángeles caídos.

"Utilizamos los número para compensar la carencia de habilidades de combate." Dijo Chairo poniendo un excusa.

"¿Funciona?" Dijo mientras Bot derriba a otro fauno.

"La verdad es que no nos meten un paliza igualmente en especial chicas jóvenes de entre 15 y 25 años." Dijo como no eran más que sacos de boxeo.

"Bueno…" El vagón donde se encontraban se desacoplo dejando al trió mirando. "¿Alguien más oye un pitido?"

"¡Oh no!" Chairo se acerco al centro del vagón abriendo revelando una bomba de polvo de dust a punto de estallar. "Es una bomba a punto de estallar."

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijo Sepia mientras el tiempo comenzó a moverse a cámara lenta mientras La Máscara llevaba una media melena color plateado con unas gafas de buceo con una chaqueta plateada con una camisa que tenia la imagen de la portada de SpaceJam, con un chándal negra, zapatillas grises con adornos negros y auriculares mientras camina cogiendo la bomba mientras avanza pasa por delante de Bot y comienza a tocas a los miembro de White Fang aunque a las miembros femenina toca partes muy concretas.

Llega al vagón donde están saliendo la mayoría y mete la bomba dentro, luego va hacia otro vagón cogiendo la bomba mientras pasa por varios androides del mismo modo que uso Roman Torchwick durante su encuentro.

Saca un plátano y se lo come y tira la cascara bajo las piernas cibernéticas de uno de ellos que esta operativo que estaba dirigiéndose hacia Bot mientras La Máscara coloca la bomba y activarlas manualmente en un vagón sin paredes ni techo que contiene a mas de esos robots con varios miembros de White Fang algunos metiéndose y otros corriendo para ponerlos en marcha.

Vuelve corriendo y sigue dejando bombas en los vagones menos en los cinco restantes volviendo al vagón donde se encontraban los hermanos Cleyton coge a Sepia protegiéndola del latigazo cervical acelera dejándola en el quinto vagón mientras va por su hermano pero se para hacerle un tiracalzones a un miembro del White Fang antes de reanudar su camino.

Ya solo queda Bot al que agarra usando un imán gigante sacado de su bolsillo y lo deja caer adentro con él saltando poco después y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

El hermano de Sepia se hecho al suelo y se cubrió ante la inminente explosión para encontrarse dentro del vagón de un tren solo para encontrase en dentro de un vagón.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Dijo Bot como hace nada estaba siendo atacado por miembros del White Fang de hecho de no ser por la baja altura de Sepia la niña se habría llevado un buen golpe del robot.

Sepia miro por todos lados cuando se produjeron varia explosiones "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

"Oh ya sabes explosiones, muertos y daños colaterales." La Máscara elevo los hombros siendo lo típico para él. "Y solo nos quedan cinco vagones." Dijo La Máscara para subir la moral al equipo que estaba cerca del objetivo.

Mientras una figura salía de la nada revelándose como Neo con sus ojos cambiando a rosa y marrón. "Hey cuanto tiempo ¿un chili" para celebrar nuestro reencuentro." Dijo La Máscara sacando un tazón con una cuchara algo que borro la sonrisa de la cara de Neo y le produjo escozor en su lengua.

"¿La conoces?" Dijo Sepia mirando a la chica que tenían delante.

"Si me apuñalo, luchamos, me convertí en su madre, lloramos le di de comer chili exploto junto con mi apartamento y ya esta no hay más que contar." Dijo terminando el resumen de su relación con Neo.

"Tenemos un tren que parar." Dijo Bot.

"Si Bot hay que ser caballerosos y darle una oportunidad." La Máscara saco una moneda y la tiro al aire. "Cara todos a por ella, cruz uno se queda los demás avanzan." La Máscara cogió la moneda "Cruz ¿Quién se queda?" Todos miraron a La Máscara "Vale, tú toma esto. Dijo lanzándole dos cosas a Sepia un sable láser y una pistola de zero absoluto.

"Yo no sé utilizar esto." Dijo mientras sostenía ambas cosas en cada mano.

"Tranquila dado la nueva lógica de los episodios VII y VIII no necesitas haber empuñado en tu vida una espada láser o haber entrenado con la fuerza para estar al nivel de alguien entrenado y con más años de experiencia que tú." Dijo La Máscara mientras los grimms de afuera se sentían muy atraídos hacia su posición ahora mismo "Y lo otro es la pistola del Capitán Cold."

¿Y a mí no me das nada?" Le pregunto Chairo.

"Toma." La Máscara le dio una bandeja.

"¿Una bandeja?" Le pregunto decepcionado con lo que le había dado. "¿Con esto voy a derrotar a mis oponentes?"

"De acuerdo con el último capítulo de esta serie si." Dijo La Máscara como con eso por lo visto basta y sobra para derrotar a alguien.

* * *

 **Siguiente vagón.**

El Teniente del White Fang apareció arrastrando la motosierra larga utilizando únicamente su brazo derecho para tal hazaña antes de agarrarla con las dos manos y mirar a sus presas y se centro en el que utilizaba uniforme del White Fang. "Traidor." Bot se coloco delante de ellos con Sepia mirando a Bot que elevo su pulgar hacia arriba haciendo sonreír a la niña.

Bot corrió hacia el Teniente del White Fang a pocos metros de distancia saltando usando sus propulsores para agarrarlo y estrellarlo contra la pared del vagón.

Sepia y su hermano corrieron hacia ella, El teniente coloco su mano tratando de sacarse a Bot que coloco su pie en la pared antes de usar su propulsores hacia atrás para lanzarse hacia atrás en un voltereta los hermano se apartaron y Bot soltó al Teniente que voló hacia el otro extremo.

Ambos hermanos cruzaron la puerta y Bot estableció objetivo, mientras el Teniente del White Fang se levanto agarrando su moto sierra y miro al robot "Voy a desguazarte pieza por pieza. Dijo agarrando su motosierra

"Adivina por donde te la voy a meter." Dijo Bot ante de ambos cargar el uno contra el otro en un duelo de pesos pesados.

* * *

 **Siguiente vagón**

Sepia y Chairo entraron en el vagón.

"Bueno, bueno pero que sorpresa una niña entrometiéndose en mis planes, otra vez y un traidor." Dijo Roman mientras meneaban su bastón en círculos.

"Traidor, traidor, traidor ¿Alguno de vosotros sabes siquiera mi nombre?" Pregunto Chairo empezando a tener la sensación de que podía haberse marchado en cualquier momento y nadie habría notado su ausencia.

"Claro que lo se Blue." Dijo Roman completamente en serio.

"No." Dijo Chairo como ese no era su nombre.

"Lava." Dijo Roman tratando de acertar esta vez

"No." Dijo él simplemente.

"¿Green?" Dijo Roman esperando a acertar esta vez.

"No." Dijo Chairo. "¿Vas decir nombres de colores al azar hasta que aciertes?"

"Vale no conozco a todos los animales del zoo del White Fang dime tu nombre para acabar antes." Dijo Roman.

"No creo que dar tu nombre a gente que quiera matarte sea buena idea." Dijo Sepia no creyendo que su hermano fuera tan tonto.

"Bueno iba a terminar con vosotros de todos modos." Dijo Roman como era su única manera de limpiar la cara de cara a la bronca que iba a recibir de su jefa.

Apunto con la mira de su bastón delante de él, Chairo suspiro y coloco la bandeja que le había dado pensando que tenía una habilidad oculta.

La bandeja exploto al entrar en contacto mandando a Chairo a volar contra la pared inconsciente con su máscara rota y varios moratones.

Roman se rio y se acerco caminando con Sepia poniéndose delante. "Oh que adorable crees que supones una amenaza."

Sepia cogió la espada láser y la activo dando como resultado que la hoja azul brillara y saliera. "¿Qué vas a hacer lanzarme un conjuro con tu varita mágica?"

Sepia cargo contra Roman que simplemente cambio el agarre de su bastón agarrándolo por debajo y poniendo su gancho bajo los pies de Sepia que cayó al suelo y su espada láser de deslizo hacia adelante fuera de su alcance.

"Sabes en verdad necesitaba esto." Dijo Roman como estaba cansado que siempre surgieran críos a entrometerse en sus robos en las últimas semanas.

"¿Te gusta pegar a niñas?" Le pregunto Sepia de espaldas mientras agarraba la pistola que le había dado La Máscara.

"Bueno no lo hago usualmente pero después de una serie de encuentros desafortunados digamos, que esto me sube un poco la moral." Dijo Roman la chica creyendo que tenía toda la situación bajo control apuntando con la mira de su batón a la chica. "Pero tranquila no soy un monstruo será rápido.

Sepia viro y disparo la pistola el proyectil de Roman se congelo cayendo al suelo partiéndose en pedazos después de que sus partículas fueran congeladas al cero absoluto impidiendo el movimiento y llegara al brazo de Roman congelando su mano impidiéndola moverse y con Sepia apuntándole.

Roman miro como era incapaz de mover su brazo que se quedo congelado mientras Sepia lo apuntaba "Vale hice daño a tu amigo, trate matarte pero si miran en el fondo de…" Sepia sin darle tiempo a hablar disparo de nuevo.

* * *

 **En el vagón donde se encontraba Bot**

El Teniente del White Fang descendió su motosierra y Bot la agarro con su mano.

El Teniente aplico presión intentando ganar la ventaja mientras las chipas saltaban debido al contacto con el brazo de Bot.

Bot empujo su mano a un lado apartando la motosierra El Teniente paso a cogerla con una mano moviéndola en un movimiento horizontal con impulsándose hacia atrás con sus propulsores.

El Teniente recupero la motosierra en el agarre a dos manos y trato de realizar un corte diagonal de abajo hacia arriba con Bot haciendo un placaje que hizo retroceder al Teniente un par de pasos que gruño.

Bot salto usando sus propulsores y su puño para golperar al Teniente que bloqueo con su motosierra golpeando el dorso para desviar su puño y alzar la motosierra para hundirla sobre la parte superior de Bot.

Bot uso sus propulsores para volver a estrellarlo contra la pared.

El Teniente tras el impacto le asesto un cabezazo en su ojo rojo y usando su motosierra como una espada la hundió en el torso de Bot atravesándolo pro la zona que une sus piernas al torso.

Bot agarro su hombro y comenzó a girar no completo sino la mitad para lanzar al Teniente contra la carga que había en el vagón.

Bot se apoyo sobre su rodilla al ver su lado derecho medio cercenado con un enorme corte profundo en el que dejaba ver parte de sus circuitos. "Mal movimiento."

Una caja voló hacia Bot derribándolo al suelo con el Teniente poniendo de pie delante de él con su motosierra preparada se acabo.

-Explosión-

La explosión provoco que el teniente se tambaleara y Bot fijo su objetivo "Debilidad detectada." El puño de Bot impacto en la bolsa escrotal del Teniente y Bot usando su mano levanto sus piernas derechas haciéndole caer al suelo.

Bot se coloco arriba de él pero el Teniente agarro su motosierra y la dirigió al lado izquierdo de la misma zona donde Bot recibió el corte.

Bot giro acelerando el proceso perdiendo sus piernas para en pleno aire girar y terminar de nuevo arriba del Teniente en el suelo y comenzar a abofetearlo una y otra vez con su mano y con el reverso.

Bot finalmente dejo caer su mano y la máscara del Teniente estaba llena de grietas pero aun estaba lo bastante consciente para decir "ooouuu."

Bot lo miro para soltarle una última bofetada.

"O siempre quise uno de estos." La Máscara agarro a Bot como si no fuera nada y lo subió a un carrito de la compra mientras siguieron avanzando.

* * *

 **Antes**

La Máscara estaba usando un sombreo con bolitas unidos por hilos en los bordes con una camiseta azul y pantalones blancos con zapatos negros sujetando dos maracas.

Neo trato de meterle una patada con La Máscara bloqueando con la maraca, ella jalo su paraguas hacia adelante con La Máscara esquivando moviendo sus caderas primero a izquierda después derecha.

Trato de golpear a Neo con una de sus maracas pero ella paro con su paraguas y trato de golpearle con sus pies mientras giraba en un salto mortal hacia atrás para atacar con su paraguas abierto con La Máscara deteniéndose y retrocediendo agitando las maracas.

Neo se coloco el paraguas sobre su hombro mientras La Máscara seguía agitando sus brazos produciendo el sonido de las maracas antes de dar una vuelta completa y colocarlas en horizontal.

Neo puso su paraguas delante para golpear el estomago con La Máscara bloqueando con su maraca ella lo hizo girar entre sus dedo tratando de golpearle en las costillas con La Máscara volviendo a frenar.

Neo recupero su paraguas e intento un golpe en diagonal de abajo arriba con La Máscara retrocediendo.

Ella reescribió su movimiento para que fuera de arriba abajo del todo donde poso su mano para Neo hacer el pino girando sus piernas.

"Bonita vista." Dijo La Máscara retrocediendo para esquivar sus barridos de piernas por arriba con Neo soltándole una coz con La Máscara bloqueando una vez más con sus maracas.

Neo las uso como trampolín para saltar y recolocarse en el aire para lazar una patada con La Máscara echándose al suelo de lo rodillas.

Neo aterrizando su pie derecho y usarlo como centro de gravedad para soltarle un punta pie con La Máscara saltando hacia atrás. "Si golpeara ahora la espalda se que quedaría la pierna así durante horas, y aunque sería un vista magnifica, tenemos que acabar." Dijo La Máscara cantando.

"R1, arriba." La Máscara elevo sus manos Neo lo ataco con un patada ras de suelo.

"izquierda." Neo ataco dándole la espalda con su paraguas apuntado hacia él. "derecha." Dijo La Máscara esquivando a Neo y moviendo sus maracas a ese lado.

"Dame un R2 y un arriba otra vez." Siguió cantando con la paciencia de Neo crispándose cansada ya del sonido de esas maracas.

"Y volvemos a la izquierda." Neo miro una de las cajas y las pateo hacia La Máscara que la paro con su pie. "Esta caja es cuadrada igual que el cuadrado.

Neo se subió a la caja dando la vuelta en el aire para trata de darle con sus dos pies a La Máscara. "Y ahora a la derecha." Se hizo a un lado esquivando y saltando hacia la derecha.

"L2." Dijo La Máscara tirando su maraca hacia Neo que la desvió, "L1." Tiro otra con Neo desviándola y "Lunononono." Un tanque salió de la nada sobre la cabeza de Nero y la aplasto disolviéndose en cientos de pedazos.

La autentica Neo cuyos ojos se volvieron blancos asutada, estaba delante del taque que ahora mismo la estaba apuntando con su cañón y en su interior La Máscara. "Qué más da si me hiciste daño." Dijo La Máscara disparando contra Neo volando el vagón que fue la explosión que le permitió a Bot sobreponerse al Teniente del White Fang.

* * *

 **Actualidad**

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Dijo Chairo viendo a su hermana a su lado su máscara ahora estaba destruida por el lado izquierdo y presentaba moratones de los golpes recibidos del anterior miembro del White Fang y fragmentos de la bandeja que cuando impacto. Su cabello sus ojos eran marrones como los de su hermana.

"Te han dejado K.O" Dijo ella mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse. "Y el humano." El vio a Roman encerrado en hielo incapaz de mover un músculo. "Sé que tendría que estar feliz pero el hecho de que no haya podido ganar una pelea yo solo mientras tú si es deprimente."

"Pero yo me alegro de sobrevivir los dos." Su hermano sonrió dándole palmaditas en los hombros mientras su hermana se abraza a su cadera.

"¿Y el resto?" Tan pronto como acabo Shinji entro con Bot en el carrito de la compra.

Sepia se acerco preocupada a Bot. "¿Estás bien?"

"Soy un 25% de lo que era." Dijo Bot como un no.

"No te preocupes Bot sigues siendo guay aunque no puedas volar, eres el mejor robot del mundo." Dijo Sepia como siempre estaría agradecida a Bot por cuidar de ella cuando Shinji se ponía La Máscara.

"No me refería a eso pero, gracias." Dijo como estaba agradecido por la preocupacion de Sepia. "Solo espero que Penny piense lo mismo." Dijo Bot como esperaba que después de tanto sufrimiento pudiera ganarse el cariño de su amada.

"Vaya parece que se ha enfriando el asunto." Dijo La Máscara señalando a Roman congelado.

El equipo avanzo al último vagón el último fauno que quedaba los miro que tenia cuernos de jabalí que duro cinco segundos antes que La Máscara lo echara.

"Espera" Dijo La Máscara "¡LO HICIMOS!" Dijo La Máscara con su puño en alto.

"Es cierto." Dijo Chairo no pudiéndose creer que lo hicieran y sonriendo.

"Lo conseguimos Penny estará satisfecha." Dijo Bot mientras meditaba como iba a pedirle una cita después de esto.

La única que no sonreía ni celebraba era Sepia que se dio cuenta de algo "Chicos."

"Esto es un punto de inflexión en mi carrera quizás ha llegado el momento de dejar de ser un antihéroe, ser un héroe completo, la adoración de las masas, las fans, la venta por derechos de imágenes y después a esperar a que me compre de Disney, creo que aun puedo aparecer en Infinity War 2." Dijo La Máscara imaginándose el futuro lleno de fama fortuna una fuente de chocolate con peces hechos de oreo.

"Foto de grupo para celebrar este momento." Dijo La Máscara sacando una cámara poniéndole un trípode debajo y temporizador mientras los tres se juntaron con Sepia metida en el carro al lado de Bot y Chairo a la izquierda y La Máscara a la derecha.

"¿Alguno sabe cómo detener el tren?" Eso dejo congelados a los dos que tenían los ojos abiertos dándose cuenta de que tenía su punto.

"Bah no pasa nada nos sobra tiempo." Dijo La Máscara.

"Me he dado cuenta si paremos el tren la horda de grimms detrás de nosotros nos despedazara." Dijo Bot lo que iba a pasar si lo detenían.

"Tranquilo Bot hay tiempo de…" Antes de que pudiera terminar el tren se estrello contra un muro de acero lo que produjo un brecha hacia la ciudad.


	14. Hater

**Hay muchas razones y explicaciones racionales o psicológicas pero con supongo la más sencilla es siempre la más simple y se puede resumir en mi indignación por el Volumen 5 y el destino de Cinder sobre todo lo segundo ha terminado convirtiéndose en un odio irracional por RWBY que me ha hecho mandar el show a la mierda.**

 **Y ahora mismo puede que no esté en condiciones mentales apropiadas ni este de humor para ser neutral para escribir este capítulo y luego pensé ¿A quién le importa?**

* * *

 **Prologo**

Bot, Sepia y Shinji fueron a Montaña Glenn para convencer a su hermano de que volviera y esa parte fue muy fácil el único motivo por el que no había salido del White Fang era porque todos los que lo intentaron antes que él habían sido asesinados.

Por supuesto La Máscara que tras el ataque de varios grimm Shinji se la había puesto y trazo un plan pero funciono demasiado bien hasta el punto que incluso despertó a un dragón grimm pero aunque consiguieron librarse del dragón les quedaba una horda grimm que obligaron a Roman Torchwick a acelerar el plan y arrancar el tren antes de tiempo.

El equipo M motivados por diferentes razones intentaron detener el tren pasando por encima a mooks, Neo y el propio Roman consiguieron llegar a la sala de mando pero demasiado tarde se dieron cuenta de que ninguno sabia como parar un tren dando como resultado que el tren se estrellara abriendo brecha bajo la ciudad permitiendo a los grimms acceder a Vale.

* * *

Los grimm salieron por el hueco de la brecha comenzando a atacar a todos los desafortunados que se encontraron en su camino mientras en el subsuelo.

Un ratón verde salió de los escombros del tren con pelaje verde antes de con un giro volver a ser La Máscara entonces abrió su boca metiendo su mano por la garganta sacando a Sepia, a su hermano, y a Bot.

"Todos a salvo." Dijo La Máscara mientras el trió estaba cubierto de sus babas y jugos intestinales.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso." Dijo Sepia mientras trataba de limpiarse.

"Oh perdona, ¿te refieres a salvarte la vida?" Dijo La Máscara como el que se los hubiera comido les había salvado de algún que otro hueso roto o muerte instantánea.

"¿Y cómo vamos a salir de aquí?" Pregunto el hermano de Sepia ahora que estaban atrapados.

La Máscara con un giro pasó a llevar un abrigo gris con un sombrero del mismo color, con un pantalón azul, utilizando zapatos y guantes marrones.

La Máscara los agarro a todos "Adelante Gadgetomask taladro." Dijo La Máscara pero lejos de un taladro sus piernas se estilaron rompiendo el techo del tren saliendo por el agujero.

Mientras veían la destrucción que estaban causando los grimm teniendo una amplia visión de Vale.

"Oh si es lo contrario entonces, adelante Gadgetomask yunques." Sus piernas fueron sustituidas por dos yunques que los hicieron caer con los demás gritando.

"No mola." Dijo Bot mientras perdían altura.

 **-Impacto-**

Sepia sintió el impacto pero no sintió dolor ni molestias, dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo agarrada por Bot. "Gracias Bot."

"Me alegro que estés bien Sepia….Pero pues decirle al robot que se baje de mi caja torácica." Dijo Su hermano dolorido sintiendo dificultades para respirar.

"Ou imposutrlia baemmre oh fmf." Dijo La Máscara aplastado contra el asfalto con todos arriba de él.

Todos se bajaron con La Máscara alzándose en su ropa por defecto. "Buen trabajo equipo." Dijo La Máscara orgulloso de ellos "Hemos recuperado a tu hermano y lo hemos traído de vuelta misión cumplida que alguien ponga la música de victoria del Final Fantasy."

La música suena

* * *

 **Pantalla**

 **La Máscara Nivel:** Incuantificable **Hp:** ∞ **Mp:** ∞ **Exp:** No la necesita.

 **Sepia Nivel:** 2 **Hp** :1 **Mp** :0 **Exp:** 1000 - **Sepia** **Nivel** :3 **Hp:** 2 **Mp:** 1 **Exp:** 0

 **Bot Nivel:** 10 **Mp:** 200 **Exp:** 10.000 - **Bot** **Nivel:** 11 **Mp:** 220 **Exp:** 0

 **Chairo** **Nivel:** 1 **Mp:** 1 **Exp:** 0,5 - **Chairo Nivel:** 1 **Mp:** 1 **Exp:** 1

 **Fin de Pantalla**

* * *

"¿Por qué Sepia tiene estadísticas superiores a las mías?" Se quejo Chairo.

"Porque ella ha sido más útil y ha ganado su pelea y tú apenas hiciste nada." Dijo Bot fríamente pero con precisión.

"Porque no has ganado ni una sola pelea tú solo básicamente eres Krilin de este equipo" Le chillo La Máscara a Chairo.

"Eso por algún extraño motivo se siente deprimente esa comparación." Dijo Chairo por alguna razón desconocida se sentía ofendido y cabizbajo.

"No estés tristes misión cumplida ¿pizza para celebrarlo?" Dijo La Máscara sacando una pizza recién hecha de sus pantalones abriéndola con humo saliendo mientras el queso estaba fundió sobresaliendo por la corteza de la masa.

"¿Llevabas una pizza en tus pantalones?" Dijo Chairo completamente extrañado de que la tuviera ahí dentro.

"Si a veces se me olvida lo poderoso que soy." Dijo La Máscara como a menudo olvidaba que podía sacar objetos de la nada incluido comida claro que al igual que este espectáculo el guion siempre gana a la lógica.

"¿Qué que ver una cosa con la otra?" Dijo el fauno no encontrando relación.

"Todo." Dijo La Máscara mientras tomaba un trozo de su pizza.

"¿Soy la única que ve a unos grimm destruyendo la ciudad y asesinando a gente?" Dijo Sepia mientras un grimm con forma de serpiente aplastaba una panadería.

"No veo como ese es mi problema" Le dijo fríamente La Máscara a la chica.

"Sabes, alguien podría robarte mientras Shinji se ducha y tirarte por el váter." Dijo Sepia en una clara declaración de intenciones.

"Dime tú una cosa, si ST te parece una buena persona y teniendo en cuenta lo que yo puedo hacer ¿estás completamente segura de tirar un poder prácticamente ilimitado por el desagüe para que lo coja alguien que sería probablemente peor que él es una buena idea?" Dijo La Máscara pareciendo haber ganado el juego.

Sepia reflexiono por un momento y gruño no pudiendo evitar darle la razón, además Shinji necesitaba la máscara si quería regresar a su mundo con su familia. "Tenemos que detenerlos."

"Y por tenemos se refiere a tienes." Puntualizo Bot como él no estaba en condiciones de pelear y Sepia y su hermano poco podían hacer contra la horda de grimms que azotaba la ciudad.

"¿Y por qué nosotros? ni siquiera es mi mierda de mundo" Dijo La Máscara como este mundo le importaba muy poco lo que le pasara.

"Pero yo vivo aquí y me importa." Dijo Sepia como a ella si le importaba que su ciudad estuviera a punto de ser arrasada por una horda de monstruos.

"Y por qué es culpa nuestra que esto pasara." Dijo Chairo como en cierto sentido era responsabilidad.

"¿Culpa nuestra?" Dijo La Máscara como eso no tenía sentido "Perdona si tú no te hubieras unido a una secta de furries mooks masoquistas que para lo inútiles que son no se os puede ni tomar en serio como amenaza, no hubiéramos tenido que ir a buscarte a sí que esto es culpa tuya y dependiendo del tu grado de participación a la hora de armar un tren lleno de bombas es solo culpa tuya así que ve arreglarlo." Dijo La Máscara tirándole en cara que él tenía más culpa que nadie de esto de una manera o de otra y si alguien tenía que arreglarlo sería él.

"¡Me matarían!" Dijo como él no era rival para una horda de bestias sedientas de sangre.

"Oh por favor eso plagios de hollows de Bleach son facilísimos de matar ni siquiera sé porque los tomáis como una amenaza." La Máscara tiro una moneda que impacto en la cabeza de un beowolf matándolo al instante. "Ves."

"Ni él ni su hermana son manipuladores de la realidad eso para empezar." Dijo Bot como no podía comparar la fuerza de los nativos y menos de civiles al poder de la máscara.

"Ves, Bot me apoya." Dijo La Máscara señalando al robot amarillo.

Sepia miro a La Máscara que solo suspiro "Lo hago solo por ti, por la trama, el relleno de palabras y ¡LA VENGANZA!" Dijo La Máscara mientras rayos y truenos salían detrás de él."Es que es mi cliché favorito."

"Lo tienes dominado." Dijo el hermano de Sepia como su hermana era capaz de controlar a ese extraño ser.

"Él se preocupa por la gente que le importa." Dijo Sepia como si bien no mostraba preocupación por vidas ajenas por lo menos si defendía a las personas que le importaban o las que tenían un vínculo afectivo con él por que cual egoísta ser humano solo les importan la gente que conocen.

"¿Nos acaba de abandonar y dejado solos e indefensos?" Dijo Bot como ahora mismo nadie de ese edificio podía sostener una pelea contra lo que se que viniera a por ellos si algo les atacara.

* * *

 **En el centro de la brecha**

La Máscara vestido con un peto azul y un sombrero de paja, comenzó a tocar un violín imitando a un paleto del sur estereotipado.

"Hey, si eres un monstruo y estas destruyendo, mira hacia aquí." Cada grimm dejo lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a La Máscara.

"Estira tu pata, o tu pinza tu amiga serpentina coge a tu hermana albina y comenzad solo sentid el ritmo y a bailar." Los diferentes grimms cogieron los más cerca que tenían y el King Taijitu sus dos cabezas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de violín.

* * *

 **Tejado donde estaban Sepia Chairo y Bot**

"¿Puede controlar a los grimm?" Dijo Chairo muy impresionado.

"Bueno esto lo soluciona ahora los meterá por la brecha la sellara y podremos irnos a casa." Dijo Sepia como todo iba a acabar muy rápido.

"3, 2, 1." Bot Dijo como eso era demasiado fácil por lo que la fuerza todopoderosa del relleno del guion se ocuparía de desbaratar eso.

* * *

 **En el centro de la brecha**

"Muy bien mis amigos ahora fuego en el hoyo métete en agujero no lo pienses se como un virgen solo arremete y grita ¡Yihaaaaa?!"

–bang-

La Máscara fue cortado por un disparo que silencio su voz mientras varios grimms como si fueran las ratas del flautista de Hamelin entraron al agujero y otros pararon cuando la música dejo de sonar.

Cuando miro a su pies tenía su pie derecho congelado lo siguiente que vino fue un cinta negra envolviéndolo venido de una Blake salido de la nada seguido de una Weiss efectuando un gran mortal antes de aterrizar girando grácilmente "Gilipollez innecesaria." Dijo La Máscara como no necesitaba esas pantomimas para congelarlo.

La Máscara tenía enfrente al equipo RWBY con Glynda con ellos. "Oh mira el equipo estereotipado de animes plagiados de cuentos infantiles presentando a una elegida con un poder oculto que la hace especial con una personalidad más plana y con menos desarrollo que Ichigo Kurosaki." Primer plano de Ruby.

"Princesita cuya historia es la típica de soy una rica, zorra tsundere engreída mal follada que poco a poco se le descongela el corazón de hielo con la calidez de la amistad y patrañas sensibleras." Primer plano Weiss que miro con disgusto a La Máscara.

"¿Disculpa?" Dijo ella indignada.

"La emo de una minoría racial que sufre discriminación invisible fuera de pantalla, que también es una neko." Primer plano Blake.

"Y tetas para el fanservice comprobado, actitud de hermana mayor rozando lo maternal comprobado, actitud relajada comprobado, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo comprobado y habilidad especial que favorece la lucha física, felicidades Ricitos de Oro eres un plagio de Leone de Akame Ga Kill." Primer plano Yang que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

* * *

 **Tejado donde estaban Sepia Chairo y Bot**

¿¡Pero qué están haciendo!?" Dijo Sepia no pudiéndose creer que impidieran a La Máscara que se librara de los grimm.

"Creo que…por lo visto creen que es el responsable de la brecha y ha traído a los grimms a la ciudad." Dijo Chairo una posible explicación.

"No podemos decir que no estén equivocados respecto a eso." Dijo Bot como técnicamente si era culpa de La Máscara lo que había pasado. "Y que lo hayan visto controlar a los grimm no ha ayudado." Dijo como alguien podría malinterpretar lo que estaba pasando.

"Tendría que ser muy estúpidos para eso, si hasta ha hecho que varios grimm se metan en el agujero." Se quejo Sepia como eso no tenía ningún sentido interpretativo.

"Ese es precisamente el problema, que los pueda controlar ha llamado la atención." Dijo Chairo como ahora pensarían que era el responsable de esto.

* * *

 **En el centro de la brecha**

Mientras junto al equipo RWBY apareció Glynda que con sus poderes telequineticos cerro la brecha colocando cada piedra en su sitio si bien eso sello la brecha aun habían varios grimms en la ciudad pero el objetivo principal era impedir que llegaran mas a la ciudad mientras era cubierta por el equipo RWBY.

"Y un plagio de McGonagall con diseño señorita Rottenmeier regla 34 con Wingardium Leviosa incluido ¿todo lo que hay aquí es un plagio de algo?" Dijo La Máscara negando con su cabeza mientras su cuerpo estaba atrapado en el hielo.

"Ocupaos de los Grimm la ayuda está en camino, cuando la situación esté controlada le llevaremos a Beacon." Ordeno la profesora a los estudiantes.

"Sabes, es una grosería hablar de alguien cuando está presente como si no estuviera." Dijo La Máscara en tono burlón a la profesora de Beacon. "Me estas creando un problema de seguridad."

"Cierra la boca en cuando hayamos acabado con los grimm te espera una celda." Dijo Yang a La Máscara comenzó a girar rompiendo el hielo mandando varios fragmento a volar Glynda uso su telequinesis para bloquear los que se dirigirán hacia ellos con y Blake, Yang y Ruby bloqueando con sus respectivas armas.

Cuando miraron había tres Máscara ambas con las manos pasadas sobre sus hombros con una en el centro.

"Ok, tú." Dijo señalando La Máscara del centro a la de su izquierda, "A por el equipo estereotipo."

Luego procedió a señalarse a sí misma. "Yo me ocupare aquí de los monstruos de tinta." Y tan pronto como dijo su cometido procedió a golpear el hombro de La Máscara a su derecha "Y para ti la Rottenmeier."

La Máscara saco una campana de boxeo y la toco con un mini-martillo.

La dos Máscara de la izquierda corrieron hacia la izquierda mientras Glynda le apunto con su fusta.

"¿Tiene una fusta como arma?" Pregunto una de las copias de La Máscara. "Sexy."

Un coche voló hacia Glynda que lo aparto con su telequinesis para ver a La Máscara que se había quedado de pequeño tamaño con una cara verde arrugada con orejas puntiagudas y calvo con pocos pelos por debajo de la coronilla con una túnica blanca sobre una túnica marrón con tres dedos en sus manos apoyándose en su bastón Maskyoda.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Le pregunto Ruby a su profesora.

"Ocupaos de los otros dos, entretenedlos antes de que causen más daño." Dijo Glynda como debían mantenerlos ocupados la alarma atraería al personal de Beacon y a la flota Atlasiana era cuestión de contenerlo hasta eso durante unos minutos.

El equipo RWBY fue tras las otras dos Máscara mientras Glynda se ajustaba sus antejos y miraba a su oponente. "Los pechos en ti intensos son, pero para vencerme no bastaran." Ambos se miraron y la semblanza se enfrento a La Fuerza.

* * *

 **La Máscara y RWBY**

El equipo RWBY persiguió a las dos Máscaras con Ruby usando su semblanza llegando a ellos en un destello rojo y pétalos con Weiss invocando uno de sus glifos apareciendo en un destello blanco ambas delante de La Máscara con Blake y Yang detrás en posición de ataque.

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?" Le pregunto Ruby que esperaba sacar con semejante destrucción.

"Oh bueno ya sabes lo típico cuando nací había un niño que no paraba de llorar en la incubadora de al lado, mi padres murieron, me crió un tío abusivo que abuso sexualmente de mi, los otros niños me pegaban, cancelaron mi serie favorita, unos guionistas capullos mataron al único personaje por el que sentía algo jodiendome el en único show que veía, nunca tuve amigos de verdad, mi novia me dejo por mi mejor conocido, mi perro se suicido, inserte pasado trágico cliché." Dijo La Máscara todos los clichés historia de villano que le pasaron por la cabeza.

"Lamento lo que te paso, pero eso no es excusa para herir y dañar a gente inocente." Dijo Ruby como ese no era una excusa.

"En verdad sois más tontas que la piedras." Dijo La Máscara como su potencial victima de asesinato no era capaz de comprenderlo.

"¡Oye!" Dijo Yang molesto porque insultara a su hermana.

"Si tienen razón nos hemos pasado." Dijo La otra Máscara dándoles la razón a ellas "Las piedras no se merece ese insulto." Dijo La Máscara diciendo que no solo Ruby también hasta tenían más personalidad.

"No, nos compares a diferencia de ella yo sé distinguir el sarcasmo." Dijo Weiss como eso era un insulto a su inteligencia.

"Dijo la que después de ser encerrada en una habitación llena de enemigos es lo bastante imbécil como para preguntar todavía si es una trampa." Comento la otra Máscara lo imbécil que había sido esa pregunta en ese momento.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Dijo Weiss no entendiendo a lo que se refería cuando estaban ahora mismo afuera pero es cierto que aun quedaban grimms por la calle.

"Plus." La Máscara soltó una granada de humo desapareciendo ambas.

"¿Dónde ha ido?" Pregunto Blake cuando vieron una sombra sobre ellas con las cuatro mirando hacia arriba.

Tenía un traje negro con una cota de malla por encima del torso con un cinturón con cartucheras negras al igual que sus guantes negros con protectores de brazo naranjas con botas negras y varias cintas vendadas naranjas en las piernas y una máscara dividida en dos con la derecha completamente de color negro y la otra mitad verde con un ojo rojo con negro para remarcarlo alrededor por detrás dos tiras una negra y otra naranja para remarcarlo dos pistolas y una katana a su espalda convertido en Deathstrask.

* * *

 **Máscara vs Grimms**

Los grimms que no fueron encerrados en los escombros siguieron atacando la ciudad hasta que una niña con un pelo largo negro un vestido blanco sobre un vestido verde con una cinta de insignias junto con una boina verde con zapatos negros, con una cara verde se presento ante ellos.

"Disculpen señores monstruos en vez de seguir atacando a la ciudad y devorando a humanos ¿no podrían en su lugar comerse unas deliciosas galletas?" Dijo ella mostrando un carrito lleno de galletas de diferentes tipos y marcas.

-rugidos amenazante-

"Bien si no os gustan las galletas yo os dare…" La niña Máscara exploradora tiro las cajas de galletas y en sus manos tenia sujetas más de 300 armas de fuego cargadas listas y apuntando a los monstruos. "¡MUERTE!"

-gimoteo de miedo-

La Máscara presiono el gatillo no saliendo balas sino varias banderas con un bang escrito en ella con los grimms cayendo muertos al suelo sin ningún motivo aparente.

Con un giro volvió a su tamaño y ropa por defecto justo en el momento en que un grimm con forma de serpiente aparecía delante de él.

"Muy bien Kaa." Dijo La Máscara preparándose para enfrentar a reptil cuando oyó lo que parecía ser un martillo viajando por el aire para ver a una chica con tenía el pelo corto color naranja y ojos color turquesa con un chaleco negro con cuello que llega hasta la cintura. Bajo el chaleco de dos capas de ropa, de color rojo y azul claro, respectivamente y una camisa blanca sin mangas con un pequeño corazón en el centro de su escote y una manga individual en cada brazo y unos guantes rosas sin dedos llevaba una falda rosa y unos zapatos blancos con cordones rosas.

Iba por el de pie sobre su martillo que tenía su brazo sobre su vista antes de girar en un mortal en el aire para agarrar su martillo con las dos manos y golpear al grimm que cayó al suelo mientras ella dio un salto hacia atrás.

"Hay muchas razones físicas por las que eso no tendría que ser posible." Dijo La Máscara "Es imposible hacer eso con una minifalda y no se te vean las bragas." Dijo La Máscara mientras la chica siendo Nora aterrizaba en el suelo.

Jaune que apareció a la izquierda de Nora llevaba una sudadera negra de manga larga de color naranja con un armadura pectoral blanca con hombreras también llevaba guantes marrones hasta los nudillos y un pantalón azul claro con zapatilla negras. Con un escudo con el símbolo de dos luna creciente y una espada

Un poco más allá apareció Ren pelo negro atado con una cola de caballo larga hasta la mitad de la espalda con un mechón de cabello de color magenta y el color de sus ojos rosas con una camisa verde oscuro manga larga y antebrazos de color negro su pantalón es de color blanco y unos zapatos negros.

Y finalmente Pyrrha Nikos llevaba una cola de caballo era pelirroja pero su pelo era rojo intenso con ojos verdes en la cabeza llevaba una especie de corono portando una armadura ligera que dejaba ver su escote en su brazo izquierdo portaba un brazalete en su musculo guantes marrones y en la izquierda una muñequera también llevaba una minifalda marrón con un manto rojo y espinilleras metálicas de armadura junto botas marrones.

Ella aterrizo desde el aire golpeando su escudo el suelo con su espada hacia atrás en una agarre horizontal.

* * *

 **Máscara vs RWBY**

"¿Dónde ha ido?" Pregunto Blake cuando vieron una sombra sobre ellas con las cuatro mirando hacia arriba.

Tenía un traje negro con una cota de malla por encima del torso con un cinturón con cartucheras negras al igual que sus guantes negros con protectores de brazo naranjas con botas negras y varias cintas vendadas naranjas en las piernas y una máscara dividida en dos con la derecha completamente de color negro y la otra mitad verde con un ojo rojo con negro para remarcarlo alrededor por detrás dos tiras una negra y otra naranja para remarcarlo dos pistolas y una katana a su espalda convertido Deathstrask.

El desenvaino la espada de su espalda estando posicionado de manera que el sol del atardecer se reflejara en la hoja de la espada cegando a Yang y Blake que cubrieron sus ojos mientras Deathstrask salto hacia ellas solo par que Ruby saliera a su encuentro con su semblanza.

La Máscara de la nada convoco una jaula esférica donde encerró a Ruby que comenzó a moverse por dentro de la jaula de un lado a otro sin frenar con ambos cayendo.

Deathstrask aterrizo en el suelo Weiss usando uno de sus glifos para ganar velocidad se acerco en un destello blanco Deathstrask abrió la jaula con su espada clavándose en la capa de Ruby justo en el momento que salía frenandola en seco.

La chica de ojos plateados se paró en seco con los ojos en espirarles delante de Weiss mareada vomitándole encima para su desgracia mientras en esa misma fracción que la mente de Weiss estaba procesando que estaba cubierta de vomito le basto a La Máscara, para sacar la vara característica de Deathstroke y saltar sobre Crescent Rose sobre la parte de la hoja desviando el peso hacia atrás mientras colocaba la vara en la espalda de Ruby y disparar con ella mandándola a volar hacia Weiss con ambas chocando.

Deathstrask agarro la guadaña con sus manos y la hizo girar sobre sus dedos antes de apuntar con ella a Blake y Yang.

Yang salto hacia arriba con la fuerza de sus guanteletes antes de usarlos en el aire Deathstrask lanzo un mina explosiva hacia el suelo sin intención de darle a nadie Yang se impulso hacia debajo de nuevo con sus guanteletes.

Deathstrask hizo gira la guadaña robada en un corte diagonal ascendente con Yang cubriéndose retrocediendo. Blake salto colocándose a la espalda de su oponente con Deathstrask clavando la guadaña en el suelo usando el mango para girar sobre ella esquivando el doble corte descendente que había preparado la chica neko lanzando una sonda con dos poleas que la envolvió atándola.

Mientras agarraba a hora el arma de Blake agarro la cinta negra del mango y realizo uno de los Yang salto hacia él con uno de los giros de La Máscara la chica rubia fue absorbida junto con Blake por el remolino terminado ambas atadas a Crescent Rose.

"Mira como en tu libros." Dijo Yang viendo que ambas estaban atadas una detrás de la otra sin posibilidad de moverse a merced de su captor.

"No le des ideas." Dijo Blake como ser violada por un troll no era uno de sus fetiches sexuales ni entendiendo como Yang saco eso dado que este no era momento para bromas.

La Máscara pulso el gatillo de la guadaña con debido al impacto la guadaña se levanto de suelo con Deathstrask saltando aire con su katana apuntando al cuello de Yang contándolo pero no paso nada el escudo de la trama o el ahorro de presupuesto para sangre o aura como quieras llamarlo la protegió y en pleno aire en una violación completa de las leyes de la física Deathstrask giro soltando una patada a la cara de Blake mientras sacaba varias granadas y junto con las chicas las mando a volar sobre la mina que coloco al principio.

Deathstrask con sus poderes del ex nihilo saco una pistola con la que disparo a la mina produciendo la explosión junto con las granadas aumentando la fuerza de la explosión mandando a Yang y Blake a volar con humo saliendo de ellas.

"Guau con esta mimetización es como jugar en modo muy fácil." Dijo Deathstrask mirándose así mismo claro que un efecto de la mimetización de Deathstroke era su temperamento serio y falta de tonterías en combate, que sumado a su capacidad de usar el noventa por ciento de su capacidad cerebral, junto con su capacidad sobrenaturales en verdad no tenia rival no es una exageración decir que cuando estaba en el tejado ya había desarrollado ya setenta estrategias distintas para matar a esas cuatro.

En su pensamiento Deathstrask dio un codazo en la boca del estomago a Weiss que le ataco por la espalda de nuevo con su velocidad, con un giro la golpeo con la palma de su mano abierta por debajo de la barbilla para terminar de dar el giro completo soltándole una patada giratoria en la cara tirándola al suelo.

La albina cayó en el suelo golpeando el asfalto.

Cuando Weiss alzo la vista vio a La Máscara que salto hacia ella con su katana en un movimiento horizontal golpeando el cuello ante de atravesarla con ella y con su mano libre con la apertura de su vara golpearla en la cara con un disparo tirándola hacia atrás.

Deathstrask avanzo hacia ella caminando "A diferencia de ellos yo si tengo huevos para matarte, aunque los gallos no ponen huevos en fin divagaciones." Dijo Deathstrask con Weiss apuntando con su Myrtenaster a Deathstrask. "Ya ahora viene la parte donde tu Caperucita Roja desata a la neko y a la rubia despierta su regla me golpea a través de ese glifo a mi lado que tiene un poder de gravedad esperando que combinando con su capacidad de devolver el doble de daño aumente el impacto para noquearme lo suficiente para que tú puedas encerrarme en hielo justo como lo planee." Dijo Deathstrask como lo había planeado todo con Weiss no entendiendo que pretendía.

Dicho y hecho Yang salto con sus ojos rojos golpeando a Deathstrask tal como planeo y voló a través del glifo oscuro de gravedad.

" _Bueno sabes cuando estás leyendo un cómic y te aparece un recuadro en la viñeta es un soliloquio o un monologo interno o una ruptura de la cuarta pared se usa para explicar ciertos comportamientos que ayudan al lector a entender su raciocinio o para explicar un plan sin tener que recurrir al cliché de contar tu plan al enemigo y hacerte ver que todo es una estrategia planeada de ante mano y si ha llegado la hora de uno."_

" _¿Sabes porque siempre me convierto en un plagio de otro cuando mimetizo a alguien? No hay ninguna razón especial no lo necesito, pero eso permite al autor añadir palabras, otro motivo es que a todos nos gustan las referencias sobre todos aquellas que pillamos al vuelo sin que nos las tengan que explicar eso te hace sentirte más inteligente alimentando tu ego haciéndote sentir bien contigo mismo, otra razón al autor le permite minimizar mis movimientos y saber que poder o habilidades estoy utilizando en ese momento algo así como cuando juegas a pokemón y eliges a uno y solo puedes tener cuatro ataques. Ya hora estoy plagiando al equivalente al Batman de los villanos de DC, un tipo poco divertido con una capacidad analítica y estratégica con una capacidad cerebral funcionando al noventa por ciento pero sigo teniendo la mente de un genio loco."_ Deathstrask saco una pelota saltaría con dos mangos para agarrar por el centro que tenia escrito made in Wakanda mientras se dirige a chocarse con un edificio. _"¿Qué hay en Wakanda? Si dijiste Vibranium respuesta correcta un mental tan maleable y adaptable que incluso puede adherirse a las partículas ahora este balón esta hecho de eso pero aún hay mas."_

Se dirige hacia el edificio con el que va a impacta mientras de su bolsillo tira cinco pelotas redondas que lanza contra el _edificio "¿Qué son esas cosas? Se llama flubber una sustancia de goma que con cada rebote gana más fuerza y velocidad si como la película de Robin Willians fusionadas con vibranium normalmente ahora cambiaría en Bullseye o Deadshot pero un efecto secundario de mimetizar a Deathstrask es un uso menos imaginativo pero más eficiente es decir no voy a girar ni convertirme en otra mimetización directamente voy a usar sus habilidades de tiro improbables para lanzarlas de manera que reboten contra la pared y den al equipo estereotipo junto con la capacidad de Domino de alteración estadística de la probabilidad dicho de otra manera puedo tener buena suerte y mis enemigos mala suerte combínalo todo…"_ Deathstrask impacta al mismo tiempo con su pelota saltarina que sus proyectiles que rebotan dirigiéndose él y sus proyectiles al equipo RWBY. _"Y tendremos la partida de balón prisionero más hardacore de la historia junto con el récord de pinball."_

Deathstrask se dirigió hacia Yang que disparo con sus guanteletes provocando que saliera volando otra vez y esquivo por los pelos la bola que se dirigía a ella que reboto en un beowolf que se acercaba a su espalda dándole en la cabeza provocando que rebotara y diera a Blake en la base del cuello mientras ella bloqueaba otra que reboto contra un edificio golpeando a Weiss después de que ella esquivara la que venía hacia ella.

Ruby giro para desviarla un error dado que eso aumento la velocidad de esa bola que salió moviéndose más rápido y rebotando con más fuerza golpeando a Yang de nuevo, mientras La Máscara atropellaba a Ruby con su pelota saltaría enviándola al suelo mientras la misma bola le había dado en la cabeza mientras estaba en el suelo.

La bolas y la propia Máscara siguieron rebotando una y otras vez dando al equipo RWBY y a varios grimms cada vez más rápido hasta el punto de que para el equipo RWBY ni siquiera eran visibles debido a la velocidad, acribillándolas hasta lanzarlas contra un edifico quedando la cuatro estrelladas en la pared antes de caer en el asfalto con sus auras rompiéndose.

* * *

 **Pantalla**

Puntuación: **500.000.000 Introduce** Nombre: **M &M**

Cuando Ruby alzo la vista para ver a Deathstrask apuntándola a ella y a su equipo con sus dos sub-fusiles sentado en su pelota saltarina. "Pito, pito gorgorito a quien voy a hacer primero un nuevo agujerito." Dijo Deathstrask comenzando a disparar al indefenso y si armadura de la trama RWBY.

* * *

 **La Máscara vs JNPR**

"La entrada de la pelirroja sobra completamente es innecesaria que aparezca con un salto en plan superhéroe, no, no gente está muriendo pero lo entiendo es mas importarte una entrada espectacular y cool que salvar a los demás." Se quejo La Máscara como en vez de posar como si fueran los Power Rangers tendrían que haberse dividido para matar a los monstruos y salvar a la gente claro que él había matado a casi todo los grimms pero aun quedaba alguno y ademas a el la gente le importaba poco pero eso carecía de importancia porque finalmente lo había encontrado.

Mientras el equipo JNPR miro a Big Head encontrándose por primera vez al azote de Vale durante las últimas semanas habían oído hablar de él de su pelea con el equipo RWBY.

"Ese es ¿Big-Head?" Dijo Nora mientras miraba al oponente que tenía delante.

"¿Eres tú el responsable de esto?" Dijo le pregunto Jaune si era el responsable de la destrucción que estaba presente.

"Técnicamente si pero técnicamente no, pero eso carece de importancia ahora mismo." Dijo La Máscara mientras se preparaba para su enfrentamiento contra el único ser que podía suponer un verdadero desafío lo único que podía llamar oponente.

"¿Qué carece de importancia? los grimms están destruyendo la ciudad." Dijo Pyrrha señalando la destrucción a su alrededor.

"Y vosotros en vez de detenerlos estáis aquí de cháchara." Dijo La Máscara como verdaderamente estaban perdiendo el tiempo hablando. "Pero eso es irrelevante por fin has aparecido el único ser de este universo que verdaderamente puedo ponerme a prueba y ser un desafío, solo tú eres el único que tiene una oportunidad contra mí." Dijo La Máscara con todos asumiendo que se refería a la chica invencible con todos asumiendo que se refería a Pyrrha.

Con un giro paso a llevar un pelo ondulado hacia atrás mantenido en el aire color rojizo con una lagrima pintada de color azul con una estrella roja en la otra con una apariencia similar a la de un arlequín, con rasgos de mago.

Portaba una camisa sin mangas corto color verde oscuro que solo cubría su zona pectoral en su pecho tanto por delante el símbolo de un corazón y un rombo como por detrás el de una pica y un trébol, sin mangas dando una visión de sus fuertes brazos. Llevando debajo una camisa de cuello alto sin mangas verdes claro, con un pantalón blanco grisáceo utilizando zapatos similares a los de un bufón mimetizando a Hisoka de Hunter x Hunter.

"Adelante, ven a por mí y no te contengas." Dijo mientras centraba su mirada en su oponente y su cuerpo comenzó a emitir su nen a través de su cuerpo.

"No pensaba hacerlo." Dijo Pyrrha que iba a poner fin a la locura de ese lunático para que no volviera a hacer daño a nadie ni provocar algo como esto de nuevo.

"Oh, debí de ser mas especifico." Dijo La Máscara como debió ser más claro de a quien quería enfrentar. "No me refiero a ti Xena contigo no vale la pena luchar." El equipo se quedo levemente extrañado acababa de decir que aquella que tenía el alias de la chica invencible campeona durante cuatro años del torneo regional de Mistral no valía la pena entonces ¿quién era al que se refería?

"Me refiero a ti." Dijo señalando a Jaune.

"¿Jaune?" Dijo Pyrrha confundida como podía siquiera tener interés en Jaune como oponente.

"¿Yo?" Dijo Jaune señalándose a si mismo confundido.

"Así es Jaune Arc las epopeyas de tus hazañas se cuentas por miles aquel nacido con un aura infinita que atrae la buena suerte un prodigio maestro de armas del uso del Nen, Haki y legendario arte marcial Rokushiki, un humano nacido con un ki que rivaliza con el de un Super Sayan, Asesino de Dragones, Un factor curativo nivel Deadpool, uno de los últimos hijos de Kripton, Príncipe del reino perdido de Arcadia, Batman, un seductor a la que ninguna mujer se le puede resistir y por si no es suficiente eres capaz de desplazarte entre dimensiones lo que te ha permitido desarrollar miles de técnicas." Masoka no pudo evitar tener un orgasmo solo de imaginar la fuerza inconmensurable de su oponente tanto que tuvo que quitarse la parte superior de su atuendo revelando su impresionante físico de lo duros que estaban sus pezones erizados ante la perspectiva de un lucha titánica.

Los miembros equipo JNPR estaban completamente confundidos "¿Jaune?" Dijo Nora girando su cabeza levemente no creyendo que se estuviera refiriendo al Jaune que ellos conocían o eso o en secreto era un completo bad ass.

"No puedo contener tanta excitación." Dijo Masoka cerrando los ojos y pasando sus manos por su pelo y descendiendo hasta su pectorales acariciando sus propios pezones. "Tú talento es infinito y absoluto."

"¿Jaune?" Esta vez fue Pyrrha la que estaba teniendo dificultades para procesar que se estaba refiriendo este tipo conociendo la habilidades de su compañero de equipo de hecho todos sus compañeros pasaron a mirar a Jaune que elevo sus hombros no entendiendo a lo que ese ser se refería.

"¡Y por eso!" Masoka miro a Jaune con una mirada llena de instinto asesino que lo hizo estremecerse mientras la zona de su entrepierna estaba empezando a empaparse de líquido pre seminal debido a la excitación. "Eres el único que puede ser mi rival." Masoka saco su lengua relamiéndose sus labios como un depredador a punto de saltar sobre un cervatillo herido.

"¿Jaune?" Dijo Ren dudando de esa afirmación.

"¡Que alguien me detenga!" Masoka comenzó a mover su pelvis hacia adelante y atrás con sus caderas mientras su nen.

Jaune quedo aterrorizado ante esa visión interpretando que Big Head pretendía más que pelear violarlo. "Necesito un adulto."

Masoka corrió hacia Jaune, Pyrrha salió a su escudo cargando con su escudo enfrente con Masoka simplemente saltando en un mortal.

Los siguientes fueron Nora y Ren que cargaron contra él con Masoka tirándose en plancha hacia adelante con dos cartas apuntando a sus piernas lanzándolas obligándolos a saltar impregnadas de su nen si ni siquiera aterrizar movió sus brazos y las carta volaron chocando las unas con la otras mientras envolvía el pie derecho de Nora y el izquierdo de Ren y apartarlos de su camino.

Por fin teniendo su encuentro cara a cara con Jaune.

"Llego la hora." Dijo Jaune que cargo contra Masoka preparando su espada mientras ponía delante su escudo.

Masoka lanzo una de sus cartas hacia Jaune que puso delante su escudo bloqueándola con Masoka utilizando su habilidad para hacer que volviera golpeando varias veces como un yoyo con Jaune usando su escudo para bloquear la carta.

Cuando cerraron la distancia Masoka uso su escudo como trampolín situarse a su espalda en pulgadas agarrando los calzoncillos de Jaune mientras dejaba parte de su aura bajos sus pies como si fueran unos muelles saltando para colocar los calzones de Jaune sobre su cabeza.

Antes de proceder a girar en un tornado como el demonio de Tazmania con Jaune volando Masoka se paró en seco antes de que la goma de sus pies comenzar a hacerlo girar en sentido contrario saltando mientras tiraba de Jaune hacia abajo.

Mientras Masoka saltaba con una sed de sangre aun girando aumentando la fuerza cinética del golpe apuntando y golpeado a las pelotas de Jaune con un Shoryuken no término ahí dando que su puño impregnado con su nen se pego produciendo que la goma lo hiciera volver a caer como un yo-yo varias veces impactando su puño repetidamente contra su entrepierna cada vez mas fuerte y mas rápido hasta que parpadeo su aura.

Masoka para con Jaune cayendo siendo salvado por Pyrrha que uso sus poderes sobre el metal para recuperar a Jaune arrastrando su armadura con Masoka ni oponiendo resistencia, ni tratando de detenerla.

"Jaune ¿estás bien?" Le pregunto Pyrrha que ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos con Ren y Nora colocándose delante para cubrirlos.

"sonido agudo inaudible de dolor." Dijo Jaune incapaz de hablar debido al dolor que ni el aura estaba frenando en su zona sensible.

"Si probablemente fue una pregunta estúpida." Dijo Ren como era imposible que estuviera bien después de eso.

"¿Eso es todo? así de fácil tú no eres una badass overpower eres un personaje estereotipo perdedor al que le dan importancia innecesaria y el fandom sobrestima y cheta hasta el punto del emplearlo como OCC en lugar de crear un OC propio." Dijo Masoka indignado sintiéndose estafado por todos los fanfics que había oído hablar de este oponente pensando que había encontrando alguien que podía suponer un desafío y al final no era nada. "Bueno al menos el autor ha salido ganando, esto es lo más cerca que estará de pegar a Miles Luna."

Masoka negó con la cabeza antes de con un giro volver a su ropa por defecto dándoles la espalda.

"¡Eh! ¿Crees que puedes golpear a nuestro amigo, aterrorizar a la ciudad, meter a los grimms y provocar la muerte y heridas de cientos de personas e irte sin más?"

"Si." Dijo La Máscara.

Nora salto con su martillo preparado para golpear a La Máscara que se quedo mirándola en el aire. "Oh blancas." Dijo La Máscara mirando las bragas de Nora motivo por el que no vio el escudo de que Pyrrha le había lanzado derribándolo.

Cuando La Máscara alzo su vista chillo con su cráneo saliendo de su cabeza al ver a Nora descender sobre el impactando contra el suelo.

Cuando Nora miro La Máscara no estaba por ningún lado hasta que salió de debajo del asfalto con un gorro con una luz roja.

Nora trato de golpearlo con La Máscara metiéndose de nuevo bajo tierra, repitiendo el proceso hasta que se volvió más rápido con Nora y más rápido y mas rápido hasta el punto que los golpes de Nora comenzaron a levantar una gran nube de polvo.

Nora busco cansada trato de ver por todas partes solo para ver a un hombre con traje sentado con un periódico entre sus manos abierto ocultando su cara hasta que cambio de posición descubriendo su rostro verde con un bigote y gafas claramente falsos. "Se fue por allí." Dijo señalando a su izquierda.

"Gracias." Dijo Nora salió corriendo en dirección a donde había señalado La Máscara.

La Máscara se quedo parpadeando no pudiéndose creer que de verdad funcionara "Esto no puede haber pasado de verdad."

"No se preocupe señor ahora que ese criminal se ha ido estas a salvo pero debería irse a casa estamos en bajo una amenaza grimms." Dijo Ren preocupado por la seguridad de ese ciudadano que le resultaba familiar.

La Máscara miro a la pantalla parpadeando "Es un milagro que sepan respirar." Dijo La Máscara siendo él el que estaba en blanco no manipulo la realidad, no uso ningún control mental ni hipnosis los nativos de esta dimensión eran así de estúpidos ellos solos de verdad se creían que era otra persona.

"Perdone." La Máscara de su bolsillo saco una careta idéntica a su cara y se la puso a Ren.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Ren no entendiendo que le habían puesto en la cara mientras La Máscara silbo con Nora mirando la dirección del ruido reconociendo la cara de La Máscara abalanzándose sobre ella.

"Nora ¿Qué estas…" Ren no termino la frase cuando Nora lo mando a volar con su martillo contra un edificio cercano dejándolo inconsciente.

"Le di." Dijo Nora orgullosa de sí misma antes caer inconsciente al suelo.

La Máscara como un anciano con estatura promedio y complexión delgada con el pelo gris con un polo blanco debajo de un chaleco amarillo con pantalones cortos azules y zapatos marrones, usando gafas pequeñas, redondas sin patillas para las orejas sosteniéndose a través del puente de la nariz imitando al Tío de Las Aventuras de Jackie Chan que le había aplicado a Nora un pinzamiento vulcano.

"¡Y otra cosa!" Dijo La Máscara con el dedo índice alzado antes de girar volviendo a su forma base. "Siempre quise decir esa frase." Dijo mientras agarraba sin mirar el escudo lanzado por Pyrrha hacia él.

Para con un giro convertirse es Soldier Mask con su brazo metalizo antes de lanzarlo hacia Pyrrha con fuerza con ella usando su magnetismo para recuperar su escudo y recolocarlo en su brazo con Soldier Mask emulando una pistola "Bang." Pyrrha no lo entendió hasta que vio que su escudo tenía colocado un pequeño explosivo adhesivo que exploto en su mano mandándola hacia atrás.

Pero ella se recoloco en el aire con La Máscara con un giro utilizando una abrigo negro y gafas de sol rojas con pantalones y zapatos iguales mimetizando al Guardián de Samurai Jack.

"¡Por Troya!." Dijo sacando un aro y comenzando a bailar metiéndose por el agujero del aro y comenzar a menearlo con sus caderas en movimiento circular.

Pyrrha se lanzo al ataque poniendo un pie hacia adelante buscando un corte horizontal Maskdian simplemente paso su mano por debajo del aro que lo elevo bloqueando el ataque el ataque de Pyrhha.

Que hizo su arma cambiar a una lanza mientras la agarraba en un agarre inverso apuntando a pie derecho de La Máscara que dejo que el aro cayera a sus canillas mientas lo continuaba girando con bloqueando y nada más hacer contacto golpear a Pyrrha que uso sus escudo para bloquear.

Pyrrha soltó su lanza y salto hacia atrás para con su semblanza reclamar solo para La Máscara agarrarla y tirársela suavemente todo ello todavía haciendo girar su aro.

Pyrrha estaba confundida por este gesto pero entendió el significado de lo que quería decir su oponente que iba a perder esta pelea.

Pyrrha cambio a su rifle y comenzó a disparar contra La Máscara que ni siquiera esquivo dejo que las balas con La Máscara colocando el aro haciéndolo girar en el suelo con La Máscara metiéndose en el medio para agárralo con la mano levantando los primeros disparos y colocando su mano derecha levantándolo para bloquear los siguientes.

Con Pyrrha entonces cambio a su lanza y la arrojo contra La Máscara que la desvió de nuevo con el aro girando en su mano solo para encontrarse el escudo de Pyrrha lanzado su escudo que se dirigió a La Máscara que dirigía hacia el de frente.

"Espera un momento ¿si es circular como puede venir de frente?" Dijo La Máscara mientras Pyrrha salta detrás del escudo con su dos piernas impactando a en la cara de La Máscara.

Con ella saltando hacia atrás para coger a Miló pero no pudo recuperar a Akóu.

El escudo fue agarrado por La Máscara con las dos manos y comenzó a comérselo mordisco a mordisco ante la mirada atónita de Pyrhha.

La Máscara salto agarrando el aro con las dos manos por la zona inferior y descendió sobre Pyrrha que rodó hacia delante mientras su arma pasaba a ser una espada trato de apuñalar a La Máscara ahora que estaba de espaldas que simplemente movió el aro hacia atrás quedando ambos dentro mientras se hacía a un lado esquivando la puñalada de Pyrrha.

Ella paso a un agarre inverso tratando de buscar la yugular de La Máscara hizo engordar su propio trasero mandando echando para atrás a Pyrrha dejándola atrapada dentro de aro antes de volver a tamaño normal y con su cadera altera la posesión de manera que Pyrrha quedo enfrente suyo donde la golpeo con un gacho bajo el mentón Pyrrha trato de utilizar un corte diagonal solo para que La Máscara la frenara envolviendo su brazo con su antebrazo antes de asestarle un cabezazo La Máscara con otro movimiento de cadera lanzo el aro hacia arriba.

Pyrrha pateo su pierna derecha en un intento inútil de ganar distancia. Entonces hizo a su espada pasar a su forma de lanza y tirarla en el aire para agarrarla con su otra mano y dirigir la punta hacia el rostro de La Máscara aún usando su forma del Guardián.

La Máscara sonrió y se preparo para devorar el arma con Pyrrha cambiando a su forma de rifle cuando La Máscara estaba a punto de hundir sus dientes con Pyrrha disparando.

Lo siguiente que pasado fue su rifle partido en dos antes el asombro de Pyrrha que vio como La Máscara ese momento de asombro permitió a La Máscara tomar el brazo de Pyrrha y devorar el resto .

Entonces miro a Pyrrha sonriendo y comenzó golpearla repetidamente con cabezazos antes lanzarla en un dragón suplex inverso golpeando su cabeza contra el asfalto soltándola cuando trato de aplastar su garganta contra su pie.

Pyrrha giro esquivando pero el pie de La Máscara era lo bastante duro para agrietas es asfalto. La Máscara trato de golpearla con Pyrrha esquivando su director de izquierda solo para que la agarrara por el cuello con su mano derecha y levantarla en el aire mientras la estrangulaba.

"Sabes empiezo a pensar que toda esa mierda de la chica invencible por lo del torneo regional de Mistral es como los deportes universitarios de Ivy League simplemente amistosos de pijos." Dijo mientras cogía el aro que volvió con su otra mano y comenzó a hacerlo girar a tal fuerza que genero un remolino y apuntarlo hacia Pyrrha que salio despedida por la fuerza del viento con vario impactos en el suelo.

Pyrrha vio como La Máscara se acercaba y en un intento desesperado uso sus poderes de magnetismo para levantar un coche y dirigirlo contra él.

La Máscara con otro de sus giros cambio a tener un casco rojo con un traje del mismo color con guantes morados y zapatos al igual que su capa sosteniendo el coche con bastante facilidad con mano derecha "Bitch Please." Dijo desmontando el coche como si no fuera nada.

Masknegto arranco varias farolas y la tiro contra Pyrrha que las detuvo pero eso no era el plan eran la distracción mientras Magneto desgarraba el interior y sacar los cables con los que inmovilizo que si bien podía demostrar estar a la par en poder no en precisión contra uno de los amos del metal por excelencia de los cómics.

Mientras Pyrrha quedo inmovilizada en el suelo vio Masknegto rejuntando el coche arriba de Pyrrha dándole la vuelta. "Y esto es por Héctor. Aunque en retrospectiva todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil si hubiera dado un golpe de estado derrocado a Príamo apresado a Paris y entregado a Helena a Menelao." Dijo La Máscara elevando los hombros. "Visión a Posteriori." Dijo mientras lo dejaba caer sobre ella. "Aparcado." Dijo La Máscara sacudiéndose las manos mientras volví a su ropa por defecto.

"¡Que nadie se mueva!" Dijo Sun saliendo de la nada mostrando una placa con el símbolo de de Vale con el titulo de Detective Junior. "¡Junior Detectives!"

"¡Tenemos insignias así que ya es oficial!" Dijo Neptune mostrando la suya también. Pero ambos se dieron cuenta de quien tenía delante el mismo tipo que los había engañado para que pagaran por él en el restaurante. "¡TÚ!" Dijeron ambos al unisonó.

"Ok hagamos una lista ayudo a una menor a hacer pellas en clase sin consentimiento paterno lo que podría considerarse secuestro, soy responsable de la muerte de varios mooks sin nombre que no importan a nadie, disparo a una loli con tanque en la cara, provoco daños a la propiedad por valor de cientos de cualquiera que sea vuestra moneda, violencia de género, en cierta medida podríamos considerar maltrato animal en función de cómo se catalogue un furry o monstruo de tinta, destrozo a la propiedad privada ¿y lo que mandan a detenerme es a los becarios?," Dijo La Máscara como si después de todo eso que tendría que hacer para llamar la atención del ejercito.

"Si esto fuera un GTA tendría como mínimo a la guardia nacional o al ejercito detrás de mí." Tan pronto como acabo esa frase una enorme nave apareció sobre sus cabezas mientras los tres miraban al cielo donde esa nave estaba acompañada por otras naves de apoyo.

Mientras el personaje basado en el Viaje al Oeste número mil y la madre y el tipo que parecía un extra de un vídeo pop coreano miraron boquiabiertos. La Máscara miro a la gigantesca nave con forma de polla mientras La Máscara paso a coger sus pantalones y estirarlos por su parte delantera para mirar la suya luego a la nave y así varias veces. "Me siento muy inseguro con mi cuerpo ahora mismo." Dijo La Máscara mirando a la audiencia.

Cuando un nave lo fijo como objetivo disparando con sobre él. La Máscara esquivo los disparos contorsionando su cuerpo y huyendo mientras era perseguido por una lluvia de balas. "¡Por cosas esto deje de jugar a Call of Duty!"

Mientras corría varios robots aterrizaron enfrente de él. "¡Oh no plagios robóticos de los Storntroppers! y probablemente igual de incompetentes." Dijo La Máscara ya menos asustado cuando comenzaron a apuntarlo. "No tenéis pelotas." Dijo La Máscara no solo a que no podían dispararle sino también por mi parte dirigido a este show ¿Cuál fue el puto punto de atravesar a Weiss como si fuera una puta pierna de cordero! Aparte claro de demostrar lo malvada que es Cinder y que todas las escenas con ella en el Vol 4 tratando de humanizarla y por fin demostrar desarrollo de personaje 'fueran para nada! y esa mierda de la zorra albina pura mierda dramática para que Jaune salvara el día deux ex machina no tuvieron pelotas esa panda de escritores aspirantes a comediantes de tercera volved a vuestra mierda de chibi incluso os doy una idea para una sketch lo protagonizan Jaune y Neptune¡Y SE TITULA IROS LOS DOS Y VUESTROS ACTORES DE VOZ A TOMAR POR EL CULO!"

* * *

 **Interrumpimos el capitulo para unos minutos de relajación mientras el autor intenta contener el odio de nuevo.**

* * *

Mientras corría varios robots aterrizaron enfrente de él. "¡Oh no plagios robóticos de los Storntroppers! y probablemente igual de incompetentes." Dijo La Máscara ya menos asustado cuando comenzaron a apuntarlo. "No tenéis pelotas."

Los gruñidos de los grimms restante se oían mientras corrían hacia La Máscara que estaba en medio con La Máscara en medio cuando empezaron los disparos mientras la nave que lo perseguía consiguió una vista limpia y comenzó a disparar contras el igual que los robots generando una nube de humo.

Cuando se disipo no había más que una montaña de robots reducidos a chatarra y cadáveres de grimms con La Máscara vestidos de militar con un casco verde un uniforme verde de combate manga larga con botas marrones y una bandera con una M verde sobre un fondo amarillo.

"Ha sido…" fue interrumpido cuando mas naves comenzaron a dispararle con el saltando tras la montaña de cuerpos para cubrirse. "Oh con que esas tenemos, bien es lunes por la tarde soy un fracasado sin vida social tengo una cola de dos litros y un móvil lleno con mis canciones favoritas." Primer plano a la cara de La Máscara "Me guardare la frase de darle leña al mono para el rubito." Dijo ante de con un giro transformarse en un mecánico y comenzó con la partes arrancadas a construir una nave idéntica a la del juego space invaders. La Máscara se metió dentro y comenzó moverse y dispara contra las naves derribándolas y algún Nevermore que pasaba por allí.

* * *

 **Nave de Ironwood.**

En el puente de la nave Ironwood vio como otra de sus naves era derribada.

"Señor estamos perdiendo naves." Dijo uno de los oficiales del puente mientras Ironwood suspiraba.

"¿Tenéis contacto visual con el objetivo?" Pregunto mientras veía otra nave caer.

"Su vehículo es pequeño rápido no podemos acertarle y nuestros disparan no les alcanza es como si tuviera algún tipo de escudo." Dijo uno de los oficiales como los impactos parecían no dar en el blanco o eran esquivados.

"¿Estás diciendo que su tecnología es superior a la nuestra? Pregunto Ironwood como si ellos la vanguardia de la tecnología de Remnant ¿Quién podría superarles?

* * *

 **Interior del Vehículo**

En el interior del vehículo que solo tenía un asiento con La Máscara jugando en una consola antigua al Comecocos con el muñeco de Pacman comiendo bolas antes de comerse una bola mientras era perseguido por los fantasmas, estaba usando un mando simple con un joystick en el centro con un botón en la parte de arriba.

"¿Cómo es esto posible?" Dijo La Máscara con una pausa. "Bueno casi todo lo que comes sale por otro agujero."

* * *

 **Vuelta a la nave de Ironwood**

"¿Pasamos al ataque?" Sugirió el oficial una opción.

"No demasiado civiles involucrados." Dijo como la potencia de fuego de la nave podría ser excesiva.

"Vuela sobre él y despliega a los Ak-200." Ordeno Ironwood con la nave pasando por arriba del vehículo de La Máscara desplegando a los androides que cayeron sobre el vehículo de La Máscara y comenzaron a disparar sobre él o intentar aporrearlo para entrar.

* * *

 **Vuelta con La Máscara**

"Oh queréis jugar bien." La Máscara movió a Pacman que devoro un objeto muy espacial y salir disparado por el cañón.

* * *

 **Vuelta a la nave de Ironwood**

"Señor un objeto se acerca a velocidad alarmante a ciento cincuenta metros." Informo uno de los operarios mientras la distancia se iba reduciendo "veinte, diez y…¿ha fallado?" Dijo como no había habido impacto.

"¿Que ha sido del proyectil?" Pregunto Ironwood al no sentir ningún impacto.

"Esta sobre nosotros es un caparazón…¿azul?" Dijo el operativo no creyéndose lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Ironwood siendo él, el incrédulo no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando. Mientras afuera un caparazón azul con tres pinchos en la zona delantera y alas blancas sobrevolaba la nave colocándose justo en el centro.

"Está descendiendo." Dijo el soldado a los mandos no viéndolo como una amenaza seria.

"¿Nos…preparamos para impacto?" Dijo el oficial al general lo que dictaba el protocolo se hacía en estos cazos viendo imposibles que eso produjera siquiera una rasguño a la nave.

Ironwood negó con la cabeza "Ordena al escuadrón azul que triangule la posición del alienígena y ataque a…" Justo cuando termino esa frase.

El caparazón finalmente impacto sobre el puente de la nave produciendo explosión seguido de una onda de impacto que afecto a toda la nave que comenzó a perder altura y a caer.

* * *

 **Sepia, Chairo y Bot**

Miraron la nave atlasiana impactar destruyendo varios edificios asfalto siendo un montón de amasijos de hierro destrozado.

"Felicidades eres la instigadora de asesinato masivo más joven de la historia." Dijo Bot como Sepia con su idea de mandar a La Máscara a cerrar la brecha había producido más daño y destrucción que la propia brecha.

"Yo, yo, yo quería que cerrara la brecha para irnos a casa todos juntos." Dijo Sepia como se suponía que sería fácil de hecho si no lo hubieran atacado probablemente todo habría terminado ya.

"Y yo solo quería que Penny me amara." Dijo Bot como después de esto sus posibilidades de ser su héroe habían sido reducías a inexistentes.

Chairo puso su hombro detrás de su hermana "Tus intenciones eran buena es simplemente que la cosas se nos fue de las manos además no te preocupes la mayoría de la gente habrá huido para refugiarse y probablemente los soldados de esa nave tenga desbloqueadas sus aura y siendo Atlas probablemente fueran robots así que no se ha perdido nada." Dijo tratando de consolar a su hermana como la destrucción causada por La Máscara no era culpa suya probablemente la mayoría de la nave y civiles que estuvieran por la zona estarían muertos y aplastados.

Mientras el comentario de que la mayoría fueran hirió a Bot. "Racista hipócrita xenófobo."

"¿Cómo puedes decir algo así con Bot al lado?" Dijo Sepia como eso debió de haber dolido al androide.

"Es un robot no siente nada." Dijo su hermano algo de conocimiento común.

"Cada palabra que dices me entran ganas de golpearte, lo que me impide hacerlo es la ausencia de extremidades y porque Sepia se preocupa por tu seguridad." Dijo Bot empezando a desear nunca haber venido a rescatarlo.

"Además si aplicamos la retrospectiva nada esto habría pasado si no te hubiera ido de casa y unido al White Fang." Dijo Sepia como técnicamente todo esto era culpa de su hermano como su curso de acción había originado eso.

"¡¿Ahora es culpa mía!?" Dijo su hermano como no podía creer que se hubiera visto arrastrado a esto.

"Ella tiene razón." Dijo Bot y no porque no le gustara el hermano de Sepia que era el caso sino porque el razonamiento de Sepia era el correcto.

"Si y por eso debemos bajar y convencerlo de que pare de pelear." Dijo Sepia completamente determinada a detener la destrucción sin sentido, bueno un poco tarde para eso pero por lo menos impedir más destrucción.

"En eso no tiene razón." Dijo Bot como sin La Máscara tenían pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir a los grimms o podrían acabar envueltos en el fuego cruzado entre La Máscara y los Huntsman.

"¿Con grimms por ahí?" Pregunto su hermano retóricamente preocupado por su seguridad "De eso nada nos quedaremos hasta que los huntsman frenen la amenaza o en su defecto hasta que tu amigo termine de matarlos a todos." Dijo Chairo lo que pasara primero por otro lado no sabía que era peor estaba utilizando un uniforme del White Fang en el peor caso lo atraparían las autoridades el peor de los males era La Máscara pero después de lo que había hecho no podía quedarse con ellos seria después de esto sería buscado por cada región del reino lo que le hacía demasiado peligroso para estar con ellos pero eso era para después lo principal era mantener a su hermana y él mismo a salvo hasta que terminara esto.

"A mí me escuchara." Dijo pensando que La Máscara le haría caso a ella ya que parecía ser la única persona en la que confiaba.

"Si ahora vas suponiendo que no salgas herida o te maten y alguien te ve te utilizara a ti para llegar hasta él y pondrás a papa y a mama en peligro." Dijo su hermano intentándola hacer entrar en razón.

"Deberías tener cuidado con decir eso alguien podría estar escuchando y como un villano cliché aparecer salido de la nada y tomarte como rehén." Dijo Bot y no paso absolutamente nada porque estaban los tres solos en esa azotea y eso hubiera sido demasiado conveniente como que una puta gallina con ausencia de conocimiento o instinto materno supiera que su hija estaba a punto de ser asesina por una perrito mascota que todos adora por alguna estúpida razón a parte del loliconismo, o una camaleón lesbiana dejara caer convenientemente el rollo que detallaba los planes de un golpe de estado de su jefe, o que en medio de una batalla caótica una neko se encuentra con su ex novio abusivo a solas convenientemente sin nadie alrededor o que una torre que es vital para comunicación mundial no tuviera cámaras de seguridad, o que un pajarraco siempre aparezca sin explicación llegue a tiempo para impedir el golpe de gracia o como un chico de quince años puede entrar a un bar que convenientemente esta el hombre que tiene el arma del espíritu de su cabeza, o cierta chica con ojos plateados los despertara convenientemente en el momento exacto en el que vio a una de sus conocidas morir mientras subí corriendo la torre olvidando por completo que tiene una semblanza que aumenta ¡SU VELOCIDAD Y VIVE EN UN MUNDO DONE LA LOGICA REAL DE LA GRAVEDAD NOS SE APLICA O NI SIQUERA RESPESTA SUS PROPIAS REGLAS ESTABLECIDAS DANDO EXCUSAS POR GUION BUSCANDO LA SALIDA BARATAS EN ENTREVISTAS!

* * *

 **Problemas hatericos.**

* * *

 **Vuelta con La Máscara que disparo el caparazón azul.**

La Máscara salió del vehículo chasqueando los dedos haciéndolo desparecer mientras vio a los montones de chatarra. "Típico tropo de tv te cargas la nave nodriza y a tomar por saco el ejército, la verdad es que cuando lo piensas desde el punto de vista táctico poner toda tu fuerza dependiendo de un único centro de mando es una muy mala estrategia luego recuerdo que todos los de este universo son idiotas." Dijo La Máscara mirando uno de los robots antes de tirarlo como si no fuera nada.

Mientras con un giro volvió a cambiar usaba una máscara blanca con un parche en el ojo bajo ella con el brazo derecho vendado por la zona de bíceps, en el otro un antebrazo compuesto de un trozo de metal con varios tornillos con un pantalón naranja con botas marrones mientras sujetaba mientras sujetaba una maza improvisada hecha con un cierra circular en la parte superior mientras era unida con llave inglesa Maskreg en una clara imitación de Krieg El Psicopata.

* * *

 **La Máscara vs Glynda**

Ambos seguían enfrentados en un duelo épico cada molécula cada partícula de polvo contaba mientras seguían enfrentados en un increíble capacidades telepáticas con ambos tratando de tomar la ventaja en un duelo mediándose tratando de superarse el uno al otro en una batalla épica, claro que desde fuera parecía una señora atracando con una fusta a un anciano pequeño verde.

La lucha continuo hasta que Glynda fue noqueada por Makreg "¡báñate en los CHOCALATES DE CARNE!" chillo alzando su arma después de haber noqueado a la profesora.

"¿Eso como hecho has?" pregunto Maskyoda.

" _Dile que por que esta serie se empeña en decir que los huntsman son pura palabrería la mayoría asesinados fuera de pantalla o convenientemente incapacitados para que no sea tan fácil, dile como es un chiste que alguien como el hermano de Gretel siendo un tanque con esteroides se ha capaz de matar a un hunstman cuando no puede enfrentar ni a seis estudiantes de primer año cuando el escorpión solo puede vapulear a un equipo de cuatro entero él solo, dile que por los visto el aura no cubre la espalda ya que casi todos pese a estar rodeados de enemigos o un entorno hostil o en medio de una batalla no consideran justificable la activación de la armadura de la trama, dile que como podemos convertir la imaginación en realidad si imaginamos que podemos ignorar el aura podemos hacerlo, dile que pensaste que esa era la forma más rápida de sacarle los sesos de la cabeza y violar su cadáver."_ Dijo la voz cuerda de Maskreg en el interior de esa cabeza.

"Soy el maquinista del tren de la caca." Dijo Maskreg a Maskyoda.

"Tampoco tan mal el capitulo quedando esta, ¿engañar a quien quiero?" Dijo Maskyoda negando con la cabeza a pasar utilizar La Fuerza para lanzar a Glynda por los aires con ella cayendo a un contenedor vacio que se cerro de golpe.

"¿Hacemos ahora qué?" Pregunto Maskyoda antes de que alguien lo reclamara.

"Eh tú feo." Dijo Sun saltando en posición de pelea preparado para enfrentar al lunático con Neptune a su lado.

"Cuando a novecientos años tú llegues gustaría verte a ti." Dijo Maskyoda elevando su bastón contra el joven sin vergüenza.

" _Ve a por ellos toma sus cabelleras y di que son de un Super Saiyans y si te pregunta por la azul di que perteneció a un Supr Saiyan God y arráncale las pelotas al plagio interno cutre de Kamina."_ Dijo el yo cuerdo de Maskreg. "¡ES HORA DE SANGRAR!"

"¿Ahora son dos?" Dijo Neptune como estaba viendo dos lunáticos de cara verde mientras cogía su arma y se coloco sus gafas apuntándolos con Sun corriendo hacia ellos.

Maskyoda simplemente elevo su mano agarrando sus calzoncillos y elevarlos en el aire en un calzón chino levantándolos de suelo, antes de lanzarlos contra Maskreg _"Sí, haz que paguen en especial el personaje interpretado por Kerry Shawcross."_ Cogiendo su arma como si fuera un bate activando la sierra golpeo a ambos lanzándolos vario metros.

Sun y Neptune cayeron al suelo "Tengo los calzoncillos metidos en mi esfínter." se quejo Neptuno mientras Sun estaba sobre sus rodillas llevándose la mano a la ingle de su pantalón.

"Ahora ¡A DORMIR!" Chillo Maskreg con su garrote improvisado sobre sus dos manos preparado para descender sobre los dos solo para ser golpeado por un Mercury salido de la nada con su pierna derecha hacia adelante estirada golpeando a Maskreg que choco contra el asfalto acabando al lado de Maskyoda.

Mercury aterrizo delante con Emerald apareciendo caminado poniéndose a su lado. Y un bullhead apareció aterrizando sacando a un equipo que aterrizo al suelo.

Una chica con pelo largo castaño con una chaqueta corta de color marrón, de manga larga con una cremallera de oro, pantalones marrones y mallas negras con detalles de oro llevando una camisa negra bajo la chaqueta.

A su lado salto una chica con una boina negra y gafas de sol del mismo color su pero era castaño oscuro con un mecho de pelo largo que simula una llama, su ropa consiste en una camisa larga de color cacao con una faja negra en la cintura, también lleva pantalones marrón oscuro con un cinturón marrón con balas, también lleva botas de aguja de cuero del mismo color que su pantalón mientras unos guantes negros pro abiertos en los dedos índice. Y en su brazo sostenía un bolso.

Luego salto un tipo con el pelo naranja despeinado con un chaleco si mangas con una cremallera negra junto con un pantalón negro y zapatos marrones y guantes negros.

Y detrás de ellos un chico de asiático tenía una altura considerable pelo corto casi rapado mientras llevaba una larga túnica de manga corta, que lleva en un hombro sobre una camiseta sin mangas negra. El manto está fijado a la cintura por un cinturón blindado de cuero con dos bolsas en él. También lleva los pantalones marrones y botas negras y verdes.

"¿Pedido a quien una chica playboy, una setenta y tres regla Rambo, Yao Ming y Knuckles?" Dijo Maskyoda dándose cuenta de que estaban rodeados.

Añadido de la nave también bajaron un hombre que un gorro de explorador que ocultaba su pelo verde despeinado con gafas de culo de botella con una camisa blanca manga larga con una corbata amarilla larga que le llegaba hasta su pantalón verde oscuro junto con zapatos de color marrón y negro que no coinciden.

El otro tenía el pelo corto con un prominente bigote con un traje burdeos de doble botonadura con botones dorados. Lleva los pantalones del mismo color con botas de color verde oliva.

Las dos Máscaras comenzaron a girar pasando a ser cuatro cada uno cubriendo la espada del otro "Uno para todos y todos para uno." Dijo una Máscara alentando al resto lo cual era técnicamente cierto ya que por muchas copias que hiciera seguían siendo uno.

"Eso suena increíblemente sucio." Dijo otra de las copias de La Máscara.

"Hablando de sucio cuando ganemos podemos reclamar a las chicas como trofeos y convertirlas en nuestras esclavas sexuales." Dijo otra copia de La Máscara.

"Me gusta esa forma de pensar." Admitió una de Las Máscaras como no estaba exactamente en contra de la idea.

"¡Al ataque!" Chillo La Máscara que había asumido el papel de líder para pausar y relajadamente comentar "Que será interrumpido en un cliffhanger que será la continuación del destino del equipo estereotipado."

* * *

 **La Máscara y RWBY**

El equipo RWBY permanecía alejado mientras vieron la lucha que estaba teniendo lugar.

Un hombre con pelo corto negro pelo de punta oscuro ojos rojos con barba de tres días también llevaba una capa andrajosa junto a una camisa de vestir de color gris pantalones de vestir negros, y zapatos negros.

Solo apretó los dientes mientras su espada enorme cambiaba de forma mediante sus engranajes comenzó a cambiar hasta adquirir la forma de un guadaña.

"¿Su espada también es guadaña?" Dijo Weiss lo que sus ojos estaban mirando en ese momento.

"Por supuesto que lo es, Tío Qrow es un maestro con ella, él me enseño." Dijo Ruby llena de orgullo.

"¿Y si es un maestro por qué no la usa desde el principio?" Dijo Blake como debió de usar su mejor baza desde el principio en lugar de ir a medio gas o contenerse contra su oponente.

"Sinceramente da la impresión de que a veces se le olvida." Dijo Yang como en eso tenía que estar de acuerdo con Blake y como a veces parecía que a su tío de le olvidaba ese detalle con su arma.

Mientras el oponente estaba delante de él con el pelo negro en una media melena en un cuerpo voluminoso de puro músculo blanco pero su cara estaba pintada de verde con ojos si pupilas rojos y lo ojos sobre pintura negra llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas que habían sido arrancada con un camisa negra con guantes sin dedos ni nudillos negros junto con un pantalón azul vaquero con dos rodilleras y botas negras uno de sus accesorios era su arma un gancho con una cadena mimetizando a Lobo.

La conversión de espada a guadaña para amplificar el poder de ataque finalmente le dio la razón "¡Lo sabia!" Masklobo sonrió "Por fin mate al Dante cutre de DmC."

"No me llamo Dante y aún no estoy muerto." Dijo Qrow antes de agarra su guadaña con las domas manos y apunta a La Máscara.

"Tienes razón mi reloj esta adelantado diez segundos." La Máscara fingiendo que miraba un reloj y chillar al más puro estilo Injustice y correr hacia Qrow que hizo lo mismo arrastrando su guadaña sobre el asfalto cambiando para saltar en el aire y hundirla hacia abajo con Masklobo elevando su pie chocando ambos.

* * *

 **Flashback Minutos Antes**

Cuando Ruby alzo la vista para ver a Deathstrask apuntándola a ella y a su equipo con sus dos sub-fusiles sentado en su pelota saltarina. "Pito, pito gorgorito a quien voy a hacer primero un nuevo agujerito." Dijo Deathstrask comenzando a disparar al indefenso y si armadura de la trama RWBY, comenzando a disparar contra ellas abriéndose un portal justo en frente de ellas pero sin obstaculizar su rango de visión con una figura emergiendo de ella.

Bloqueando las balas con su espada la figura tras bloquear las balas le dio la espalda a La Máscara que tiro sus armas y cambio a su modo por defecto levantándose de su pelota saltarina.

"Hey." Dijo a la chicas dándoles una sonrisa con Ruby y Yang sonriendo sabiendo quien era esa persona al contrario que Blake y Weiss que se preguntaban ¿quién era ese tipo y como había llegado hasta aquí?

"¿Haber si acertáis?" Dijo La Máscara a la audiencia mientras estaba captando la atención de Qrow que aun no se digno a darse la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara. "Aparición en el último segundo de la nada sin explicación para salvar a la joven con un poder oculto, de la que probablemente sea el mentor con la que comparte un intimo vinculo rozando el paternalismo, lobo solitario que trabaja solo, un bad-ass pero conforme la seria avanza te vuelves un saco de boxeo para los malos y capa."

La Máscara se cubrió la boca y señalo a Qrow con el pulgar "Aféitale la cabeza ponle unas antenas y píntalo de verde." Dijo para el que aun no había llegado a la conclusión de con quien estaba sacando la comparativa.

Qrow finalmente se dio la vuelta dejando a La Máscara quieta mientras su sangre literalmente comenzó a hervir. "Tú."

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **En el universo de Shinji.**

Una tarde después de clase cualquiera había terminado su tarea y estaba disfrutando de tiempo libre cuando en una de las paginas salto el anuncio de un nuevo juego Devil May Cry, el entro completamente emocionado solo pata ver al nuevo Dante y su tráiler, derramo una lagrima mientras cerraba la pantalla y apagaba su ordenador siempre era lo mismo ¿Por qué? Porque siempre tenía que ver perder desaparecer lo poco que le gustaba es extraño encontrar cosas que sean algo más que entretenimiento que le interese lo que le trasmitía un sentimiento pero como siempre eso era arrancado fríamente de su vida matando esa parte de él y Devil May Cry había terminado con nacimiento de ese Dante.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

"Cuando haya acabado contigo solo te podrán jugar en la Game Boy ¡Y no me refiero a la color!" Dijo La Máscara lleno de rencor.

Qrow no tenía ni idea de lo que se refería y estaba encontrando bastante difícil tomarse en serio su apariencia "Así que tú eres Big-Head."

"Y tú un vagabundo." Dijo La Máscara devolviéndole una definición bastante precisa de su estilo de vida. "Presentaciones hechas."

"Cuando me hablaron de ti esperaba algo más impresionante." Dijo Qrow con sinceridad no viéndolo para tanto o percibiéndole como una amenaza claro que en su línea de trabajo las apariencias engañaban.

"Gracioso el autor estaba pensando lo mismo de ti." Dijo La Máscara en replica como el famoso tío Qrow no parecía gran cosa de hecho nunca ha ganado una sola pelea contra algo que no sea un Grimm, ¿qué? mirad la serie es verdad.

"¿Quién es ese?" Pregunto Weiss a quien pudiera decirle quien eras su salvador.

"Es mi tío." Dijo Ruby completamente orgullosa.

¿Tu tío Qrow?" Dijo Blake recordando u charla con Yang antes de baile.

Entonces un portal se abrió detrás de La Máscara aunque el portal que trajo a Qrow aún no se había cerrado.

La Máscara sabía lo que venía "Oh Voy a ir por completo El Imperio Contraataca con tu trasero." Dijo La Máscara sabiendo a quien pertenecía ese portal sabiendo lo que venía una completa paliza brutal hater vengativa.

La Máscara se dio la vuelta y Raven salió justo por el portal abierto a lado de Qrow volando pateando a La Máscara por el portal que había generado delante de él.

"¿Mama?" Dijo Yang como solo alcanzo a verla unos segundos antes del que el portal se cerrase.

"Se suponía que íbamos a atacar juntos." Dijo Qrow no entendiendo el raciocinio de su hermana le había dicho que ese ser era tan fuerte como ella y necesitaba su ayuda por no hablar de que estaba arrasando Vale y justo mientras pensaba miro al cielo para ver la nave insignia de Ironwood estrellándose contra el suelo. _"Bueno parece que Jimmy va a estar cabreado, aunque esa cosa estropeaba el paisaje."_ Un golpe devolvió a Qrow a Remnant.

* * *

 **Flashback**

La Máscara se dio la vuelta y Raven salió justo por el portal abierto a lado de Qrow volando patenado a La Máscara por el portal que había generado delante de él. Mientras de su bolsillo tiraba un miniyo ya mimetizando a Lobo del tamaño de un grano de Arroz que comenzó a crecer.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

Un golpe devolvió a Qrow a Remnant cuando miro hacia delante vio Masklobo. "¿Me recuerdas mierdecilla?" Dijo Masklobo tirando su gancho hacia abajo tratando de atravesar a Qrow que giro en el suelo esquivando el gancho que se clavo en el asfalto.

Qrow usando su pierna derecha como apoyo ataco con un semi giro buscando el corte horizontal con Masklobo saltando hacia adelante inclinado esquivándolo antes de agarrar la cadena y recuperar el gancho.

" _¿Cómo?"_ Fue lo que Qrow pensó como podía haber evadido a Raven no dándose cuenta de que no lo había hecho en absoluto. Lanzo su gancho de nuevo con Qrow esquivando de nuevo que impacto contra un coche convenientemente puesto ahí.

Qrow se lanzo atacarle con Masklobo bloqueando la hoja de la espada con su cadena Masklobo que le dio un placaje que agarro a Qrow por la camisa antes de soltarle un cabezazo "Get Over Here!" Dijo Arrastrando el coche con Qrow saltando sobre él con un mortal para esquivarlo.

El aire con Masklobo salto descendiendo después de haber agarrado el coche y lanzarlo contra Qrow que logro esquivarlo para solo para que Masklobo lo cogiera y corriera haciéndolo estrellar con la pared de uno de los edificios cercanos. "¡Dime The Main Man pajarraco alcohólico lameculos Motherfuckeeeeeeeeer!" Dijo asestando un puñetazo directo contra Qrow que clavo la hoja de su espada contra el suelo subiéndose en ella y usarla para salir de la esquina. El puñetazo basto para eliminar la pared dejando un gran agujero en la tienda.

Qrow nada más aterrizar comenzó a correr en círculos mientras comenzó a disparar con los cañones escopeta de su arma varias veces hasta que finalmente se detuvo cuando no quedo más que humo donde había disparado Masklobo estaba completamente intacto.

"¿Se supone que eso tenía que hacerme daño?" Pregunto Masklobo.

"…Si." Dijo Qrow tras estar un poco dubitativo.

"Que buena idea." El saco dos escopetas recortada y comenzar a dispara Qrow se preparo para desviar pero eso escopeta no disparaba balas disparaba balas explosivas cuando Qrow las disparo y tocaron el suelo explotaron nublando su visión.

Lo siguiente que vio fue algo acercándose a gran velocidad eras Masklobo utilizando una moto similar a una harley con un asiento con respaldo con tres tubo de escape por detrás de las sillas, no tenia ruedas en su lugar dos propulsores traseros a la derecha y a la izquierda la parte delantera es un mango alargado que sujeta una placa de carrozaría con una calavera en ella.

Qrow se hizo a un lado esquivándolo con Masklobo lazando su gancho enganchándose en su capa arrastrándolo.

Masklobo freno de golpe provocando que Qrow chocara con la parte trasera justo en ese momento Masklobo le hizo el corte mangas pisando el acelerador haciendo que los propulsores aumentaran la intensidad sacando fuego quemando a Qrow mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas en el aire como si fuera un tiovivo un aceleración inhumana.

"¿¡Por que nariceeeeees uso una capaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?" Se pregunto Qrow como su sentido de la moda le había traicionado acorralado cambio a su forma de cuervo con su ropa desapareciendo por algún extraño motivo que cuando lo piensas no tiene sentido como puñetas desaparece la ropa y el arma y el bastón de Ozpin durante Vol 4 ¿lo tenía metido por el culo? sino no se explica que desaparezca y aparezca durante casi todo el volumen.

"Pensaba que ese tipo tendría un poder especial como el plagio de Akame con Máscara de Gundam." Dijo Masklobo ignorando que Qrow se había soltado con su gancho quedándose atascado en un tejado deteniendo la moto en seco lo que provoco que saliera volando con tan mala suerte de que un Nevermore pasaba justo por ahí y lo devoro.

Mientras Qrow cambio de forma volviendo a un humano tras usar sus alas para frenar un poco tan bien como pudo debido al mareo cayendo en el suelo justo donde estaba el equipo RWBY que no alcanzo a ver su forma de cuervo.

"¡Lo hizo!" Dijo Ruby alzando los brazos "Tío Qrow es el mejor."

Qrow tratando de ponerse de pie solo para tambalearse las vueltas con La Máscara le habían dejado mareado desorientado como si se hubiera cogido una noche de borrachera de hecho estaba luchando para no vomitar.

 **-Explosión-**

Masklobo salió del epicentro de la explosión habiendo volado en pedazos desde dentro al Nevermore mientras aterrizo cayendo con sus dos pies dejando una cráter y fracturas en el piso para aumentar aun mas su badasseria tenía un puro en la boca que había encendido mientras estaba atrapado en la explosión de fuego claro que a diferencia de Lobo Shinji no fumado en su vida y como resultado hizo tal fuerza con los pulmones que se fumo el puro de golpe que se consumió entero.

Maslobo comenzó a toser al no tener ni idea de cómo sacar el humo hacia afuera comenzando a tener una ataque de toss.

"Ahora acaba con él." Dijo Yang a su tío que no pudo más y comenzó a vomitar mareado.

"Nuestro héroe." Dijo Blake con sarcasmo.

Qrow solo apretó los dientes mientras su espada enorme cambiaba de forma mediante sus engranajes comenzó a cambiar hasta adquirir la forma de un guadaña.

La conversión de espada a guadaña para amplificar el poder de ataque finalmente le dio la razón "¡Lo sabia!" Masklobo sonrió "Por fin mate al Dante cutre de DmC."

"No me llamo Dante y aún no estoy muerto." Dijo Qrow antes de agarra su guadaña con las domas manos y apunta a La Máscara.

"Tienes razón mi reloj esta adelantado diez segundos." La Máscara fingiendo que miraba un reloj y chillar al más puro estilo Injustice y correr hacia Qrow que hizo lo mismo arrastrando su guadaña sobre el asfalto cambiando para saltar en el aire y hundirla hacia abajo con Masklobo elevando su pie chocando ambos.

El choque hizo a ambos retroceder con Masklobo tensando sus musculo para pararse y Qrow clavar su guadaña en el suelo

Qrow ataco con Masklobo bloqueando con su gancho con Qrow agarrando en manga de su guadaña haciéndola girar golpeando varias veces la cadena para conseguir hacerle un corte a su oponente en el torso que con su cadena trato de con su gancho desgarrarlo horizontalmente con Qrow esquivando.

Cuando Qrow miro después de haber cortado la carne lo que vio corte ni siquiera era uno profundo la herida se curó enseguida.

Qrow cargo agarrando su guadaña en un corte diagonal con Masklobo agarrándola con el gancho y lo hundió hacia abajo con Qrow luchando inútilmente cuando Qrow miro a su oponente antes de que con su brazo libre agarrarla su guadaña.

Masklobo hizo girar la guadaña entre sus manos con Qrow con ella terminando sujetándola con su cuerpo acostado pero aun manteniéndose en el aire.

Masklobo salto llevando a Qrow con en el aire consiguió posicionar de tal manera que si Qrow no soltaba su cuerpo que caía de lado seria aplastado por sus piernas si no soltaba sin más opción soltó.

Con ambos aterrizando en el suelo.

Qrow miro con el ceño fruncido como su arma ahora estaba en manos de su oponente que comenzo a rascarse la espalda con ella.

"Oh sí, no veas cómo me cuesta llegar ahí." Dijo antes de tirarla como si fuera basura y se despojaba de su gancho y camino hacia Qrow delante de él sin intención hostil.

Se inclino y le puso su mentón señalándolo con su dedo índice. "Veamos que tan duro eres basura de intento cutre intento de bad-ass de Dante."

Qrow alzo los hombros mientras cerro su puño con el sonido de un crack mientras golpeaba a Masklobo sintió el puño virando su cara levemente, Qrow paso a otro gancho por debajo de la barbilla y tratar a otro golpe con Masklobo parando su mano y devolverle el favor haciéndole retroceder para finalmente patearlo lejos.

Masklobo salto para aplastara con Qrow girando saliendo de su rango mientras corría a por su guadaña agarrándola y mirar a su oponente.

Con Masklobo de la nada recupero su gancho Qrow descendió su guadaña con Masklobo bloqueando agarrando con su brazo envuelto en su gancho como protección Qrow intento golpearlo con una patada solo para recibir un gancho y con la otra mano mientras con su gancho agarraba la parte inferior tirando de ellos arrastrándolo hacia él para golpearlo de nuevo esa vez tirándolo al suelo con su aura parpadeando.

Qrow puso su guadaña delante solo para que La Máscara lo pateara dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Tío Qrow!" Chillo Ruby mientras veía a su tío derrotado en el suelo.

Cuando Masklobo se acerco un olor le obligo a llamar a su moto con un silbido y desaparecer.

* * *

 **Máscaras y _EM_, CFVY, S_N, Port y Oobleck**

* * *

 **Máscara vs CFVY**

Coco se acerco caminando hacia una de La Máscara "¿Eres tú el responsable de esto?"

"Analizándolo técnicamente es culpa mía pero en retrospectiva creo que…" La Máscara de analizar si técnicamente era culpa suya, pero el que quiera que estuviera detrás de todo esto pero fue interrumpido por Coco.

"Eso no me importa por tu culpa han destruido mi tienda de ropa favorita." Coco escupió a un lado antes de pasar a mirar a La Máscara "Prepárate a morir."

"Oh una chica moleta porque he destruido su tienda favorita de ropa y dicen que yo abuso de los estereotipos y ese prepárate a morir como si esa tienda de ropa fuera un equivalente a yo block me on Facebook prepare to…" Coco asesto una patada a la entrepierna de La Máscara.

Que permaneció impasible Coco simplemente levanto una ceja con La Máscara sonriendo estirando sus propios calzones "Calzoncillos de Vibranium me proporcionan toda la liberta y comodidad que necesito." Dijo La Máscara estirando sus calzones y frotando su cara contra ellos antes de volver a mirara a Coco "Y al mismo tiempo protege mi partes nobles, porque los mas importante en un combate es protegerse las bo…"

Coco lo interrumpió golpeando con su bolso en un movimiento descendente golpeándole la cabeza haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo con un enorme chichón mientras La Máscara veía bolsos de marca con alas sobre su cabeza.

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza con su mano meterse el chichón ha dentro "Normalmente antes de eso tengo que acosar sexua…" Coco le interrumpió con otro golpe con su bolso. "¿Pero tú qué clase de tampones llevas ahí dentro?" Le pregunto La Máscara de que estaba hecho ese bolso recibiendo otro bolsazo.

"Se acabo, no tengo miedo a las feminazis y no me importa pegar a una mujer." Dijo La Máscara cansado de recibir golpes de ese bolso.

"Yo tampoco." Dijo Coco mientras su bolso pasaba a una ametralladora gatling apuntando a La Máscara esquivando cada disparo mientras se colocaba un chicle en la boca escupiéndolo tocando el arma de coco que con cada giro provocaba que el chicle se estirara mas y mas hasta el punto de que el arma fue inoperable.

Cando las balas cesaron el edificio detrás de La Máscara tenia tallado su cara en él. "Me gusta."

"Tú." Dijo Coco mientras La Máscara con un giro se convirtió en un mecánico.

"Oh vamos tiene arreglo." Dijo La Máscara cogiendo un trozo de chicle alargándolo "Lo pegamos aquí." La Máscara pego el chicle en el mechón de pelo de Coco "Y…" La Máscara jalo de gatillo tardo pero finalmente comenzó a chillar dejando el arma impoluta y funcionado.

"Ves arreglado." Dijo como efectivamente todo el chicle estaba despegado ahora estaba pegado en Coco que estaba en el suelo completamente atada sin posibilidad de moverse pegada al suelo a causa del chicle.

"¡Suéltame ahora mismo!" Le exigió Coco tratando de soltarse pero incapaz de hacerlo.

"Tendría que ser o masoquista o estar loco para hacerlo." Dijo La Máscara dándose cuenta de algo "Espera un momento…"

Fox que acababa de derribar a un Grimm se paro delante de La Máscara quedándose ambos mirando el uno al otro.

"Solo para que conste Knuckles." Dijo La Máscara poniendo su mano delante. "Independientemente de los golpes que te vas a llevar no tienen nada que ver ni con tu color de piel ni de el hecho que seas pelirrojo o seas ciego o puede que no seas ciego y simplemente tengas la pupilas blancas lo cual da grima, pero el punto es que decir esto me hace mas racista puntualizado esos hechos en vez de pegarte y humillarte sin mas igual que los demás."

Fox comenzó a golpear a La Máscara con un rodillazo en el estomago antes de usara las cuchillas de sus antebrazos para comenzar a golpear a La Máscara en un rápida sucesión de golpes parando un momento.

La Máscara simplemente se tambaleo antes de pararse mientras temblaba como si fuera un muñeco de goma. "¿Has terminado?"

Fox junto sus dos brazos hacia atrás semiflexionado antes de golpear a La Máscara mismo resultado. "Eso era…." La Máscara comenzó a hincharse como un globo "Oh mierda es fan del Puño de la Estrella del Norte." Dijo La Máscara la parte superior de La Máscara exploto en pedazos.

Pero sus restos se convirtieron en mini-Máscara diminutas con una de ellas tocando una mini-trompeta. "¡Al taque!" Chillaron con todas saltando sobre Fox que poco pudo hacer contra esos oponentes de pequeño tamaño antes de ser lanzado consumido por ellos, arrojado al suelo y atado por ellos.

Las mini-máscara giraron volviendo a ser uno solo que se alzo sobre su oponente. "Si gane no hay nada que…" La Máscara se detuvo a ver como el sol detrás ocultarse. La Máscara uso su mano para tocar lo que estaba detrás suyo tocando a Yatsuhashi en el pecho antes de bajar tocando su entrepierna "¿Tía Vera?"

Yatsuhashi agarro a La Máscara por la cabeza y lanzarlo La Máscara oculto su manos y pies por las aberturas respectivas antes de desplegara alas en la manos y del hueco de sus pantalones surgieran propulsores mientras se desplazaba hacia Yatsuhashi y se estrello contra él produciendo una explosión que mando a volar a Fox hacia atrás.

Yatsuhashi tras sacudir la cabeza se levanto agarrando su gran espada.

"Tu espada no es rival para mi baguette francesa de más de 3 días en el congelador." Dijo La Máscara sacando una barra de pan congelada.

Yatsuhashi elevo su espada para descender con una mano todo el peso con La Máscara bloqueando con su baguette. "¿Entonces el tamaño de la espada para compensar algo?" Pregunto con ambos rompiendo el choque con La Máscara buscando la estocada lo que provoco que Yatsuhashi colocara se espada delante de su torso en diagonal para bloquear.

La espada de Yatsuhashi se partió en dos debido a la dureza del pan. El granduño miro como su espada se partía.

"Apertura." Dijo La Máscara golpeando la entrepierna de su oponente que mientras se quejaba dolorido La Máscara con La Máscara cogiendo el pana con las dos manos preparado para golpearlo en la cabeza "¡Kaio-Ken!"

"Kaio ¿Qué?" Fue lo último que dijo Yatsuhashi antes de que La Máscara fuera envuelto en un aura roja que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y destrozara la barra de pan sobre su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

"¿Quién queda?" Pregunto La Máscara

"Bueno, supongo que nunca habrá un mejor momento." Dijo Coco desde el suelo "¡Velvet! Ve a por él."

"¿En serio?" Dijo ella emocionada mientras avanzo hacia él.

"Oh no me mandan a su Sakura o es su Ino la verdad no tengo claro quién es aquí todos son clichés genéricos de adolescentes Shōnen." Dijo La Máscara a modo de burla. "Espera, espera puedo hacerlo más insultante es el Tonton." Dijo La Máscara como si efectivamente hay un personaje más inútil que esas dos.

Velvet extendió su mano convocando una réplica holográfica de la guadaña de Ruby. "Oh…es la del poder raro." Dijo La Máscara llegando a la conclusión que estaba enfrentándose a un personaje de relleno.

Salto en aire impulsada por el disparo de rifle mientras agarraba imitando el movimiento de Ruby en el tráiler algo que no tenía sentido pues no había visto a Ruby hasta que vino a Beacon, Mientras la agarraba con las dos manos colocándola en horizontal en su espalda mientras comenzaba a girar lentamente tanto que fue derribada por un disparo.

La Máscara con un gorro de cazador y una camisa tipo cazador marrones con pantalones rojos con zapatos marrones llevando una escopeta en una mimetización homenaje a Elmer Gruñón.

La Máscara metido como siempre en el personaje "Lo hice después de 78 años finalmente he dado a un conejo con esta escopeta." La lágrimas comenzaron a salir de él por toda su cara no pudiendo contener su emoción "Años de yunques sobre la cabeza, de no saber si era temporada de patos o de conejos, de burlas sobre mi calvicie finalmente lo hice." Dijo tirando la escopeta al suelo cayendo de rodillas y alzando las manos al cielo después coger el gorro y chillar a pleno pulmón. "¡LO HICE!"

Otra Máscara en traje apareció aplaudiendo colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros "Lo veis niño la clave en no rendirse este hombre fracaso y fracaso durante 70 años y finalmente lo logro porque si no te rindes tus sueños pueden cumplirse en la ficción, en la vida real el 75% malgastara su vida fracasando miserablemente y finalmente dejara eso de lado esos sueños estúpidos y infantiles para terminar atrapados en trabajos que no les llenaran en absoluto quedando atrapados por la fría ducha de la realidad, el implacable padre tiempo que no se detiene por nadie solo para que finalmente te llegue el abrazo frió de la muerte."

"Eso es deprimente." Dijo La otra Máscara como eso habia conseguido amargarle su momento de gloria.

"¿No querían realismo? ¡Ahí lo tienen!" Dijo La Máscara fríamente como eso era realidad en contraste con su cómico habitual en parte marcado por cierto resentimiento.

Velvet se reincorporo para continuar la pelea con amabas Máscaras mirando "Oh si, armadura de la trama." Dijeron amabas antes con un giro volver a ser una.

Ahora cambio de arma apareciendo Myrtenaster en su mano en lugar de la guadaña a dos manos.

"¿Te crees que eso es original?" Le pregunto La Máscara dejando confundida a Velvet "Tengo que ver eso y oh es tan guay, o es súper original ¡no lo es! Y te lo digo yo hago mimetizaciones continuamente y por mimetizaciones quiero decir imitaciones y por imitaciones quiero decir plagios y por plagios quiero decir robar y por robar quiero decir apropiarme de propiedad intelectual, pero siempre sin fines de lucro." Dijo como eso era el motivo por el que no le había demandado todavía. "Sacas una foto y puedes reproducir un arma e imitar movimientos."

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Le pregunto Velvet no entendiendo como ese ser conocía el detalle de la fotografía o su semblanza a menos que su capacidad de observación fuera tan buena y tuviera una inteligencia lo bastante alta como para deducir su funcionamiento con solo un vistazo.

"Memoria selectiva de la cuarta pared en conveniencia con la trama." Dijo La Máscara como podía tener esos conocimientos y a la vez desconocer otras cosas. "¿Te crees única con eso? Yo saco cosas de la nada continuamente y lo de imitar movimientos también es mas este tío…" La Máscara se arranco la ropa.

Llevando a hora un traje negro con un chaleco verde sin mangas con la cara cubierta con protector metálico con una M inclinado en el lado derecho ocultando su ojo con guantes negros si dedo el típico de los ninjas de Konoha utilizando teniendo el pelo plateado despeinado mimetizando a Kakashi. "No me refería a este."

Se arranco la ropa ahora llevaba un par de pendientes en forma de orbe, con una gabardina de piel de color púrpura oscuro con pelo desabrochado, revelando su cuerpo musculoso con un pantalón negro con botas negras ahora imitando a Chrollo. "No voy a un concierto de Powerwolf."

Otra sacada de ropa ahora era alto con una figura musculoso pelo corto rojizo con brazaletes y mallas verdes con botas del mismo color convertido en Amazo. "Bueno al menos es un personaje de cómic pero franquicia equivocada."

Otra sacada de ropa y ahora su cuerpo incluida su cara estaba completamente gris con sus pupilas como puntos rojos imitando al Amazo de la serie anima de La Liga de la Justica. "Me he vuelto a pasar."

Otra sacada de ropa y ahora era una mujer pelirroja con una raya blanca un pelo largo rojo con una chaqueta marrón, en un traje de expandes verde y amarillo que acentuaba su figura femenina, con guantes sin dedos y botas amarillas. "De la misma franquicia pero no era el que estaba buscando, aunque…" Roguemask se paso sus manos por su pecho bajando sus manos bajando por su cuerpo. "Me sienta genial." Dijo poniendo su mano derecha detrás de su cabeza y la otra sobre su cadera en una pose.

Velvet viendo las aperturas y sabiendo que tenía un límite de tiempo para atacar se lanzo solo para que Roguemask la agarrara la cabeza comenzando a absorber sus recuerdos.

Velvet chillo mientras sus fuerzas eran absorbidas mientras comenzó a chillar para finalmente caer al suelo inconsciente.

Rouguemask volvió a arrancarse la ropa ahora llevando capa blanca con capucha sobre su cabeza con un traje de expandex azul oscuro con un calzón blanco en el exterior con guantes y botas blancos imitando a Taskmaster "Ves a esto me refería este tío prácticamente es capaz de hacer lo que tú haces de hecho lo otros eran mejores opciones, pero ahora esto va a ser divertido." Maskmaster vio a Velvet inconsciente en el suelo. Antes de parpadear dándose cuenta de dos detalles ahora que tenia los recuerdos de Velvet "Un momento ¿Si es de segundo porque está en la clase de primero? y ¿Cómo puede tener los movimientos de RWBY, Sun y Penny utilizaron en los tráileres y el Volumen 1 si nunca los vio?" Dijo Maskmaster como esa parte no encajaba en el volumen 3.

Esa Máscara desapareció en la nada cuando había cumplido su cometido derrotar al equipo de los Renjis.

* * *

 **Máscara vs** **_EM_**

"¿De nuevo? esto ya es acoso." Dijo La Máscara al ser la tercera vez que terminaba junto a la Kyōka Suigetsu con piernas y Quicksilver de nuevo.

"Tranquilo esta es la ultima." Dijo Emerald como por culpa de este tipo, alienígena, monstruo o lo que fuera le había amargado la vida por su culpa a los ojos de Cinder era un fracaso y una decepción y ahora pensaba desquitarse eliminándolo a este estorbo de una vez por todas. Mientras sacaba sus armas y Mercury se colocaba en postura de combate.

Emerald uso sus ilusiones para que Mercury pudiera golpearlo mientras estaba distraído con la ilusiones entrando en la mente de La Máscara.

Entonces Emerald vio a La Máscara derretirse y el cielo se volvió como un mar de arcoíris con los colores continuamente fluyendo "¿Qué?" Dijo ella no entendiendo nada.

"Tía es psicodélico." Dijo La Máscara con una melena larga castaño con un cinta para el pelo con una blusa manga larga morada con un collar de flore y gafas redondas negras con un pantalón marrón largo y descalzo. Posando su mano sobre el hombro de Emerald con su mano derecha y en la izquierda.

"¡Tú! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi mente?" Le pregunto como había sido capaz de revertir por completo su ilusión.

"Tu mente, la posesión es una mentira no puedes poseer una mente, es libre y se fusiona con las demás en el pensamiento de la felicidad." Explico La Máscara pausadamente "Y nuestros pensamiento positivos se unen en la gran ola cósmica del buen rollo unidas fluyendo con la de otras razas en el gran mar que es el universo todos somos uno." cabeza de La Máscara se abre como si fuera un cubo y su cerebro comienza a flotar. "Debemos fluir libres sin restricciones." La Máscara se quita la ropa y comienza a caminar en círculos alrededor de Emerald las manos en el aire tambaleando los brazos mientras estrellas comienzan a salir de ellos. "Fluir, fluir."

"¡Eso no tiene sentido nada aquí tiene sentido!" Dijo Emrald completamente perdida.

"Amanece, amanece." Comenzó a cantar el sol que era una carita sonriente.

"¡Esta atardeciendo!" Chillo al sol que abrió la boca vomitando caritas sonrientes con un varios delfinecornios volando por el aire. "Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido."

Un camión se paro delante de donde estaba Emerald bajando la ventanilla revelando un velociraptor con vestido de conejito. "Muuuuuu."

"¡Tiene manos muy péqueñas para conducir!" Dijo Emrald como no tenía sentido y era incapaz de identificar a ese animal.

"¡Emerald!" Lo siguiente que vio la chica fue a su compañero siendo un canguro pero con el pelo plateado y muelles en lugar de pies.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Le pregunto "Eres una rata gigante con muelles en los pies."

"¿Qué?" Mercuro no entendiendo a que se refería con Emerald sacudiendo la cabeza mirando a otro lado.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a dos grimm un beowulf con un sombreo de copa negro con un Boarbatusk sentados utilizando una abrigo blanco con una pajarita.

"Oh estos humanos." Dijo el beowulf "Una leve visión a la mente de un loco con poder ilimitado sobre la propiedad realidad y su mente colapsa como si sufriera una sobredosis por LSD." Dijo el beowolf negando con la cabeza mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té con garra índice levantada.

"Indudablemente Lord Wolfintong y dígame ¿usted y su esposa volverán a veranear en Emerald Forest?"

"Oh no Ursalin y yo tenemos pensado ir a al continente de Amina a disfrutar de la miseria causada por bandidos y matar a los humanos de las aldeas que han atacan dejando a sus pueblos y a sus deliciosos huérfanos listo para tomar un bocado de ellos." Dijo el beowolf depositando la taza en el plato.

Emerald se alejo despacio asustada preguntándose cuanta cordura mental le quedaba.

Una mano se poso detrás de ella cuando ella se dio la vuelta vio una cara que estaba contenta de ver era Cinder pero había algo distinto en lugar de su vestido rojo ahora llevaba algo más sencillo simplemente una túnica blanca de cuerpo entero. "¡Cinder!" Dijo ella abrazándola.

Para su sorpresa le devolvió el abrazo. "Un momento…" eso fue la señal de que algo iba mal se ha partido de ella para mirar si estaba bien"¿Me has devuelto el abrazo?"

"Claro que si porque es como dijo el maestro Máscara todos somos un solo ser." Dijo llevando su manos a su corazón "Y debemos buscar nuestra felicidad pero solo podemos alcanzara mediante el altruismo así que por eso ayudemos a los demás sin nada a cambio para que podamos hacer del mundo ideal para todos y la energía del buen rollo puede fluir." Dijo luego abriendo sus manos mientras giraba para que pudiera parecer que las habría al horizonte con la idea de que el mañana seria un lugar más feliz cada día.

Emerald quedo en shock tenía sus sospechas y esto lo confirmaba pero la pregunta era obvia. "¡¿Cuánta droga te ha metido, cuanta droga me ha metido ese tipo en cuerpo?!"

"Deja que fluya." Dijo La Máscara aun dando vuelta mientras todos se empezaron a imitarlo con las manos fluyéndolas de un lado a otro mientras se ponían en fila detrás de él todos desde Cinder hasta los grimms de la cafetería.

"Deja que fluya comenzaron a decir todos con Emerald completamente quieta con los ojos en blanco.

* * *

 **Vuelta a la realidad.**

Emerald estaba en el suelo sobre sus rodillas con Espuma en la boca en una expresión de mirada perdida.

Mientras Mercury y La Máscara la miraron luego se miraron entre ellos con La Máscara elevando sus hombros tampoco sabiendo lo que había pasado y volvieron a mirar a Emerald.

"¿Qué le has hecho?"

"¿Yo?" Dijo La Máscara señalándose a sí mismo como no había hecho absolutamente nada "Oh igual si la he reducido a un desecho humano sin tocarle un solo pelo." Dijo La Máscara como finalmente se dio cuenta. "Soy tan badass que puedo ganar a mis oponente sin siquiera luchar contra ellos. "Ya no soy una Máscara común como la de los dibujos animados, los comics o las películas he alcanzado un nuevo nivel….Yo soy Super Lord Ultra Omega Perfect Máscara WTXRT MARK V5-Sama."

"Lo pondré en tu lapida." Dijo Mercury apuntando con su pierna izquierda y dispara una ráfaga contra Super Lord Ultra Omega Perfect Máscara WTXRT MARK V5-Sama.

La ráfaga se dirigía hacia él mientras la esquivaba sin moverse del sitio levantando sus pantalones y piernas pasando por debajo de la ráfaga "¿Me acaba de disparar su olor de pies?"

Mercury comenzó a disparaba con sus botas mientras estaba en suelo girando como si estuviera bailando break dance que giraron alrededor de él apuntando a La Máscara con las ráfagas dirigiéndose hacia él.

Cuando aprovechando el humo se coloco furtivamente detrás de él para encontrarse nada, Mercury miro por todos lados buscando a su oponente hasta que…

 **-Sonido de Aplausos-**

Mercury se pregunto de donde venia eso cuando La Máscara lo agarro por el hombro. "Mercury ¿veamos que piensan los jueces?" Esta Máscara llevaba un traje blanco con una camisa y corbata negra con zapatos igual que la corbata y apunto a una mesa con tres Máscaras la primera estaba usando gafas y una camisa a rayas morada y una cadena dorada, la segunda era una mujer de pelo castaño largo con una blusa azul y el tercero era una Máscara con una camisa negra de manga corta, el cartel ponía Vale Idol.

"Maskyn." Dijo La Máscara presentadora a primer juez.

"Sinceramente ese movimiento si muy bonito el baile pero del todo innecesario." Dio su opinión negando con la cabeza.

"Pamaska." Dijo dando entrada a la siguiente.

"Merc tú me has emocionado." Dijo aplaudiendo.

"Y Simask." Dijo finalmente llegando al último juez.

Pareció meditativo para finalmente dar su veredicto. "Ha sido horrible tu ataque no es solo un plagio de la Hellzone Granade si no que es igual de inefectivo un derroche de tiempo de pantalla, además ¿ráfagas de aire? ¿manipulación del viento? eso es todavía más viejo que cantar cumpleaños feliz, pero no es culpa tuya sino de tu creadores de hecho estoy feliz que el autor por fin tenga amor propio por su criterio y haya mandado a la mierda el show del que formas parte, me podría a comentar todos los defectos de esa serie en especial que parece hecha por escritores de fanfiction y algunos hasta podrían escribir mejor que ellos, hablando de escritores el que escribe esto es uno horrible buscando la salida fácil al menos siempre intento mantearse neutral pero ahora ha echado por tierra sus propios principios de la escritura siendo completamente insano y dejándose llevar por sus deseos en este capítulo puramente vengativo y lleno de bilis justificada y todavía puedo ver algo peor tu competencia como asesino es cuanto mínimo inexistente."

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" Dijo Mercury enfadado por los constantes insultos en especial La Máscara de camisa corta negra.

"Ya me ha oído y para información futura se supone que eres un luchador cuerpo a cuerpo entrenado desde su infancia en el arte de matar y Ruby repito Ruby es capaz de golpearte con un cabezazo tan simple y estúpido que cualquier credibilidad como amenaza la perdiste completamente de hecho tu papel en el volumen 3 en adelante se reduce a un Masilla en el mejor de los casos eres el Raditz de los villanos, y por si fuera poco eres tan estúpido que en lo que te distraemos por completo que el presentador se ha asomado bajo tus pies ha visto que son metálicas y las ha modificado añadiendo unos cohetes, lo que significa que terminaras en Menagerie el Dorne de RWBY y lo digo por la mierda que fue la trama de Blake fue tan mala que hace que Dorne parezca buena y no hay nada peor que Dorne."

"Espera ¿Qué?" Cuando Mercury miro sus pies tenía dos propulsores unido con tornillos. Entonces miro a La Máscara que le decía adiós con la mano antes de mandarlo a volar con el chillando para que lo parara cayendo en oídos sordos.

Luego miro a Emerald que seguía en su mundo de color incapaz de moverse La Máscara simplemente se acerco y soplo sobre ella haciendo que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás.

La Máscara desapareció tras ocuparse de esos dos.

* * *

 **Máscara vs S_N**

Sun y Neptune estaban preparados para enfrentarse a La Máscara.

"¿De nuevo?" Dijo La Máscara mirando a Sun.

"Tú por tú culpa nos tuvimos que quedar trabajando en ese puesto de fideos hasta las seis de la mañana." Dijo Sun señalando a La Máscara enfadado por esa noche y menos mal que pagaron la mitad sino tendría que quedarse todo el día.

"Oh si engañaros para que pagarais mi cuenta si estoy seguro que de mi lista de crimines ese es el que es más horrible con diferencia." Dijo La Máscara completamente sarcástico.

"Pues claro que no, pero es una motivación para nosotros." Dijo Neptune como eso era un motivo.

"En primer lugar eres un extra completamente irrelevante tan irrelevante que te quitan de la historia y no cambia absolutamente nada." Dijo La Máscara "Pero tranquilo que gracias a que tu actor de voz es Kerry Shawcross el autor del fanfic se asegurar de prestarte atención sobre todo cuando te haga un Super Androide-13, así que espero que no desearas tener hijos." Dijo La Máscara en una clara muestra de intenciones.

"Y tú en serio ¿de nuevo?" Le pregunto La Máscara.

"Eh es la segunda vez que nos vemos y en la primera fuiste tú quien me fastidio a mí." Dijo Sun como el no recordaba haberlo hecho nada.

"No me refiero a ti sino a lo que eres." Dijo La Máscara.

"Ok, ahora estas siendo racista." Dijo Sun como estaba entrando en ese territorio.

"el show racista la mayoría de muerto son furries pero no me refería a eso, quiero decir a tu plagio en serio siempre es el jodido mono en casi cualquier anime te encontraras un jodido personaje basado en el mono, hay mas personajes podían haber usado al jabalí o al monje, demonios podíais haber metido al espíritu del agua ¿Qué pasa meter a un fauno tortuga con caparazón es demasiado para animación o recuerda demasiado a La Tortugas Ninja?" Pregunto La Máscara despotricando. "Y dos no tienes ningún derecho a llamarme racista estereotipo de surfista playero."

"Suficiente charla." Dijo Neptune sacando su arma disparando contra La Máscara con La Máscara sacando un sable de luz rojo desviando cada disparo con Sun saltando enfrente él.

"Bueno siempre quise saber quien ganaría en un pelea entre el mono dorado y el…" La Máscara con un giro pasó a usar un traje amarillo manga larga con rayas de tigre naranja en una línea en centro del pecho con guantes amarillos con la zona de las muñecas que marcaba el inicio también con distintivos de tigre que marcaba el final de la prenda al igual que las botas. "O el Tigre de Bronce."

Sun salto en una patada con La Máscara simplemente dando un pequeño salto agarrando su cola. Para desvestirse para pasar ahora a llevar teniendo un cuerpo de gimnasta de mujer pequeña en un traje amarillo con un su pelo recogido por el moño y comenzó a usar a Sun como un cinta de gimnasia.

Tiro a Sun hacia arriba como si no pesara nada haciéndolo girar retorciendo "¡Me está retorciendo la cola" Dijo antes de que en una increíble muestra de flexibilidad inclinarse hacia atrás con Sun golpeando.

Neptune viendo la apertura disparo con La Máscara elevando a Sun desenredando la cola colocándole delante del disparo que dio a Sun por la espalda que fue vuelto a coger por la cola antes de que La Máscara comenzara a girar de nuevo ahora convertido en una lanzador olímpico con mayas negras sobre una camisa verde y comenzar a dar vueltas para soltar a Sun que voló contra un edificio dejando una silueta en él.

"He hecho un mono en uno." Ese chiste fue tan malo que varios grimms murieron al instante.

La Máscara vio a Neptune cambiar su arma a un tridente y saltar contra él. "¿Por qué todos aquí hace que su primer movimiento se saltar dejan la apertura para esto?" La Máscara golpeo la ingle de Neptune que cayó al suelo levantándose rápidamente.

La Máscara paso a tener un uniforme de karate con un cinta amarilla y saltar contra su oponente.

"Hay." Acerco su mano provocando que Neptune se cubriera pero no llego a tocarlo, entonces cambio a una patada giratoria todavía sin tocarlo, "Wochou." Dijo moviendo sus brazos de atrás hacia atrás todavía sin tocarlo para entonces adoptar la postura de la grulla con los brazos extendido y la muecas inclinadas hacia abajo con la pierna izquierda apoyada y la derecha flexionada hacia arriba, para finalmente ponerse de pie e inclinarse ante su oponente para alzarse mostrándole sus pantalones en sus manos.

Cuando Neptune miro hacia abajo vio efectivamente que estaba en calzoncillos para alzar su cabeza a sus pantalones. "¿Cuándo?"

Lo más extraño fue el siguiente movimientos de La Máscara saco unas pilas y se las comió seguido de los pantalones de Neptune comenzando a aumentar de tamaño incluido su masa muscular hasta volverse azul.

"Eso no tiene sentido." Dijo Neptune al ver como se transformaba en un hombre de prominente tamaño azul con la zona de su pecho gris al igual que sus hombros y realistamente sus pantalones también se rompieron. "¡¿Por qué estas desnudo?!"

Super AM-13 miro a Neptune sonriendo "Necesito un adulto." Dijo pero la verdad dentro de poco necesitaría un médico y una prótesis.

Neptune ataco con su tridente que fue parado por una sola mano por su oponente, Neptune sonrió mientras utilizo la descarga eléctrica de su arma sobre él.

" _Energía cuatrocientos por ciento."_ Se oyó decir a la voz de su cabeza que era la misma que la del traductor de google.

Con su mano libre agarro a Neptune por el cuello "Downfall eh ¿Os gustan los juegos de palabras no?" Pregunto a La Máscara mientras presionaba el cuelo. "Bueno al autor y a mi las adivinanzas ¿Qué es liquido puede cambiar de color y al mismo tiempo redondo que cuando sube, baja?"

Neptune se planteo bien la pregunta y no le hizo gracia quedando aterrorizada pero finalmente lo dijo "¿El agua?" Dijo siguiendo el razonamiento lógico el mar rodea todo Remnant que es una planeta que es redondo y una vez que sube cae y es transparente así que puede cambiar de color."

"No." Dijo La Máscara negando con la cabeza "La respuesta es…" La Máscara miro a la entrepierna de Neptune. Sin piedad La Máscara golpeo la entre pierna de Neptune destrozando su aura y convirtiendo sus gónadas en liquido dentro de su redonda bolsa escrotal, produciendo sangrado interno cambiando de color debido al efector de los glóbulos rojos en la sangre y ahora mismo estaba volando antes de comenzar a caer. "Tu bolsa escrotal o debería decir era."

"Oh mierda tenía que haber usado El Pegasasu Ryu Sei Ken." AM-13 volviendo a su ropa por defecto y elevo los hombros olvidando esa minucia mientras veía a Nepunte caer solo para ver una cadena dorada formada por clones espectrales dorados agarrando a Neptune "¿Soy el único al que esto le recuerda a la cadena de monos de Madagascar 2?"

Sun agarro a Neptune entre los brazos y depositarlo en el suelo del tejado mientras saltaba hacia La Máscara con Ruyi Bang y Jingu Bang.

" _Un momento, clones como habilidad especial, actitud despreocupada y lealtad inmutable a sus amigos, lo conocí comiendo ramen, rubio, solo le falta un amigo emo que lo abandone a él y a su equipo y ya tenemos a Naruto."_ Pensó La Máscara con su manía de sacar comparativas con otras series.

"Bueno dije mono contra tigre y lo vamos a tener." Dijo volviendo a mimetizar a Tigre de Bronce y lanzarse contra Sun.

Sun realizo una patada baja con Masker de Bronce golpeando con una patada sencilla frenando el movimiento de Sun.

Que alzo salto apoyando su mano para saltar hacia girando su arma tratando de golpear a La Máscara que atrapo su vara y sin perder el tiempo lo golpeo en la boca del estomago.

Sun iba atacar mientras La Máscara dándole la espalda mientras encogía su pierna dando a la vara que freno a Sun bloqueo con Masker de Bronce girando sin perder el ritmo a un con su pierna encogida y comenzó a dar rodillazos en la cara de Sun sin cambiar de posición la rodilla golpeándole repetidamente.

Sin posibilidad de coger fuerza cinética para golpear con su vara su cambio a Ruyi Bang y Jingu Bang a modo nunchakus eso obligo Masker de Bronce a frenar y retroceder.

Sun avanzo moviendo sus nunchakus de su mano derecha en un movimiento descendente Masker de Bronce corrió hacia él en una acto de locura completa corrió de frente hacia él.

Se hizo aún lado para esquivar mientras con el de su otra mano trato de golpear en n movimiento horizontal con La Máscara agarrando el mango de la parte delantera del nunchaku.

Y al mismo tiempo coloco su pierna derecha entre las suya cruzándola para inmovilizara. Sun intento un golpe inverso con su nunchaku en el aire para que Masker de Bronce golpeara el mango y sin perder el rito agarra agarrar el brazo de Sun atrapándolo con un agarre inverso quedando los dos inmovilizados.

"¿Sabes lo que es una morena?" Le pregunto La Máscara a su oponente.

"Si." Dijo Sun dubitativo.

"Oh bien me ahorra la parte explicativa." La Máscara abrió su boca saliendo de ella una morena que clavo sus mandíbulas en la cara de Sun.

"¡Pensaba que te referirás a chicas!" Dijo con la cara atrapada entre los diente luchando por quitarse a la morena de encima.

Masker de Bronce salto sobre Sun derribándolo poniendo encima de él acostado con su antebrazo sobre su cuello. "Sshhh duérmete, duérmete es de noche y estas en un árbol, duérmete, duérmete que mañana saldrá el sol y la banana caerá." Sun consiguió hacer uso de su semblanza para convocar dos clones que golpearon a La Máscara mandándolo a volar.

Mientras Sun consiguió levantarse y quitarse la morena de la cara. Mientras sus clones se dirigieron hacia La Máscara.

Que con un giro paso a llevar un mono color crema con guantes y botas negras con un Proton pack cargado en su mochila. "¿A quién vas a llamar?" Dijo La Máscara con la música de Ghostbuster de fondo por que cuando algo es tan bueno que trasciende se convierte en leyenda.

Mientras disparo los rayos contra los clones de Sun destruyéndolos antes de apuntar a propio Sun disparando contra el eliminando su aura y electrocutándolo hasta que cuando termino estaba completamente negros de ceniza con Sun escupiendo humo de su aliento antes de caer al suelo.

"Vaya no sabía que esto funcionaba contra el aura o funciono porque yo quería que funcionara bah que importa gane." Dijo La Máscara desapareciendo.

* * *

 **Máscara vs Port y Oobleck**

Los profesores se prepararon mientras miraban a su oponente La Máscara ya estaba mimetizando a otro personaje era alto musculoso con un kimono negro abierto en la zona del torso con la parte superior abierta dejando ver un físico musculoso con un parche en el ojo y el pelo de punta con forma de pinchos mantenidos en esa posición con campanillas en él. Mazaki Kenpachi.

"Esto va a ser increíble y al igual que todas vuestras peleas en el espectáculo ¡Completamente of panel!" Dijo Con su espada cargando contra los dos profesores.

Port miro a Oobleck antes de disparar con su arma que era un trabuco con dos hojas de hache en el mango. Mientras Oobleck preparo su termo unido a un palo que como si fuera un lanzallamas disparo se combino con las bolas disparando bolas de fuego contra su oponente que impactaron sobre La Máscara.

En silencio marco a los adultos por un momento preguntándose si lo habían conseguido solo para que saliera con riendo con una carcajada como un desquiciada con su espada dirigiéndose hacia Port.

* * *

 **Máscara vs Raven**

La Máscara salió del portal volando debido a la fuerza del golpe estaba en el claro con un bosque de fondo y montañas estaría solo de no ser que a unos metros de distancia estaba alguien con el pelo corto marrón piel bronceada, cabello castaño corto y ojos azules helados, con un tatuaje de un pájaro que se levanta de las flores en su brazo izquierdo, con un chaleco marrón sobre una camisa blanca desgarrada, con un cuello que parece elevarse detrás de su cuello, llevaba pantalones de color granate con el lado derecho remangado en el muslo. También usaba rodilleras de color marrón oscuro que le llegaban hasta sus botas marrones.

La Máscara se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo con Raven saliendo del portal.

"Oh mira es la gallina." Dijo La Máscara a modo de burla como huyo la última vez que se encontraron como la cobarde que era. "¿Vas a volver a salir corriendo?"

"No, porque esta vez no voy a contenerme." Raven se quito su casco con llamas rojas emanando de sus ojos.

"Hahahahahahah." La Máscara comenzó a reírse hasta el punto de que lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos y tras tomarse un momento ante la mirada inquisitiva de Raven que pensaba que ese sujeto no entendía lo difícil que era su situación. "Que orgulloso estoy."

"Si bueno que hayas hecho tomarme tantas molestias y obligarme a usar mis poderes no es algo alcance de muchos puedes sentirte especial." Dijo Raven como debido a que de alguna inexplicable sabía que su hija estaba en peligro contra ese tipo por lo que fue a buscar a Qrow, que estaba en este mismo sitio hace unos instantes y cuando entro en el portal para llegar a Yang, abrió otro para que Vernal estuviera aquí para así traer a La Máscara y poder pelear sin restricciones y como pronto iba a averiguar no fue la mejor decisión de su vida.

"De mi no y por Dios valoro tú índice de aprobación tuyo tanto como la crítica especializada comprada por Disney es decir absolutamente sin valor ni importancia." Dijo La Máscara antes de continuar. "No, estoy orgulloso del autor todo lo que paso ahí fue preconfigurado pera esto es.

Él rompió la regla número uno ser fiel a la historia al argumento y a los personajes, aunque siendo completamente justos en fanfiction casi nadie lo hace, él tampoco pero por lo menos lo intentaba pero ahora cegado por completo por su odio y desprecio por ti que por cierto es mayor que el que siente por nadie en la animación lo que por cierto felicidades eso te convierte en su personaje más odiado de la animación, un gran logro dado que contándote a ti esa lista son cuatro y tú eres la primera y por eso por ti solo por ti por descargar toda la bilis acumulada en tu contra por arrebatarle el único motivo por el que veía RWBY y por ende hacerle mandar el show a la mierda y abandonar la serie.

Se comporto como un autentico usuario de la máscara y un desquiciado todo sea dicho, traiciono sus principios, a su propia historia a sus seguidores y todos los que tenían fe en él sin importarle nada solo para satisfacer su deseo de venganza personal dejándose llevar por sus propios deseos y por eso…" La Máscara se quito su cabeza mientras era sostenido por su cuerpo "Me quito la cabeza ante él." Dijo inclinándose en una reverencia cortes al autor. "Y le haré el favor de acabar contigo."

" _Supongo que la decapitación no bastara para matarlo."_ Pensó Raven pero había algo más que tenía que decir. "¿Has terminado?" Le pregunto Raven siendo muy cortes al dejarle tener es monologo desconociendo por completo de lo que estaba hablando La Máscara.

"No nos estamos entendiendo veras crees que esto es una pelea, no lo es en una pelea ambos bandos tienen una oportunidad de ganar pero esto…es completamente unilateral, esto se acabo antes de empezar, aunque en realidad todas mis peleas terminan antes de empezar." Dijo La Máscara rebobinando como había tenido pocos rivales que le pudieran hacer frente.

"El punto es que como dice la canción de Its All Over de Three Days Grace todo termino para ti una letra bastante adecuada que resume el sentimiento del autor con el show y yo voy a hacerte un Perfect." La Máscara con un giro se convirtió en Perfect Cellmask.

Su cuerpo tenia alas negras, color verde claro con manchas verdes oscuras con placas negras ubicadas en los hombros y el pecho tobillos y ingle, su piel verde con el rostro de La Máscara con líneas moradas en ambos lados de sus mejillas y sus pies era como si llevara calzado amarillo también llevaba su característica forma de su cabeza con la sección negra en su frente entre las dos secciones en su cabeza. "Y no, no es una hipérbole." Los que ven Camp Camp entenderán la referencia.

"En verdad te gusta oír tu propia voz ¿no es así?" Dijo Raven cansada de su monologos.

"Oh si me gusta pero hablando de voces ¡Tú!" Dijo La Máscara llamando a Vernal que lo miro mientras La Máscara extendida su mano con su dedo índice apuntándola. "La extra que va a morir dice ¿eh?"

"¿Eh?" Dijo ella no entendiendo eso.

"Tú lucha es conmigo." Dijo Raven situándose delante de él con su velocidad mejorada por el uso de los poderes Maiden.

"Oh no te preocupes ya termine con espera…¡¿Es una mujer?!" Raven se dio la vuelta para ver a Vernal con un agujero en el pecho perforado cayendo hacia atrás de espaldas.

Por supuesto que estaba molesta por ver a sus subordinado a punto de morir pero había algo más que le preocupaba en ese momento. _"No puede ver ese ataque fue instantáneo, cuando llegue delante el ya había disparado y ni siquiera lo vi."_ Ella miro a La Máscara para verlo con su sonrisa habitual.

"Y una vez más el aura demuestra ser una bola de mierda aunque siendo justos he atacado tan rápido que no le he dado tiempo a activarla aunque pensaba que era pasiva en fin dejémoslo en conveniencia del guion."

Raven solo miro a La Máscara. "Oh no te preocupes eso solo era para calibrar quiero pegarte una paliza y matarte no destruir el planeta de hecho lo haría de no ser porque Sepia vive aquí."

Raven lanzo una ráfaga de hielo hacia La Máscara que simplemente la desvió a un lado causando que se congelara el suelo donde impacto para consternación de Raven viendo como la había desviado como si no fuera nada. "¿Cómo?" dijo ella con los ojos abiertos desconcertada ante lo que había hecho.

"Por que como dijo la gallinita hipócrita que está a punto de ser quebrada." Perfect Cellmask desato su ki que emano de su cuerpo el efecto era similar a los ojos de doncellas pero una diferencia de importante era más grande y le recorría todo el cuerpo y no solo eso el desatarla genero una ola de polvo y viento que hacía que la melena negra de Raven fuera hondeada por las corriente de aire del viento que generaba por no hablar del suelo temblando.

"El fuerte vive." Más rápido incluso que el ojo entrenado de Raven podía ver Perfect Cellmask ya estaba delante de ella. "Tú mueres." y la golpeo con su dedo meñique mandándola a volar en el aire hasta chocar con el suelo antes de reincorporarse.

Perfect Cellmask ahora estaba al lado de Vernal que estaba mirándolo mientras la vida se le escapaba poco a poco "Moriste como viviste siendo una diana con piernas." La Máscara que procedió a pisotear su cabeza reventándola como si fuera la del Androide 16 ante la mirada atónita de Raven.

"Oh ¡Es asqueroso! es como pisar una mierda." Dijo La Máscara mientras vomitaba.

Raven que apretó sus dientes furiosa mientras La Máscara ponía su pie sobre el pecho de Vernal y se limpiaba los restos carne, hueso ojos y sesos de él con una cara de disgusto."Espera significa que traer suerte, oye ¿pisar un cráneo aplastado trae suerte en este mundo?"

Raven se lanzo al ataque desenfundando con una hoja de dust azul con La Máscara haciéndose a un lado esquivando el ataque "¿Fue por no pedirlo por favor?"

Raven giro sobre su pie en un corte horizontal La Máscara haciéndose dando una vuelta en el aire esquivando el ataque. Ella alzo su espada sujetándola con a dos manos en un corte inverso con La Máscara haciéndose a un lado para esquivarla, Raven metió la espada para hacer un desenvaine rápido con La Máscara saltando para esquivar igual que con cada ataque que hacía. _"Esta esquivando todos mis ataques está viendo una hoja afilada de dust atacándole y ni pestañea ¿qué clase de entrenamiento siguió para tener esa fortaleza mental? Está completamente concentrado en la lucha."_

 _ **Ring Ring Rig.**_

" _Diga."_ Dijo una voz al otro lado de línea mental, Mientras Raven salto con su espada sobre dos manos intentando golpear a La Máscara que rodo dándole la espalda a su oponente. Ravel salto cargando su mano.

" _Hola Cetoelverse."_ Raven salto con un rayo cargando en su mano, La Máscara salto en un mortal sacando un gran trecho de terreno aterrizando sobre sus pies.

" _¿Cómo estás en mi cabeza?"_ Le pregunto la voz mientras Raven convocaba otra ráfaga de hielo y apunto a los pies de su oponente.

" _Soy La Máscara."_ Dijo como eso carecía de importancia en este momento mientras sus piernas eran congeladas.

" _¿Qué quieres?"_ Raven siguió con la estrategia tratando de congelar el resto de su cuerpo.

" _Sabes no me malinterpretes la parte que estaba orgulloso de ti lo decía en serio pero sabes que la venganza fan ficticia no traerá de vuelta a Cinder ni cambiara el canon."_ Siguiendo la conversación mental La Máscara que simplemente disparo a la ráfaga de hielo con un rayo de ki salido de dedo.

" _Lo sé."_ Dijo como el aplastar el cráneo de Vernal y lo golpes que le dio a Raven mientras escribía esto le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara. _"Pero tampoco me hará volver a la serie."_

" _¿Y qué tal un fanfic donde sobrevive Salem la abandona a morir pero se alza para buscar venganza contra Salem y todo el mundo a lo Kratos?"_ La Máscara se cruzo de brazos esperando el próximo movimiento de Raven.

Ella comenzó a levitar mientras el cielo comenzó a oscurecer y los rayos comenzaron a descender en dirección a La Máscara _"Lo tenía pensado pero eso implicaría ver el vol 6 para poder darle consistencia y termine con esa serie."_

La Máscara simplemente rompió el hielo bajo sus pies y comenzó a desaparecer y reaparecer no molestándose ni en volar para esquivar. _"No necesariamente podrías inventártelo o meterte en la wiki y ver transcripción del capítulo cuando salga técnicamente no estarías viendo la serie."_

" _No sin ella no me importa la serie y sinceramente todos los personajes me importan una mierda solo empecé a ver por ella y se ha ido y con ella mi único motivo para verla, así que se vaya a la mierda RWBY."_ La siguiente reaparición de La Máscara estaba debajo de Raven.

" _Oh vamos hombre tú cómic favorito es el Suicide Squad de John Ostrander y ahí caían los personajes como moscas y los Secret Six has leído y vistos bastante historias sobre villanos a estas alturas deberías saber que la gente como ella no tienen un final feliz sabias que ella iba a morir tarde o temprano y que no iba a ser bonito."_ Raven apunto hacia abajo con su mano en la tsuba de su katana lanzándose contra La Máscara.

" _Lo sé pero lo que no me gusto fue el trato al personaje ni lo mierda que lo hicieron tanta acumulación para acabar en saco roto y a manos de una tipa convertirse en pájaro, transportación y ahora poderes de avatar joder si parece un puto personaje auto-inserto de fanficition, que digo es como Kirito solo que con una katana y tetas."_ La Máscara esquivo el corte descendente de Raven.

" _¿Y qué hay de tus fanfics de RWBY? tardaste un jodido año en armar al Suicide Squad y construir ese Au de Remnant o el Gary Stu ahora que empezaba el vol 3."_ Raven intento atravesarlo con su katana con La Máscara haciéndose a un lado esquivando, Raven que tenía el filo de la espada del lado del cuello de La Máscara trato de cortarle la cabeza con La Máscara dando un ligero salto hacia atrás.

" _Hablando del Vol 3 mejor haberla matado ahí para la mierda que hicieron los guionistas de la serie con ella."_ Raven lanzo agito su mano desatando una ráfaga de viento que no le hizo absolutamente nada a La Máscara

" _¿Sabes? a diferencia de Pyrrha y Roman no han confirmado su muerte por lo que podría estar viva."_ Raven se deslizo hacia La Máscara que la esquivo solo para que ella rápidamente diera la vuelta eh intentara el corte ascendente diagonal hacia arriba con La Máscara esquivando sin ninguna dificultad ella cambio su agarre y trato el corte diagonal hacia abajo con La Máscara saltando sobre la cabeza de Raven.

" _¡El ultimo personaje del que no confirmaron su muerte termino siendo una puta voz en la cabeza y para esa mierda paso. No, he terminado con la serie me da igual si esta viva, si la clonan, la sacan medio grimm, la vuelven una puta voz en una cabeza de un personaje que me importara una mierda o se hacen un puto Fuuka."_ Raven gruño cuando La Máscara trataba su pelo como una alfombra limpiándose en él.

" _Por Fuuka quieres decir matarla y meter un personaje exactamente igual."_ Raven furiosa convoco un rayo con La Máscara desapareciendo sobre su cabeza provocando que el rayo le diera a ella golpeándola contra el suelo.

" _Exacto."_ Raven se levanto no creyéndose que hubiera cometido semejante estupidez.

" _Pero vamos a ti te gusta la serie y lo sabes si la escritura es mediocre y hay cientos de inconcurrencias y estupideces argumentales o que aura es mas inconsistente que una galleta metida en una taza de chocolate caliente y los personajes son imbéciles y….Pues si normal que la dejaras pero quizás."_ Raven se quedo quieta notando algo raro en ningún momento hay tratado de devolverle ni un solo golpe estaba completamente a la defensiva y no había sido capaz de hacerle ni un rasguño.

" _No, he terminado siempre se cuando he terminado con una serie lo supe la primera vez que vi DBZ el ultimo ese sentimiento de vacío que se queda cuando sabes que algo se ha terminado que te queda como un hueco como de no puede ser que allá acabado pero lo ha hecho se termino."_ Raven siguió con su asalto a La Máscara sin éxito.

La Máscara miro a Raven mientras seguía hablando mentalmente. _"¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo ahora?"_ Dijo La Máscara ahora para comprobar su sincronía.

" _¡Maratón de DBZ!"_ Dijeron ambos como solo el mero hecho de mencionarlo daban ganas de volver a verla mientras Raven se lanzo al ataque una vez más.

" _Pero primero…"_ Dijo el autor lo que debían hacer antes de volver a ver la serie.

" _Romper a esa puta gallina."_ Dijo La Máscara con Raven apareciendo delante de él con la katana en su funda otra vez. _"Espera…¿Por qué estoy esquivando?"_ Perfect Cellmask se quedo quieto dejando que la hoja impactara en él rompiéndose en pedazos.

Raven salto y cambio la hoja por una de filo verde que se rompió en pedazos cuando choco contra La Máscara, de nuevo y de nuevo cada hoja nueva era rota por La Máscara que no esquivaba los golpes "Bueno ¿funciono?" La Máscara de patada envió a Raven a tierra arrastrando parte de ella dejando una camino desde el impacto haya la zona donde se freno. "Pregunto él de forma retorica." Dijo La Máscara mientras caminaba hacia ella sin ninguna prisa.

Raven solo miro con una mirada tranquila antes de comenzar a alzarse en el aire.

Raven abrió sus brazos siendo rodeada por un aura azul. "¿No te vasto con ser un plagio de Akame sino que también tenias que tener poderes de hielo de Esdeath? ¿O es que estamos jugando al Final Fantasy XV?" Pregunto viendo como una esfera azul mientras se movían varios fragmentos de hielo y viento a su alrededor. "¡Oye! ¿Vas a sacar algo original o todo lo tuyo va a ser plagiado de otras series? Porque ahora mismo eres una combinación entre Akame, El Cuervo, Aang y ahora hay que sumar a Noctis a la lista."

Raven cargo contra él solo para que La Máscara volara hacia ella siendo más rápido y la agarrara por el cuello antes de dirigirse hacia a la Troposfera.

Cuando llego allí la sostuvo por el cuello ahogándola. "Sabes siento curiosidad ¿qué tan lejos te permite llegar aura en la atmosfera?" Le dijo La Máscara mientras comenzó a apretar su cuello. "Vamos a comprobarlo y si necesitas respirar solo dilo de manera clara."

"-sonido ahogado-" Fue lo que salió de Raven.

"Oh bien no lo necesitamos vamos subiendo." Dijo La Máscara subiendo lentamente.

-sonido ahogado-

"Perdona ¿Qué?" Dijo La Máscara mirando el rostro de Raven sonriendo. "¿Por qué estas sonriendo?"

Raven agarro su mano desatando una ráfaga de hielo congelando a La Máscara entero antes con esa misma mano generar un rayo partiendo en pedazos a La Máscara.

"Por bocazas." Dijo Raven seriamente mientras vio los pedazos que quedaba de él caer hacia abajo.

Un dedo le toco el hombro repetidamente para llamar su atención cuando Raven se giro vio a La Máscara. "No puede ser como..."

"Imagen reflejada, me moví tan rápido que deje una imagen residual que tu sentido del tacto no sintió el momento en el que soltaba tu cuello." Dijo La Máscara ante la mirada atónita de Raven.

"Luego me dividí en dos con la técnica de multiplicación y mientras te estoy hablando otro Perfect Cellmask esta apunto de atacarte por la espalda." Raven se viro rápidamente para no encontrar nada para seguido otro Perfect Cellmask la golpeara desde arriba mandándola al suelo generando un cráter en la zona del impacto.

"¡Si fueras mas lista aprenderías a no confiar en lo que dice tú enemigo!" Le chillo La Máscara mientras la vio caer regodeándose de ello.

"Whoa en verdad se la tiene jurada, bueno me voy a hacer lo mandado." La otra Máscara desapareció volando envuelto en ki amarillo mientras la otra descendió.

En el suelo el aura de Raven parpadeo señal de que estaba baja _"Es es absurdo ¿Qué es él?"_ pensó mientras ponía sus manos sobre la tierra para levantarse y ver a La Máscara arriba de ella antes de que le lanzara un móvil donde había aceptado la videollamada se lo tiro lo bastante flojo como para pudiera cogerlo.

Raven reconoció enseguida el lugar era el cielo donde actualmente se encontraba el campamento de la Tribu Branwen.

"¡No!" Dijo Raven temiendo lo que venía a continuación.

"Si." Dijo La Máscara desde arriba con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Pantalla**

"¡Este era el campamento de la Tribu Branwen!" Chillo La Máscara desde las alturas abajo para que los bandidos le oyeran.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?!" Chillo uno desde abajo.

"¡Te estoy preguntado que si era el campamento de la Tribu Branwen! ¡Énfasis en era!" Dijo La Máscara esperando una respuesta.

"¡Si ¿Por qué?!" Chillo otro desde abajo.

"Nada." La Máscara sonrió apuntando con su mano desato una ráfaga de energía redujo por completo el lugar a un cráter humeante matando a cualquiera que estuviera allí reduciéndolo a cenizas.

 **Fin de la Pantalla**

* * *

Raven aplasto el móvil y romperlo con furia mientras miraba a La Máscara.

"¿Qué? El fuerte vive los débiles mueren ¿no? además era la gente por la que abandonaste a tu familia debían de ser unos tipos majísimos, seguro que ahora están en un lugar mejor." La Máscara procedió a reírse del chiste. "Pufff a quien engaño estarán ardiendo todos en…¿tenéis infierno aquí?"

Raven se alzo una vez más convocando varios fragmentos de hielo formando una enorme katana en sus manos. _"Genial ahora plagia a Sephiroth, Dios siento que estoy demasiado sobrado para esto derrotarla en esta forma casi seria un reconocimiento o un alago para ella ¿Cómo podría ser esto más humillante?, oh ya lo sé."_

La Máscara giro perdiendo su forma de Perfect Cellmask ahora era más bajo calvo con seis puntos en su cabeza como el de los dado una camisa naranja sin mangas con muñequeras azules con un pantalón naranja y zapatos negro mimetizando a Krilin. "Estoy jugando ahora mismo en modo fácil, en serio soy Krilin de la Saga Saiyajin básicamente nivel principiante."

Raven cargo contra él a poco centímetros La Máscara coloco sus mano cerca del centro de su cara con los dedos extendidos hacia sus ojos, liberando destellos de Ki "¡Taiyoken!"

Lo ojos de Raven fueron cegados pero aun así oscilo la gran katana de hielo tratando de terminar con él con Krilimask descender hacia abajo.

Mientras acumulaba ki en la mano y lo hacía girar dándole forma de disco y lanzarla contra ella apuntando a sus rodillas.

Raven sintió como la zona de sus rodillas fue cortada por todo el centro quitándole las dos piernas ella chillo de dolor cuando Krillimask que estaba detrás de ella voló a toda velocidad chocando su cabeza contra su espina dorsal y dirigirse al suelo impactando con Raven soltando un grito ahogado mientras sentía las vertebras de su espalda rotas con su aura rompiendose.

Krillimask se reincorporo en el aire justo cuando llegaba la otra Máscara en la forma de Perfect Cell todavía. "Whoa Kirllin ¿en serio?"

"Si bueno no se me ocurrió nada más humillante." Confesó a su otro yo mirando a Raven en el suelo derrotada.

"¿No? ¿Qué tal Raditz?" Dijo La Máscara como era el nivel más bajo que podía pensar en este punto excluyendo Dragón Ball.

"Oh maldita sea tenía que haber hecho eso haber empezando como Perfect Cell y haber descendido Vegeta Super Saiyajin post entrenamiento en habitación hiperbolica, Cell segunda forma, Androide 16, etc." Confeso La Máscara a su otro yo como eso hubiera tenido no más gracia de esa manera.

"No," negó con la cabeza la otra Máscara "no hubiera durado tanto tiempo como para pasar por las tres sagas."

"Buen punto." Reconoció la otra Máscara antes de alzar los hombros dándose por vencido antes de girar amabas y volver a ser una mientras descendía

"En fin." Ambos se volvieron a fusionar manteniendo la forma de Perfect Cellmask que aterrizo agarrando a Raven que alzo a la vista para mirarlo de frente.

"Sabes es gracioso tanta precofinguración dándole importancia haciéndola parecer la villana de la serie la elegida del lado oscuro y todo a la mierda por un personaje sin nada más que un volumen de relevancia endiosado sobrepowerado con menos de quince capítulos en pantalla hay quien lo llama realista lo cual es una soberana gilipollez si fuera realista la puta albina habría muerto cuando la hicieron una Schneekebab, eso hubiera sido realismo con dos cojones matar a una prota no solo eso a la más popular de las cuatro eso si hubiera sido realismo como Kamina. Pero no vamos a hacer dejarnos llevar por los fans y tenerlos contentos y matamos al personaje que la mayoría odia pero por desgracia ella le gustaba al autor y ahora ella se ha ido y su muerte para él que escribe esto, solo fue escritura de mierda y el capitulo trece fue un ¡Bitch Slap!" La Máscara golpeo con su mano abierta al rostro de Raven virando su cara a un lado el golpe fue tan potente como un puñetazo pero no lo bastante para noquearla no.

"Bitch Slap." Esta vez la golpeo con el dorso de la mano haciendo que su rostro mirara a su otro lado.

"Esto por hacer al autor desperdiciar tres años de su vida para esa conclusión de mierda." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por joderle el espectáculo." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por hacérselo abandonar." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por toda la preconfiguración con Cinder en el volumen cuatro." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque no importo una mierda toda esa preconfiguración." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por todos los errores del argumento que tuvo que soportar durante años." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por todos los errores los que ignoro tratando de disfrutar de la serie." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por todos los poderes que tienes ¿qué mierda eres tu un personaje de un puto fanfic?" Bitch Slap.

"Esto por toda la bola de mierda que es el aura y su inconsistencia." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por no explorar una mierda sobre el pasado de Cinder." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por que por mucho que le duela tiene que admitir que la muerte de Cinder fue realista." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por todas las putas Deux ex Machina del espectáculo." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque todos los personajes para el autor son incapaces de trasmitirle ningún sentimiento." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque no es del todo cierto si siente algo por ti odio completamente insano." Bitch Slap.

"Esto robarle el diseño de personaje a Akame." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por tener una máscara de Gundam." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por plagiar la Musamune a Sephiroth." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por plagiar el Limit Break de Noctis." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por no matar a Cinder en el volumen 3 para la mierda que hicieron con ella mejor haberla matado allí." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por Neo ¡Qué coño le ven!" Bitch Slap.

"Esto por Hazel siempre me pareció un coñazo y ahora que se su motivación me parce un estúpido." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por todos los estereotipos." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por lo mierda que fue la trama de Blake ¡fue peor que Dorne!" Bitch Slap.

"Esto por el racismo fauno que el espectáculo no muestra." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por el desarrollo de carácter que es inexistente de Ruby." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque me da la gana." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por Star Wars The Last Jedi gracias por destruirme la ilusión por la saga Rian Johnson." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque 50 sombras de Grey ha llegado a ser un trilogía." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque ahora mismo no se me ocurre una sola excusa para pegarte." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por Leia Superman." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque no me devolvieron el dinero." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por La Liga de La Justicia." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque al autor poco se le están quitando todo lo que le importa." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque quiero ver quien ha llegado hasta aquí." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque lo estamos plagiando del juego Deadpool." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por el Deadpool de X-Men Origins." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque con la venta de Fox perdemos al Quicksilver de Evan Peters." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque todavía no ha sellado el acuerdo dejad de tenernos con el suspense." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por todos los seguidores que el autor va a perder por este capítulo." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por que acabamos de llegar a cuatro mil palabras." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque Logan me hizo llorar al final." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque tu mierda de canción literalmente dice que van a mandar a la mierda a Cinder." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por tenernos en vilo y no decirnos si está viva o muerta." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque cada puta cosa que tiene que ver con la magia en vuestro mundo lo hizo un puto mago." Bitch Slap.

La imagen se congela pasando a ser gris.

Llegados a este punto no puedo evitarme recordar God Of War III a medida que avanzaba cuando lo termine no pude evitar preguntarme después de toda la destrucción causada ¿si realmente le valió la pena a Kratos? destruyo su propio mundo, matando a miles de personas en proceso y me pregunte ¿valió la pena? y ahora que estoy haciendo debo decir que

Bitch Slap.

Valió hasta el último punto y coma.

"Esto por esa nota de autor que no viene a cuento." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque Issei liga más que yo." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por no tener ni idea de cómo acabe aquí." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por el relleno de Naruto." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por Boruto." Bitch Slap.

"Esto la trama de Dorne" Bitch Slap.

"Esto por Dragon Ball Súper." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por las películas de Trasnformers." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque Roman Regins ganara al Undertaker en WrestleMania 33 dejad de metérnoslo con calzador." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque me gusta abofetear cosas blanditas con la mano." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por toda la bilis que está sacando con cada golpe." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por llevar pantalones cortos bajo la falda." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque me siento mal cada vez que juego a una visual novel por elegir a una chica sabiendo que las demás serán desgraciadas por no seguir sus respectivas rutas de las demás." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque por tu culpa ahora tiene un vacio que le impide escribir." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por que por mucho que te golpee no cambiara nada respecto al canon." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por Krillin." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque ya no hay Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por el cambio de animación de DXD." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque todas la series ya sean manga, animación, cómic o historia fallaran siempre en el subtexto del propio mundo." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque si al final está viva el autor abra hecho todo esto para nada." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque probablemente vuelva mas grimm que persona." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque ni aunque esté viva volverá a ver el show." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por Rose Garden." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por White Knight." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por White Rose." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por Bumblebee." Bitch Slap.

"Esto es por cada barco existente de RWBY." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por si acaso hacen un puto chiste en el volumen seis para mostrarla partirse en pedazos nada más empezar el volumen." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por las burlas de Watts a Cinder en futuros volúmenes." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque no me creo que todavía este haciendo esto." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por hipócrita." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por cobarde." Bitch Slap.

"Esto porque tener una secuela conmigo no fue tu mejor decisión." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por la decepción que fueron los Thunderbolts ni los del Vol 2 me gustaron." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por no entendí el final de Inception." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por lo horrible que fue el final de Perdidos." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por reiniciar la franquicia de Spiderman tres veces." Bitch Slap.

"Esto por Dragonball Evolution." Bitch Slap.

"Y esto porque es la ultima." Bitch Slap.

La Máscara miro el rostro de Raven con sus mejillas hinchada por los golpes y sangrando por la boca con varios moratones y hematomas antes de agarrarla por el pelo y retorcerlo de forma que quedo en vuelto en su mano antes y levantarla en el aire y darle la vueta. "Y…golpe en el riñón." El puño de La Máscara en parte trasera de Raven apuntando a esa zona en particular.

El impacto combinado con que el corte de la zona de las piernas fue la mitad de las rodillas hace que la articulación este activa todavía así que cada movimiento del cuerpo causa dolor eso sumado a la fuerza del puño que le hizo escupir sangre ¿Cómo Raven sigue consciente? El guión y el hater del autor hacia ella llegados a este punto ¿por qué ocultarlo?

"Golpe en el riñón." La Máscara volvió a golpear a Raven en el riñón, "Golpe en el riñón, Golpe en el riñón, Golpe en el riñón y…pausa." Cada golpe fue al mismo sitio antes de para añadiendo un pausa.

"Golpe en el riñón." Otro golpe vino haciendo a Raven escupir sangre.

La Máscara tiro a Raven al suelo.

Su respiración se aceleraba cuando sentía todo el dolor de sus articulaciones en las rodillas y los golpes internos. _"No puede ser…esto no puede estar pasando."_ Pensó años de preparación ante la posible descubrimiento de Salem de que su tribu tenia a la Spring Maiden y ahora todo terminado su tribu asesinada y ella ante un oponente que no podía vencer.

En un intento de escapar se convirtió en pájaro abriendo un portal solo para que La Máscara la derribara disparando una ráfaga con su dedo derribándola con ella volviendo a su forma normal con el portal cerrándose.

Y La Máscara se acerco y procedió a agarrarla pro su kimono antes de levantarla "Espera…" Dijo Raven débilmente a La Máscara.

"No." La Máscara alzo su dedo índice y lo dirigió al ojo izquierdo de Raven atravesándolo. Con Raven chillando de dolor mientras La Máscara sacaba su dedo. "Eso lo debiste haber visto venir." Dijo La Máscara mirando su dedo índice cubierto de sangre.

"Es gracioso verdad tantos años de preconfiguración de establecimiento de puntos de la trama y ahora que todo está empezando resulta que ella al final no era nada, todo a la mierda en un solo capitulo, una perfecta metáfora del mensaje de The Killing Joke solo necesitamos un mal día para…" La Máscara tiro a Raven para con un giro llevar un sombrero con un traje morado con guantes blancos con una camisa negra sobre un chaleco amarillo con un lazo blanco, llevando pantalones violetas y zapatos blancos de punta y tacón negros y en su mano tenía una palanca y sus labios pintados.

La Máscara con su mano izquierda se apunta a la cabeza con el dedo índice siendo el lenguaje coloquial corporal de que estás loco.

 **Soundtrack:** I Go Looney

"When the world is full of care." La Máscara giro antes de abrir los brazos

Raven atónita miro preguntándose si esto iba enserio"¿Estas can…" La Máscara le golpeo la cabeza de Raven con la palanca que tenía en su mano derecha virando la cara de Raven.

"And every headline sercreams despair." La Máscara alzo la palanca para descenderla sobre Raven golpeándola en su cráneo.

La Máscara se inclina poniendo la palanca en el pecho de Raven abriendo su kimono. "All is rape, starvation, war and life is vile…" Mostrando parte de su pecho causándole preocupación a la mujer. La Máscara golpeo con su palanca la mandíbula de Raven "The thre´s a certain thinh I do."

"Which I shall pass along to you." Dijo La Máscara cogiendo con la palanca virando la cara de Raven antes de golpearle con un revés.

"That always guaranteed to make me smile." Dijo La Máscara ahora fingiendo que la palanca era un palo de golf y si preparaba para golpear la cabeza de Raven como si fuera una pelota de golf.

"YES!" El golpe vino con tal fuerza que mando a Raven a volar unos pocos centímetros.

Raven que cayó ahora bocabajo alzo la cara para ver a La Máscara girar terminando con los brazos abiertos antes de volver a repetir el gesto de loco."I go looney." Mientras cogía la palanca como fingiendo que era un micrófono.

"AS A LIGHT BULB BATTERED BUG!" Dijo La Máscara sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

"Simply lonny." Se acerco a Raven y descendió de nuevo la palanca sobre su cabeza.

"SOMETIMES FOAM CHEW THE RUG! Cuando su brazo lo elevo cogió la palanca y la comenzó a hacer girar entre sus dedos mientras levanta su pierna derecha la devolvía al suelo y levantaba su pierna izquierda.

"Lady," Él apunto a Raven "life is well. In a padded cell." Otro golpe de palanca abriendo brecha en la cabeza de Raven.

"It´ll chase those blues away." Agarro la palanca entre sus dedo antes de volver a golpearla.

"You can trade your gloom for a rubber room." La Máscara se acerco levantando lo que quedaba de las piernas con la palanca.

"AND INJECTIONS TWICE A DAY!" La Máscara se quita el sombrero para desvelar un bote de acido.

Raven abrió su ojo con horror al darse cuenta de lo que iba hacer. "Just go loony like an acid casualty." La Máscara hecha el ácido en el corte de las piernas haciendo a Raven chillar de horror.

"Or a moonie," La Máscara dio un giro aprovechando el momento para golpear la boca de Raven por el lado reventando varios dientes en proceso. "or a author on fanfic." Dijo La Máscara cogiendo uno de los dientes arrancados de Raven y comérselo como si fuera una palomita lanzándoselo a su boca. "Hahah."

Raven giro estando bocabajo mientras sentía la sangre en su boca tratando de encontrar una manera de huir "When the human race."

"Wears an anxious face." La Máscara levanta el rostro de Raven con la palanca para que le vea.

"When the bomb hangs overhead." La Máscara muestra una Granada antes de tirarla a un lado causando una explosión pero ninguno de los dos se vio afectado.

La Máscara hizo girar la palanca antes de golpearla con un reverso."When your kid turn blue."

"It won´t…

 **-disco rayado-**

"La parte de no preocuparte por tu hija ya la has hecho." La Máscara elevo los hombros antes de volver a golpearla con la palanca.

 **La Música vuelve a sonar.**

"When you´re loony." La Máscara volvió a hacer el gesto de loco con el dedo.

"Then you just don´t give a fig." La Máscara golpea el suelo a propósito a pocos centímetros de la cara de Raven para arrojar tierra a la cara de Raven que intenta escapar arrastrándose por el suelo.

"Man´s so puny," La Máscara mete la palanca por debajo de su falta en la parte trasera antes de de levantarla sin esfuerzo lanzando a Raven varios metros en el aire. "AND THE UNIVERSE SO BIG!"

"If your hurt inside," La Máscara envuelve una metal al rojo vivo con Mad escrito en el escrita en el. "get certified," La Máscara golpea a Raven en el centro rompiéndole la nariz mientras que grabada Mad en su cara a fuego marcándola para siempre "And is life should treat you bad…"

"Don´t get even" La Máscara se acerca a Raven, quitándose el sombrero y abriendo los brazos tanto como puede "Get MAD!" "YES!"

 **Música se detiene**

-Suspiro- "¿Qué estaba haciendo?" La Máscara mira la palanca luego a Raven "Oh ya me acuerdo siendo un proxy de venganza." La Máscara volvió a golpearla con la palanca de nuevo sobre su cabeza.

La Máscara tiro a un lado la palanca antes de acercarse tranquilamente a Raven.

"Sabes todo esto me ha hecho pensar en lo que un gran mercenario bocazas dijo una vez que la vida es una comedia absurda y la única respuesta apropiada es reírse, me tome como un chiste pero ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás el tenia razón no somos dueños de nuestro destino somos títeres cuya vida es guida por un argumento escrito por comediantes que desgracian nuestras vidas y nos arrebatan a nuestros seres queridos y finalmente se deshacen de nosotros como si no fuéramos nada y personalmente debo decir que Dios es el mayor comediante de todos asesinatos, guerras, violación, hambrunas, epidemias, tsunamis, racismo, Una nueva temporada de Pokemón ¡Por el amor de Dios Todo es una locura! Bueno al menos los que sabemos que estamos en un manicomio no tenemos que fingir que todo tiene sentido." La Máscara agarra la mano de Raven "Y tú chiste está lejos de terminar." Dijo mientras con un cuchillo cortaba los codos de Raven para que al igual que sus pies se moviera y le doliera cada vez que los moviera.

La Máscara giro ahora llevando una bata blanca con un cuerpo voluptuoso con minifalda negras con una blusa amarilla cogiendo de depilarse las cejas metiéndola por debajo de la uña del pulgar de Raven. "Hora de la manicura." La Máscara agarra la uña metiendo una de las patas por debajo y comenzar a tirar y tirar.

Raven sintió los tendones que la unían a la carne y La Máscara comenzó a tirar y tirar a tal punto que vio los trozos de músculo adheridos a ella y seguir tirando arrancándolos partiendo la uña a la mitad y paso a la otra mitad. Raven chillaba de dolor al sentir el arranque de sus nervios.

"¿Cuánto es mil menos siete?" Le pregunto La Máscara tirando arrancando otro trozo se estaba tomando su tiempo.

"¡MONSTRUO!" Dijo Raven mientras su respiración se le aceleraba.

"Eso no es un numerooo." Dijo La Máscara arrancando mas trozos de uña terminando con el pulgar y pasando al índice.

"¿Mil meno siete?" Dijo La Máscara más serio que de costumbre cuando comenzó a arrancar fragmentos de uñas.

Raven ahora mismo está viviendo una desesperación nunca en su vida se imagino que encontraría algo aterrador que Salem y si ella moría aquí los poderes tenían un posibilidad muy alta de ir a Yang, los fragmentos de uña seguían saliendo poco a poco su mente estableció la vana ilusión de que si le decía lo que quería oír de algún modo aliviaría su sufrimiento.

"Novecientos noventa y tres." Dijo ella solo para que La Máscara no lo hizo poco a poco esta vez directamente arranco el resto de uñas.

"Bien ¿Cómo funciona tu habilidad?" Le pregunto La Máscara lo que le interesaba de ella.

"Soy una Maiden puedo…" La Máscara volvió a arrancar poco a poco la uña del dedo del medio.

"Uno no eres joven dos me da igual si eres virgen tres no es lo que me interesa son tu portales lo que quiero." Dijo La Máscara preparado para seguir arrancando uñas.

"Puedo abrir portales ha personas con las que comparto un vinculo." Dijo Raven no comprendiendo porque eso le interesaba más que los poderes de una Maiden aunque siendo completamente justos vas a compara manipulación elemental con manipulación de la realidad no hay color.

"Bien." La Máscara con un giro volvió a imitar a Chrollo Lucifer y agarra su mano la puso sobre la tapa de un libro rojo titulado Skill Hunter. "Continuemos."

La Máscara arranco poco a poco todas la uñas después los dientes sacando unos alicates y tirando de ellos arrancando los dientes de las encías del nervio como cuando vas al dentista pero sin anestesia y lentamente por supuesto Raven siguió consciente todo el tiempo era un milagro que no hubiera grimms por los alrededores o quizás conveniencia par que su tortura no se viera interrumpida.

"Y ahora el final o debería decir el principio." Dijo La Máscara preparándose para rematar su obra.

"Espera no lo hagas."

"Oh vamos al menos ten algo dignidad y mantén el poco orgullo que te queda." Dijo La Máscara no iba cambiar nada que le suplicara solo la hundía más en la mierda de su hipocresía de acuerdo con predicación él era mas fuerte que ella por tanto siendo débil no tenía derecho a que le pidiera que parara solo esperar la muerte.

"Mi hija." Dijo ella si es tan patética que prácticamente estaba jugando esa carta a modo de salvación. "Si me matas mis poderes de Maiden hay una posibilidad muy alta de que vayan a ella y no quiero eso para ella." Dijo sabiendo que eso la volvería un blanco de Salem.

"Bueno no veo como eso es mi problema." Dijo La Máscara como lo que le pasara a Yang le importaba absolutamente nada.

"Tú no lo entiendes Salem la cazara." Dijo Raven como para obtener la reliquias ella debía tener a la Maidens para abrir las cámaras.

"¿El gato de Sabrina?" Dijo La Máscara siendo el único Salem que conocía.

"No ella es el mal." Dijo Raven como no descansaría hasta tener a Yang.

"Viniendo de ti que eres una bandida que mata, roba presumiblemente tus hombre violan y deja a esos pobres aldeanos si no los habéis matado o los niños solos e indefensos bajo la excusa del darwinismo social lo que cual te hace una hija de puta me da que no tienes derecho a juzgar a nadie." Dijo La Máscara no comprando su mierda "Espera…¿el gato de Sabrina en hembra? aunque es cierto que la serie no mostró nuca sus genitales."

"Por eso por favor déjame ir." La Máscara la miro y sonrió para luego girar llevando un tatuaje rojo un cuerpo salvo su cara cubierto de cenizas con sus dos espadas unidas por cadenas en sus brazos descansando en su espalda con una falda roja andrajosa con sandalias marrones.

"No." Alzándola por el cuello de su kimono y comenzar a golpearla su único ojo restante volviendo rojo después de que su uno de sus vasos fuera rota al igual que su nariz que ya estaba rota de la palanca y otro puñetazo para romper el labio claro que ya no tenía dientes por lo que no podía decir si esa sangre era sus dientes o de sus encías o su labio.

Tirando a Raven de espaldas mientras con otro giro se convirtió una mujer con una capucha verde con un traje verde también con un cinturón negro y brazaletes metalicos de cuerpo entero mimetizando a Enchantresss de DC Rebirth "Bien y ahora." con un movimiento de su mano se produjo un destello.

"¿Qué me has hecho?" Le pregunto sintiéndose extraña.

"Te he convertido en un no muerta. Y si puede hacerlo mirad el Suicide Squad número dieciséis pero todavía eres capaz de sentir dolor." Le advirtió La Máscara mientras volvía a Katros y la agarraba por la cabeza.

La Máscara agarro su cabeza y comenzó a tirar de ella que podía sentir dolor era verdad Raven chillo mientras La Máscara siguió tirando de ella podía sentir sus músculos y husos tensándose y estirando llegando al punto de ruptura su cuello comenzó a ceder mientras la piel de su cuello comenzó a desgarrarse finalmente saliendo seguido de un chorro de sangre que lo empapo.

Para mirar ahora la cabeza de Raven que tenía dos tendones colgando.

Ella lo miro sin mediar palabra mientras con un giro se convertía en Maskorpion con su espada abriendo un portal al infierno.

"Bueno es el principio de tu nueva vida." Dijo La Máscara mientras miraba el portal y luego a Raven

"¿Qué…vas...hacerme?"

"Sabes no sentimos bien cuando triunfamos o las cosas no salen bien lo recordamos con orgullo, pero los fracasos, los momentos más humillantes de nuestra vida esos siempre estarán ahí por mucho que queramos olvidarlo recordamos mas nuestros fracasos que nuestros logros porque son cosas que nos han marcado de por vida, cosas que no queremos que vuelva a pasar el fracaso siempre estará ahí.

El siempre recordara este capítulo como uno de los peores que ha hecho pero el saber que ese portal te enviara al infierno donde lo mejor que pasara será que te quemes viva o termines convertida en el vertedero de semen o el retrete de un demonio no lo se pero si se que donde vas literalmente cada cosa horrible imaginable e inimaginable te estará haciendo sufrir toda la eternidad y él siempre recordara eso y eso es capaz de hacerle sonreír." Dijo La Máscara mientras pateaba la cabeza de Raven donde le esperaba una eternidad de dolor y sufrimiento sabiendo que cada cosa horrible imaginable le estará pasando.

Claro que eso significaba que los poderes de la Spring Maiden se perdieron para siempre ¿a quién le importa?

La Máscara con su trabajo hecho desapareció.

* * *

 **Vuelta con Sepia**

Un beowolf estaba acercándose a Sepia, Chairo y Bot.

"¿Así que tu plan fue llamar la atención de un grimm?" Le dijo Chairo a su hermana, preocupado porque ahora estaban delante de ellos que estaban indefensos.

Cuando el grimm se preparaba para atacar salió volando después de recibir una patada en el trasero por parte de Masklobo que lo mando a volar.

"Te dije que vendría a salvarnos." Dijo Sepia teniendo completa fe en La Máscara.

 **Más Tarde**

Con mas o menor dificultad lo Huntsman invisibles que están en la ciudad porque lo dicen los guionistas del espectáculo consiguieron finalmente contener a los grimms.

* * *

 **En Beacon**

Cinder salió de la torre de CCT al final esto le había sido muy útil la distracción le dio oportunidad de colarse e introducir el virus que no puedo meter en el sistema la ultima vez gracias a la intervención de ese fenómeno de cara verde solo tenía que esperar que Emerald y Mercury cumplieran su parte ayudar para mantener las apariencias y si es posible asegurar la huida o captura de Torchwick dependiendo de la situación.

* * *

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

El director de Beacon estaba reunido con los miembros de los consejos de los cuatro reinos debatiendo sobre la situación. "No podemos permitir que se celebre el festival si no podemos asegurar la seguridad del evento."

"Miembros del consejo, entiendo la preocupación pero si cancelamos el festival solo aumentara el pánico en la población y alimentaremos la desconfianza de la gente." Dijo Ozpin como el festival podía servir para ayudar a la gente a olvidar las preocupaciones.

"Profesor Ozpin esta es la realidad ni con la ayuda de un contingente atlasiano hemos podido mantener el control no podemos garantizar la seguridad de la gente entendemos la importancia histórica y lo que representa el festival pero no vamos a poner en peligro a los ciudadanos." Dijo el miembro del consejo no estando dispuesto a arriesgar vidas de personas que no podían defenderse a diferencia de los alumnos de Beacon o los Huntsman.

"Quizás no suspenderlo solo aplazarlo hasta que la situación esté en orden." Dijo Ozpin una alternativa.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo, el festival es un evento importante a nivel mundial debemos ser valientes y quizás eso permitirá a la gente olvidarse de sus preocupaciones de demostrarles que aun tienen a sus guardianes para protegerlos sin importar lo que pase." Dijo una de la figuras de la pantalla del reino de Mistral.

Todos dudaron por un momento "Gracias profesor Lionhearth, pero no cambio mi postura respecto a este asunto." Dijo la figura del centro de la mesa del reino de Vale.

"Esta decisión tan importante requiere meditación recomiendo que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para pensar en los pros y los contras y llegado el momento todos los miembros de los consejos de los cuatro reinos votemos." Propuso otra de las figuras en vista de que faltaba Ironwood.

Las pantallas se apagaron Ozpin ahora necesitaba un movimiento uno que demostrara a la gente que sus guardianes los protegerían un movimiento que devolviera la fe y la confianza de la gente y quizás eso podría hacer que el festival pudiera continuar dando que cancelarlo significaría una pérdida de confianza en la gente en sus guardianes. Y quizás para eso tenían que capturar a un criminal de renombre.

* * *

 **El edificio donde vive Sepia.**

Tuvieron que esperar a que la situación se calmara para poder regresar a su casa, Chairo tiro la chaqueta con el símbolo del White Fang aun tenia moratones y de pelea con Roman pero habiendo salido vivo es más de lo que podían decir los miembros que lo intentaron.

Finalmente conoció a Shinji lo mínimo un apretón de manos aunque en si no interactuaron demasiado Sepia estaba feliz de recuperar a su hermano y a Shinji si murió gente triste la verdad no los conocía a sí que menos que la empatía hacia los demás no le importo mucho.

Llegaron al edificio empujando el carrito con Bot. Subiendo por es ascensor hasta llegar a la azotea.

Sepia lo abrazo y lo dio un beso en su carcasa. "Gracias por todo Bot eres el mejor robot del mundo." Dijo por todo el daño que había sufrido por ayudarla a traer de vuelta a su hermano y haberla traído de una sola pieza.

"No eres Penny, pero eres mi mejor conocida." Dijo Bot como definitivamente prefería a Sepia a Shinji y La Máscara.

Chairo y Shinji asintieron.

"¿No puedes reconstruirlo?" Dijo Chairo si se podía devolverle las extremidades faltantes.

"No solo uso la máscara en situaciones de peligro, y sorprendentemente me pasa muy a menudo como si el peligro me persiguiera Ademas los daños colaterales son mayores que los beneficios."

"Te creo." Dijo como desde donde estaban se podía ver la nave de Atlas derribada.

Sepia le dijo adiós a Bot y ya no podría volar pero no por eso le importa menos a Sepia lo que hicieron Bot y Shinji sería algo por lo que siempre estaría agradecida.

"¿Y entonces no te buscaran?" Le pregunto Shinji a Chairo.

"Posiblemente pensaran que he muerto en los túneles además casi siempre llevábamos las máscara por lo que realmente no non conocíamos del todo." Dijo Chairo como estaba libre del White Fang y como La Máscara había parado su plan para invadir Vale y destruir la Beacon Academy.

"Mama y Papa se llevaran un sorpresa." Dijo Sepia como querían ver su cara cuando su hermano entrara junto con ellos.

"Si pero recordad nos encontramos en la estación al salir del colegio nos invadieron los grimm y nos refugiamos hasta que termino todo."

"Tranquilo mama y papa piensa que Shinji es sordo mudo." Dijo Sepia defendiendo la tapadera de Shinji.

"¿Por qué?"

"Larga historia." Dijo Sepia como ya tendrían tiempo de ponerse al día.

" _No se quedara él con la habitación porque hemos pagado y de acuerdo con las leyes de capitalismo eso nos da un trato preferente."_ Se quejo La Máscara como se habían ganado el derecho a tener ellos la cama esta noche.

"Lo que espero es que me perdonen." Dijo no sabiendo como lo iban a recibir.

Sepia le agarro la mano "Lo harán te echamos de menos estarán un poco enfadados, te caerá una bronca de mama pero estarán felices de que hayas vuelto sano y salvo."

"Tiene moratones en la cara." Dijo Shinji como le iba a explicar eso. "Aunque podemos decir que mientras corríamos se golpeo contra una pared."

Shinji entonces noto como Sepia también agarraba su mano y lo miro sonriendo. "Gracias a ti también y a Big Head."

" _Oooooh."_

"¿Y qué has aprendido de todo esto?" Le pregunto Shinji si esta historia tenia moraleja.

"Que mis acciones solo tienen consecuencia si te pillan." Dijo lo que había sacado en claro de la historia, su hermano parte de una organización terrorista Big-Head o Shinji un lunático caótico que había destruido gran parte de la ciudad y producido miles de daños colaterales sin enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.

" _-Sollozo- Estoy tan orgulloso de ella."_ Dijo La Máscara.

Shinji y Chairo se miraron mutuamente preocupados por como resultaría Sepia después de esto y no sabían si interpretar eso como signo de madurez o de que ellos eran muy mala influencia y ejemplo posiblemente ambas.

"Eh…" Chairo no sabía que responder.

"Lo problemas de uno en uno." Dijo Shinji con el fauno asintiendo.

"¿Por qué eso es un problema?" Pregunto Sepia no entendiéndolos.

"No puedes ir así por la vida." Le explico Chairo como de esa persona su hermana podía acabar muy mal.

"¿Por qué no?"

"No puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana sin pensar en las consecuencias así es como sale herida gente." Trato de explicarle algo que él conocía muy bien.

"¿Como haces tú?" Dijo Sepia viendo ya no a Shinji dejándolo en blanco.

" _Turn down for what."_

"Mira simplemente no puedes ir por la vida con esa actitud." Dijo su hermano como no quería que su hermana terminara siendo una egoísta o pensara que podía hacer lo que quiera mientras no la pillaran.

"¿Por qué no?" Le pregunto a su hermano.

"Por que tus acciones tienen consecuencias." Dijo Chairo.

"De acuerdo con el final de esta historia vosotros nunca las recibisteis." Tan pronto como dijo eso la puerta de su casa fue derribada saliendo Ironwood nada más que con una camisa negra desgarrada pantalones blancos brazo mecánico apuntando con su pistola a los tres jóvenes.

" _¡Un Terminator!"_

La puerta de los vecinos también se abrió con dos soldados de Atlas apuntándolos.

"No os mováis estáis todos bajo arresto." Dijo Ironwood mientras mantenía a los tres a punta de pistola.

* * *

 **Historia puesta en suspenso indefinido**


	15. Termina

**Sabes que odias algo cuando ese algo te irrita por el mero hecho de existir, sabes que odias algo cuando en cada historia le lanzas más de una puya a esa serie en concreto, sabes que odias algo cuando ya la historia que escribes te da igual y solo quieres que acabe, sabes que odias algo cuando la trama pasa a ser secundaria y solo sigues adelante motivado por la idea de matar a los personajes.**

* * *

"No os mováis estáis todos bajo arresto." Dijo Ironwood mientras mantenía a Chairo, Sepia y Shinji a punta de pistola con dos soldados atlasianos detrás de ellos.

Chairo y Shinji levantaron las manos con Sepia haciendo los mismo pero se dio cuenta de algo. "¡Eh! Vosotros soy de Atlas no de Vale luego no tenéis poder aquí." Dijo Sepia como no podían ser detenidos por Atlas como no estaban dentro de su jurisdicción.

"Cuando la seguridad de la gente está en juego no hay fronteras." Dijo Ironwood como este acto de toma de control y de potestades de la autoridad del reino de Vale estaba completamente justificado. "Y menos después de la amenaza exhibida por semejante engendro.

" _Es la encarnación física de los Estados Unidos."_ Dijo La Máscara viéndolo como un obseso del control que cree que puede hacer lo que quiera por que tienen las mejores armas y que nadie más puede hacerlo.

"Eso sigue sin darte autoridad y es un abuso de poder de Atlas y una usurpación de los derechos de la soberanía de Vale y su cuerpo policial." Dijo Chairo echándole en cara al general que no tenía ningún derecho a hacer esto.

"Estoy protegiendo el mundo de las amenazas que los acechan" Dijo Ironwood como eso es lo que le daba autoridad.

"Si estoy seguro que el mundo entero ve como una amenaza a una niña, su hermano y un turista mudo." Dijo Sepia llena de sarcasmo mostrando una falta de respeto por el general.

"En eso os equivocáis sabemos que Big-Head irrumpió el domingo en la Torre de Transmisión Intercontinental de Beacon y mando un mensaje a Chairo Clayton." Dijo el general deteniéndose delante de Chairo. "Sabemos también que el nuevo inquilino se aloja aquí y curiosamente no está presente en el momento en el que aparece el criminal conocido Big-Head." dijo parándose delante de Shinji. "Mucha coincidencia."

"Si él fuera Big Head ya estarías muerto." Dijo Sepia como eso lo descartaba dado que sin la máscara Shinji era un ser humano normal y corriente sin poderes que cualquiera podrías derrotar.

"O quizás no lo hace para que toda sospecha quede fuera de él." Dijo Ironwood. "Como sea seréis llevados mi nave donde los tres seréis interrogados."

"No puede hacernos esto conocemos nuestros derechos como ciudadanos del reino de Vale." Dijo Chairo como tenían derecho a un juicio justo por las autoridades de su reino pertinente.

"Haberlo pensado antes de unirte a un grupo racial extremista."

" _¿Dado la facilidad con la que hemos limpiado el suelo con esa panda de furries el mero hecho de sean considerados una amenaza es un chiste en sí mismo."_ Dijo La Máscara como tenía una pobre impresión del White Fang no viéndolos más que mooks que hacen de sacos de boxo de hecho exactamente igual que los grimms. " _Además se quejan de racismo pero aparte de bulling escolar no se ha visto nada es como si solo existieran para justificar la existencia de una subtrama completamente innecesaria."_ Shinji estuvo de acuerdo con su interino él venía de un mundo donde metieron a gente en campos de concentración por su raza, discriminación racial, esclavitud lo de este mundo era un chiste.

"Esposadlos." Dijo con uno de los guardias agarrando a Shinji.

" _¡Contacto físico! ¡Brutalidad Policial! ¡Brutalidad Policial!"_ Chillo La Máscara desde la cabeza de Shinji mientras era esposado dejándolo incapaz de ponerse la máscara. Lo mismo con Chairo.

"Coged a la niña también." Ordeno Ironwood dispuesto a usarla como medida de presión para que ambos confesaran.

"¿Nuestra hija también?" Dijo el padre como eso no formaba parte del trato.

"Ella no tiene la culpa de nada." Dijo su madre defendiendo a su hija como no estaba envuelta ni era culpable de que su hermano se convirtiera en un terrorista y Big Head suponiendo que fuera Shinji de la destrucción causada, aunque si lo analizamos en retrospectiva ella le pidió a La Máscara ayuda a si en realidad todo esto es culpa suya.

"Es una testigo y usare todos los medios a mi alcance para llegar al fondo del asunto." Dijo Ironwood como era la más cercana a Big-Head y como tal tendría una mejor compresión de su habilidades y más importante la fuente de su poder un poder que debía ser usado por alguien responsable que lo usara para servir a la gente y asegurar los mejores intereses para la humanidad alguien como él, y si para eso tenía que presionar a una niña estaba más que dispuesto.

" _Y esto es lo que pasa cuando le damos poder y autoridad a un loco déspota maniático del control que cree que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana aferrándose a la idea de que es por el bien común."_ Dijo La Máscara mientras observo como agarraba a la niña con su brazo robótico haciéndolo daño con Sepia pidiendo que la soltara tratando de soltarse apretando los dientes y pateando golpeando su brazo todo observado por Shinji _"Uh, lo vamos a matar, lo vamos a matar, lo vamos a matar."_ Dijo Máscara cantando mientras aplaudía.

"Presentaremos una queja al consejo y al director de Beacon." Dijo el padre de Sepia mientras los veía bajar y subirlos a un Bullhead que había aterrizado en medio de la calle.

"Haga lo que crear conveniente yo hare lo mismo." Dijo Ironwood subiéndose con sus dos soldados cerrando las puertas del Bullhead dejando a los chicos esposados rodeados por los guardias golpeando la puerta de la cabina para que despegara.

La presión se notaba para los tres chicos estaban tensos y perdidos solo era cuestión de tiempo cuando los registraran y cogieran la máscara y alguien se la pusiera todo habría terminado.

"Vale se que la cosa pinta muy mal, pero podemos salir de esta tú hablares de la máscara y di que solo tú puedes utilizarla si cuela saldremos nos salvaremos si fallas serás una perra de prisión el resto de tu vida y nunca podrás volver a casa, eso suponiendo que aquí no tengan pena de muerte, lo que quiero decir es que estamos perdidos." Confeso La Máscara con Shinji dándole la razón quizás era el final del viaje.

"Oye y Bot ¿no puede hacer algo?" Le pregunto Chairo aferrándose al robot como única esperanza.

"Le faltan las dos piernas y un brazo que puede hacer." Dijo Sepia como Bot no podía haber nada. _"Quizás si les contamos la verdad y que la máscara es tan poderosa que controla a Shinji sin que este pueda evitarlo podrían apiadarse de nosotros pero necesitamos a otra persona y no esté viejo estreñido."_

* * *

 **Afuera**

Bot vio el bullhead despegar y lleno de determinación usando su único brazo para arrastrarse al borde apuntando a la cabina "¡Banzai!"

Bot cayo justo en el centro de la cabina agitando el bullhead siendo mirado por el piloto Bot de un puñetazo destrozo el cristal agarrando al piloto "Hasta la vista muñeco." Dijo tirando fuera mientras agarraba la mano y tiraba hacia arriba para que la nave se mantuviera.

Cuando la puerta se abrió con Ironwood mirando con Bot mirándolo "Deja ir a mi gente." Ironwood sacando su pistola y comenzando a disparar contra Bot.

Bot recibió el primer disparo pero se negó a soltar recibió otro y otro rompiendo su carcasa dañando su único ojo mientras sus sistemas comenzaron a fallar recordando en su memoria los momentos que paso con su creador, volando con Sepia y cuando vio a Penny el último disparo finalmente lo impulso hacia atrás soltando los mandos causando que el bullhead volara sin control.

Mientras Bot caía hacia abajo mirando el cielo azul que se volvió negro

* * *

 **Flashback**

"¿Puedes volar?" Ella le pregunto al robot pese a que lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

Bot la agarro antes de impulsarse y poner a Sepia arriba de él sentada sobre él ambos sobrevolaron la zona mientras la niña disfrutaba del sensación de volar y disfrutaba "Eres guay." Dijo ella al robot.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

 **Flashback**

"¿Es para mí?" Dijo Penny mientras Bot soltaba la flor que cayó en su mano con la chica aceptándola. "Gracias."

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Foto de grupo para celebrar este momento." Dijo La Máscara sacando una cámara poniéndole un trípode debajo y temporizador mientras los tres se juntaron con Sepia metida en el carro al lado de Bot y Chairo a la izquierda y La Máscara a la derecha.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

" _Puedo irme peor."_ Dijo Pensó para sí mismo como no podía quejarse quizás puedo no haber tenido suerte con el amor pero encontró a unas personas que lejos de verlo como un objeto lo trataron como un amigo eso no era computable una maquina es una maquina pero quizás su creador le dio un chip de emociones quizás por eso se sentía bien. Fueron sus últimos pensamientos mientras finalmente sus sistemas dejaban de funcionar y chocaba contra el asfalto.

Mientras el Bullhead se estrellaba en el suelo Ironwood salió siendo la segunda vez que sufría una accidente hoy cuando despego del suelo quedando suspendido con su brazo pegado a un imán gigante sostenido por un grúa amarilla. "¿Pero qué?" Dijo confundido.

* * *

 **Flashback**

El sonido llamo la atención del general que se dirigió hacia la puerta y comenzó a disparar contra algo momento en el que Shinji le hizo una Sepia que mirar señalando su abdomen derecho con la chica entendiendo acercándose agarrando con los dientes la camisa de Shinji tirando de ella hacia arriba.

"Eh ¿Qué estáis haciendo?" Pregunto el guardia cuando debido a que Bot soltó el agarre de los mandos con el bullhead rodando sin control lo que hizo caer a los ocupantes incluida Sepia que vio como la máscara se desplazaba al otro lado Shinji se tiro y se arrastro tratando de llegar a ella con el guardia tratando de llegar a la máscara con Chairo saltando sobre él.

El otro guardia apunto su arma cuando Shinji golpeo su pierna haciéndole falla y la máscara se dirigió hacia Sepia que se la puso.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

"Ha picado, mami ha picado." Dijo Sepia con su cara verde señal de que ahora poseía La Máscara vestida con una camisa blanca y un mono azul como si fuera una obrera con un casco amarillo con sus orejas sobresaliendo por dos agujeros.

"¡Tú!" Dijo Ironwood mirando a Big Head.

Sepia tenia ahora un libro titulado 1000 y 1 respuestas a un enemigo y lo estaba mirando antes de bajarlo y señalarse a sí misma "Yo."

"¡Bájeme ahora mismo!" Dijo Ironwood con Sepia elevando los hombros y usando la palanca hizo que el imán bajar a toda velocidad cayendo primero Ironwood al suelo y luego el disco de la grúa.

La Máscara puso su oído por fuera para oír algo inaudible "Creo que quiere que lo suba." Usando la otra palanca levanto del suelo a Ironwood aun colgando después del impacto.

"¡Suéltame!" Le ordeno el general.

"Vale." Dijo Sepia repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez un total de quince veces.

"Para ser un general es muy indeciso." Dijo Sepia cuando lo levanto pero ya como el aura es una porquería que funciona y deja de funcionar cuando al puto y el gilipollas le da la gana por guion y yo quiero que muera ya pues se le agoto.

Sepia levanto la grúa una última vez para ver una masa de carne rojiza aplastada colgando de un brazo metálico Sepia agarro su casco se lo quito y comenzó a vomitar en él por verlo.

"Igual me he pasado un pelín." Dijo antes de mirar a la audiencia "No." Dijo agitando su mano antes de lanzarlo contra el asfalto una última vez y levantarlo.

Entonces sus ojos se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de algo un robot amarillo en el asfalto, ella salió corriendo dejando su silueta disiparse en polvo.

Ella lo miro tendió en el suelo mientras el agua se acumulo en sus ojos antes de salir como un rio de lagrimas "¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Dijo llorando acunando los restos del robot entre sus brazos. "No es justo."

Mientras algo agarro a Sepia por detrás mientras estaba distraída "Suéltame pervertido, ¡Socorro necesito un adulto!" Dijo cuando no sus mano en su cara con Sepia mordiéndolo con el chico chillando de dolor mientras sepia comenzó a girar cuando termino su agresor salió volando sosteniendo la máscara con su ropa destrozada.

Sepia volvió a la normalidad tambaleándose para ver a Shinji en el suelo con la máscara en la mano.

Sepia intento dar un paso pero cayó al suelo mareada pero consiguió llegar a Shinji que se sentó en el suelo mientras sostenía la máscara con su mano sangrando.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto con Shinji asintiendo…espera donde esta mi hermano entonces o vieron salir arrastrándose con los dos soldados apuntándoles.

"No os mováis ¿dónde está el general?" Pregunto uno cuando los restos del general cayó al suelo con todos mirando menos Shinji que aprovecho la oportunidad para ponerse la máscara

 **Voz en of: Ermask**

La Máscara estaba envuelto en vendas negras con botas de pierna larga hasta las rodillas con un pantalón negro con franjas rojas con un cinturón verde que contenían las almas de los Edenianos derrotados por Shao Khan con un camisa manga larga con líneas rojas utilizando un peto negro sin mangas que se expandía hacia abajo como un taparrabos.

Usando su telequinesis sin tocarlos les aplico un doble calzón chino a los guardias y usando sus poderes recupero a Chairo tirando de sus calzones hacia donde estaban él y Sepia.

Y se transporto en un destello verde a los guardias y estirando sus manos hizo que dos auras verdes se dirigieran hacia ellos comenzando los dos a encoger mientras Ermask los agarro. "Oh son adorable." Dijo antes de aplastarlos entre sus manos pringándoselas de sangre. "Urh." Dijo mientras se las quitaba dejando solo los huesos de sus manos y con un giro recuperaba su forma manos incluidas.

"Buen trabajo equipo hemos ganado." Dijo La Máscara cuando vio los restos de Ironwood y a Sepia vomitando al también fijarse con su hermano apartándolo de la escena.

"Te pasaste un poco ¿no?" Le dijo Chairo.

"Yo no…" Para ahorrare el trauma a Sepia decidió corta la frase y darse la culpa a sí mismo. "Se lo merecía esa plagio del Professor Utonium." Dijo La Máscara mientras agarraba sus restos y lo tiraba a la basura. "Tenía que haber hecho como con la puta gallina tirar su cuerpo a los perros."

"¡Bot!" Chillo Sepia mientras corría hacia él y comenzó a llorar.

"Tú ¿no puedes reconstruirlo?" Le pregunto Chairo a La Máscara.

"Si lo hiciera su sacrificio no tendría sentido y como Dragon Ball la muerte y la sensación de peligro se perderían, aunque siendo justos yo siempre gano y básicamente tengo poder sobre la propia existencia así que en realidad siempre gano pero el punto es que si bien podría si lo hiciera le estaría quitando dramatismo innecesario para la historia." Dijo La Máscara como esto supondría resucitarlo y hacer que su sacrificio fuera completamente en vano.

"¡Sepia Chairo!" Dijo su madre saliendo para encontrarse con sus hijos como había permanecido ocultos poniéndose a salvo del Bullhead que estaba sin control, la madre corrió a sus hijos abrazándolos con su marido detrás de ella.

"¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!" Dijo el padre señalando toda la destrucción causada por La Máscara.

"Si es cierto." Dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros es lo que hacía aparecer usar sus poderes e ignorar los daños colaterales.

"Papa el nos salvo y su robot se sacrifico para salvarnos." Dijo señalando los restos de Bot.

"¡Casi os matan!" Dijo su madre como con él no estaban a salvo.

"De no ser por el ninguno estaríamos aquí." Dijo Chairo a su madre y padre.

"Venga un billón par una nueva vida y lo olvidamos todos." Dijo La Máscara sacando varios maletines ridículamente enormes llenos del dinero de ese mundo. "Además no os preocupéis por mi yo ya me voy." Dijo La Máscara captando la atención de Sepia. "Pero antes de irme me queda una cosa por hacer." Dijo La Máscara la familia Clayton que lo miraron.

"¿El qué?" Pregunto el padre preguntándose qué le quedaba por hacer.

La Máscara metido su mano en el interior de su chaqueta sacando el guantelete del infinito con todas lasgemas incrustadas en él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunto Aya.

"Ha llegado el momento." Dijo La Máscara como ahora iba vestido con una túnica negra que le cubria la cabeza y sus ojos se volvieron amarillo "Ejecutar la orden ∞." La Máscara chasqueaba los dedos.

* * *

 **En algún lugar**

Salem estaba sentada en su trono cuando abrió los ojos y miro su mano ligera tan ligera que se desprendió desvaneciéndose en nada más que polvo "¿¡Qué?!" Dijo mientras comenzó a tener la sensación por todo su cuerpo se sentía ligero mirándose mientras desvanecía en polvo como si nunca hubiera existido junto con varios grimms por todo Remnant.

* * *

 **Vale Despacho de Ozpin**

"¿Ella está muerta?" Dijo Ozpin notando algo raro en su interior mientras las puerta se abrían con Qrow entrando en su oficina junto con Glynda mientras era mirando por Ozpin que se levantaba para darles las noticias cuando se desvaneció en polvo con su bastón cayendo.

"¡OZ!" Chillo Qrow corriendo con Glynda no viendo más que sus cenizas sin saber que estaba pasando.

* * *

 **Habitación de RWBY**

El equipo RWBY estaba en su cuarto recuperándose del día que habían tenido.

"Alguna mas se siente…." Weiss vio como su mano comenzaba a sentirse ligera.

"¡Weiss tu mano!" Chillo Ruby con la chica de pelo blanco mirando su mano convertirse en polvo lo que la hizo asustarse y mirar hacia atrás con sus piernas por la zona de las rodillas desvanecerse mientras ella caía con Ruby corriendo con su semblanza para sujetarla solo para que se convirtiera en polvo nada mas caer en sus brazos con Ruby mirando su manos y luego al suelo.

"No, no, no." Dijo Ruby tratando de volver a juntar a su amiga inútilmente con Blake y Yang no sabiendo que estaba pasando y Zwei gimiendo triste.

* * *

 **Habitación de JNPR**

"Bueno podía haber salido peor." Dijo Pyrrha llena de optimismo.

"El criminal escapa fuimos derrotados de forma aplástate." Dijo Ren como no había forma de que pudiera haber salido peor."

"Sobrevivimos y eso es lo que importa." Dijo Jaune como eso ya era una victoria en sí misma como no perdieron a ningún amigo pero notaron algo falto alguien que diera un punto de vista por eso cuando la vieron.

"¿Nora estas bien?" Le pregunto Pyrrha mientras la vio apoyada contra su cama.

"Estoy…" Nora cayó al suelo.

"¡Nora!" Ren corrió para sujetarla entre su brazos con el resto de su equipo a su alrededor, ella cogió la mano de Ren y la apretó fuertemente mirándolo sonriéndole.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto Pyrrha obviamente no lo estaba.

"¡Debemos llevarla a la enfermería!" Dijo Jaune mientras se preparaba para cogerla pero vio como su costado comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente.

Ella miro a Ren por última vez viendo al chico que le ayudo cuando no tenía a nadie colocando su cabeza en su pecho cerrando sus ojos disipándose en el polvo. Ren miro en sus manos no entendiendo que estaba pasando no queriendo aceptar que su mejor amiga se había ido.

* * *

 **En algún Lugar**

"Winter estaba en su nave sobrevolando Renmant cuando sintió algo extraño en ella se quedo quieta agudizando su aura para sentir el peligro pero era una sensación extraña como si estuviera perdiendo órganos o estuvieran fallando antes de desaparecer en la nada.

* * *

 **Otro Lugar**

Watts es un hombre alto de mediana edad, delgado y de piel ligeramente bronceada. También tiene el pelo corto negro y gris, así como un bigote y ojos verdes. Viste un abrigo gris con forros amarillos, una camisa de vestir amarilla y una corbata negra. Sus pantalones son del mismo color que su abrigo. Su capa inferior de botones amarillos y sus guantes sin dedos coinciden con sus zapatos cordobeses, debajo de los cuales lleva calcetines amarillos.

Estaba presionando su Scroll con los dedos cuando ese dedo se disipo en nada. "¿Pero qué?" Dijo mirando su mano disiparse en la nada. "Fascinan…" Fue lo último que dijo convertido en polvo con su bigote lo último en desaparecer.

* * *

 **En Menageri**

Illia estaba meditando cuando abrió los ojos y comenzó a cambiar de color de repente sin saber el motivo comenzó a caminar cayendo al suelo mientras su tono de piel paso a amarillo reflejando su miedo mientras alzo la vistas solo para desaparecer.

* * *

 **Beacon**

Sun corrió hacia donde estaban lo dormitorio mientas varios alumnos seguían convirtiéndose en polvo como su equipo para ver si Blake estaba a salvo cuando se freno teniendo una sensación entras y se vio a su propio cuerpo sufriendo el mismo destino que hace poco tuvieron sus compañero. "Mierda." Dijo antes de cerrar los ojos _"Quería verla una última vez."_ Fueron sus últimos pensamientos.

* * *

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

"Esto no tiene sentido." Dijo Qrow cogiendo el bastón de Ozpin que cayó al suelo al igual que sus manos.

"¡Qrow!" Dijo Glynda como el Hunstman también fue reducido a polvo cayendo al suelo disipándose mientras la profesora era incapaz de identificar lo que estaba pasando o cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que le tocara a ella.

* * *

 **Habitación de CEMN**

Los chillidos comenzaron a producirse por toda la academia mientras Cinder y su equipo salieron fuera y vieron a varios alumnos llorando hasta que vieron a uno de esos disiparse en polvo.

"¿Qué estaba pasando?" Pregunto Mercury no sabiendo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

"Cin…der." Dijo Emerald como se sentía débil acercándose a su maestra cayendo siendo sostenía por ella mientras la miro con lagrimas "A..yudame." Cinder no dijo nada mientras Emerald se convirtió en polvo delante de sus propias narices con Mercury Neo mirando.

"¿Nos va a pasar a nosotros?" Pregunto Mercury mientras vio más gente desparecer alrededor de ellos. Los ojos de Nero se volvieron blanco mientras huyo transportándose lejos de allí en un intento de salvar su vida.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Cinder vio los restos de polvo de Emerald y no tenía ni idea de que hacer o cuánto tiempo quedaba antes de que acabaran como Emerald.

* * *

 **Menageri casa de Los Belladona**

Ghira Belladona era un Fauno alto y musculoso con cabello negro que se combinaba con su prominente barba y ojos amarillos, llevando un abrigo violeta oscuro abierto exponiendo su pecho peludo también lleva unos pantalones beis es una faja a juego que se envuelve alrededor de su cintura y está asegurada con una gran hebilla de metal plateado. En el hombro de su saco hay una hombrera de metal conun par de tiras curvas en el pecho se une como un broche en el panel frontal opuesto del abrigo. Los dedos blancos de sus botas de cuero negro tienen una forma que recuerda a las patas con garras en las puntas.

Su mujer Kali un gato Faunus con cabello negro y ojos amarillos, tiene el pelo corto y tres pendientes de oro en sus orejas de gato, dos a su derecha, uno a su izquierda. Ella usa un hakama negro y sandalias con calcetines tabi blancos. Sobre su atuendo, ella usa un encogimiento de hombros negro con una manga larga y derecha y una manga izquierda corta, con un borde dorado adornando la abertura en el frente. Ella usa calentadores de brazo largos y negros que se extienden hasta el dedo medio. El calentador izquierdo tiene una banda púrpura atada alrededor de la parte superior y un par de brazaletes de oro alrededor de la muñeca. Alrededor de su cintura hay una banda negra y dorada que va detrás de ella, con una hebilla dorada en forma de flor en el extremo.

Khali entro para llevarle a su marido una bandeja de té cuando cayó al suelo.

"¡Khali!" Dijo Ghira Mientras corrió hasta su esposa con sus piernas desapareciendo eso no lo detuvo como se arrastro hacia su esposa estirando su mano con ella haciendo lo mismo ambos desvaneciéndose cuando sus manos estaban a punto de tocarse.

* * *

 **En Atlas**

Whitley Schnee tiene cabello blanco y ojos azul claro con una tez blanca. Su cabello está mayormente empujado hacia la izquierda, aunque tiene un mechó atuendo consiste en una camisa de vestir blanca de manga corta, las mangas atadas justo por encima de los codos con puños azul marino, cada uno con dos botones dorados. Sobre su camisa descubierta lleva un chaleco azul claro, con un pañuelo negro en el bolsillo derecho del pecho. Él también usa una corbata negra, pantalones azul marino y zapatos de vestir negros. Estaba paseando por la gran mansión Schenee cuando sintió algo extraño "¡Klein!" Llamo a su mayordomo que parecía desaparecido por ninguna parte. En los jardines de la familia Schenee lugar donde su madre solía beber su madre vacio lo cual era extraño porque juraría que vio a su madre hace un momento cuando fue al despacho de su padre también estaba vacío _"¿Dónde está todo el…?"_ Fueron sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a sentirse débil y desaparecer.

* * *

 **Habitación RWBY**

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunto Yang no teniendo ni idea con Blake tampoco cuando se oyó un gemido.

Zwei se desplomo comenzando también a repetirse el proceso que Weiss.

"¡Zwei!" El perro gimió levemente antes de desaparecer en la nada.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" Chillo Ruby entre lagrimas confusa no teniendo ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Tenemos que avisar a alguien." Dijo Blake abriendo la puerta como tenían que saber que estaba pasando. Abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con Jaune que también salía de su habitación.

"Blake necesitamos ayuda Nora se se ha…" Jaune no sabía cómo expresarlo.

Pero a Blake no le llevo mucho tiempo deducirlo "¿Convertido en polvo?"

"Como lo…." Le pregunto Jaune preocupado.

"Weiss." Dijo Blake mirando al suelo cabizbaja con el rubio no creyéndolo.

"¡Weiss también!" Dijo Pyrrha desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Tenemos que hablar con Ozpin quizás el sepa lo que está pasando." Dijo Jaune dándose la vuelta para ver a Ren también comenzar a desvanecerse. "No, ¡Noooooo!" Chillo mientras Pyrrha miraba con la mano sobre su boca viendo a su amigo desaparecer como Nora.

* * *

 **Vale**

Neo que había huido asustado cayó al suelo al mirar horrorizada su pierna disiparse cayendo sobre su trasero comenzó caminar hacia atrás sin saber lo que estaba pasando mientras comenzó a desvanecerse su brazo derecho trato de cogerlo con su otro brazo que se disipo también siguiéndole ella poco después.

* * *

 **En La Bóveda de Beacon**

Amber una mujer con el pelo corto marrón al igual que sus ojos con su cara con cicatrices abrió levemente sus ojos mientras se sentía más ligera como el dolor se iba disipando no podía ver lo que estaba pasando claramente dentro de la cámara donde se encontraba cuando de disipo en el polvo con una luz emanando de ella buscando su otra mitad.

* * *

 **En Beacon**

Penny no entendía nada como varios alumnos se estaban convirtiendo el polvo algo perfectamente normal por no ser que son jóvenes y están vivos por lo que la descomposición avanzada no era una posibilidad cuando sus sistemas comenzaron a alertar. _"¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! Fallo estructural del sistema."_ Dijo su sistema avisándola de que algo estaba mal con su funcionamiento. _"Erro, Error fallo estructural y daños críticos unidad Penny comprometida."_ Penny miro como se descomponía de metal a polvo confundida mirando a todos lados no viendo más que chicos asustado o llorando gritando que no querían morir "¿Estoy muri…" y Penny desapareció de la existencia.

* * *

 **Vuelta con Los Equipos R_BY Y J_P_**

"¿Alguien sabe que está pasando?" Pregunto Blake preocupado como nadie parecía tener respuesta cuando ahora era su turno de sentirse débil.

"Blake…" Dijo Pyrrha como vio a Blake la fauno horrorizada se miro como su cuerpo antes de mirar a Pyrrha y luego dar la vuelta para ver a Yang y Ruby que miraron a Blake que se abrazos a su misma con sus brazos desvaneciéndose junto con su torso cabeza y el resto de su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Reino de Salem**

"¡Su alteza!" Dijo un tipo palido de ojos dorados de pelo corto negro salvo por una larga cola trenzada similar al aguijón como la cola de un escorpión vestido de blanco. "¡Los Grimms, los pozos todos están despareciendo!" Chillo cuando entro en la sala del trono vacía cuando noto algo similar a los Grimms miro sus hombros cuando con su manos trato de juntarlo provocando que sus mano izquierda con la que toco su hombro derecho se disipara chillando de horror con su mano derecha agarro su antebrazo izquierdo disipándose quedándose sin brazos mientras los agitaba provocando que el resto desaparecieran entonces cayó de rodillas con estas disipándose cayendo como un tocón solo con su torso y cola de escorpión mientras se arrastraba antes de disiparse en polvo.

* * *

 **En Patch**

Tai Yang Xiao Long estaba en su casa cuando noto algo extraño en su cuerpo mientras se convirtió en polvo en la cama de su casa despareciendo como vivió en el canon si ser nada.

* * *

 **Beacon**

"¿Blake?" Pregunto Yang tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando con Ruby con la boca abierta entre lágrimas con su diminuto cerebro aun tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

"Esto, no puede estar pasando." Dijo Jaune cuando vieron a la siguiente.

"¿Jaune?" Dijo Pyrrha mientras se acercaba a Jaune y le daba su mano agarrándola.

"No." Dijo Jaune mientras trato de agarrarla y no soltarla desesperado mientras ella comenzó a desaparecer convirtiéndose en polvo sus restos quedando en la mano el polvo de Pyrrha y derrumbarse a llorar como el único miembro que quedaba de su equipo se esfumaba.

* * *

 **Hospital de Vale**

Adam en una cama lleno de sedantes y conectado a un respirador recuperándose todavía de la pelea contra La Máscara miro su pulso cardiaco como se aceleraba mientras notaba que algo había mal mientras se comenzaba sentir ligero y con apenas peso cuando comenzó a desvanecerse quedando solo el sonido de pi largo cuando el corazón deja de latir por qué no había solo polvo.

* * *

 **Despacho de Ozpin**

Glynda se levanto y miro por la ventana mientras ella misma se convertía en polvo despareciendo.

* * *

 **En Otro Lugar**

Hazel caminaba cuando se paro y miro su mano antes de comenzar a desaparecer quedando reducido a polvo desvaneciéndose.

* * *

 **Club de Junior**

Junior estaba limpiando un vaso cuando se le cayó al suelo junto a sus manos "¡¿Qué?!" Se pregunto mientras desparecía en la nada reducido a polvo junto con las gemelas y el resto de sus matones estereotípicos de mafiosos.

* * *

 **Vuelta con Cinder**

Mercury ya había desaparecido y Cinder ahora estaba mirando su mano ardiendo con el poder de la Fall Maiden y miro la otra mano que comenzó a disiparse "Que gracioso." Dijo con una sonrisa como ahora que tenía el poder que estaba buscando iba a desparecer de la existencia curiosamente fue mas rapido que el restos siendo su cuerpo entero.

* * *

 **Infierno**

La cabeza de la Puta Gallina estaba ensartada en un pica con su cara llena de aros de metal en distintas zonas de la cara con demonios tirando de ellos arrancado de cuajo la carne mientras ella chillaba de dolor y otro de los demonios le escupió acido a la cara derritiéndola dejando la visible los músculos faciales otro demonio cogió la pica y la puso sobre un rio de lava su chillido fueron sesgado por el glub glub de su aliento bajo la lava. Hay que aprender a perdonar venga no la hare desaparecer.

* * *

 **Mistral Haven**

El director estaba mirando su reloj de bolsillo que cayó al suelo cuando vio su mano comenzar a disiparse, asustado se levanto del sillón tan rápido que cayó al suelo sus manos se disiparon y trato de arrastrarse para pedir ayuda a Salem para salvar su pellejo solo para terminar de desaparecer.

* * *

 **R_Y y J_**

Ya no había fuerzas para decir nada ya lo sabía era solo cuestión de tiempo la rapidez con la que se propagaba era solo cuestión de tiempo.

"Rub." Dijo Yang llena de tristeza mientras se acercaba a su hermana con sus brazos extendidos iba a agarrarla tan fuerte como pudiera tanto como el aura le aumentara su fuerza física no iba a soltarla pasara lo que pasara.

Ella se inclino con sus brazo extendidos pero antes siquiera que Ruby pudiera abrazarla se desvaneció en polvo con Ruby no pudiendo abrazar nada.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo…" Los ojos de Ruby comenzaron a brillar mientras se elevaba en aire habiendo activado sus poderes desapareciendo segundos después mientras chillaba.

Con Jaune quedando solo rodeado de lo que antaño fueron sus amigos ya no había eco se habían ido todos los estudiantes, profesores, todos Grimm de Remnant, todo Huntsman aunque en realidad es como si no se hubieran ido por que en la serie son inexistentes, cada miembro del White Fang y todo personaje canon aunque hubiera tenido solo una aparición minina.

Cuando su scroll sonó con un video cortesía de La Máscara que salio al principio del video saludandole, Jaune lo miro y luego enfoco a su familia sus padres y 7 hermanas despareciendo del mismo modo que sus amigos quedando él solo, si vive con eso pedazo de Mierda favorecido por el nepotismo interpretado por el Puto Mierda Luna vive sabiendo que todos lo que te importaba ha muerto y que nunca obtendrás la satisfacción del venganza.

* * *

 **Vuelta con La Máscara y Sepia**

"¿Qué hiciste?" Le pregunto Sepia no entendiendo lo que había hecho solo le vio chaquear los dedos.

"Matar al único personaje que el autor ama de esta panda de mierdas genéricas plagios de diseños robados de personajes populares del anime, manga/animación occidental creados a partir de clichés por un puto y un gilipollas y un tipo que era bueno animando peleas pero escribir una historia no tenía ni puta idea prefiriendo usar la regla cool sobre el sentido del propio mundo que creo con un sub-texto incapaz de sostenerse a sí mismo y dejar con vida para que sufra y no lo quede otra que vivir una vida de sufrimiento y miseria recordando que vio morir aquello que mas amaba delante de sus ojos impotente incapaz de hacer nada mientras no puede hacer nada más que revolcarse en su autocompasión y odiar al responsable el resto de sus días sabiendo que su venganza nunca llegara." Dijo La Máscara lo que había hecho antes de sacar el libro de Skill Hunter seleccionar la pagina de la Puta Gallina abriendo un portal hacia donde se encontraba su hermana en su mundo listo para volver.

"Bueno esto es el adiós." Dijo La Máscara mientras miraba a la familia de Sepia. "Adiós." Dijo La Máscara quitándose la máscara dejando a Shinji.

"¿Qué?"Dijo Shinji mientras miro a su espalda el portar abierto. "¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto viendo el portal abierto detrás de él.

" _Nuestro billete a casa ha llegado el momento del adiós."_ Le dijo La Máscara en su cabeza como debían marcharse.

Sepia miro triste a Shinji que se dio la vuelta para ver a su familia.

"Yo…" Dijo Shinji no sabiendo que decir salvo una cosa. "Gracias por acogerme en su casa y aguantarme y lamento los problemas causados." Dijo Shinji inclinándose de señal de respeto a los padres de Sepia.

"Bueno fuiste un buen inquilino salvo estas últimas horas pero nos devolviste a nuestro hijo y cuidaste de nuestra hija entenderás que después de esto no queremos que te acerques a ella, pero dado que te vas a marchar a tu casa y no volver supongo que podemos dejarlo pasar." Dijo el padre como hasta que descubrir que era Big-Head era el inquilino modélico.

"Y con el dinero que nos has dado podemos empezar una nueva vida." Dijo su madre sujetando el dinero que Big Head les había dado para empezar una nueva vida dándole un billón de lienes.

"Lo menos que podía hacer." Dijo Shinji después de todas las molestias causadas por su otro yo "No creo que recupere la fianza." Dijo Shinji aunque el chiste no hizo ninguna gracia.

"Chairo penas nos conocimos pero buena suerte." Dijo Shinji como no conoció mucho a Chairo y solo podía esperar que cuidara de Sepia.

"A ti también me has dado una segunda oportunidad y esta vez hare las coas bien." Dijo Chairo mientras tendió su mano a Shinji que estrecho.

Sepia miro a Shinji llorando que se inclino sobre su rodilla "¿Tienes que irte?" Le pregunto queriendo que se quedara un poco más.

"Tú tienes tu familia." Dijo Shinji mirando a la familia de Sepia "Yo tengo que volver con la mía." Dijo Shinji, Sepia lo entendió si Shinji se quedara su familia probablemente se sentiría como ella. _"Y si nos quedamos nos buscaran por asesinato en masa."_

Sepia lo abrazo con Shinji devolviéndole el abrazo "Nunca te olvidare." Dijo en relación a todas las aventuras que vivieron junto y como se convirtió en su mejor amigo.

"Yo tampoco." Dijo Shinji principalmente porque dado que era exactamente igual que su hermana era imposible no acordarse de ella.

Sepia soltó a Shinji que se dirigió al portal con Sepia diciéndole adiós mientras Shinji entraba en el portal volviendo a su hogar con el portal cerrándose enfrente de la familia.

Shinji atravesó el portal volviendo a su casa "Hogar dulce hogar." Entonces vio la pantalla de su ordenador encendida abierta en RWBY carpeta y vio una lista completa de desde la temporada 1 a la 5 estando en la segunda temporada a la 5.

"Espera…RWBY es un serie ¿me estás diciendo que es estado viviendo una vida paralela en una serie de televisión?" Se pregunto Shinji en voz alta mientras veía el reloj solo había estado horas fuera en lugar de semanas. "¿Cómo eso tiene sentido?"

" _Uno internet, dos si no tiene sentido que un mundo producto de la animación tenga su propio mundo paralelo existiendo con personajes independientes de la trama central de la serie con personas con sus propias vidas que nadie ve lo que están haciendo entonces Kingdom Hearts, Las Películas de Pixar, Wreck-It Ralph y Overlord tampoco tuvieron sentido."_ Dijo La Máscara en su cabeza como la exclusión del mundo más allá de lo que muestra la trama principal sin ser existente.

"Pero ¿Por qué esa serie?" Se pregunto Shinji que tenia de especial reflexivo como había acabado ahí y porque.

 _"O el golpe que sufriste me hizo recordarlo."_ Dijo La Máscara como comenzó a contarle el motivo.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"¡Te comiste la ultima galleta!" Dijo Aya enfadada con su hermano como se la había pedido ella.

"Es solo una galleta." dijo Shinji restándole importancia con su hermana sola mientras subía a su cuarto.

 **Una hora después.**

Shini estaba sentado con la máscara sobre la mesa buscando información si quizás había una forma de controlarla.

Cuando Aya entro en su cuarto "¿Que estás haciendo?" Le pregunto con curiosidad mientras tenía las manos a su espalda.

"Nada ¿Qué quieres?" Dijo como su búsqueda había resultado infructuosa.

"Por cierto una amiga me ha recomendado un anime ese que te gustaba pero ahora odias tanto como se llamaba R…" Dijo Sepia siendo incapaz de recordar el nombre.

"RWBY." Dijo Shinji lleno de condescendencia y repugnancia por ese nombre. _"¿No vas a burlarte?"_

" _No tu quejas tienen sus puntos de razón en ellas y soy una versión tuya reprimida por lo que soy sentimientos intensificados y deformarla con cicatrices pero aun manteniendo la mayoría de su atractivo fue una cosa darle el brazo de un monstruo aunque es completamente falta de originalidad Velvet de Tales of Berseria o Nero de Devil May Cry es un fetiche raro todo hay que decirlo pero matar a nuestra waifu eso fue un límite si algún día pillo a esa Puta Gallina desactivare el seguro hare que conozca el infierno con toda violencia implícita."_ Dijo La Máscara como tenían un nuevo nexo común el odio por las mismas cosas.

"¿La tienes?"

"Muy bien primero es animación occidental no anime ni siquiera sé porque Fanficcion lo pone como manga/anime y si la tengo." Dijo Shinji buscándola en el disco duro.

"¿Y si la odias por que la tienes en tu disco duro?" Le pregunto su hermana si tanto la detestaba por que la tenía.

"Porque como la he visto sé tengo base para odiarla." Dijo su hermano como podía hacerlo porque a había visto y tenia base para juzgar pero no la volvería a ver. Shinji cliqueo la lista de reproducción y dio selección al azar.

"Espera ¿Qué tienes ahí?" Pregunto a su hermana como estaba sacando algo de su espalda y llego a ver el neurolizador.

"Ibas a borrarme la memoria para volverme fan de RWBY." Dijo Shinji leyendo el plan de su hermana a distancia.

" _Y luego devolvértela para hacernos sufrir una crisis emocional."_ Dijo La Máscara adivinando la segunda fase de su plan.

"El neuralizador solo borra no restaura la memoria." Discutió con su yo interino

 _"Por favor soy La Máscara poseo un intelecto nivel genio loco por eso puse un interruptor que sirve para restaurar los recuerdos."_ Dijo La Máscara como su ego le llevaba a buscar reconocimiento.

"¡Dame eso!" Dijo Shinji como salto agarrando el neurolizador de los brazos de su hermana con ella tirando provocando que ambos forcejearan con Aya soltando haciendo que Shinji se fuera hacia atas pisando las ruedas de la silla lo que la movió e hizo a Shinji caer hacia atrás poniéndose la máscara pero debido al desequilibrio sus pies se pusieron sobre su cabeza y se desplazaron a la pantalla del ordenador con sus piernas entrando en el pero con sus brazos se agarro a los bordes de la mesa.

Mientras Sepia vio como el neurolizador daba vueltas en el aire y aterrizaba sobre la silla de su hermano en el suelo y un destello llego a La Máscara "destello cegó a La Máscara que fue tragada por la pantalla terminando en RWBY mientras aterrizaba en pleno aire choco contra la punta del tejado de un edificio por debajo del cuello cuerpo cayo mientras su cuello quedo anclado ahí y se estiro hasta que se desprendió la máscara con Shinji cayendo al suelo mientras la máscara dio vueltas en el aire aterrizando convenientemente bajo el cuello de su camisa metiéndose dentro de ella.

 **Fin de Flashback**

* * *

 _"Y así es como acabamos allí."_ Dijo La Máscara dando la explicación.

"¿Y cómo lo recuerdas?" Le pregunto Shinji como esa parte era un vacio.

" _Cuando la nave se estrello te golpeaste la cabeza y a mí me han dado tantos golpes en la mia que durante un momento de lucidez ambas contusiones se unieron o simplemente la canija a usado tanto el eso con nosotros que estamos desarrollando una inmunidad o ¿a quién le importa?"_ Dijo La Máscara.

Mientras Aya apareció por la puerta. "¿Sepia?"

"¿Quién es Sepia?" Le pregunto a su hermano por que la llamaba así.

"¿Usaste un neurolizador conmigo?" Le pregunto a su hermana si se habia estado aprovechando de ese objeto para sus propios fines.

"Oh…lo sabes ¿eh?" Dijo su hermana fingiendo falsa sorpresa "Bueno entonces?"

Ella saco el aparato que emitió un flash "Olvídalo."

"Ahora lo recuerdo todo incluido lo ahorros que me robaste." Dijo Shinji con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Aya no entendiendo que estaba pasando hasta ver que el neurolizador estaba en modo revertir "Oh oh." Dijo Aya ante de mirar a su hermano y sonreír inocentemente mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¡Mama Shinji quiere pegarme!" Dijo mientras corría a su habitación.

"¡En cuanto me pongas unas gafas de sol te vas a enterar!" Dijo Shinji iba quitarle el neurolizador pero entonces miro la pantalla de su ordenador y presiono Control+e seleccionando todos los archivos RWBY incluida la lista de reproducción y pulsar el botón derecho seleccionando eliminar

* * *

 **Pantalla**

¿Es seguro?

Si

 **Fin de Pantalla**

* * *

Lo siguiente que hizo Shinji fue vaciar la papelera _"¿Sabes que acabas de enviar a tu hermana furry sustituta a la inexistencia?"_

"Nunca fue real además teniendo en cuenta que mundo era le hice un favor." Dijo Shinji como le habia hecho un favor eliminándola de ese cáncer de serie.

" _Pensaba que los cristianos estaban en contra de la eutanasia pero sanco el tema como esa serie no es real y los personajes no existen por esa misma lógica nuestro odio por esa serie es algo loco y sin sentido….me gusta"_ Dijo La Máscara como le gustaba ese lado de Shinji mientras se ponía unas gafas de sol e iba a por su hermana.


End file.
